Renegade's Revenge
by preceptormyth101
Summary: Centuries before the Winter War there was a faction of shinigami that was massacred by Soul Society. The few survivors hid and after many long years they come back to take their revenge on Soul Society, but who's to say that there isn't a bigger picture?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and R&R. **

Chapter 01: The Prologue

Between the battle of Hollows and Shinigami it has always been white and black. Good versus Evil. The Right against the Wrong. There was no reason to believe that after the war that everything would be peaceful. There was no guarantee that Hollows would disappear. There was no guarantee that Aizen could even be killed. For the Renegade there was only one guarantee…Armageddon.

The men and women of the Renegade to play the role of the warning before the forces beyond humans capabilities even beyond the Hollows and shinigami themselves. They are the heroes who are persecuted as villains. The prophets for the doom of all living things; the doom of enslavement and of cruelty. This is their role in history and their choice in the matter of Good vs. Evil. They must also be the villains or the world they know would forever be altered.

It was 11:59 PM on May 5th at a hospital. A man with brown hair and eyes to match paced the floor. He kept looking at one specific room with the plate number 501. His blue T-shirt was covered in sweat from worrying about his wife. This would be the third attempt for them to have a child.

He looked at the other people in the waiting room. There were four of them that he knew of the ten. The others were a historian and the last five were the Elite Five though those six are not important for now. Starting from the left was an old friend. His left cheek was scarred from a Hollow who had wounded him years ago. Even though he was in his forties, his blue eyes still shined with a burning passion to fight. He wore a dress shirt and black pants. Next to him was a girl no older than five. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and because of her serious manner one may think she was far more mature than she appeared. She had the figure of an athlete and her face was turning out to be beautiful. She wore a yellow blouse with blue jeans and sneakers.

The third person was actually cloaked even though the weather was getting very hot and there was no way to tell which sex he or she was. The hood was black and cloak was black as well but it had red lining. The boots had hidden daggers in the back and were also black. Last but not least was a teenager. He was around fifteen years old with odd-colored eyes. His eye color was grey and he wore a basketball jersey number fifty-one with green shorts, but it seem the shirt was too small for muscles bulged out from his jersey.

The leader of the four of them was still pacing up and down the hallway. He turned around and looked each straight in the eye.

He then says, "If—no when my child is born, I expect for you four to make sure he or she will be protected. That child will be the life-blood of our order. I expect the loyalty that I had from you to be given to my child as well."

All four of them nodded and sat quietly. The old veteran walked toward the pacing man, "Lord," he stated, "we all will give our lives for your child, but you speak as if you're never coming back. As your bodyguard and friend I must tell you that you must not do anything rash, even if the accused shinigami killed our brothers- and sisters-in-arms. "

The pacing man sighed, "Tyr" he said using the veteran's name, "you can't stop me. I will kill the shinigamis' Head Captain Yamamoto. He will pay the blood price for trying to slaughter us."

"But my lord! There must be another way. Surely we can warn them of Armage—"

"No! The times of words have past. They have answered our words with slaughter! Nothing can change what they did."

"Sir, that is why we can't go to war! Our comrades' death would be meaningless."

Zeus shook with rage. "And what if your wife was the one who betrayed us? What if your sons or daughters had been there so long ago? Would you have been suing for peace?"

"No, my lord."

"Then attend to the others. I…I need to think." Tyr nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his seat.

"Zeus will not listen to me," He stated using their leader's name. "He has no caution and will leave his family to fend for themselves without a leader.

He looked around at the other three warriors and finally rested his eyes on the cloaked figure.

"Leto," He said using the name of the cloaked one, "Bring out our swords. The child could arrive any minute now."

Leto quickly pulled out of the cloak four swords, and then handed one to each comrade, keeping one. A doctor quickly ran out of the door with a nurse.

Zeus stareed at him with a pale face, "Is everything all right? What happened?"

The doctor nods his head, "Relax you have two children. Twins to be exact; they were born thirty seconds apart from each other. Odd thing was that it struck 12:00 AM when the last one got out. Well, no matter, I'll let you see your wife for what little time she has left."

Zeus stared at the back of the departing doctor and nurse. "_What does he mean little time?"_ he thought. He rushed in the room with his four comrades and came upon a glorious scene: his beautiful wife lying there with two bundles in her arms. She looked up and smiled.

"What are we going to call them?" she quietly asked.

Zeus replied, "Well for the oldest one how about Jack, and the other Jeremiah?"

She shook her head, "Such old names. It has to mean something… or at least be original.

Zeus looks around, "Any ideas men?"

All four of them looked at each other. One by one they shook their heads.

"Arrggh, come on. I've wanted kids for twenty-two years now and I can't even get a stupid name… Wait I know. The oldest one will be named Jerem and the youngest named Jura!"

The wife smiled, "Yes, good names, strong and original. Come, look at Jerem and Jura; they are beautiful." The warriors gathered around the two babies and their mother.

The four warriors each drew out their zanpakuto. Tyr was first.

"Bite, Fenris!" His sword then had long sharp blades covering the blade. They were 2-inch thick and a foot long. The handle was shaped like a wolf's head.

"Fly, Valkyrie." The girl's sword then changed into a spear with the butt of the spear having two wings.

"Serve, Automation." The sword turned into a man size machine. It was completely made of metal and encased Leto from the outside. It had a broadsword and a hammer at its belt.

"Charge, Minotaur." The sword became a double-edge axe. The top of the handle had a pair of horns that could skewer a man.

All of them bowed to the two children.

They all repeated, "I give my life for you my lords. I will follow you till my breath has left my body. I will fight until the end. I who am part of the Renegade will serve you. We the four Renegade Knights will protect you. The Warlords of the Renegade!"

* * *

10 years later.

The mother of the two children died from illness three months after giving birth. The husband, mad with grief, left with twenty warriors which included even six of the Renegade Knights. The strongest fighting force among the Renegade. He and his small force charged into Soul Society looking for his wife and to get revenge. He left both his sons behind to be cared for by the four guardians. They waited for word of their lord's fate.

A messenger from the twenty warriors that had left for Soul Society came back. He was exhausted and barely could stand on his feet. The occupants gathered around him.

"The lord is dead." He stated, "Killed fighting the Head Captain Yamamoto. My last order before I left my comrades to their deaths; raise a new king of the Renegade, but who will it be?"

Jerem looked at Jura for his opinion. Jura smiled sadly, "You are next in line Jerem. Father would have wanted for you to be the lord."

Jerem walked toward him. He said in his squeaky voice, "It is decided then, I will lead us. My father would want me to finish his work. May his soul rest in peace. Any who object among the warriors will have to face me."

The messenger bowed, "Hail the new leader, King Jerem. May your sword always stay sharp." Leto was going to get some medics, but the messenger refused.

The messenger painfully quick-stepped out of the room to spread the news about their new leader.

Joan, now a fully fledged woman, walked toward the new ruler, "Lord, we gave our word to protect you. We will protect you no matter what the cost."

Tyr stood up and bowed, "Your majesty, blood and glory to your name. Tell me where the fight is and I'll come."

Leto gathered the cloak. "Sire," came a neutral voice.

Theseus slapped his hilt, "Sounds like fun. Me and my men will follow you. Put us where the fighting is thickest!"

Jerem looked at his brother. "My brother, I ask for you to lend me your strength so that we may avenge our father. I know this may be difficult for you because of our loss but we must stay strong."

Jura stepped forward proudly, "If that is as you wish, my liege. I will fight with you to the very end."

Every person in the room agreed to follow the new leader of the Renegades. The whole order of the renegades mourned for their old king. But they soon celebrated for their new king and their new beginning.

* * *

Eight years later.

Jerem now coming into manhood was standing on a cliff watching the sunset. The child that he once was now gone. His body was well sculpted with muscles and tall. His brown hair went down to his shoulders and his dark brown eyes looked toward a new dawn.

Tyr and Leto watched their king look toward the sunrise. They both looked the same, even after eighteen years. Though now Tyr's baby girl was at the age of 15. He never talked about his daughter or the mother. Leto was, well, Leto. He or she never really talked. No one got close to him or her.

Jura came jogging up the cliff road with Joan and Theseus. Joan was now by far the loveliest woman in the order. It was rumored that she and Jerem had a thing for each other, but it quickly died out by the attitude of Joan. Theseus was now a giant. He still wore jerseys when he wasn't wearing the white kimono but his muscles were easily seen by anyone and he easily towered over the tallest of men in the Renegade. Jura was definitely not as muscled or as tall as any of them. But what he didn't lack was charisma and a face to match. Unlike his brother who was like a lion, he was a cheetah even though they were very much alike in looks expect for their eyes. While Jerem's eyes were brown, Jura's eyes were bright green like their mother's. He also spiked his hair while Jerem had a mullet.

When the messenger had come so long ago Jura and Jerem both reached their shikai forms of their zanpakutos. Jerem often showed his off because of the need to show his power. His sword's name was Prometheus. No one knew Jura's for he has never shown it. Both of them have never seen battle till today.

Jura jogged toward his brother his two bodyguards trailing behind him, "Jerem, why did you call me out here today? I thought you said we would go training at midday."

Jerem replied solemnly, "There has been a change in plans. I plan to take Tyr, Leto, and thirty troops to go on a night raid to Soul Society."

Jura, shocked by this new revelation, but didn't let any show on his face, "But what about me? I can fight alongside you. Let me come."

Jerem looked at him sharply, "My order is that you do not follow me. You shall not fight, you hear me!" Jura's face fell in shame. He then spoke softly, "I need you here. You must hold down the fort in case of an attack. Please brother, the men are getting restless and I need you to make sure they don't desert."

Jura, unable to defy his brother's logic, conceded, "Alright I'll stay."

Jerem laughed and slapped him on the back, "Good, good. I'll come back quick and easy. If I find anything of worth I'll make sure you get the first pick." Jerem's cheery voice suddenly changed. "Remember Jura. The Knights follow us blindly. The entire Renegade follows us blindly. But it is loyalty, not love, Jura. Loyalty."

Jura already having a bad feeling pushed it away. _I'm just nervous that is all _He thought, "He'll come back. He's not going to leave me here like father."

Jerem left the cliff with Tyr and Leto and headed for their fortified camp in the middle of a forest. The camp had over thirty–three tents. Each one contained about ten renegades. The tents were actually rather large. There was a practice field where the warriors practice kido and other assortment of spells that they discovered.

* * *

Midday.

Jerem and his thirty-two warriors ready to depart for a gate that they had opened fifty miles away from their position. Jura walked toward his brother. "Come home safely, Jerem. I can't stand to lose what is left of our family."

"There is no problem, Jura. I'll come back, you'll see. Besides I got Tyr and Leto with me."

"Just be careful. You too, Tyr and Leto. Jerem and I…you know we never had real parents. I consider you both my family and irreplaceable. Please take good care of yourselves and my brother."

Tyr banged his hand to his chest and bowed. Leto nodded and walked up to Jura.

"Young master it will be alright." Leto whispers in Jura's ear, "I promise you by my sword that I'll protect him with my life." Leto hugged Jura and went to join the other warriors.

Jura was stunned. Leto never showed any sign of emotions. Yet he or she just hugged him as if some emotion slipped out. But with no time to think about it he carefully adjust his sword and ready to watch their departure. If Leto had shown emotion the time of doom is getting closer.

* * *

On a grassy plain with the sun still high in the sky the thirty-three warriors gather together. Each of them brandished zanpakutos and was armored in their white kimonos.

Jerem at the head declared, "All of you were hand-picked or recommended for this raid. You all had loved ones taken and have hate for shinigamis. But don't let these emotions drive you. This mission is to help our kinsmen and strike a blow against those accursed shinigami. I expect for all of you to exercise caution. It won't matter if you kill shinigami if you aren't back here to celebrate the victory. So come my warriors. To Soul Society and to revenge!

All the warriors cheered in their white kimonos. The white symbolized their cutting all ties with Soul Society and the loyalty they have to the Renegade. One by one the renegades quick-stepped toward the door to Soul Society. All the while Jura watched the departing figures with a bad feeling.

At the door to Soul Society at 6pm. A forested area very cloudy.

"We're here my lord," said a renegade troop. "There is no one in the vicinity either."

Jerem nodded, "Good, good. Ok we rest here men. Sharpen your blades and get some shut eye. You'll need it to kill those shinigamis.

The renegades set up camp and quickly fell asleep. At the hour of 11 they were all fully awake and ready for action. Jerem, still in his tent with his lieutenant, went over the plans.

"Alright sire, I'll lead Squad 7 towards the north while you go with Squad 5 and 1 to flank the enemy. Squad 3 and 4 will then circle around the storehouse and set up a parameter. Squad 2 will be our rearguard while Squad 6 will go in and steal the supplies. Any questions my lord?" The lieutenant faced Jerem.

Jerem shook his head, "None. No questions lieutenant. Keep this up and I can promote you to knight."

The lieutenant bowed, "You give me too much honor."

"Doesn't matter. Alright boys and girls. Let's slaughter them all!"

With that all the squads went into their positions. The shinigamis that guarded the area were quickly taken down by the renegades' swords.

* * *

Jerem and Leto waited for Tyr to report about their position and what the lieutenant was doing.

Tyr slowly walked toward them. Jerem immediately recognized him. "Come and join us, Tyr. Hurry up or you'll be left behind." Jerem then started laughing and wore a cocky grin on his face. "The shinigami here are too easy. It is a wonder how father lost to them. Hmm. What are you waiting for Tyr, come on!"

Tyr whispered, "Run master. Hurry, run." He then fell to the ground with a slashes on his back down to his legs.

Jerem quickly looked at Tyr, "Tyr? Hey Tyr, wake up now. No time for playing games."

He then heard screams, his warriors' screams.

A masked figure came into view with a bloodied sword. The enemy dragged the lieutenant with him.

The lieutenant looked up and saw Jerem, "My lord please run they're too strong. Ru…"

The figure quickly sliced open the lieutenant's throat spraying blood everywhere. Leto quickly got Tyr's sword and unsheathe his or hers. "Serve, Automation" The sword quickly armored Leto in metal.

Jerem stood there shocked. Those empty eyes of the lieutenant. He had a family. A daughter and a wife. Those empty eyes. Jerem shook his head. It wasn't suppose to go like this! Tyr should have not been defeated by anyone besides a captain! His bankai could conquer any hollow or shinigami! Something was wrong. Jerem still couldn't get those empty eyes, which were once filled with hope, now lay before him dead.

"Quickly my lord," Leto said in a metallic voice, "run and live another day." The voice broke Jerem out of his trance. He grinned slightly. No matter. He was the King of the Renegade! No one could defeat him!

Leto charges the cloaked figure and slashed with the blade. The figure easily blocked it if not lazily. "Humph," she said, "This is the power of the Renegades? I don't get what Lord Aizen sees in you weaklings." She then booted Leto in the gut, sending Leto flying into a tree, and then killed a renegade that had tried to slash her in the back. "Fools… if you think one of Harribel's fraccion could be defeated by such a lowly attack, think again." Then the figure rushed Leto before he or she could get back to his or her feet. The figure then kept pounding the armor until Leto seemed to be unconscious.

The figure then turned to Jerem who drew his sword. He looked angrily at those murdered who were once his men and his dear friends. "Mold, Prometheus!" His sword turned into a clay color. "Let us see how you dance murderer!" His sword quickly became a revolver crossbow.

"Haha, you think that puny weapon will hurt me..? What!" She was slammed in the shoulder by a bolt. She looked at her hand and saw her own blood. "Well well. The little one has got some spunk. Tell me your name before I kill you."

"Name's Jerem the 4th leader of the Renegades. Who are you?"

"Harribel's fraccion, Apache. Good to kill you."

She then quick-stepped behind Jerem who happened not to be there anymore. Bolts came whizzing out of the trees. Apache spun her whole body to avoid being skewered. "So we are going to have to do this the hard way shinigami." Jerem said, his voice echoing around her. Before Apache could get a word in, more bolts were shot from behind her. She disappeared out of the woods and appeared right above the trees.

Jerem ran into the opening and grabbed Leto, quick-stepping out of the fight.

"You coward!" she yelled, "Come back here and fight like a man!"

Mila-Rose and Sun-sun appeared from behind her.

"I'm done with my end. How about you Rose?"

"All good here Sun. But it seems Apache is in a bad mood."

Apache was stamping her feet in the air (kind of defies logic doesn't it?). Cursing in the air she promised Jerem that she would torture him to death.

"My oh my, she is angry, Mila-Rose."

Apache quickly looked at Sun-sun, "Shut it. I'll go after him, not a problem. But you two are in my way."

Mila-Rose yelled, "Get in YOUR way? We're already done, but you're the one taking forever to take down a wounded warrior and an eighteen-year-old kid."

"It doesn't matter Apache. You and Mila-Rose are both weights for me to work with." Sun-sun stated, giggling slightly behind her sleeve.

"What did you say, you damn flower head!" Mila-Rose and Apache yelled at her. Both of them started yelling at Sun-sun, ready to draw their swords when Harribel appeared.

"What do you think you three are doing?" Harribel inquired. "I thought I told you to kill any survivors. You are taking forever, get to it."

"Hai! Harribel-sama." said all three of them as they quick-stepped away to find Jerem.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerem carried Leto toward the camp still forty miles away.

Leto demanded to his or her master, "Drop me my lord. Hurry and save yourself. I'll hold them as long as I can."

"You're nuts then if you think you could hold them. Can you walk Leto?"

"Yes my lord I can."

"You go on ahead. I'll handle them." He quickly unsheathed his sword and turned it into shikai.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Leto."

"Yes my lord?"

"Your armor is punched through the stomach. Your chest is hanging out. You should have told me you were a girl. It would explain why you never went in the bath with me when I was six."

Indeed it was. With all the fighting Leto never noticed her armor was punched open. A large-sized chest was hanging out. Leto quickly recovered herself with her cloak.

"My LORD!" She yelled while blushing furiously, "You weren't supposed to see my breasts!"

Jerem shrugged, "No biggy Leto. We got nothing to hide and you shouldn't hide who you really are. Now get moving before they get back here."

Leto grabbed his arm, "No my lord I will fight with you still."

Jerem stared into her red eyes and pushed her away, "Hurry Leto. If you don't go, my men's deaths will be in vain. Tell the warriors of this new threat. Hurry!"

Leto knowing she couldn't fight with her lord complied. "Wait." Jerem said he grabbed the clay part of his sword and gave her the handle. "As long as you have the handle the sword will come back. Give it to my brother. Tell him we'll have to train some other time." Leto felt the soul particles inside the hilt resonating. She also felt the highest level of the Renegade's barrier on the hilt to prevent any leakage of power.

Leto bowed and quick-stepped out of the area, tears flying behind her.

Jerem watched the retreating figure and grabbed his crossbow and looked toward the cloudy sky. "Well a good day as any to die like a warrior. Father, wait for me. Tell mother I'll join you guys soon."

Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose surrounded him. "Any last words before we kill you Jerem?" asks Apache.

"Yeah just one… Good-bye." He quick-stepped into the trees, setting his trap off. The ground where the fraccion were standing quickly turned into quicksand and started sucking them in. "Don't underestimate the power of Prometheus!" He was about to shoot them down when Harribel appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry Jerem but I can't allow you to kill my warriors."

"Who are you, wench, another fraccion?"

Apache struggling in the quicksand yelled at him, "You fool! That is Harribel-sama; show her respect. She is much stronger than you, weakling."

"Harribel, eh? So you are the person these bumpkins work for. I'll admit you do fill in all the right places" Jerem started laughing.

Apache gaped at such blatant disrespectfulness from a mere human. Mila-Rose tried to reach her sword so that she could cut off the mouth of the renegade and Sun-sun even lost her cool after such a remark.

"My aren't we proud. As much as I like your company, Lord Aizen-sama ordered for no survivors. So die."

Harribel swiftly pulled out her sword and charged him. He smoothly dodged the blow and shot his crossbow.

"Baka! You think I'll go down that easily?" He fired another barrage of bolts.

Harribel spun her sword and quickly got closer to Jerem.

"Fine Harribel, we'll do this the old fashion way." He quickly changed his crossbow into a mace and axe. He swung his mace up top and chopped his axe to her legs. Harribel smoothly dodged the blow, disappearing before reappearing behind him.

She whispered in his ear, "Any last words?"

Jerem quickly realized his mistake, "Up yours and DIE!" He quickly changed his axe into a shield and his mace into a spear. Before he could even turn around she was in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach. Jerem spewed blood from his mouth. He looked down at his zanpakuto. He chuckled softly. "And I didn't even get the chance to perform my bankai."

"Long live the Renegade! I'm sorry brother," he whispered. Jerem's corpse slid off of Harribel's sword and fell to the cold, muddy floor.

It started raining and Harribel was about to take his spear when it melted in her hand. Her eyes widen and she also saw the shield melt into the rain.

"Lord Aizen isn't going to like this Harribel-sama," stated Mila-Rose after getting out of the quicksand.

"It is not a problem. We'll just have to come back later. They are bound to look for us and we'll be waiting."

* * *

Jura, Joan, and Theseus were out for their morning ride on horses. When they were at the cliff where they met Jerem in private, they saw a figure in the distance.

"Is that Leto?" asked Jura. "But where are the rest of the men?" They quickly raced down the mountain to the staggering figure of Leto.

She fell to her knees, her cloak coming off of here fully revealing she is definitely female. Joan quickly used her cloak to cover her up. "My King Jura I have failed my duty. I'm sorry. I am not fit to be called a Renegade Knight. I will accept any punishment you give me." Leto said falling to her knees. "But before you killed me the late leader wanted to give you this." She handed him the sword and sheathe of his brother's sword.

Jura looked solemnly at the sword. This was an important moment for him. He couldn't cry…he mustn't. After a long moment he took it into his hands. "So it means my brother is dead. What about Tyr and the rest of the men?"

Leto didn't look Jura in the eyes. "They are all dead my lord, slaughtered to the last man. We lost Tyr at the start of the fight. They were too strong. They had zanpakutos to. They must be part of Soul Society, lord."

Jura quickly unsheathed the sword, looking for any mark that this tale was false. But at the edge of the blade he could see blood. He quickly attached the sword to his own and beckoned Leto to rise.

"As you are still one of the three surviving the Renegade Knights, I will not permit any harm to come to you. You are still one of us whether you failed or not. Joan, Theseus, prepare the memorial. After that, train the men for a year until we are at full strength, get more recruits, and by the Renegade above, we will have our vengeance."

End

**Well that's the end of the prologue. Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Give me any advice you can think of to make it better. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Chapter 02: The Preparations of War

After the grand memorial where everyone from the Renegade attended, Jura, being the new king, had to visit each family and tell them what befell the loved ones that died in battle. Each time he came into a house the families would either cry or they would be filled with a great of amount of hatred, asking to be in the front lines. All Jura could do was shake his head mournfully. Being King wasn't all that great.

From what he heard from Leto about the fall of the warriors, Jura didn't plan to send in recruits who barely knew how to fight. When he had to visit Tyr's house, he was in for a big surprise.

Guarded by the three remaining Renegade Knights, Joan, Leto, and Theseus, he walked into the home. The tents were for the three hundred warriors but the houses were used for workers and civilians. The houses were simple huts, only one-story high. They were all made from the surrounding woods and had a thatch roof on top. When he looked inside, he was expecting an old woman who had been Tyr's mother or other relatives. But he found only a daughter. She had blond hair and brown eyes just like her father. She wore the regular brown kimono signifying a civilian. Her hair was in a pony-tail and her eyes were red from crying.

"Have you come to tell me about dad's death?" asked the girl, "If not please leave."

"Liege Jura, is this a wise thing? Telling Freyja about her father's death would leave her heartbroken." whispered Joan. "Besides I doubt Leto wants to recount the tale." She pointed at the rearguard. Leto, instead of wearing her usually unrevealing cloak, wore a revealing white kimono where the bottom was more like a dress. Her black hair dangled at her sides and her face looked down at the ground. Trails of tears marred her smooth face.

"It is my duty Joan, as much as I hate it. I must lead a good example like my brother and father." He looked at Freyja, "May we come in? We have some matters to discuss about your father."

Freyja nodded with a determined look and let them in to sit around the tea table. She quickly served some green tea and asked them before they could drink, "What happen to my father?"

Leto stood up; at least she had the energy to do that. "Hold your tongue girl. You are Tyr's daughter but you have no right to speak to his majesty without any respect whatsoever." Jura held up his hand and motioned for Leto to sit down. She did sit but with a frown on her face.

"Alright Freyja. Your father died, from our reports, of multiple wounds in the back. They were all mortal, but he still came back to base to report at the expense of his own life. He saved our only surviving member and fought like a hero that day."

Freyja started to cry, "Thank you my lord. At last I know how my father died. It was fitting for a warrior. If only I could avenge his death…I would like to help you but I don't have a zanpakuto."

Jura stood up and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "My dear girl. How would you like to take up your father's sword? Fight for the Renegade like your father did for hundreds of years."

"You really mean it my lord?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Of course I do dear one. We would appreciate your help of course." He said and smiled gently.

Freyja looked up with her big brown eyes, bowed, and kissed Jura's palm. "My lord, as my father has served the Renegade kings, I will serve you. I give you my body, my blade, and my soul for your protection. Where my father left off I will take up the fight."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Freyja." He motioned for Leto to give him the package. "By your father's sword I dub thee Freyja a Renegade Recruit. Do not fail me." With that he handed her the sword and kissed her cheeks. "Do not cry young one. You will have your revenge. By the way, the name of the sword is Fenris. Get in touch with him."

He then left through the door, leaving a stunned recruit of the floor. The bodyguards followed, not noticing Freyja slowly putting her hand against her cheek. A leader of charisma, determination, and of loyalty. If Jura did not embody those three beliefs, what was the point of following him?

* * *

Jura was still walking outside with his bodyguards. All around him renegades hailed and revered him. To them he was the man who knew everyone. He always cared for them. While his father cared for his subordinates, to him they were just that to his subordinates. His brother only trusted the warriors and not the civilians. But Jura knew all the villagers and warriors who he helped at one time. He had visited all of them at least once. They were all prepared to die for him and he knew it though it hurt him sometimes to admit it. But Jura wasn't going to let a little guilt get in the way of their revenge.

As he was walking down the paved road, there were screams in the air. His bodyguards quickly protected him from the upcoming horde of fans. Apparently also knowing every person in the village brought him a degree of fame among the ladies and besides who wouldn't want to be good friends with the King of the Renegades? Jura always smiled at them and always told them he had work to do. Then he would walk back to camp. Not this time though. There was no horde. It was an honest scream of help. They quick-step to where the screams origin was.

A twenty-five-year-old man faced off against a hollow that held a young child hostage. The man suffered some minor wounds but the hollow had a whole arm chopped off. The man was wearing a white kimono, indicating that he was on a vacation since anyone in town who wore kimonos are either the leaders or warriors seeing their families.

"Betray, Rheia" The man had black hair and blue eyes. His sword turned into two which were in shaped of dirks but was slightly hooked at the end. "Traitor, Rheia!" He yelled at the hollow and pointed a shining dirk at the hollow. "Put the girl down." He said. The hollow complied and the girl came running to man and hid behind his leg. "Now kill yourself hollow." The hollow then crushed its own mask and disappeared.

The onlookers were stunned by display. A zanpakuto that could control the enemies' movements. No small feat. Jura moved toward the man who noticed him and knelt to the floor.

Jura sighed. "Up Recruit Kronos. I was wondering how long you were going to hide your sword's true ability."

The man looked up. "You knew my lord?"

Jura slapped him on the head. "I said get up." This time the Kronos did get up. "Yes I knew for a while. Saying your sword's power was moving quicker; ridiculous. If you wanted to lie about your power make up a better one."

Kronos looked down at his feet, "Yes my lord."

The little girl looked up at Jura, "You aren't going to hurt daddy are you majesty?"

Theseus, in one of his most unusual brilliant moments, walked over and picked the girl up. "Of course our lord won't. Now instead of listening to boring adult talk let's go somewhere else to play."

"Yeah, let's go mister!" With that Theseus piggybacked the girl away from the scene. Leto and Joan guarded all entrances. No one would be able to get in or out without getting past Leto or Joan.

Kronos looked around, "What's going on my lord? Have I done something to offend you?"

Jura looked at him for a moment, "Nothing like that but I'll need to test your strength. In a battle."

Kronos shook his head, "My lord I can't fight you. There is no reason for me to."

Jura smiled, "There is a reason. I told Theseus to take the girl away because I didn't want her to see the test. You will have to fight me full on. No giving up until I lose or you lose. I will hold back but only to see how you do." Jura grinned evilly. "Besides I doubt you want anything to happen to her."

Kronos gasped in surprise. "My lord! Threatening a child is hardly honorable!"

"But when in war we must use everything we have! I rather sacrifice every good friend of mine to save the Renegade. We all know the cost of vengeance and that is why everyone is here today!"

"Please my lord, think about this. I'm part of the 3rd army team 5, squad 6. We're known to be the weakest of the fighters. There would be no chance to fight with you."

"You're right Kronos, it wouldn't matter if I fought with you, now that I think about it." Kronos sighed thinking he escaped. "So I'll have Joan fight you. Oh Joan my dear we've got a partner for you!"

Joan ran up to Jura, "Sir, I'm your weapon; do not call me your dear. It is unsuitable," Joan said completely monotone. It wasn't that she didn't consider Jura a family member it was just that well…ok she didn't consider Jura a family member happy?

"Hai, hai! I'll stop calling you dear if you defeat this guy without using your bankai." Joan's eyes lightened at the bet. She really hated being called dear because she only saw herself as a weapon: nothing more and nothing less. "If it is an order how can I not accept my lord?"

"Good, good. Leto set up a barrier that blocks sound and destruction if you would please darling." Leto blushed at such familiarity. It was unheard of for the leaders to be so familiar with any, especially their bodyguards. Leto sighed. Then again she should be use to it since she was the one who had basically been the mother for the two even if they didn't know it.

"Now, now Mr. Kronos. Joan will not go easy. So put your guard up. The match will start when I say begin, ok?" asked Jura.

"As order my liege," said Kronos as he drew his sword and he began to state, "If I ma…"

"BEGIN!" yelled Jura.

"..y my lord…SAY WHAT!" Joan charged at him with her sword without the slightest hesitation.

"Too slow Kronos. At this rate Joan will take you down without using her shikai."

Kronos was blocking all of Joan's attacks but he couldn't attack or he'd be sliced. "_Only one thing to do,_" he thought. "Betray, Rheia!" he yelled.

"Oho this is getting interesting. Joan let him have it."

Joan nodded, "Fly, Valkyrie." She thrust her spear at Kronos's stomach. He sidestepped and crossed his blade to make her surrender. She looked solemnly at him. It kind of scared Kronos he eyes looked so dead. No love, no fear, only her duty is what seemed to get her going. "I believe you don't know what a Valkyrie does do you Kronos?" With that she stepped onto her spear and whizzed into the air.

Kronos gaped "How the hell am I suppose to get her now, liege?"

Jura smiled and shrugged, "Beats me; it is your fight remember? From my point of view you can't win unless you have power stashed away. No one outside can feel the reiatsu. So you don't have to hold back."

Kronos frowned, "My lord what will happen if I do release my full power?"

"Depends on the outcome, my friend. It depends on the outcome."

Kronos smiled, "Alright I like this my lord. Joan let us start the real game." He jumped from the ground and attacked her with his dirks. Joan floated away on her spear.

This continued for about five minutes until Jura noticed how fast Kronos was getting. _"If this keeps up Joan would be force to release bankai or Kronos will kill her."_ He thought

Joan got off her spear and from the sky charged towards Kronos. Kronos came jumping back at her. "Mold, Prometheus" whispered Jura and changed it into a rope, wrapping it around Kronos. He pulled hard. Kronos, so in tuned with the battle, barely noticed it until he was pulled away from Joan. Joan hit the ground and created a huge crater.

"Well done Kronos. Well done indeed. Few opponents make Joan use her real strength." Jura exclaimed as he put away Prometheus. "What say you Joan? How did he do?" Joan didn't pay attention from the fact that she had created a huge crater or the fact that she was dusty head to toe. She just brushed the dust off absently.

Joan shrugged, "He was on the verge of releasing his limit. He will do. But why did you stop me from fighting him when it was almost time?"

Jura smiled, "If I didn't do it I would have lost one good man or I would have made you win the bet. Either way I lost."

"So you pulled him out of the fight because you didn't want to lose," stated Joan.

Jura scratched the back of his head, "Something like that. Anyway back to business. Kronos, we are looking for a new Renegade Knight. Tyr's daughter is not up for the challenge yet and you already fit the bill. So get on your knees and let start this."

Kronos stuttered, "N-noo-o my lord. I'm not worthy. I don't deserve to be a Renegade Knight. I'm not strong enough and I have an orphanage to feed! How can I be a Renegade Knight and look after them?"

Jura rubbed his temples, "Are you such a fool to think I would pick you because of strength? Do you think I only think about strength in the warrior like my brother did? I'm looking for people with many talents and you, my friend, easily fit the bill. Your zanpakuto is unique. I have never seen anything like it." He paused. "I'm sorry to do this but we're in need of a new knight and I'm sure I can find some helpers for the orphanage while you're away. Either way you are going to become one so just go along with it. When Tyr's girl grows up and can match her father and learn her own style she will replace you so no worries. Now as I said before KNEEL!"

Kronos unconsciously went down on both knees ready to receive the title. Kronos tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. Jura took out his zanpakuto. "Wait," said Kronos, at least his mouth could still move, "why do you have two zanpakutos? Aren't all people only to be accepted by one?"

"My brother kind of relinquished his to me. So no matter what I do with it, it will always come back. Anyway, Kronos do you take your oath here and now in front of the order to serve, protect, and kill for your leader? Do you accept that your life may be forfeit just to save one man's life? Will you fight till the bitter end even though you will lose? Will you face death to protect the leader of the order?"

Kronos replied solemnly, "With all my soul my lord." His body may not have responded, but his words were all his own.

Jura smiled, "Then arise Kronos, the new Renegade Knight." He then takes out his sword and stamped Kronos on the palm. "This crest will be with you for the rest of your life. If you fail to follow your oath, this crest will cause utter misery and bad luck to befall you and torture you till your last breath." Jura smiled. "But there is a good side. Your strength will increase, you are a noble among the Renegade and can ask help from any person without a consequence and lastly you are able to be with me in the next life." The crest was a hammer hitting an anvil.

"Welcome Kronos, welcome to the Renegade Knights."

* * *

Hueco Mundo.

Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose were arguing again. Harribel watched them so that they didn't gut each other with their swords.

An Arrancar appeared in front of Harribel. "Harribel-sama, Lord Aizen is not pleased by your search."

"Tell Lord Aizen that I will find this sword for him. It is only a matter of time." The Arrancar nodded and headed back to report to Aizen.

Apache walked away from the other bickering two and toward Harribel then knelt. "Harribel-sama all we know is that the Renegade has it or it has disappeared."

"Then I want you, Sun-sun, and Mila-Rose to gather some hollows and look for the Renegade camp."

"Harribel-sama, no disrespect intended, but how do we find this base?"

"We will only have to search everywhere. Turn over every stone and look through every hiding place. They can't be that hard to find."

"Yes Harribel-sama." Apache rose and told the other two of the mission. Both were eager to go and kill some renegades.

"I wonder who their leader is now," said Harribel.

* * *

Back in the Renegade's camp.

Jura and his new bodyguard Kronos were visiting the daughter of Tyr. Theseus was teaching new recruits about the finer parts of war. Leto and her blacksmiths were forging new weapons or sharpening zanpakutos. Joan was working with the farmers and the crops.

"Sir," Kronos said, "If I may ask, what is important about this Frejya person? I know she is the daughter of the late Tyr but what makes her so special for you to visit her?"

"Her determination is inspiring. She is willing to do whatever it takes to take revenge upon her father's murderer."

"Yes my lord. Here we are." They walked up to the door. Kronos knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" questioned a muffled voice came from inside the door.

"Lord Jura has come for a visit with the Recruit Freyja. Open the door in his lord's name." Kronos replied.

"Now, now Kronos enough with formalities. I don't want the whole village to learn I'm here." Jura whispered as he looked around the area. Fortunately no one was around to hear them.

Freyja opened the door. She wore a white kimono with dark red linings. Instead of having her hair in a ponytail she had let it fall to her shoulders. Only the real warriors were allowed to wear full white kimonos. All recruits wore a different color lining depending on which field of battle they would go to.

The first field is regular fighting. These are the warriors who only rely on their zanpakutos and a small amount of kido. They make up most of the Renegades' forces. They are the all-around fighters with no apparent weakness but also no apparent strengths except for their numbers. The linings are dark red.

The second field is kido fighters. These warriors relied more on kido to kill their enemies than their zanpakutos. They are the second most abundant of the warriors and the most skillful of the warriors. They are also the intelligence-gathering units and medics. Their linings are grey.

The third field is those of mounted units. These warriors usually leads the charge on a special type of spiritual horse made by their own reiatsu and are also used on raids because of their high mobility. They are the third most abundant but usually are the most powerful at raw strength. The linings are blue.

The fourth field is those of special ops, aka the fanatics. They are usually frowned upon but also well respected because of their fanaticism to the Renegade. These warriors usually carry out the most dangerous of missions like assassinations or suicides. They are the least abundant but the cleverest. Their linings are a forest green.

Once they graduate from whichever field the recruit takes to then they report to the Recorder of Warriors who tells them which of the three armies they go to. All the armies are the same but they all reside in different areas of the camp.

"Hello my lord" Freyja said bowing low. "How may I be of service to you today?"

"Come, come my friends. We're all comrades. Don't speak to me like I'm some noble." Jura said and laughed, "But since we're here I like to know how your training is going along."

Freyja looked down to the wooden floor. "My lord your expectations for me may have been too high. Fenris won't answer me when I call upon him."

"My dear girl you have to prove yourself to the sword. The person grows into the sword, my little warrior. Give it another try, and this time I'll watch over you."

Freyja was excited by this news. "_The lord will watch me. If I impress him maybe he'll consider me to be a top officer_," she thought to herself. "Hai my lord; I'll give it another whirl," she stated.

She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. "Breath in and out. The world around you is not here. Forget all emotions and pain," Jura quietly told her. He walked around her and took out Prometheus. He raised his sword and made a strike at her head. He stopped right before he hit her head. She didn't move an inch.

"Good, good. We may get somewhere." Jura smiled widely. "This is a secret between you and me. Kronos lock the door if you will." Kronos quickly locked the door and went outside.

"If someone close to you has died and their sword is retrieved, a person can have two zanpakutos. But if you get your own zanpakuto, then the replacement will disappear. If you have a high enough reiatsu though and can make both zanpakutos work together you can unlock their full potential and wield both of them, but if you aren't careful you could die."

Freyja listened intently to her superior's words and memorized them. After two hours of closing her eyes she opened them. What she saw wasn't her home but a snowy mountain with a huge black, gaping hole. Some strange power tugged her into the opening. She found her father's zanpakuto at her side and drew it. Turning her head cautiously, she walked in holding the sword out in front of her. After walking a short while she found that there were many icy passages to go into. The entrance had three passages: one on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle. She went into the middle. All around her was icicles and frost covered the ground. Her breath kept fogging the air around her.

"Hmm, it has been ages since you called on me Tyr," spoke a voice that echoed through the passageway. She looked around quickly and looked up. No one was there.

"Please Tyr, stop playing this foolish game. I know you're here so keep going." Freyja couldn't believe that her father's zanpakuto didn't even know that his partner was dead. "Tyr, move it before I get angry. I want to sleep in peace," the voice rumbled loud enough that the walls shook slightly.

Freyja hurried along the icy path until she came upon a huge opening. It was huge. The ceiling had icicles shaped like teeth and they reflected all images. The walls were all smooth and shining like a diamond. In the middle was an enormous icicle coming out from the ground. A metal chain was wrapped around it. "There you are Tyr." A wolf came into view. Its fur was all black and its forepaws had huge claws. "Wait a minute, you're not Tyr. Where is my partner?" the wolf growled and readied to lunge at her.

She positioned the katana in front of her. "I'm Tyr's daughter, Freyja. I have come to ask for a pact with you."

The wolf started to circle around the chamber. It had a collar on its neck but the chain was long enough so he could move about in the room freely. "So Tyr died eh? I didn't think he would without even calling me out. It's a shame. I haven't seen battle in a real long time."

"So do we have a deal or not? I'll fight with you but you have to serve me like you served my father."

"Serve you?" The wolf's eyes grew red. "Little girl I serve only those who defeat me in combat. If you can defeat me, I'll be your zanpakuto."

"Then fight me." She rushed at him using an overhead strike. The wolf jumped out of the way making her slash the ground. Surprisingly the floor wasn't as hard as Freyja expected and the sword easily cut through it causing a jagged line on the ice to appear. "My floor… You'll pay for that wench." The wolf jumped at her, opening his mouth. Freyja ran and slid under the wolf. While still sliding, she kicked him in the gut and slashed with her sword from under him. "What now Fenris?" The wolf hit the ceiling and fell down on the ground hard. Fenris got up and wobbled a little. "You got spunk kid, I like that." He bared his teeth at her as Freyja got back to her feet. "But that is all you got." Fenris lifted his muzzle and howled at the icicles. The noise was so loud that it started shaking the mountain. The icicles fell down all over the place. One of the icicles hit right in front of Freyja, digging in so far that the icicle's top seemed to be part of the floor. All around icicles fell upon her. One of them scrapped her leg and made her twist around. She was able to get her sword up in time to block another that would have skewered her gut.

Finally, all the icicles stopped dropping but she couldn't move because two icicles had snagged at her clothing.

"Hmm… You survived that. Impressive, but you seem to be wounded." Fenris slowly walked up to her and put his maw to her face. "I haven't eaten in awhile. You seem to have some flesh on you. You might make a decent meal." He opened his jaw readying to bit her head off. "Father forgive me." Freyja thought. She grabbed the icicle she caught when it scrapped her and shoved it into Fenris' head. Fenris' eyes widen and he fell over dead. Freyja got up and readied herself to go back out of the mountain. Her mission had failed because she killed the zanpakuto.

"Wait little girl." She turned back in horror and watched the wolf get back up. The icicle jammed in his head was still in there. "You passed the test. Hephaestus was right when he said you had potential. You win. I'll be your zanpakuto, that is until yours will finally awaken." He dropped to his feet. "Now leave me. I need my rest and so do you." All around her the mountain seemed to zoom by. She felt like she was going through a bamboo stick. She opened her eyes to see Jura watching her. The sword instead of being in her hands was clinging to her side. Freyja wobbled with exhaustion. Never try fighting a zanpakuto at home kids, it isn't worth it.

Jura smiled as he steadied her, "Good, good. You got Fenris to agree with you. I'm proud of you Freyja. Now get some rest. You have been sitting like that for hours." He started to walk out but Freyja grabbed his wrist.

"My lord, I never did properly thank you." She got to her knees and bowed her head. "My sincerest thanks, sire. And I vow that no matter where you go my lord, I'll be there as your sword. I'll shield you from any danger. Please lord I ask for your blessing so that I may fight beside you as one of your comrades." She looked up with hope in her brown eyes. She quickly dismissed it when she saw Jura's face. It was one of anguish and pain. Quickly she misinterpreted and fell to the floor, "I'm sorry lord. It wasn't my place to speak." She closed her eyes waiting for a lecture or beating but nothing came. A cool blade touched her head. "You have my blessing warrior. I just did not think you would want to give your life away so easily. But you have proved you are worthy. When you are older I expect great things from you." With that Jura walked away and sheathed his sword. Freyja was shocked. Lord Jura never unsheathed his sword unless he was serious. "Thank you my lord, thank you!" Kronos closed the door and left with his leader. Freyja sat there for a second. She felt a little different. It was like that she past a test and was chosen for something important.

Jura quickly marched back to his tent. Kronos followed him every step of the way. Jura's tent was quite ordinary. No one would have guessed that this was where their leader resided. It looked exactly like all the other tents. It was brown and had no apparent value.

"So the knight is in place." Jura stated. He brought out his chess pieces on the table. There were two white kings toppled on the side of the table. One white knight was also toppled. There were over twenty white pawns toppled to. On the board there stood a white king surrounded by four knights and three-hundred pawns. He took out a fifth knight and put it in front of the pawns. "The preparations are complete. Tell the men we go to battle." Kronos quickly bowed and ran out of the tent.

"So the game has been set. Now to see what it has in store for us." He surveyed the table and his eyes rested on a black king that was surrounded by nine knights. Also there were thirteen rooks hundreds of pawns and four bishops on the side of the board. He brought his sword out and cut the king in half. Black ooze came out from the king. Jura's eyes lit up. "So the old blood must be spilt for the future."

**Whew! That was fun. Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. I would like to thank all of you for reading this. Have fun and watch out for the next update. Remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. Here's my first fanfiction that I hope to continue for a while. I hope you enjoy it and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yadayadayada or its characters. I only own the ones I made.**

Chapter 03: Two Swords and Two Enemies

On the cliff where Jura and Jerem used to talk, twenty-five warriors waited for their leader. The group was split into five different groups. Each group was led by an elite: Leto, Joan, Theseus, Kronos, and their leader Jura. The sun was just rising from above the mountains. Jura stood on the cliff looking at his warriors, aligned in a 5-per-row and 6-per-column formation, who would follow him to the end and death itself.

"Today, my warriors, is our day. Unlike my brother and father who lost many troops and died in their fights, I shall not. I can't promise you that all of you will live." Many people started whispering in worried voices. "But I will promise you that we will have victory. Even if you have to step over my body, we will have victory!" The warriors cheered and raised their swords. "Now, my warriors follow me to a bloody morning and remember: bring back any warriors that can be captured alive." Jura unsheathed Prometheus and quick-stepped toward the gate to Soul Society. All the warriors followed their designated leaders and headed off. But they didn't know what their true objective was.

Freyja and her group followed Jura. They would be the base of all operations. They would lead the charge. "_Time to prove my worth_," Freyja thought to herself. "_I'll show my lord that I'm worthy to one day be called a Renegade Knight._"

In the forest 3 miles away from the Renegade's troop deployment.

Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose each led a team of hollows. They were arguing about which way they should split up. Harribel who was watching them from afar sighed. "I need to make them work on cooperation." After ten minutes they agreed on which way they would head. Sun-sun's group would go to the west. Mila-Rose's to the east. Apache's group would go to the north.

"_Finally they get moving,_" Harribel thought to herself, "I guess I'll go back to Hueco Mundo." She then quick-stepped and waited for a report from her subordinates.

* * *

Apache's Group.

"We've been traveling this whole time and there is not an enemy in sight." Apache complained. Eight regular hollows followed her. On her left a hollow that looked like a hairy rhino walked up to her.

"Apache-sama, someone approaches."

"I know, you damn hollow." Apache sighed. "Why do I have to get the obvious hollows and the dumbest to boot. I could easily complete this mission myself."

Before she could bring out her sword, six shinigami in white appeared in front of her. There were five that were not very notable but the one in the lead was. She had a bust almost as big as Harribel-sama's maybe even bigger and she looked oddly familiar.

Leto and her group came upon eight hollows and one fraccion. "_There is that witch,_" Leto thought. "_Time to settle the score_." She waved her hand and the renegades spread out in a V-shape formation. She drew her sword. "Serve, Automation." The metal armor encased her and she pulled out her hammer and broadsword.

Apache finally remembered who the warrior was. "It's you, that bitch who the wannabe renegade saved!" She grinned as she saw Leto wince. "You're still alive? Aah well, I can kill you here and now." Before she could pull out her sword from the scabbard, five white renegades suddenly appeared behind five hollows and slashed their throats. The hollows quickly disappeared. The three surviving hollows, veterans at fighting shinigamis, quickly banded together and blocked each other's back. The five renegades quickly surrounded them. Leto charged Apache, swinging her hammer at Apache's shoulder. She quickly dodged it and pulled out her sword.

"You know the battle is already decided," she stated. "I might as well show you some real power. Thrust, Cierva!"(Spanish for "Doe", Japanese for "Blue Deer Battle Girl") Her sword turned into circlet-shaped weapons with three blades protruding from each one that attached to a collar she wore around her wrist. Her appearance changed with deer antlers jutting out just above her brow and deer-like hooves replacing her feet, while a small tail emerged from where her tailbone would be located. "Die you slut."

Apache charged Leto, slamming her against a tree. Apache then pinned Leto's legs and brought down her weapon. In response, the much quicker Leto brought down her hammer and slammed it on Apache's back causing Apache to stumble backwards. "Blah…" Apache started spitting out blood. "Now you have done it." A red ball glowed and was shot out toward Leto. Leto took it full on and fell to the floor, her armor smoking.

Apache walked up to her, "That takes care of one pest." She nudged Leto with her foot and turned to help her hollows. "Argh!"

Leto got up and whispered in her ear, "Didn't your dear Harribel tell you not to show your back to your enemy?" Leto put away her hammer that she had knocked Apache unconscious with and chained her up.

The other renegades just finished killing the last of the hollows. A green-haired renegade walked up to Leto, "What shall we do with her, Squad Leader?" he asked.

"We have to report back to base. It seems that the master will be pleased by our capture. Send a messenger to Lord Jura," Leto replied.

* * *

Mila-Rose and Sun-sun's groups.

After noticing the spike of reiatsu from Apache's direction, they both went ahead to investigate. They saw the whole battle unfold from the branches of trees and how Leto knocked Apache unconscious. Before they could help their fellow fraccion, a man appeared out of nowhere between them. He was the spitting image of Jerem that Harribel-sama killed.

"My, my," He said while waving his hand, "Leto seems to have gotten much stronger." The fraccion both turn toward him and saw their hollows being swiftly taken out by only five renegades. Three of them died in five seconds by a girl who had blond hair and brown eyes.

They both jumped back and readied themselves. Mila-Rose said, "So the ghost of Jerem has come back to fight us eh?"

"To be sure Rose; I bet he'll be as weak as last time," Sun-sun giggled.

The smiling face turned serious. "You know Jerem?"

Mila-Rose answered for them, "Know him? Our leader killed him and we watched her do it… Who exactly are you shinigami? You don't look the others but you're like the ghost of Jerem."

The renegade pulled out a sword, though surprisingly he had two swords at his side. "The name is Jura, the 5th leader of the Renegades. Brother of Jerem, Son of Zeus, and a man who will have his vengeance. Mold, Prometheus!" He changed the sword into two repeater crossbows. He then shot both of the crossbows at the two fraccion. They both quick-stepped and appeared behind him.

"He has the sword Harribel-sama is looking for." Mila-Rose turned and said, "Sun-sun I think I'll take him alone."

"Alright Rose, but I get to beat him up after you," replied Sun-sun.

Before Mila-Rose could look back, five clay-colored cross bolts zoomed at her. She quick-stepped and came face-to-face with Jura in the air who was smiling. "Now we can do this easily or painfully. Come back with us or I might have to hurt that lovely body of yours," Jura teased.

"Not on your life shinigami!" She spat and powered her cero. Before Jura could figure out what was happening she punched at him with cero with her right hand. Jura was caught in the blast.

She saw the falling figure of Jura, "You renegades are all the same. Your brother was much tougher than you!" she laughed at him. "You pitif… Agh!" From behind, Jura bashed her with his clay-colored war hammer. Freyja caught Mila-Rose as she fell and gave her to another renegade who tied her up. The Renegade King smiled widely and gave the peace sign to Freyja. Jura then looked at the last fraccion while he changed his zanpakuto into a katana.

"So you have defeated my weak comrades," Sun-sun stated, mouth behind her sleeve. "Now you have to face me!" She rushed Jura and produced her zanpakuto, a sai, from her sleeve, lunging at Jura. (Sai: A three-pronged sword. Its three blades all point in the same direction and the middle one is longer than the outside two. The sai isn't very long compared to a katana, but it is sometimes longer than a dagger but no larger than a broad sword.) He quickly dodged it in time but was cut on the right side of his ribcage.

"Of course I'm still much stronger than you, weakling," she laughed behind her sleeve. She then produced her cero and charged it. Jura, ready for cero this time, quick-stepped left to right but always steadily moving forward. He changed Prometheus into a lance and rushed her. Sun-sun, waiting for this moment, fired her cero at the last second. Jura quick-stepped out of the way but lost his zanpakuto, Prometheus.

"Hah! How do you fight now—with your bare-hands? This battle is mine." She brought out her zanpakuto and started lunging at Jura. Jura barely dodges the lunges. "_Duck, left, right, jump, right, duck_," he thought while he was dodging. Sun-sun kept hounding him every time he tried to escape her deadly barrage.

Freyja looked at the battle in utter horror. "Why isn't the lord…? Oh…I see." She quickly looked around for her lord's sword and found it stuck in a tree. She quickly tried to pull it out but the sword would not budge. "Look!" a renegade yelled. Freyja looked from the corner of her eye and saw her lord reaching for his sword. _"Easy win!"_ she thought, turning around and watching the battle. She knew the outcome of the battle now and helped in treating the wounded, yet she couldn't help but watch the combatants and worry.

Sun-sun laughed as she kept attacking her opponent. She hadn't fought like this for a long time. While she was still lunging at him she wanted to look at the dismay on the renegades' faces below them. What she saw was not what she expected.

All the renegades started to mill about and tend to each other's wounds. They didn't even to seem to notice the fact that their leader's life was in her hands. She was more than just a teeny bit angry and began to lose her composure. Sun-sun saw the girl with the blond hair that took out three of her hollows smile and lean on a tree. The girl then started to talk with other renegades and began to eat lunch. Even though she pretended that she didn't notice the fight, her eyes always came back on her leader. Though strangely enough, the girl's eyes always looked intently at the leader's belt. Wait a minute! The belt! Sun-sun quickly looked at her opponent and saw that he held a sword in his left hand. Sun-sun pulled back and tried to figure out what to do with this new problem.

Before she could figure anything out, Jura whispered, "Melt, Hephaestus." His sword turned into liquid but still retained its shape of a katana. The liquid wasn't water, but lava! He grinned and bowed. "It has been a good fight, my flower, but it is time to end this." He lifted his sword and placed both hands on it. "Heat up, Hephaestus." His sword grew much larger till it was the length of one of trees in the forest. He pointed it in Sun-sun's direction and motioned with his sword. The lava sword wrapped Sun-sun in a tight cocoon, ensuring that she could not attack with her zanpakuto.

"Eerrr…damn renegade. I have not lost yet." She opened her mouth to yell her zanpakuto's name.

"Oh shut it," Jura sighed and took out some lava from his sword, covering her mouth with it. Sun-sun waited for the pain, but found that there was none when he put the lava on her mouth. In fact her whole body was not in pain at all! Everything was cool and hard. She looked down and saw that instead of boiling lava being there, the lava had hardened and trapped her. She then felt a strong hand covering her eyes with more cool lava. Jura picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He floated down back to the ground and pulled out his other sword from the tree. He sheathed it and handed Sun-sun to a renegade.

"Alright, good work men." Someone coughed in the back. "Sorry, women too. It is time to go back home. The other groups have already completed their jobs awhile back. Thoth, give me a status report on the teams."

A man with black hair and glasses in a white kimono with grey linings jogged up to Jura and saluted him, "No casualties from any of the teams. However Leto's team has one injured, it may become serious so he is being attended to immediately, and Kronos has three, fortunately it was just minor bruises from a cliff fall. None of them are serious and all are still in fighting condition. One of them does have one broken rib, but that can be easily mended. Also, one hollow got away but one of its legs were cut off. A team of five is already in pursuit. And the raid on Soul Society was a success."

"So we were lucky today." Jura ran his hand through his spiked hair. "Luck is good on the battlefield, but we can't rely on it too often. Sometimes we need to make our own luck."

"Sir? What is your plan of action now?" Thoth raised his eyebrows. "Do we forge onward or do we go back to camp?"

"No, no; we'll head back to camp. I could use a nice bed to sleep in." Jura smiled. "_Good thing I had Hephaestus around. I owe you one buddy_," he thought to himself and patted his sword.

* * *

In the woods, twenty miles away from the capturing of the three fraccion.

A spider-like hollow wobbled away, with its life-fluids still dripping out. His mask was slightly chipped and he bore a number of cuts on the back of his legs. He mustered the rest of his strength and ran to the meeting spot where the trees thinned out. Harribel waited in the middle of the opening.

He lowered his head and bent down to the ground, "The fraccion have all been captured. My brethren have all been killed. Plea… AAAGGHH!" Harribel shot him down with her cero. "Useless hollow, but if they captured my fraccion without killing them, they must be something. I hope nothing bad befalls them. It would be annoying to get new ones. Then again I hope they don't kill their captors by arguing with each other so much." Harribel chuckled slightly, knowing their annoying arguments.

Harribel walked out of the clearing and headed back to Hueco Mundo to prepare a search party of Arrancar to find her warriors.

Back to the Renegade Camp at 12:00 p.m.

In a brown tent where the renegades interrogated prisoners, two guards stood outside wincing. The interrogation tents all have kido-powered chains that suppress reiatsu to a recruit level and also bind the prisoner to the wall, making them unable to move any part of their body except the mouth. So it made an escape impossible without an outside helper. The tent also had cushions along the floor and a table in front of the prisoners.

"KILL ME, NOW," Apache yelled out, "BETTER TO DIE THAN GIVE ANY SATISFACTION TO YOU COWARDS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL RIP YOUR BLOODY HEADS OFF! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR LEGS, STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THR…"

Holding his hears, Theseus stuck a rag in her mouth.

"Would you please just shut up already? Half the things you say aren't ever going to happen, so why yell about it?" Theseus rubbed his temples. "Why did boss-man set me aside to babysit?" he asked out loud.

Apache spat out the rag. "YOU CALLING ME A BABY, YOU STUPID SHINIGAMI! I'L…"

That was the last straw. No one called a renegade a shinigami without paying for it. He socked her in the mouth and this time got some duct-tape and placed it over her mouth. He sat there looking at his work quite proud of himself.

The two guards outside peeked inside the tent to find out why it had become so quiet, and they saw what Theseus did to Apache and gave him thumbs up. Then the guards went back to guarding the tent from the outside in the quiet night. Theseus sighed thinking it would be a long night and brought out a sake bottle.

In another tent for interrogation far away from the first one, Joan watched Mila-Rose. Mila-Rose was sleeping peacefully because of a blow across the head.

In another interrogation tent ten miles away from the last two resided Sun-sun and Kronos. Sun-sun was still stuck in the lava and Kronos had to shackle her around the waist of the cocoon. Kronos and Sun-sun were having a staring contest to see who was better. After five minutes, Kronos finally put down his head. Sun-sun giggled in her lava-sealed mouth at the scene. Outside she heard muffle voices and the tent opening up. Jura stepped in and received a salute by Kronos. Jura walked in with Leto and stared at Sun-sun for awhile. Sun-sun, feeling uneasy about such attention from her enemy, looked away.

Jura sat down on a cushion on the floor. "So I guess you don't plan to cooperate do you Sun-sun?" he asks. He stretched out and motioned for Leto to sit beside him, and with great reluctance she does because of her servitude to him. Sun-sun didn't answer. "Not speaking huh? Well I guess that is your choice to." He rambled on. He looked at Leto and smiled, "Leto, darling, can you get the guard to get some tea for me? You know the type." Leto would never have done this for anyone else except for her lord, so she bowed and told the guard the order, while waiting outside for the tea.

"Kronos, I think Theseus would want some company right now since he does have the loudest of the three." Jura smiled. "Yes, my lord." Kronos stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Now it is just you and me, dear petal," he chuckled. Sun-sun refused to talk with the enemy. "Not talking, huh? Well that isn't fair." Jura frowned. Leto came in with the teapot and two cups, placing them down on the table. "Good, darling warrior, now please leave us. Sun-sun and I have to discuss our future together." Leto before leaving poured two cups of tea. She, now used to the odd behavior of her leader, bowed and stepped out. She then went around to the side of the tent and made a peephole. She just couldn't leave him alone with the enemy! It would be idiotic not to watch her.

Jura nudged one toward Sun-sun. He picked up the other cup and started drinking. He let out a content sigh. "So how have you been Sun-sun? It is a lovely day outside. The sun is out and the wind is blowing just enough to make it cool." He smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you couldn't speak." He brought out his brother's sword and cut the lava away from her mouth.

"I suppose now this is the part where you torture me right?" Sun-sun said. "Or are you going to play with me then eat me?"

"Please, please, my dear, we aren't cannibals," Jura said, waggling a finger at her, "We might practice torture but I really would prefer it if we did this nice and easy."

"This may be out of the blue, but why did you pour two cups of tea?" Sun-sun inquired.

Jura slapped his head. "Whoops, I forgot, my darling. I need to break up my lava around you." He snapped his fingers and the lava started to fall down around her. He then produced a key and unlocked her shackles.

"You trust me enough without shackles?" Sun-sun looked at him with an amused look though she had to admit the darling thing was getting really annoying. "Either you are very confident of your abilities or you are a fool. But I highly doubt that you are a fool."

Jura laughed. "You think too highly of me. I'm just the leader of the Renegades though I do appreciate the compliment." He bowed to her.

She sat down in front of the table and sipped her tea. It was incredibly bitter. "So what do you plan to do with me?"

He leaned on the table with his elbows. "Well I was hoping you would cooperate. If you won't, then I would be unable to protect you."

She lifted her eyebrow. "Protect me from what?" she giggled behind her sleeve.

"Well my men would see you as a threat and beat you until you were unable to stand. Then they would strip you and cut you up into little pieces. Well then again that is only for some of them." He smiled and Sun-sun choked on the tea because of his relaxed manner while stating her possible future. "_These people are serious nut jobs,_" she thought to herself.

"I'd hate for them to blemish such a cute face as yours, but I can't be there all the time." He sighed. "Man, even though I may be the leader, I can't keep some of these guys to follow my orders entirely."

Sun-sun, despite talking to an enemy, enjoyed herself and the company of Jura. After hours of talking with Sun-sun, Jura checked the sun's position outside.

"Wow! It is time already? Where does the time go? Ah well, it has been a pleasure madam." And with that he left the tent, leaving Sun-sun alone once more. "He left me without even shackling me!" She grinned and prepared to escape.

"Actually...maybe not." Sun-sun enjoyed her time with Jura. "Maybe I'll stay a little while longer until my incompetent comrades get out themselves." She then pushed all the pillows into a makeshift bed. "I'll just stick a little while longer to collect information too… yeah, that is what I'll do." She fell into a deep slumber.

Leto let out a sigh as she watched Sun-sun go to sleep. She placed barrier number 45.2, Bird Cage—a barrier that lets no one from the inside escape, but it can't stop anything from the outside to get in. She then stretched upward and prepared to go to bed. She noticed Theseus walking toward her.

"Leto," he said, "We have a slight problem." He was very pale and spoke in a hushed tone.

"What's going on? Is the lord in trouble?" Leto asked with a frantic voice.

"Not anything like that Leto," Theseus assured her.

"Then what?" she asked him.

"The hunting party of that escaped hollow came back or should I say what's left of them." Theseus sighed. "You can hear the story from the survivor's own lips. He'll tell you." Theseus motioned for Leto to follow him. Twenty minutes later they arrived at a medic tent. The tent had a sword with a band-aid on it.

Leto walked right into the tent to see a bunch of medics tending one person who was dangerously hurt. The survivor looked up at Leto. His face was scarred and his whole upper body was also scarred. His legs were more fortunate, only having a few cuts and bruises.

"I'm sorry mistress," the survivor said hoarsely. "There were too many. We didn't even have time to pull out our weapons before they attacked us."

Leto motioned for the medics to keep working and knelt beside the renegade's bed. "It is alright, you're among friends. Now tell me what happened."

"We were following the hollow like you told us to…"

* * *

Five renegades jumped from branch to branch in pursuit of the escaped hollow. They followed the blood trail on the ground.

The squad leader called for a halt. The trail of blood had ended in an opening of the trees. There was no trace of it. "Alright men," he said, "Check the area. He couldn't have gotten too far."

All of them began to search for any clues of the hollow. A woman in her mid-thirties checked a bush with her katana, brushing it against the leaves. All of the sudden a sword sprang out from it and sliced her head off. Her head bounced to the ground and hit the squad leader's foot.

"What was that?" the leader asked. The other three renegades saw what happened to their comrade and slowly walked back to their squad leader in the middle of the opening. Big mistake. All around them, twenty shinigami came out from hiding. An orange-haired one ran straight at them. One of the renegades squared off with him and parried the shinigami's butcher knife-like zanpakuto.

A tattooed shinigami with red hair yelled, "Howl, Zambimaru!" His launched his sword, which extended toward another renegade, who barely blocked it. The squad leader fought against five at one time. The blue-haired renegade next to him fired a kido spell which burned a path through the shinigami and also killed two of them.

The squad leader looked at the survivor who was fighting against two shinigami, one who happened to have black hair and a beautiful ice zanpakuto. "Hermes, get out of here and report to the others!" he ordered while blocking an attack from a shinigami.

Being ordered all his life Hermes didn't argue and changed his zanpakuto into shikai form and then again well if he ran he would save his own life. "Run, Centaur." Hermes's body became a centaur, half horse on bottom and half man on top, and his sword changed into a lance and bow. He charged through three shinigami, skewering one and galloped away. Four shinigami followed after him. The squad leader and the other three renegades shunpoed in front of them and block them access to Hermes.

"Men, I have fought with you for years. I may have not been the best squad leader but I do not regret fighting for the Renegades. So make our brethren proud!" the squad leader said as he charge ten shinigami at once. Two of the renegades shot kido number 55.2, Locust Bite; it created a swarm of locusts that attacked a certain area and whoever or whatever resided in the area. They took down one shinigami who stumbled into the path. The fourth renegade was taken down by the black haired girl. One of the renegades that shot the kido spell faced off with the tattooed shinigami and wounded him before being ripped in half by the sword. The last one besides the squad leader took down a shinigami before being killed by three swords that impaled him from all sides.

The squad leader looked at his fallen men and screamed, "For Lord Jura!" He rushed at three shinigami and cut one down quickly. But not quickly enough for the orange-haired shinigami attacked him with a huge energy wave from his sword. The squad leader took the full blast and died instantly.

Hearing the scream, Hermes knew what befell his comrades and took an oath for revenge, but before he could finish his oath, two shinigami appeared before him causing him to fall down. Hermes got back up on his feet and brought out his bow and arrows. The shinigami fan out and attack him from his flanks.

Hermes tried to go around them, but they kept blocking his path. He felt his knees shake. _I'm not a coward! I'm not a coward!_

"Bastards! Two-on-one is hardly a fair fight," Hermes protested while shooting an arrow at the right one; even if he was a coward he still had some honor. The shinigami cut it down in mid-flight and the other one slashed at Hermes side. Hermes gained a huge gash on his side that ran down to his belly, but was shallow enough that none of his organs spilled out. Before he could counter-attack, the other shinigami cut him in the chest. Hermes could not stop this barrage of strokes but after a few minutes decided to take the pain.

He galloped toward the shinigami on the left. He then halted right in front of him and bucked the shinigami that had snuck up behind him. His enemy flew through the air and crashed into a tree. He didn't get back up.

"Now it is one-on-one," Hermes proclaimed, "let's see how you do in a fair fight." The shinigami growled and charged Hermes. Hermes slightly cringed at the challenge and put away his bow, pointing his lance out right in front of him. The shinigami dodged to the right and continued his charge but was met by the lance once more. Hermes shouted, closed his eyes, and skewered his foe. But before he could shake off the shinigami's body, the man flailed with his weapon causing some cuts on Hermes's legs and upper body. The renegade grimaced and shook the man off the lance. He then trampled his body and headed toward the camp, stumbling half of the time.

* * *

"…and that is when I got back here." Hermes said while crying. He slammed his fist on his leg. "If only I had fought with them. We may have had a chance. I'm a coward! I disgrace among the Renegade!"

Leto, hearing enough of this, slapped him, "Nothing will change the past, Hermes. But our lord Jura will change the future. Remember your comrades died for you. Don't let their deaths be in vain," she said sternly. Hermes dumbly nodded before lying down back onto the bed.

Leto and Theseus walked out of the tent and headed for Jura's tent. They bowed and reported to him what had happen to the pursuit party and their deaths.

Jura rubbed his chin. "From what I gathered, we now have two enemies. Apparently the prisoners we have are an opposing force of the shinigami."

Theseus said gruffly, "Yeah boss-man. I say we have to strike back at the shinigami before they come here. If they do come here this place would not become a battlefield, but a slaughter house!" Theseus grinned. "Besides hitting the enemy first is always fun."

Jura looked at Theseus. "Theseus, your concern of the people is touching. I'll take you along on a raid of the shinigami. Get your men and be ready to ride out tomorrow. We go to war."

"Hai!" Theseus said and walked out of the tent. Leto looked at Jura.

"My lord, pardon my bluntness, but just having Theseus with you to attack the enemy's base may result in dangerous consequences like injuries or death itself," Leto warned in a concern tone.

"My, my. I didn't know you cared for me so much Leto!" Jura smiled.

Leto sighed and held his scolding for later. "Of course I do my lord! All of us care for you."

"Alright, alright, don't need to get cold on me. I'll bring Joan along, happy?" Jura asked.

"_I would feel better if I was at your side_," she thought but instead said, "Yes my lord."

"Alright, Leto, go get some sleep. You and Kronos will have to hold down the fort," Jura smiled.

"Hai!" Leto walked out of the tent.

"_The game is coming together. The pawns are fighting, but the question is who is the enemy king?"_

End

**Well the war is finally starting. I might try some humor-based chapters later on. Hope you enjoyed my fan fiction and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. This chapter took a little more time than the others but I hope you enjoy it and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. If I did I would be filthy rich. Sadly I only own my characters.**

Chapter 04: New Enemies and Old Allies

Jura was on a huge green pasture. The wind was blowing and the children were playing in the field. He leaned against a tree and he watched them play. He saw his brother join them and teach them how to play Renegade vs. Shinigami. His father and mother were sitting in the field. His mother's black hair whipped around in the wind. Everything in the world was right.

"Lord Jura, wake up… Wake up," a disembodied voice said. "Lord Jura, please wake up."

Jura didn't want to wake up. He wanted to live in peace with his family. The pasture around him began to shake and his family was disappearing. He grabbed the soft hand that was waking him up. Joan flushed at the touch and snatched her hand back. No one really touched Joan because she always wished to be alone. "_His hand was warm_," she thinks, "_But his eyes are filled with sorrow and passion._" She was so lost in thought that she never noticed Jura changing in front of her. "W-w-hhat are you doing my lord!" She blushed while he took off his shirt.

"I'm changing of course, Joan. What else would I be doing?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My lord, it is indecent for any master to change before one of his subordinates." She turned her back and started to walk out. A strong set of arms wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Dear Joan, you don't get it do you?" he whispered in her ear.

"My lord, I have been trained to fight and only fight," she said proudly while her heart beat faster from the close contact.

"Well don't fight too much Joan. You have a beautiful face and figure. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself fighting for little ol' me," he teased while he turned her around.

"My lord, I am a weapon. I was meant to be used to fight and protect my master. I have no other duty except that," she explained while feeling uncomfortable because of the stare of her master.

"Stop acting like that," Jura commanded, "You may have been raised a weapon, but to me your more than that. You act like a machine. It is time you really felt like a human."

His face came closer to hers and he kissed her on the lips before she could react. Joan, not use to such contact, didn't know how to respond. Her cheeks flushed and her body stiffened. Jura broke the kiss and patted her on the bottom. "Now shoo, or do you want to see the lower part of my body?" Jura teased.

Joan said nothing. Regaining her composure she sharply saluted Jura and walked out with all the dignity she could muster. After making sure no one followed her, Joan's face still red, she ran outside and looked for somewhere to hide. "Foolish lord. Foolish," she repeated to herself over and over. "He is destined to be married with one of high ranking. He has no time to play around with someone of lower station." Joan sighed. "But I have never felt this feeling before. I can't let it slow me down. I must serve my lord no matter what stands in my path."

She touched her lips. "But I must admit...it was a very good feeling. Maybe Lord Jura was right. Maybe it's time I acted a little more human" She picked up her sword and walked back towards the commander's tent.

Jura changed into a white kimono and put on both his swords. He walked out of the tent, only to be met by Theseus and Joan, who both bowed. "Boss-man Jura," Theseus said without lifting his head though he was grinning, "I've come to report that the men are ready. We can head out anytime you wish boss."

"Good, good. We will be going through the makeshift gate that Thoth is creating for us. It is time we spilled some blood once more on their side," Jura said, slapping his hands together, "By the way Joan."

"Yes my lord," she said in a serious tone.

"Don't let our time together become known. I rather we kept it a secret between us." Jura grinned. Theseus looked over at Joan with a questioning look.

Joan blushed. "Of course, my lord." She stood up and waited for her lord to lead the way to Thoth. Theseus chuckled when he noticed the blushing of Joan. He elbowed Jura and gave him the thumbs up. Jura smiled in return.

Jura, taking his time, walked toward an outer field where the engineers were setting up. He picked up a score of Theseus' men along the way (score consists of twenty soldiers). All the warriors had mounts that they had created from their reiatsu. They consisted of many animals from horses to dragons to war pigs. Joan didn't need a mount because of her zanpakuto's power. Jura and Theseus' mounts were different. Theseus rode on a 5 foot tall and 5 foot wide bull. The horns were 2 feet tall and could puncture through solid granite. Jura rode on a blue turtle (yes I know, sad isn't it, but it is awesome later on). But this turtle was the same height of the bull and wider by a good three feet. It could go up to the speed of the person sitting on it. While everyone else had to ride with their legs on both side of their mounts, Theseus stood up on his and Jura just sat and crossed his legs. Where Jura was sitting, there were two holes in the turtle's shell next to him. They were set for a fixed size of a zanpakuto, namely Jura's.

They got to the field in twenty minutes and watched the engineers do their work. They were putting the finishing touches on the dojo. Around it was a bunch of wires and Thoth's favored phoenix crossbows. These crossbows had a certain substance inside the bolt that, when it hit a target, would immediately inflame the material it first hit. Very dangerous stuff if not handle with the right tools. Only way to put it out was a twenty and down kido spell of healing. The only way to put it out was to use kido and contain the fire until there was no oxygen left to burn.

Thoth directed the whole area. He sent two engineers scrambling for supplies and three others to open the portal. He turned to face Jura and bows. "My lord, the preparations are complete. Now all you need to do is wait for the portal to be opened. You'll need three other engineers to keep it open on the other side. If they are killed, you will not be able to come back the same way. I'll send three of my best engineers and twenty of my own kido fighters," Thoth said. He then got up from the floor. "If you want, I could equip each of your fighters with one of my crossbows."

"Yeah do that Thoth. We shouldn't be there too long if all goes well." Jura shrugged. "Then again plans don't always go the way that you want them to. Have two scores of the first regulars here (first regulars: the veterans of the first field. If you don't remember the first field, look at Ch.2)."

"Yes my lord," Thoth said obediently, "If I might ask my lord. Do you want the recruit that has been trailing you to have one as well?" Thoth pointed toward a recruit who was trying to hide behind the last rider. She noticed that she was caught and quickly jogged up to Jura.

"I'm sorry my lord for following you, but I would like to fight the shinigami," the recruit said.

"Freyja, Freyja, Freyja," Jura repeated. "You know this is war right? You might not come back alive. I can't have one of the warriors protecting you the whole time. Besides your training is not even over yet."

Freyja flared up at this. "My lord, I don't need a guardian. I am good enough to fight any of the shinigami. Just let me fight by your side." She looked at him with determined eyes.

"It will be dangerous," Jura warned. Freyja looked crestfallen and started to get up to go back to camp. "But promise me you won't go into the midst of the fighting and you can come."

She had an elated look and smiled widely. "I will not fail you my lord," she promised.

"Good, good. Now saddle up. Wait a minute, can you even make a mount?" he inquired.

"Of course my lord, my father taught me how to do it when I was young." She closed her eyes and a black wolf appeared under her. The wolf was only about three feet tall but plenty of teeth.

"Good, now Thoth open the portal. So we can have our revenge," Jura ordered him.

Thoth nodded his head and began a chant with two other renegades. After a few minutes of chanting the doors of the dojo started to open (if you can't imagine it, it is just like what the shinigami use. Just on a bigger scale).

"Men, you have fought together for a long time. Some of you may even have known the four who have died by shinigami hands. You may have even known some from the Forest Massacre (a.k.a. the battle where Jerem died). You may have known some who have been killed by wounds from shinigami. Now, my warriors, is our time for revenge. We go to Soul Society to pay them back. Unless it is a lieutenant or captain, accept no quarter. For they will give you none. Fight for the Renegades and for your brothers and sisters." The doors were now fully open. "Charge my warriors. For the Renegades and our kin!" Jura's turtle ran to the gate (yes his turtle can run) and disappeared within it.

"Follow Boss-man Jura's lead!" yelled Theseus, "We can't let him have all the credit!" The other renegades yelled and followed Jura. Freyja and Joan were the first off and were only ten paces behind Jura.

* * *

South side of Soul Society.

The shinigami yawned. "Man this patrol sucks. Nothing ever happ…" A gate appeared right in front of him. He peered inside and saw a man on a turtle. "_Well imagine that_," he thought to himself. Before he could properly see who the man was, his head flew off twenty feet in the air and landed a few feet away from the body.

A shinigami passing by, also on patrol, saw what happened to his comrade and yelled, "Intruders! Intruders in Soul Society!" Before he could turn back to face the intruder, he was quickly silenced by a cross bolt and shot up in flames.

Theseus laughed as he reloaded the crossbow. "These things are useful after all. All right men let's party!"

_Men and war._ Freyja and Joan thought together _But Lord Jura isn't like that_. Joan and Freyja looked at Jura who was sitting there sipping tea. _Yeah he's worse. _Jura coughed a couple of times. One of the renegades looked up at him.

"Sir are you alright? You seem to be pale." Jura smiled.

"Just some tea went down the wrong way."

Jura motioned for the others to gather around him. "Alright from here on in, this is only going to get tougher. We are lucky because our spies have reported of a captain meeting going on. So the highest we should expect from Soul Society's defenses are vice-captains. Remember, if you see any vice-captains, leave them to Theseus, Joan, or me. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Lord Jura," they all said at the same time.

"Good, now follow my lead." His mount turned a corner to a wide open area of grass. There was a huge building, at least four stories tall with the symbol 1 on it.

"Alright we'll start here." He motioned for the score of Theseus's warriors to break down the door. After they broke it down, they saw hundreds of bags of rice, meat, weapons, and assortment of other useful items. All the warriors started to lift the supplies and head back to the gate. They soon created a steady flow of supplies going out of the storage.

Theseus walked up with his zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Boss, this is way too easy. It is like they want us to take their supplies."

"It is not a problem Theseus," Jura told him, "They are coming in five minutes. Plenty of time for us to finish taking out all of the supplies."

Theseus bristled at the news of enemies. "Should I prepare the men lord?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, of course. Give them orders to proceed with caution. Just because these shinigami are foot soldiers doesn't mean they can't kill us," Jura said.

"Yes my lord." Theseus bowed and turned to tell his men to hurry the pace. When Jura wasn't looking he jumped up and clapped his heels together in glee with some of his raider's following him.

After four minutes, all the supplies were taken out of the storage room. So far there had been only a minor injury from one of the renegades who happen to get hit by a rice bag. All of the renegades lined up in one line. Jura was at the front, still sitting down.

Freyja walked up to him. "My lord, it is not safe for you to be so clearly in the front," she advised him. "You should be in the back so we can protect you."

Jura looked at Freyja. "Dear girl, what kind of leader would I be if I led the men from the safety of the rear? I will not let the men see a cowering ruler; I will instead be a ruler who is one of them."

After he finished arguing with her about the dangers, Theseus's scout came back shouting, "Shinigami! Shinigami are coming!"

Theseus's mount trotted towards Jura. "Boss, can I have the honor of being the second into battle?"

Jura looked at him with surprise. "Theseus, I thought you would demand the first attack. Of course you can be the second to come in. Just make sure you don't fall behind too much." Jura grinned at him.

Theseus grinned back. "Of course boss-man. I won't let you take all their heads." As he finished, seventy shinigami rounded the corner that led into the clearing. They pulled out their zanpakutos and stood there.

"Amateurs," Jura mumbled. "They wait for a cavalry charge? Guess they must be recruits." He pulled out his sword and plunged it into one of the holes of the turtle on the right. The turtle ran and charged forward. All the other mounts followed his lead. Theseus, behind Jura, was laughing and released his zanpakuto.

The shinigami stood their ground. _Fools, every last one of them_. Jura thought derisively to himself as he put his hand on his brother's blade that was stuck in the turtle. The turtle charged through the ranks of the shinigami, killing two of them. Fifteen surrounding shinigami all jumped up and tried to attack Jura.

"_Idiots,_" he thought and said, "Mold Prometheus." The sword, still stuck within the turtle, formed large spikes on the turtle. Three of the shinigami were able to dodge the spikes but the rest weren't as fortunate. They were skewered by the spikes. The three that dodged the spikes still went after Jura. Jura activated his sword once more, causing it to create three crossbows on the top of the turtle and firing them. All three shinigami died in the air.

Theseus was cleaving off heads with his huge axe. A shinigami brought his sword to block it, but Theseus' axe somehow sheared right through it and took the man's head off cleanly.

Freyja jumped in and out of the fray, targeting the shinigami on the flanks. She stabbed one in the chest and kicked him into another shinigami. Joan flied above the whole scene and swooped down, picking up some shinigami. She rose higher in the air to the point where she was almost at the height of the building and dropped the shinigami. He screamed for a long time before hitting the ground with a sickening crunch of bones and muscle.

One of the renegade was felled by a sword in the back. Another got hit in the head by the broad side of a blade. Though outnumbered, the renegades quickly began to control the tide of the battle. Two renegades got their crossbows and shot at shinigami, causing panic and flaming figures. A renegade's dragon mount bit off a head of a shinigami. The shinigami were starting to panic even more now. What was supposed to be an easy victory turned out to be a massacre for the shinigami. The remaining four shinigami turned and ran back to the safety of their divisions.

Theseus calmly threw his war-axe at a shinigami, skewering him with the horns. Joan picked one up and dropped her from the sky. Freyja's mount bit the right leg of one and she slashed the shinigami in the back many times before letting him die. The last one turned his head around and saw the fate of his comrades. But before he could go any farther, Jura appeared in front of him. The shinigami, seeing no other choice, lifted his sword and charged at Jura. Jura's turtle opened its mouth and consumed the shinigami. The bones cracked loudly. Jura then dismissed his turtle and it became part of his reiatsu once more. The fighting was over.

Theseus walked up to Jura. "One of ours is dead my lord. He wouldn't have made it anyway. He was too excited about war. We also have a couple wounded. One of them has a caved-in head. We'll need to send her back to get it fixed." Jura nodded in acknowledgement.

"We don't need to send them back Theseus. We're going back home," Jura ordered.

"But my lord, we have just won the day. The shinigami don't stand a chance against us." Theseus tried to change his lord's mind. His blood was running high and he was still eager to add more notches to his battle-axe. Already there were so many notches on his battle-axe that he had lost count a longtime of how many he killed.

Jura grabbed Theseus at the front of the shirt and lifted him from the ground. "Do you want your men to die? Look at them. They may have been able to defeat the fodder of the shinigami but what do you think will happen when they go against stronger opponents. We'll lose half of them in the next battle and the rest of them to exhaustion." Jura put Theseus back down.

Theseus, coming to his senses, bowed. "I'm sorry boss. I lost myself in the bloodlust." He felt shame, knowing that he didn't think about his warriors' welfare first. Then again he was the leader of the raiders. He had expected the same things he wanted form himself. To die fighting and to die a glorious death, but it wouldn't be today.

"It is alright Theseus," Jura said. "We all have made mistakes in our lives. Now let's head back."

"Stay right there intruder." A busty red head appeared fifteen feet away from the renegades. Her rack was like wow… and she wore a black kimono.

Theseus whistled vulgarly. "Boss that is one hot chick. May I have her?" He stared at her lewdly. It wasn't that he was a dirty pervert it was that…ok he was a dirty pervert, but at least he got taste right?

"Dang…Rangiku got here first." Another figure appeared at the top of the storage house. He had red hair and black tattoos all over his body.

"Recording data. The captain will be pleased with this new specimen." A black hair girl appeared while writing in a book. She stood next to Rangiku.

"Nemu, you got to put that book down. Your captain is really not going to want to look at a dead man." Another one (where are these people appearing from?) stood next to Rangiku as well. He was a very big man and started to pick his nose. He had several rings and bracelets on his arms that jingled.

The renegade warriors pulled out their zanpakutos and readied themselves for battle. Jura put his hand up and stopped them. He walked up to Rangiku. "Good lady, we were just leaving. We're not going to cause any more trouble. You can even watch us go. But all we want to do is leave in peace." He put on a friendly smile and put out his hand. "We have a deal?"

Rangiku looked at the hand and smiled sweetly in response. "Sorry, I can't allow you to do that. My captain would have all my sake for a hundred years if I didn't stop you."

"Well alright let me dismiss my men first." Jura waved his hand. "Joan, Theseus, and Freyja: stay with me. Everyone else go back to point of entry." The warriors bowed and left before any of the shinigami could stop them.

"You think you can beat me with just three other warriors? You must be kidding me," the fat shinigami said incredulously.

"Shut up, Marechiyo!" The one with tattoos yelled.

"You shut up Renji, you're just jealous of your lowly birth and not being handsome or as rich as me." Marechiyo put his hand on his forward and laughed, "But what have we here? Diamonds among such peasantry?" He motioned at Joan and Freyja. "Come over here kitties. Come be with a real man and not with that two-sword loser." He pointed jeeringly at Jura. He started laughing his head off.

"If my calculations are correct, Marechiyo, that wasn't the smartest thing you could have said," Nemu said coolly while jotting down notes about the renegades.

"Why is that…? Huh!" Before Marechiyo could comprehend Nemu's message, Freyja and Joan both had their zanpakutos to his throat. Theseus stood on the side whistling. It wasn't that he wasn't going to go to his boss' rescue it was just that Joan and Freyja seemed like they were doing a good job.

"You dare insult the Lord Jura, you insolent cur. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as him," Joan growled at him.

"You have no right to even look upon him with such disrespect. You are a disgrace to any warrior," Freyja said through her teeth.

"Okay, okay girls. I believe that is enough." Jura appeared behind them, grabbing both by the hand and dragged the girls back.

"But my lord, he insulted you. Such insolence will not go unpunished," Joan and Freyja complained together. They struggled and tried to go back and teach Marechiyo a lesson, but in some odd way they couldn't stop Jura. His presence was almost suffocating and stopped them from truly trying to get out of his grip.

"So are we going to get this party started?" Renji asked as he jumped down.

"Hmm...Theseus, Joan, Freyja go sort yourselves out who fights who," Jura ordered after setting them next to Theseus, "but of course, let us exchange introductions with them." Renji jumped down and joined the shinigami.

The renegades walked up to them. They were about only ten feet apart from the shinigami. "Well shinigami, I can't keep calling you that so why don't we say our introductions?"

"Kurotshuchi, Nemu. Vice-Captain of Tenth Division," The black hair girl said while jotting down more notes.

Jura sweat dropped. "_This girl likes jotting down stuff," _he thought to himself.

"Mastsumoto, Rangiku. Vice-Captain of Tenth Division," the busty red head said.

"Yo, Abarai Renji. Vice-Captain of Sixth Division," The tattoo one sighed. "He's going to do it again."

"And I am Oomaeda Marechiyo. Handsome, supreme, and filthy rich! Vice-Captain of the Supreme, Incredibly, and All-Time Awesome Second Division," The fat one exclaimed.

Jura sweat dropped again. "_Strange bunch they have. But that Renji fits the description of the warrior at the ambush_," he thought to himself.

"Umm…aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Renji asked, "I mean, we just gave you a full introduction. You could at least give us your names."

"Name's Theseus. Fourth Renegade Knight of the Renegade." He pointed at Marechiyo, "The lord may not mind you disrespecting him but I do, lard-bastard."

"I'd like to see you try to beat me up. I won't even need to go full power," Marechiyo laughed.

Freyja bowed. "Recruit Freyja at your call." She unsheathed her sword. "No one will get past me and harm my lord."

Joan walked in front of Jura. "Third Renegade Knight. My name is Joan. Now get out of my lord's sight; he doesn't have to see your filth."

"How dare you, little bitch, you should be bowing before me and my handsomeness," Marechiyo said, outraged.

"Umm…right… I'm, as you know, Jura." He scratched his head. "Good to meet you of course." He smiled.

"_He doesn't seem like a strong opponent or for that matter a leader," _Rangiku thought, "_maybe we can stop them."_

Jura shunpoed to the storage building rooftop and waited for his opponents. Rangiku and Renji both appeared in front of him.

Nemu calmly walked toward Freyja and they both flash-stepped to the side of the area.

Joan and Theseus stayed with Marechiyo. "So I get two eh? Those little weaklings can't even fight me fairly."

Jura pulled out his brother's sword and waited for an attack. Renji, thinking it would be an easy victory, released his zanpakuto. "Howl, Zambimaru!" He lifted up his sword and whipped it at Jura. Jura brought his sword up and blocked it, all the while thinking. "_So the reports were correct. Let's see if he really joined that ambush."_ Renji kept on attacking him. He then pulled back his blade and rushed Jura head on. Jura calmly pointed his sword right in front of him. Renji stopped ten feet away from Jura and sent his sword out. It wrapped around Jura's. Renji smiled. "It's over now Jura. You can't use your sword."

Jura yawned. "I'm sorry. I was hoping both of you would fight me. You know, making it a challenge."

Renji grinned. "What say you Masumoto? You want to take him down?"

Masumoto grimly nodded her head. "I never did enjoy taking lives away from other people, but I'll make an exception this time." She brought out her zanpakuto. "Roar, Hai Neko!" She pointed the sword at Jura. Her sword disappeared and in its place was a bunch of dust. The dust swarmed toward Jura. He felt cuts and wounds that came from the dust. He whispered, "Mold Prometheus." The sword melted from Zambimaru, and he shunpoed away from the cloud. Renji felt the blade lose its grip and pulled it back. His blade had a lot of cuts and dents on it from Rangiku's cloud.

"What the hell!" He said and tried to find Jura. He heard whizzing from above and looked up. Two bolts hit his right arm before he could react. Jura was in the sky with two repeater crossbows. Renji dodged the next barrage. Masumoto quickly went back to back with Renji. Jura circled them from above. He kept shooting at them with his crossbows. They were unable to strike back lest they left the other unprotected.

"Come my friends, dance to Prometheus." He smiled. "If I may ask an inquiry, Renji?"

"What?" Renji snarled as he blocked another bolt.

"The other day, five renegades were ambushed by shinigami. I heard you took part in the fight. Is it true?" Jura asked while shooting another cross bolt.

"Yeah, I did take part in it, so what? They were asking for it because of their attacks on our territory. Innocents were being killed because of them," Renji said as he tried to dodge a bolt but got a cut on his leg.

"That was all I needed to know," Jura said as he lifted his crossbow.

* * *

While this all happened, Nemu and Freyja were battling it out.

Well actually Freyja did the fighting while Nemu dodged and jotted down notes. "Freyja. Class: Recruit. Hair color: Blond. Eye color: Brown. Zanpakuto: Unknown. Waist line: Small. Height: 5 feet and 4 inches. Chest width: Medium. Butt size: Medium," Nemu continued on.

Freyja, being really annoyed, created her mount. She sent it to flank Nemu while she took a different side.

Nemu, seeing the wolf, quickly stopped paying attention to the battle and took more notes. "Mount: Wolf. Created: Unknown. Type: Seems to be a winter wolf."

Freyja appeared behind her and slammed her with her zanpakuto. "_This one seems knowledgeable. And the book seems to have data about the shinigami," _she thought as she snatched the book away. She flipped through the pages, seeing faces and their status. She quickly shoved it into the sleeve of her kimono and grabbed Nemu, pulling her onto the mount. She then waited for the rest of her comrades to finish up.

* * *

Theseus and Joan were beating the stuffing out of Oomaeda. For all his boasting, he didn't stand a chance against the seasoned warriors. Theseus brought his axe down and chopped at Oomaeda's head. Marechiyo barely blocked it and tried to counter, but didn't have enough strength. Behind him, Joan kept stabbing him with her spear. Oomaeda released his zanpakuto. "Smash Him Into Bits, Gegetsuburi." His sword turned into a giant ball with protruding spikes and a chain stuck to it. He quick-stepped away from the attack and threw his weapons at Theseus. Theseus got hit right in the chest. "Hah! Never underestimate Oomaeda!" he laughed.

"We never did, weakling." Joan appeared behind him and ran him through with her spear. "As I said, no one dares insult the lord because we'll make you pay." She brought her spear out and lifted Oomaeda by the collar, flying. She pulled him up two stories high then dropped him. A great deal of dust flew into the air. There was a hole in the dust made by Oomaeda's falling body. He was still groaning after hitting the ground. Blood poured out of him from the gaping wound in his stomach. Theseus got back up and dusted himself off.

"If all Vice-Captains are like that, this will be too easy," Theseus laughed, but winced and rubbed his ribs. "Ouch, ouch, it hurts to laugh."

* * *

Jura, sensing his warriors were done, sheathed his zanpakuto. Renji and Masumoto both looked up to see that he wasn't shooting at them anymore. They both had many wounds that could become serious if they weren't treated soon.

"The battle is over. We have paid back our revenge for now." Jura ripped off a part of his kimono and threw it to Renji who caught it.

"But, Renji, I'll deal with you another time. We have a score to settle about my warriors and with Soul Society on a grander scale." Jura shunpoed back to his men.

Renji shook his fist. "Get back here you coward! I can still fight you." He started to walk forward when Masumoto stopped him. She shook her head.

"We need to get healed. Then we can deal with him. Right now we can barely fight him. We'll need to get stronger."

Renji nodded. "Anyway let's see how Oomaeda is doing. I bet he is going to brag about how he won his fight and how we got so beaten up." They both laughed and jumped down to the area. What they saw was not what they expected. Oomaeda was unconscious, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Nemu was nowhere to be found. The shinigami bodies are all there but their zanpakutos were missing.

A black hair woman with a four on her kimono back appeared in front of Renji and Rangiku with a white haired girl. "What happen here?" she asked.

"Unohana Taicho!" Rangiku bowed. "We were under attack by shinigami dressed in white. They took down seventy shinigami with only twenty men. Only one of them died. They also took the zanpakutos and Nemu."

"Hmm… Isane prepare gravestones for the dead shinigami and also get some of my division here now." The white haired girl bowed and went quickly to follow her captain's orders. Two minutes later, three shinigami appeared and started healing the wounded.

"Captain if I may speak freely?" Renji asked as he was being healed.

"Yes Vice-Captain Renji. What is it?" Unohana replied as she healed Oomaeda.

"They call themselves renegades. But I don't remember anyone from Soul Society leaving." He questioned suspiciously, "Is there something Head Captain Yamamoto is not telling us?"

Unohana winced slightly. "After I make my report, he'll tell us who they are. Now come. I have healed Oomaeda, but he'll need to rest. Someone tell Captain Soi-Fon that her vice-captain is injured." One of the medics ran off.

"Come, the captain meeting is still going on." Unohana shunpoed to the hall where the captains met. "You will have to report everything you saw and what happened here." She opened the doors and walked in with Renji and Rangiku.

All the other captains were there expect for the traitors, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. Head Captain Yamamoto was talking about the Winter War preparations when they came in. He quickly snapped his head towards Unohana. "Captain Unohana I sincerely hope you have a good reason for being late and then disrupting the meeting."

She bowed. "Yes my lord, I do. We were under attack by the Renegades." Ukitake, Shunsei, and Head Captain Yamamoto shook their heads. The rest of the captains, except for Zaraki, had bewildered looks on their faces. Kurotshuchi, captain of the twelfth division, said, "My computers have nothing on them. If my computers don't have anything on them, then they would be a good specimen to examine."

"I'm afraid you'll have to hold off on that Captain Mayuri. Nemu has been captured along with the notes about most of our powerful shinigami," Renji said.

"That foolish wench, I knew I should have not sent such an idiot to get me notes."

"Captain Mayuri, silence!" Mayuri promptly closed his mouth. Yamamoto looked at Rangiku. "Are you sure these shinigami had white kimonos?" he asked.

"Positive. If you don't believe me, Vice-Captain Abarai has a piece of their leader's kimono that he gave us." She pointed to Renji who opened his hand to show a piece of white cloth. He gave it to Yamamoto and scurried back to his place besides Rangiku.

Yamamoto looked at the cloth closely. He saw the stamp of the hammer and anvil next to a Soul Reaper who had a sword in his gut. His eyes widened as he remembered the stamp. "Who gave this to you?" he demanded.

Renji answered, "A man named Jura."

"Who was fighting beside him? Was there an old man with the mount of a wolf?" Yamamoto asked quickly.

"There was a huge guy who seemed to be in his mid-twenties and a woman who I must admit looked like a beautiful eighteen-year-old. Oomaeda can tell you more about them and their powers. There was a fifteen-year-old girl who had a wolf for a mount."

Yamamoto relaxed his shoulders. "_Good. Tyr isn't there. Wait a minute. A wolf? Only Tyr has that."_

"Did this girl have blond hair and brown eyes?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah she did, now that I think of it. Also her zanpakuto's sheathe had a wolf on it." Renji said.

"_Tyr, you old dog. You had a daughter and you never told me of her."_ Yamamoto quickly regained his train of thought when he saw the captains looking for an answer for why he was so interested in the enemy. "Most of you have not even heard of this event or weren't even born when this happened. But hundreds of years ago a faction of shinigami broke away from Soul Society. I told the old captains at the time to massacre them all. Out of a thousand only twenty escaped. I thought we had wiped them all out. But I was wrong."

"So how strong are they?" Zaraki asked, grinning for a fight.

"If one man can stop two of our vice-captains without even trying, they could easily fight us toe-to-toe," Yamamoto said.

"So what is the plan, Head-Captain Yamamoto?" Shunsei questioned, "I doubt they are really happy about what we did to them."

Yamamoto sighed. "We have to offer a parley. We can't fight Aizen and the Renegades at the same time."

"Who do we send then?" Soi-Fon asked.

"It can't be me, Ukitake, Shunsei, or Unohana because they'll try to kill us on the spot. We'll send Captain Toushiro and six handpicked shinigami." Toushiro nodded and already was making a list of shinigami he wanted in his mind. "Your mission is to help us attain peace and to bring back Vice-Captain Nemu."

"Hai, Head Captain Yamamoto. I will not fail you," Hitsugaya said.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Everyone go back to your divisions. I expect full cooperation from you if Captain Toushiro picks a warrior from your division."

* * *

Jura and his men walked back through the portal. They had brought back years worth of supplies and the shinigami's zanpakutos. They feasted well that night. All the renegades hailed their leader. Jura smiled the whole time and acted like he is having a good time—only the Renegade Knights and Freyja, who happened to have eavesdropped, knew what was really on their leader's mind. Shinigami were seen in the forest. Also the other renegade leaders were coming to talk about the upcoming war. Jura's order of renegades wasn't the only people defying Soul Society. Four other leaders were coming to make a pact. They promised that there would be a treaty among the factions and a war against Soul Society. Jura's faction was the second strongest, and the richest but the least numbered with only about three hundred warriors and five hundred recruits.

The strongest faction was led by Odin. His faction numbered to two thousand warriors. He was the most influential of them all. His warriors were all hardened veterans which **made** him the strongest.

The third strongest faction was led by Isis. She numbered to about one thousand five hundred warriors though her slaves added an additional ten-thousand. They weren't very strong but their economy was the best for providing food.

The fourth faction was led by Oranos. His faction numbered to one thousand warriors. They were best at hit and run tactics.

The fifth faction was led by Hades. His faction numbered to eight hundred warriors. The warriors also served as miners. They were the best equip because they coated their armor with steel or precious metals, but they couldn't field a lot because of the training expenses and going through the actual training. At least half the warriors that go through the training die in two weeks.

The party raged on well into the night. All the renegades were happy about their victory over the shinigami.

Jura retreated to his tent after making a long enough appearance at the party and looked at his table. Four white kings are off to the side of the board with many other pieces. He brought out a gray king and placed it on the table away from the white and black side.

"_We won today because they thought we didn't survive. But next time victory will not be so easy," _he thought grimly to himself as he went outside of his tent and watched the stars. "_All the kings are gathering. It is only a matter of time before the war begins."_

**Alright my readers, I just would like you to know that I appreciate your reading of my fan fiction and if you have suggestions, please tell me. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. I had a slight writer's block when writing this one, but I hope it turned out ok. R&R!**

**Disclaimer (of course): Yeah I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Wish I did but then again life isn't fair. I only own my characters. **

Chapter 05: The Shinigami Meeting and Tournament

Jura was awakened by Leto. She smiled and handed him his white kimono. Their hands touched and she withdrew hers quickly. Jura smiled at her nervousness. It was about time she stopped looking at him as a child and start looking at him as a man. Leto, without a word, bowed and left to make the preparations for the meeting that was going to take place tomorrow though Jura had to admit it was nice being pampered by Leto.

After ten minutes Jura got out of the tent. Joan and Theseus were waiting for him outside and led the way to the tent. The tent looked like any other tent except for the inside. Inside there was Nemu chained to the ground and Thoth working on the computers. A couple of candles were lit for light.

"My lord you're awake," Thoth said, "The shinigami are arriving at the opening."

"Good, good but what is she doing here?" Jura pointed at the girl.

"Well my lord, she and I were having the most wonderful conversation. She explained to me about how she believes the zanpakuto works and her thesis. We started to exchange data on it…" Thoth rambled on.

Jura waved his hands. "Alright, alright I get it Thoth. Just make sure she doesn't know where we are."

Thoth bowed. "Yes my lord." Jura walked out and headed for the opening where he was to meet the shinigami.

* * *

Forest. Seven shinigami went to where Jura and the others are waiting. Seven o'clock at night.

"Ow…Toushiro are we there yet?" a certain orange head asked.

"I told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya and no, we have another mile till we reach our destination."

"Ichigo—going soft, eh? I bet I can beat you in fight with one hand tied behind my back," Renji said.

"Wait a minute Renji! You lost to me in our last fight and I still can beat you," Ichigo retorted.

"Bakas… Can't you two just work with each other for once in your lifetimes?" a black haired girl complained as she smacked both of them on the head.

"Ow…Rukia that hurts," Ichigo whined.

"Would you people shut up? I'm trying to find the reiatsu signal of Jura's messenger." Hitsugaya was beginning to look even more irritated.

"Hai Taicho! Don't be so grumpy though. You won't be able to talk to Jura if you are so tense," Rangiku teased him.

"So do they have any strong warriors?" a bald man asked.

"I heard that one of them subdued Nemu and another one easily pinned down Renji and Rangiku here, Ikkaku Madarame," spoke the guy, if you could call him that, who had feathers in his hair and walked like a pansy.

"Shut up Yumichika Ayasegawa," Renji said angrily. "Besides he didn't defeat us. He ran away."

"How dare you use my full name you ugly barbarian! You are just jealous of my smooth skin and flowing hair." Yumichika played with his hair and pose.

"Yeah right. I'm really jealous of a pansy." Renji sweat dropped as he saw Yumichika pose again.

"Would you idiots shut up already?" snapped Hitsugaya. "Wait I got it. Follow me."

The shinigami shunpoed on the tree branches and found the area. Waiting for them was a man with black hair and blue eyes. He was about Madarame's height. He looked over the shinigami. "You are the ones sent by Yamamoto?"

"Yeah we are. Now take us to your leader so I can fight him already." Ikkaku said and whipped out his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya slapped his forehead thinking that the negations were already going down the drain.

Kronos laughed at him. "You, a simple shinigami, think you can stand up to my lord? This is rich!" Kronos started to laugh his head off though Hitsugaya noticed that the man looked at him in particular. It was as if he pitied Hitsugaya. Why, Hitsugaya couldn't answer.

"What's wrong with you bastard? You think I'm too strong for him?" Ikkaku taunted. "You're leader is probably so cowardly that he won't come out and face me."

"My lord does not have time for you," Kronos said coldly, immediately regaining his composure after the insult to his lord's honor.

"Well he'll make time for me or I'll beat up his ass and fucking kill him."

Kronos' face revealed his anger. "Such disrespect. You will not see my lord. Take some time to cool off. I'll come back later if I deem you worthy enough" Kronos walked away from the clearing and disappeared into the woods before Hitsugaya could stop him.

"You fool Ikkaku! If negotiations go this badly, Soul Society doesn't have a chance of surviving two enemies." Toushiro yelled and hit Ikkaku with his zanpakuto.

"But I only wanted to fight a strong opponent." Ikkaku whined.

"Well baldy, you were probably going to lose anyway with your weak fighting skills," Ichigo stated.

"You want a piece of me? You're dead Ichigo!" Ikkaku charged Ichigo.

The others walked away from the two while the two were fighting.

"So captain what now?" Rangiku asked, "I doubt that man will come back."

"We could always leave those two here and go on ahead to look for him." Renji pointed out.

"Their leader probably is watching us right now. Gauging our strengths and how well we work together." Hitsugaya said with a quick and cautious glance at his surroundings. Actually Jura was asleep on a tree branch waiting for Kronos. "We must keep those two quiet if we want to negotiate a treaty with the Renegade."

"Captain, if I may be so bold, why don't we send a person after that man?" Rukia asked.

"Too risky; they probably have a perimeter…HEY!" Hitsugaya shouted when he saw Ikkaku and Ichigo run off to follow Kronos. "Idiots, what are those two thinking?" Hitsugaya slapped his forehead in frustration. "Hurry, we have to bring those two back before they ruin everything."

* * *

Ikkaku and Ichigo were both running in the woods calling out for the renegades. They called them all types of insults from bastards to care bears (I'm sorry just couldn't help myself). They kept running until they saw a renegade with brown spiked hair asleep on a branch.

"HEY!" They both yelled at him causing the man to fall off.

"What, what? Is the shinigami attacking? Sound the alarm!" The man started looking around with wide green eyes. "That's odd...I was sure there was a bell next to me." He started to look around the area, picking up rocks and looking behind trees.

"You, renegade, do you know where your lord is?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Why should I tell you? Kronos had the job of taking you to him." the odd renegade complained.

"Look if you value your life; take us to your leader!" Ikkaku demanded as he grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him up.

"Oi, oi. Watch it man, Leto just cleaned this kimono." Ikkaku dropped him. "So why you're so interested in our leader anyway?"

"Well it's not going to hurt if we tell him." Ichigo told Ikkaku quietly before raising his voice to address the renegade. "Well we are trying to sue for peace or some crap like that with him. Between you and me I don't think we need it."

"How come?" The green-eyes renegade asked.

"Well a little while back we lost some of our captains and…"

"Stop right there Ichigo." Hitsugaya arrived on the scene with the rest of the shinigami. Toushiro picked up the renegade by his kimono. "What did Ichigo tell you?"

Renji tapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder. "What is it Renji?" Renji pointed at the trees around them. Over twenty men and women have crossbows aimed at them. Joan and Theseus appeared behind Rukia and Rangiku with their swords out. The messenger of the renegade leader appeared behind Yumichika. Another woman stepped out from the darkness and took out her sword before speaking. "Put him down, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya slowly put the man down. "Um… Captain." Rangiku whispered.

"What is it Rangiku?" he asked as he put his hands up.

"That is the man I was telling you about. The one who easily pinned me and Renji down."

Toushiro looked at the man who was being scolded by the woman who wore a revealing kimono with a rack almost as big as Rangiku's. "…and another thing, why in the world did you fall asleep when shinigami are around?" she inquired irritably.

"Yeah, Leto dear, I had a rough night and couldn't keep my eyes open." The man protested meekly.

"This is why I told you to go to bed at 8!" Hearing the two it sounded like a child being chided by his mother. "Ugh…we'll talk about this later." Leto warned and walked away from him while he sighed in relief. "Alright shinigami, you have committed a crime under the banner of truce. We'll forgive if you lay down your arms."

"What crime did we commit Leto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. Disrespecting the leader which would not have been serious, but after that you left the area where we were supposed to meet." Leto said.

"Is that all? I thought Ichigo would do a lot worse," Renji sighed in relief.

"No this Ichigo fellow only committed the area part. But the real crime was laying your filthy hands on the lord and threatening him. That was committed by Ikkaku and Hitsugaya," Leto concluded. "Around here, all those crimes together would mean death."

"What are you talking about, wench? We didn't lay a hand on anyone except for that guy!" Ikkaku pointed at the man who was trying to sneak away from the scene.

"Leto, darling, please don't go and say it," the man begged in a whisper.

"That man as you so put it is Lord Jura. Commander of the Renegades," Leto proclaimed.

"She said it…" Jura grumbled.

"You mean that coward, melon-boobs?" Ikkaku laughed lewdly.

Jura appeared right behind him with his sword drawn. "No one call my darling such disrespectful names." Jura kicked Ikkaku and, an instant later, stood beside Leto. Ikkaku now raring for a fight charged Jura. Twenty bolts flew through the air aiming for him. He quickly stopped before any of the bolts could harm him. One did fly true and hit his kimono. The bolt burst into flames along with the cloth. He tried to put it out but it simply spread the flame quicker. After a few minutes, his whole top half of his kimono burnt up, but he had managed to stop it by taking half of the kimono off. The downside was that he had to walk around half-naked.

Ichigo laughed at Ikkaku. "Looks like baldy got his ass handed to him."

Jura raised his hand in all seriousness. "Warriors go back to camp. Joan, Theseus, and Kronos you can take the rear. Leto you walk with me." He started to walk away with Leto trailing after him slightly. The shinigami, unsure of what to do, stood there.

Theseus prodded Rukia with his sword. "Keep moving. Don't make the boss-man wait." The shinigami quickly followed Jura. After a few twists and turns in the forest they came upon tents. Each tent had two guards in front of it. Jura stopped at the fourth one they came by.

"The others are occupied. You'll have to stay here for now. Sun-sun, my flower, bring us some tea will you? Also Leto, darling, can you make the finishing touches on the project?"

Leto stood up and went to do what Jura asked. Sun-sun bowed politely from where she had been standing and walked to get some tea. She was allowed to walk around freely within the camp because her good behavior. After talking to Jura, she was the only one who had received the approval of her that enabled her to move through the camp as long as she remained inside.

Ichigo quickly brought out his zanpakuto. "That is an arrancar! What is she doing here? Did you ally yourselves with Aizen?"

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead again. "_What in the name of Soul Society possessed me into bringing Ichigo and Ikkaku?"_

Sun-sun brought the tea and poured some for everyone except the shinigami who strongly declined. Everyone was seated within the tent, making a loose border around a large table. "She was captured by us. She is now a prisoner until Harribel comes here and gets her. We even took away her sword for safe keeping." Jura said cheerfully as he sipped from his cup. Sun-sun stood behind him unobtrusively. Jura coughed and hacked a little. Leto brought out a napkin, but Jura immediately stopped her by raising his hand.

"Ichigo put away your sword. We don't stand a chance of gaining peace if you keep showing it off," Rukia furiously scolded him.

"Hahaha, my dear girl, what is your name? You are quite refreshing with your words," Jura smiled and rubbed his mouth. No one noticed but a little blood came out of his mouth.

"Name is Rukia of Soul Society and baby-sitter of this lug." Rukia pointed at Ichigo who looked away, embarrassed.

"Lord Jura," Hitsugaya said politely, "I believe you know why we're here. We are the…" Jura put his hand up to stop Hitsugaya from continuing.

"I know why you are here, prodigy child." Hitsugaya's eyes widened at his words. "Yes I know all about you and your zanpakutos. I also know what each of your zanpakutos' names and your fighting styles." He pointed at each person in turn. "Before we get down to business though, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Hitsugaya raised one slim eyebrow.

Jura put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "A tournament. My warriors against yours. Whoever wins gets to ask a favor from me."

Hitsugaya pondered the idea. "_Is he serious or is he trying to trick us?" _Ikkaku slammed his fist down onto the table. "Hell yeah we'll fight!"

"Hey, wait a minute Ikkaku," Hitsugaya panicked at his impulsive behavior, but even one of the renegades exclaimed with excitement well from the outside. Hitsugaya hadn't noticed the prying eyes from around the tent.

"Excellent! Of course I can't join the fight and neither can your captain. You guys should stay a while. Many important people are coming to this tournament. I bid you good night." Jura stood and left with his men. He put his arms around the waists of Joan and Sun-sun. Joan remained outwardly stoic, while Sun-sun tried to get out of the squeeze.

"So, Taicho, do you have any thoughts about these guys?" Rangiku asked her captain. He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter Rangiku. We just have to beat them up," Ikkaku grinned, hoping to fight a strong opponent.

"Fighting get dust in my hair. So you can count me out of it," Yumichika sniffed.

"Alright then, everyone get a good night rest. Tomorrow we need to be in top form to win this."

Everyone picked an area where they were to sleep. After ten minutes everyone was asleep except for one. She got up and shunpoed past the guards. She was about to get to the border of the camp when she ran into someone's chest. Rukia looked up and saw a grinning Jura. "Hello!" he said in a cheerful voice, as if it was natural to run into a shinigami at any hour of the day, "might I ask where you're going in this time of night, Rukia?"

"Um…just going to train for tomorrow," she said quickly, trying to cover up the fact that she was trying to escape and report back to Soul Society.

"Well I know the perfect spot to train. Come on!" Jura grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He then threw her on his back and quick-stepped to the mentioned area. The area was where Jerem and Jura use to meet before Jerem died.

"Where are we, Lord Jura?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Please don't call me that. I get it enough from my friends." Jura waved his hand at her. "Well come on we don't have all day."

"What do you want me to do Lo-, I mean Jura?" Rukia asked.

"Attack me of course, what else?" Jura sighed. "Look if you're scared you'll get in trouble, I'll make sure to free you from any type of punishment."

"Alright but you better watch out. I'm pretty good fighter if I do say so myself." Rukia drew her sword.

"Good. Attack me already." He spread his arms out in a relaxed manner.

Rukia charged towards him and slashed at his head. He disappeared. She looked around to see he was gone. "Hello." She heard a voice close by but couldn't pinpoint the location and looked up and behind her. "Down here Rukia." She looked down at her feet to see Jura was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. "Took you a while to find me," he mocked with a grin as she did an overhand strike. He grabbed his sheathe and blocked it. "My, my, from up close I can see you have beautiful skin." She saw him leer teasingly and felt her anger grow. "_He's making a fool out of me. Well I'll show him."_

She stepped back and released her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Jura looked at the sword with his mouth open. "Pretty sword." She smirked and rolled straight toward Jura. She stopped only inches away from him. "First Dance, White Moon." A pillar of ice appeared around her and froze Jura. She grinned and turned to walk away.

"_I almost feel sorry for him. He was a good fighter."_

"Whew that was close Rukia. But if I was in that ice you would have left me wouldn't you?" Jura was sitting on the cliff. He smiled goofily and waved at her.

"How did you dodge that?" She looked back and forth from him to the ice pillar.

"Not a big deal. I just ran right out of it. So where were we in the fight?" He got on up and put his hands behind his head.

Rukia frowned and yelled irritably, chagrin at Jura. "My, my. Temper, temper, my little ice princess," He said, shaking his head with fake chagrin, while he dodged a slash from Rukia.

"Don't call me your ice princess," She spat as she stepped back. "Second Dance, White Ripple." A wave of ice came rushing at Jura. Seeing that he couldn't evade it, he brought out Hephaestus. "Melt, Hephaestus." The zanpakuto turned into lava and he sliced open a path in the middle of the wave by melting the ice with his sword. He quickly ran through and sheathed his sword before Rukia saw it. Rukia, waiting for the ice to engulf him, waited to see if he could actually come out of this one unscathed. She felt a warm breath on her neck. "Number 2.3 Love's Bond."

She turned around abruptly to see a red string tied to Jura's pinky finger and hers. "What is this? What kind of kido is 2.3?"

"That specific kido makes the person who gets hit by it fall deeply in love with the person who used it in the next twenty-four hours," he grinned. "The red string will not hurt your fighting but it will bind you to me. Wait till Ichigo hears of this. Good night Rukia, it was a lovely fight." Before she could get him to remove the spell, his half of the red string disappeared with him. She grimaced, and hoped that she could win the tournament so she could make him remove the kido and wouldn't have to fall in love with Jura. She looks at the remaining red string tied to her finger. "_How do I get out of this one?"_

* * *

Six sets of eyes watched what happened between Rukia and Jura. A seventh set appeared. "So did you guys get the information we needed about Rukia?" Jura asked his warriors. The four Renegade Knights, along with Freyja and Thoth bowed to him.

"Yes my lord," Thoth said, "We now have all the information about the shinigami. We have set up all the matches so that our victory is assured."

"Excellent, excellent. Now ladies wear your best uniforms and men too," Jura said as he was about to leave.

"Good night Lord Jura," they all said and quick-stepped back to their tents.

"_Let's see how the little ice princess plays the game."_

Jura started to walk back to his tent whistling the Joker's Tournament.

* * *

Rukia arrived back in the tent and quickly fell asleep. At 8 AM Jura walked in with a gong and hit it a few times. "Wakey, wakey, love is shaky. Whoops that slipped out of my mouth, sorry Rukia." The shinigami started to stir and got up. They waited for Jura to tell them about the tournament. After putting the gong away, Jura stood before them.

"As I said there will be many important people here. I expect good fights and there will be a prize for the winner of the tournament given by me. Oh yeah by the way Ichigo. If you ever need help with Rukia give me a holler." He winked at Rukia and raised his pinky slightly, showing the red string. Rukia looked down and gasped, seeing that the red string hadn't disappeared overnight. He walked out of the door while Ichigo looked curiously at Rukia and wondered why she was so distressed.

"Hey Rukia, is everything all right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, everything is fine…just fine," Rukia replied somberly, hiding her hands from him.

"Come on people. I want you to win this so we can get the alliance between Soul Society and the Renegades and retrieve Nemu as well. Then we can go back home to kill Aizen," Hitsugaya said with determination.

The stands of the tournament. It was shaped like the Coliseum.

Jura waited with his bodyguards and looked for the other leaders of factions. There were five seats for each leader. Jura was in the middle.

He saw Oranos on his light horse and fifteen bodyguards. They wore leather clothing: sleeveless leather armor and long leather pants. On their backs were either bows and arrows or light javelins. Oranos was a little shorter than Theseus who was 7'3, standing up at 6'11. He looked to be in his mid-thirties but was actually 600 years old. He had a scar on his right arm that went up from his hand all the way to his shoulder. He at best was homely, but his eyes showed a flare that had a lot of energy. Oranos walked up to Jura and gave him a bear hug instead of a handshake.

"Oh god! I missed you Jura! You were so small back then, I could have picked you up with just my finger! Oh call me Uncle-O will you? Come on Jura!"

Jura smiled. "Ok just this once Uncle-O." Oranos grinned. "How have you been?"

"Getting fat and fatter with my wife's cooking, but I'm still in good shape." Oranos' grin disappeared. "It is a shame about your brother," Oranos said solemnly, "but at least now he'll enjoy all the women he wants, right?" Quick to lighten the mood he started laughing and sat himself next to Jura on his right. Ten of the bodyguards dispersed and mingled with the crowd while the rest stood alertly behind Oranos.

Hades was next to arrive. He was in samurai armor made from reinforced steel. He had ten bodyguards who were similarly clad. No one knew what he actually looks like or how old he is. But he was only 5'10 while Jura was 6'3. He extended his hand and shook Jura's hand warmly. To the untrained eye, he seemed like a mean guy, but he was in actuality kind. He sat next to Oranos on the far right.

After Hades, Isis appeared with her twelve priestesses behind her. She wore a silken cape and a ninja jump suit. It accented her chest and posture. Her long black hair flowed behind her and her tan skin glistened in the sun. She wore a circlet on her head. Never ask for a woman's age. She bowed and brought her head back up and smiled. "It has been a long time Jura. Before you ask I was a close friend of your mother. But I can't give you any information because she asked me not to." She smiled sadly. "You have grown up to be a good man Jura." She sat in the chair on Jura's left.

Last Odin came with ten bodyguards. All of them were men except the one next to Odin. Odin was 6'5 and he carried his sword across his back. His warriors all wore a chainmail shirt and steel leggings. They wore horned helmets and had axes strapped to their backs, except for Odin's female warrior who only had her zanpakuto at her side. Odin wore an eye patch but to those who are observant noticed that it kept switching eyes every once in awhile. Odin seemed to be in his seventies though he was actually getting close to his twentieth century (The renegades lived longer because of their advantage of usually having more spiritual energy than the shinigami, but have less powerful kido). Odin shook Jura's hand. "A strong grip. Just like your father. I approve of your faction Jura." This was a high honor, for Odin was the most experienced and oldest of all the leaders. He sat next to Isis.

"Everyone, it is time. Bring out the six shinigami." The shinigami entered being led by Rangiku. Toushiro was still in the tent hoping that his subordinates do not fail. Many people in the crowd booed them and hissed at their presence. "Bring out the six warriors that will face them!" The Renegade Knights jumped from the stands and Freyja with Thoth came from the gate.

Each person faced off with another, well more like Jura closed his eyes and pointed at the person one of his warriors would fight. First time he accidently pointed at a rock and at Odin. Theseus faced Ichigo, Rangiku with Joan, Leto with Yumichika, Thoth with Renji, Freyja with Rukia, and Kronos with Ikkaku. "Alright the rules are as follow. No killing, no between the legs shots—that means you girls. No eye-gouging and no hitting other people until their match is over. Ready!" All of them brought out their zanpakutos. "BEGIN!" Two minutes in the match Leto defeated Yumichika with ease. "You've got to be kidding me. This is the best you got?" The crowd started to cheer for Leto. Ikkaku faced off with Kronos.

"Betray, Rheia." Kronos released his zanpakuto, creating two dirks, and readied himself for Ikkaku's attack. Ikkaku also releases his zanpakuto making it into a spear. Ikkaku charged Kronos, knowing that if he released his reiatsu his true power would be shown and then he would be pressured into becoming a captain. Knowing from Nemu's booklet that Ikkaku suppressed his reiatsu was all the advantage Kronos needed.

He pointed one of his dirks at Ikkaku. Ikkaku's eyes widened. His whole body stopped moving and he couldn't move an inch. Kronos, still holding his dirk, started to sweat slightly. "_Even though he suppresses his reiatsu, he must have a lot of it." _He walked up to Ikkaku and said, "Number 47.9 White Chamber." Four white walls surrounded Ikkaku and covered him within. The walls were used to suck the reiatsu from the person inside. The only way to destroy it was to overload it with too much reiatsu but the reiatsu used to create the walls will leave the person almost powerless. Unfortunately Ikkaku couldn't do that because he would have to release his bankai and he couldn't get out in order to take down Kronos. After staying in there for ten minutes Ikkaku fainted from exhaustion. Kronos fell to his knees, exhausted from the kido spell. Once more the crowds cheered for another victory for the Renegades.

Thoth, unable to fight Renji because of his brute strength, just kept dodging attacks until he saw that Renji was tiring. Knowing that Renji still had his bankai, he was forced to forfeit the match.

Masumoto was having a tough time trying to catch Joan. Joan kept flying all over the place sending kido spell after spell down at Masumoto. Masumoto's zanpakuto cloud couldn't keep up. Joan kept going farther away, drawing the cloud with her. She was so far away at one point that Masumoto could barely make out her figure. Joan flew through the air with her spear. The cloud was in quick pursuit, but it would never reach Joan in time to stop her. Masumoto sensing her defeat readied herself for one desperate attack. Letting go of her sword, she grabbed the spear with both hands when Joan got close enough. Thinking she had won, Rangiku never noticed the kick across the head coming which knocking her unconscious.

Predictably Rukia won against Freyja because she was the faster and more experienced fighter. So did Ichigo but not without releasing his bankai. Theseus grinned as he was taken down just like Thoth planned. Ichigo was breathing heavily and so was Renji. Rukia was still in pretty good condition. Joan was slightly breathing heavily. Leto was still trying to warm up and Kronos was as tired as Ichigo and Renji. Joan and Leto went against Ichigo and Renji. Kronos didn't even bother to fight Rukia and forfeited causing her to face-fault.

"Joan, I really appreciate it if I didn't have to fight you. We already know the outcome." Ichigo grinned cockily. He brought his sword up in bankai form.

"Yes we do little boy," Joan taunted. Most renegades have a split personality when it comes to fighting shinigami. While Joan usually would be very stoic and quiet when she fights a shinigami her personality becomes rude and vengeful. That was the result of hatred for centuries. All renegades were like that.

"It is a shame though. I was hoping to fight Jura," Ichigo said, "Then we could have ended this war and looked to Aizen."

Not paying attention, Joan looked toward Jura who was watching the whole time while talking with Oranos. He nodded towards her. Understanding the motion, she started to take off the top part of her kimono.

Ichigo didn't notice until he looks at her. "W-wh-h-a-t are you doing Joan? This isn't a stripping contest!" Ichigo pretended not to look but created a small hole with his hands so he could. All the males were watching, even Renji. Which meant that he didn't notice Leto's hammer until it was too late and got slammed by it. Renji, feeling very dizzy, released his bankai. "Hihio, Zambimaru." He saw ten Letos and tried to attack them all. He did hit Leto but only a glancing blow. Leto, getting angry, charged him with her broadsword. He shook his head quickly and was just in time to block the broadsword overhand stroke. What he didn't see was the hammer that did an uppercut to his chin. He got hit squarely in the chin, but Renji didn't go down yet. He brought back his sword and whipped it at Leto.

"Try getting out of this you bitch!" Zambimaru consumed Leto. The crowd booed Renji and threw food and other objects such as chairs at him. Oranos looked at Jura and saw that Jura was not concern about Leto and was just watching the fight.

"Bankai…Rebuild and Renew, Automation!" Leto slashes through Zambimaru. Her armor now had protruding spikes and a claymore at her belt. The hammer turned into a miniature wrecking ball. "Rebuild," she commanded and from her armor four Automations appeared and stood beside her. The Automations looks exactly like Leto in her shikai form. Renji whipped the one on Leto's left and crushed it. "Renew" Leto pointed at the Automation next to the one which had been crushed. The one she pointed at began to rebuild its downed comrade. In five seconds the Automation was running again.

Leto pointed her claymore at Renji, "Charge, Automations." The mechanical warriors hit Renji's flanks. He wrapped himself around with his zanpakuto. Leto started swinging her wrecking ball around and around (and around and around) and let it fly at Renji. It completely shattered a segment of Zambimaru. The four Automations rushed in the opening and subdued Renji. They pinned him to ground. All their swords pointed at his throat.

Leto walked up to Renji. "Yield."

Renji put his hands up. "Yeah, yeah I yield." The crowd roared for the victory of the Renegades. Now the battle between Ichigo and Joan continued. Joan was still taking off her kimono while Ichigo was pretending to cover his eyes. She possessed a very nice hourglass figure Ichigo couldn't help but notice. Bandages were wrapped around her torso (Sorry people. This isn't M-Rated). He also noticed that there are two black metal bands on her, one above her chest and one on her stomach.

Joan looked at Jura again. "Are you sure my lord?"

Jura waved his hand. "My, my, dear Joan. Let yourself free. You won't be able to beat him without releasing it." Joan nodded and removed the metal bands. They hit the ground hard, creating a small crater in the earth.

Ichigo blinked dumbly. "What is that made of?"

"That is a secret, friend Ichigo. But I wouldn't be too worried about that." Jura chuckled.

"Bankai." Ichigo heard. "What she say?" he asked.

"Bankai… Deliver the Dead, Valkyrie!" A cloud of dust enveloped Joan; everyone was forced to put their hands in order to protect their eyes. Joan stepped out from the dust cloud in a new form. She was covered with a metal breastplate. On it was the hammer and anvil marking. She carried two tridents instead of spears. She sprouted two angelic wings from her body. Her kimono bottom was still the same, creating an image of a warrior angel. She pointed one trident at Ichigo and it sprayed a rainbow of color.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do Joan?" Ichigo taunted as he is enveloped in the cloud. He tried to shunpo out of the cloud but he couldn't get out. All around him hollows and arrancar that he had killed started to surround him.

"This is the power of Valkyrie. All the people you have killed are coming back. They will not stop until they kill you or until I remove the barrier," Joan said from the outside. She rather she didn't have to tell what her zanpakuto does, but Jura had ordered that she had to.

"Shut it, bitch. I'm trying to survive here. Fuck it," he says as he dodged another hollow attack. After ten minutes of being hounded and losing his energy, he forced out one last burst. He brought his sword up and yelled. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's attack broke the barrier, splitting it right in the middle. He started to get out but immediately fell down with exhaustion after reaching the outside. The crowd cheered as Joan waited for her next opponent.

"Alright now it will be one of the renegade versus the last survivor of the shinigami." Jura declared as he stood up. Both Leto and Joan were still in bankai form. Rukia looked at her sword and sighed. "_How in the world do I fight against two people who have bankai?"_

"I should be fighting there, not Rukia," Ichigo complained as he was being drag off the arena by Renji.

"I think Rukia might need to do this Ichigo," Renji said not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he turned around to face Renji he was dropped. "Why does she need to fight this battle?"

"Look at Jura," said Renji as he pointed to the mentioned person. "He is smiling at her and waving and her eyes keep going back to him. It is almost like he planned this whole thing out, wanting Rukia to be the last survivor."

"Jura wouldn't do that would he? He doesn't seem like that type of guy," Ichigo frowned as he stared at Jura who almost fell off the stands.

"Don't judge appearances, Ichigo." The captain appeared behind them.

"Captain!" Renji saluted. "What do you mean don't judge appearances?"

"That man knew exactly who we are. He already knew who to put with whom. That is why you lost Ichigo and you Renji. He knows his men can't beat you one-on-one. So he tired you both out. He is a very dangerous opponent to underestimate," Hitsugaya stated as he watched Jura's bodyguards try to lift him back to the stand but in the process almost made him fall even further.

After being set back in his chair and thanking his bodyguards Jura declared, "Now we must have a decision of the Renegades. Which one will fight Rukia?" There were shouts of Joan and shouts of Leto. The crowd was split evenly between the two women.

"What do you think Hippolyta? Leto or Joan?" Odin asked the girl behind her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little above average height standing only 5'6. Her hair was cropped and her sword was by her hip. Measurements…average. Meaning bigger than Rukia's, but way smaller than Rangiku's. She had tan skin that warned the observer that she had been in battle or at least on the battlefield a lot.

"My lord…if I were to choose, I would choose Leto," Hippolyta stated softly as she tried to not be notice.

"Hmm…yes I agree with you." Odin nodded his head.

"But Odin, Joan has the advantage of flying. Leto can't do that," Isis pointed out.

"She's right Odin. Besides Joan has a nicer figure. I mean Leto has a nice figure but you can't just look at the chest," Oranos said vulgarly earning a hit on the head by Jura.

Everyone looked toward Hades who was still sitting there with his arms cross. "Leto," Hades said simply.

"That wasn't obvious," Oranos said.

"Alright so Leto and Joan have you decided?" Both women nodded their heads. "Who will it be?"

Leto spoke up. "I used too much of my strength on the last battle so it would be futile for me to fight. That is why my partner will fight for both of us." All the crowd cheered while Jura smiled. "_Leto is learning not to go past her limit. That is good for her comrades and the Renegades."_

"Then let it be done. Joan and Rukia this is the last battle. Remember what is on the line here. Now begin!" Rukia still had her sword in shikai form and charged Joan.

Joan dodged it and produced the colors once more from her trident. Rukia, knowing this trick, dodged the ball. "You'll have to do something better than that Joan."

Rukia got under Joan's guard and stood right below her. "First Dance, White Moon." But before she could cast it, Joan was already out of the area of attack. Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration. "_How did she know I was going to do that?"_

"My, my, little ice princess Joan may win this. Then you and I will have our business together," Jura smiled while waving his hand.

Rukia noticed the red string still attach to his finger. "_I can't lose. I will not fall in love with that man."_ She renewed her attacks and started to slash at Joan. Joan parried with one of her tridents and lunged with the other. Rukia sidestepped the lunge and slashed at Joan's wings. "Not a good idea, Rukia," Jura shouted from the stands. Indeed it wasn't. Joan fell to the ground but got back up with a bloodied wing. Now Joan was really mad. She pointed both spears in front of her. "First Valkyrie, Brynhildr (by the way this is not historically accurate)" A blue valkyrie spawned from the trident. "Second Valkyrie, Sigrun." A red valkyrie spawned from the trident.

Both of these new valkyrie possessed a spear and shield. Joan, with no weapon, produced one. It was a broadsword and shield behind her back. All three charged at Rukia. Brynhildr attacked Rukia's left causing Rukia to parry her attack but got slashed on the other side by Sigrun. Joan jumped above Rukia and landed behind her. The two front valkyries kept pressuring Rukia to keep stepping backwards. Joan slashed her back.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and tried to run to her.

"Renji, Madarame. Restrain Ichigo." Hitsugaya ordered them.

They both grabbed on to Ichigo who tried to go help Rukia. Renji hit him in the face. "If we go out there Ichigo we will forfeit the match. Rukia knew what she was getting into," Renji said. Ichigo looked down to the ground and let Renji and Ikkaku pull him back to the stands.

Rukia was now bleeding from several wounds and kept getting distracted by Jura every time he waved his hand. She looked over at him while she held back an attack from Sigrun. He smiled at her and instead of waving like he always does. He pointed right behind Rukia. Rukia turned around only to be met with a sword at her throat.

Rukia tried to shove the sword away but Sigrun and Brynhildr stabbed her hamstrings, causing her to fall down.

"The match is over. Victory is to my darling, Joan," Jura announced as he watches Joan blush crimson. She hung her arms by their sides. Jura stepped back slightly seeing Joan's arm quiver in anger.

"I'M NOT YOUR DARLING, LORD JURA!" Joan shouted loudly causing everyone to laugh as Jura fell to the ground from the shockwave of the voice.

"My, my, Joan is very feisty right now," he said to his bodyguard, Hermes. He slowly got up."Now a hand for our shinigami combatants." There was a polite applause as the rest of the shinigami come into the arena. The rest of the warriors from the Renegades stood besides Joan, congratulating her.

"But first we must ask what does Joa—" Jura started to say.

"Wait!" Rukia said as she is lifted up by Ichigo. "What about me and the Lover's Bond?"

Ichigo looked curiously at Jura. "What is the Lover's Bond?"

"Oh nothing it ," Jura muttered quickly.

"What was that?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"What he said Ichigo was that whoever the spell is casted on will fall deeply in love with the caster." Rukia sighed. "It won't affect me until the twenty-four hours are up."

"Take it off of her Jura! Or I'll rip out your throat." Ichigo said angrily as he handed Rukia to Renji and pulled out his zanpakuto. All around him the renegades sprung into action. Over half the crowd pulled out their zanpakutos while the other half readied their kido spells.

"It won't matter Ichigo. You couldn't reach me here. My men would kill you before you got the chance," Jura said cheerfully as he waved his hand, "So Rukia say your good-byes and your secrets to all of your companions."

Rukia sighed. She had failed and it has cost her dearly this time. Rukia, carried by Renji, somberly told to each person how honor she was to have fought beside them and got to know them. Hitsugaya nodded, Rangiku crushed Rukia in a hug, Yumichika said it was beautiful, Ikkaku grinned at her, and Renji smiled sadly. She went up to Ichigo, this time without Renji carrying her.

"Thanks, Ichigo. It has been fun but our time had to end." She turned around and started stumbling towards the renegades. Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"Don't go Rukia…please don't go. Stay with me…I mean us." Ichigo said, "I want you to stand beside me in battle."

Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Ichigo this is where we part ways." Rukia reluctantly pulled her hand away and continued to stumble toward the renegades.

"Don't go Rukia." Rukia looked behind her only to be embraced by Ichigo. "Rukia, I know I can't change what is happening now but I…I…I."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Jura shouted outrageously from above, waving his fist. "I'm going to miss lunch at this rate."

"I LOVE YOU RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled. "I-I-I-I would like for you to know that before I lose you."

Rukia started to cry slightly. "I share those feelings too Ichigo." They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Well finally Ichigo! Took you forever!" Jura said as he jumped to the arena. "So give a hand for the happy couple right here folks. You have seen it here in the arena. Love and blood all in the same day!" Everyone started to cheer for Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia broke off the kiss and walked toward Jura who put his hand on her shoulder. Everyone's cheering started to die out as Rukia faced Jura. "I'm ready to do your will Lord Jura." Rukia said seriously, bowing.

Jura put his hands over his mouth. He couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh. "HAHAHAHA…That's good Rukia really good." He picked up Rukia before she could react and threw her at Ichigo who caught her instinctively.

"Next time when you two lovebirds can't see you were supposed to be together, call me," Jura said, before adding with a smirk, "Hitsugaya that also means I can hook you up with your lieutenant if you want." He winked at Hitsugaya who immediately denied having any feelings towards Rangiku.

"J-j-jura you have no idea what you are talking about," Hitsugaya stammered (This is an open case right here. I prefer the HitsxMasu pairing, so anyone who has complains :P).

"Aww…Taicho is blushing." Rangiku crushed him in a hug.

"MASUMOTO, GET OFF OF ME!" Hitsugaya tried to yell, but it came only out as muffles.

"Wait a minute Lord Jura. This was the whole time a joke?" Rukia asked disbelievingly. "What about Lover's Bond? Is that actually real?"

"Of course it isn't. What kind of fool makes a kido spells like that?" Jura said. "I read about you two and how you guys had a relationship, but you two were dumb enough not to see that you were meant to be together. So I had to play the pieces and stage this whole Lover's Bond thing."

"Well you could have told us at least." Masumoto said, still crushing Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya struggled futilely in the death-trap.

"That would be no fun," Jura pouted slightly.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya said after he got out of Masumoto's hug. "What about the deal?"

Jura looked at Hitsugaya. "The deal was that I would grant you a favor if you won the tournament. By the looks of it, I granted you guys a favor even though you didn't win."

"How so?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I gave you information about my warriors. Though I doubt it would be compensation for the booklet we found." Jura pulled it out of his kimono and waved it around. "But before we go into further details...What is the favor you ask of me Joan?"

"My lord what are you talking about?" Joan questioned.

"Why you won the tournament. So that means you get the prize. Now tell me what you want and I'll give it to you if it is in my power." Jura said.

"Um...mm...um no I couldn't—I couldn't ask for that," Joan fidgeted as she blushed brightly. Truth be told. What could she ask for? And too add to the pressure everyone was watching her. It was the first time she had ever been in such a spotlight and she was quite flustered.

"I think I know what you're asking for Joan," Jura said seriously as he walks up to her. He grabbed her bottom and hugged her tightly. "Good job Joan. You made me proud." He put his hand under her chin and kissed her passionately. Well that was one way to negate your debts. Leto and Freyja both had blank expressions. Theseus whistled at them lewdly. Kronos clapped for Joan. Thoth turned around, respecting his lord's privacy.

Renji and Ichigo gaped. Madarame clapped for Jura. Yumichika looked at the ground. Rukia blushed but was unable to turn her head. Masumoto grabbed Hitsugaya's head and twisted it so that he faced away from the kissing.

"Masumoto, what are you doing?" Hitsugaya shouted while he tried to see what was going on.

"Sorry Taicho, but this is adult stuff; kids aren't allowed to look."

After two minutes of kissing her, Jura broke it off. "How was that Joan?" Jura grinned. Joan fainted. "Joan you okay?" First kiss ever. Remember kids never French kiss your partner on their first kiss. Trust me just don't.

"Lord Jura you may have overdone it slightly," Isis said from the stands.

"Nah Isis, he did a wonderful job." Oranos clapped his hands.

Even Odin nodded his head in agreement with Oranos. Hades just sat there.

"Well thank you for coming shinigami," Jura said. "Next time we see each other it will be on the battlefield or in Soul Society."

"Now wait a minute Jura!" Hitsugaya started and walked toward Jura. The Renegade Knights drew their swords and placed themselves between Hitsugaya and Jura. Except for Joan who was still unconscious from being parted with her innocence.

"No one calls the lord with such disrespect." Leto said as she released her zanpakuto.

"But we need to talk about the treaty still." Hitsugaya complained and tried to get past the renegades.

"Look Captain Hitsugaya," Jura said and sighed sadly, "I can't make a treaty with you without the consent of my peers. Even if I wanted to make a treaty I still have to talk with the others."

"But!" Hitsugaya tried to change Jura's mind but was blocked by the Knights.

"The lord has spoken. Go home Shorty," Theseus said as he towered over Hitsugaya.

"You're going to regret this you know that right Lord Jura?" Hitsugaya reminded him.

"No need to worry. We'll survive, we always have," Jura said and waved his hand.

After a few minutes, the shinigami left. Leto walked up to Jura. "My lord, the meeting is about to take place. What are your orders?"

"I'm coming no worries," Jura said he turned around and headed straight toward the meeting room. "_The meeting of kings is about to take place among the renegades. I wonder how Soul Society will combat against five kings."_

**All done! Yeah it is getting interesting now. I'm sorry for any fans that are against RukiaxIchigo. **

**When I make more fan fictions I might use different pairings. R&R. I'll see you later. Buh-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. This one was a little tricky to plan out. Hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R!**

Chapter 06: The Alliance

Meeting Hall.

The meeting hall had five chairs in front of a brown table. Each chair was ornamented with the symbol of each faction. Odin's was the raven, Isis—the sickle, Oranos—the spear and Hades's was the helmet.

The tent itself was made by silk and had all the symbols of the factions on it. They always met at Jura's camp because it was in the middle of all the other factions. The tent inside contained the zanpakutos of the strongest enemies. Right now there were none residing because they were distributed to the other factions. Jura had five—one of them was his brother's. He gave the other four to his Renegade Knights. All of them possessed the one given to them as a second sword, but none had mastered it enough to get it into shikai form. The rest of the leaders also had five each. What the other leaders did was unknown except that Odin gave one of his to a woman named Hippolyta. The swords represented a person's value and a fate that they can never escape. But this won't happen for a long time.

They all sat in the chairs. Jura took the middle. Odin took the one left of him and Isis took the one on the right. Oranos sat beside Odin and Hades sat beside Isis. No one in the tent was allowed a bodyguard. It was to show their trust of one another. For if one attacked one of the others then the rest would retaliate toward the offender.

"You know why we all came here today," Odin started. "We came here to discuss the shinigami and what we're going to do with them."

"I say we go to war." Oranos banged his fist on the table. "They spilled many of my kinsmen blood."

"There is no need to be hasty Oranos. We all have lost kinsmen to them, but the thing is will more death really bring peace. I say let there be peace," Isis said.

"I agree with Isis," Hades said metallically, "War will not bring back our loved ones. We can only make the future better for them."

"Have you forgotten the Treaty of the Cherry Blossoms or should I say the Massacre of the Cherry Blossoms?" Odin questioned heatedly. "We lost over a thousand men in that ambush. I also lost Thor to them. He was supposed to make an alliance with the shinigami and you know what they did? They said they would have peace, yet in the middle of the night they slit all the warriors' throats. Then they had the gall to bring it back to me and four hundred years later sue for peace now."

"You forget yourself, Odin. I also lost some of my priestesses when they were still in Soul Society. The shinigami raped and beat them. After that they hanged them, but I will not let revenge blind my judgment for the good of my people," Isis replied calmly but severely.

"Isis is right. We can't have another war. It'll just end in a stalemate as always," Hades said with no emotions.

"That is easy for you to say Hades. You have lost the least amount of men. I lost my brothers in a trade with the shinigami. The only survivors were the shinigami themselves. They said that they were attacked by hollows and I believed them. But one of my scouts said that they turned on my brothers when they were ready to go back home," Oranos argued.

"Just because you lost your brothers doesn't mean you have the right to say I haven't suffered my losses. My little girl was supposed to marry their prodigy. But before any of the arrangements were made, she was assassinated by Division Zero. The king's own squad. Then they mutilated the body before I could give her a proper burial," Hades said angrily. Showing emotion for the first time. "But I'm not going to let rage blind me. I'm doing for the sake of my people!"

Oranos stood up. "It's always about **your** people! Well what about mine, or Isis' or Jura's or even Odin's? You are a selfish ruler with no love for your comrades."

"Why you little whelp!" Hades stood up to his armor shaking. "Don't you dare say I don't care I—!"

Isis put her hands up trying to calm them down. "Easy, easy. Oranos you know Hades met no such thing and Hades you know Oranos is only looking after the sake of everyone. Now please can we discuss our problems like civilized warriors?" Hades and Oranos both grumbled but sat down.

"So it is decided then. Two for peace and two for war." Odin lifted his hands up. "Now Jura is the only one who hasn't decided."

All eyes rested on Jura. He sat there silently, before finally opening his eyes. "A compromise will be made since I am torn between my own vengeance and my duty to my people. We'll form the Alliance of the Five Warlords, but we'll send an emissary to ask for peace. If the negotiations go badly then it is war. Deal?"

All of the leaders, seeing no other option, agreed to Jura's plan. Each one cut the palm of their hand with their sword (no they aren't emo) and made their symbol on the table.

"Let it be known and done. The Warlords of Five has agreed. If any one of us tries to break the alliance they'll only know suffering and pain," all of them chanted in unison. "Together we go to victory or to our deaths."

The Alliance of the Five Warlords was made.

* * *

Two hours after the making of the Alliance.

Jura and five warriors shunpoed through on the forest branches hoping to catch up with Hitsugaya and his group. The other five warriors were Hippolyta, Theseus, Leto, Joan, and Hermes. Theseus was part of Oranos's faction at the start but he switched allegiance to the Renegades. Leto was part of Hades's faction but also switched allegiance. It was the same with Joan who had been a priestess of Isis at a young age except that she was recruited by Zeus, Jura's father. Those three were asked to be represented by the leader of their ex-factions. Hippolyta was the representative of Odin. Jura was supposed to represent his own group because he had initiated the current plan. Hermes was there to send quick messages if they ever got into trouble also Theseus needed a drinking partner.

After a few hours of following Ichigo's trail of reiatsu they came upon them in the middle of the night. All of the shinigami were around a fire and eating bowls of soup. "Oi, oi, I'm starved. Let's join them," Jura said as he jumped from his branch. Leto tried to grab him but couldn't reach him in time, falling down herself. She landed with a thud which caused all the shinigami to draw their swords.

"My, my Leto dear, I didn't know you were hungry too," Jura said as he came down from the tree branch. The rest of the warriors, seeing no reason to hide, jumped down from their perches.

"Lord Jura," Rukia said coldly, still angry about being tricked. "What honor you give us to follow us in the middle of the night."

"Now, now Ichigo's ice princess. Don't have to bite my head off just because I was having a little fun." Jura sighed. "You're mean to me even though I got you love-birds together." He pouted and drew circles on the ground.

"Rukia doesn't mean anything Lord Jura." Hitsugaya clamped Rukia's mouth closed before she could say anything else. "So why are you here?"

"Um… I'm not good at this stuff, Capt. So I'll let Leto here fill you on the details," he said as he pushed Leto forward.

She glared at Jura, and then cleared her throat before speaking. "As you know, after you left the tournament, my leader and the rest of the other leaders of the renegades talked over some important issues that none of us know about except the leaders themselves. They are sending an emissary to Soul Society to ask for peace. If negotiations go badly then they consider it war once more."

"Is this true Jura?" Ichigo asked.

"Show Lord Jura some respect you shinigami!" Leto was about to pull out her sword when Jura pinched her bottom causing her to let go of her sword and cover her butt.

"Hai, Hai, little Ichigo, it is true," Jura said as he dodged a slap from Leto who was stilling blushing.

"Don't call me little," Ichigo growled.

"Come little one. I'm older than you and taller than you. That gives me the privilege to call you little," Jura grinned.

"Hitsugaya, I'm going to teach this guy a lesson." Ichigo started to roll up his kimono's sleeves.

"That is Captain Hitsugaya to you Ichigo and no, you can't teach him a lesson," Hitsugaya said, annoyed. "At least until I have."

"But Toushiro…" Ichigo started before getting hit on the head by Renji.

"Don't even think about it, Ichigo. We failed the last time we fought him. We'll fail again," Renji said sadly. "We couldn't stand up to his fighters. If he is half as strong as he potentially is, I doubt even Captain Hitsugaya will have an easy time with him."

Jura looked at the soup. "So when do we eat?" He dodged another slap from Leto. Jura always had his priorities straight at least.

Hippolyta walked up to him. "Lord Jura, I believe you're forgetting the mission. Lord Odin said to get to Soul Society as quickly as possible," she whispered in his ear.

"Come on Hippolyta," Theseus said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "There is no need to rush. We have all the time in the world. Besides I'm a warrior, not a messenger boy (yeah I stole it)!"

"Let go of me Theseus," she said calmly, "Or I'll have to remove your hand myself."

Theseus tried to pull in for a kiss, but she swiftly ducked under his chin and touched three pressure points on his neck. Theseus froze into that position, looking the fool. She started to walk away from him when he fell down.

Jura laughed. "She got you, Theseus. This one might be tougher than the rest you hit on." Theseus always enjoyed a challenge, so came at Hippolyta again with the same results.

"So what now Taicho?" Masumoto asked while everyone ignored Theseus' and Hippolyta's performance.

"Do we have a choice?" Turning his attention to the Renegades, he spoke while walking away, "Alright, Lord Jura you can accompany us to Soul Society."

"Disrespectful little runt. I'll…" Leto said as she tried to pull her sword out only to be grabbed her waist preventing her to move. "My lord, stop that!" She slapped at Jura again. He dodged it once more, but didn't see the backhand slap. Jura flew across the ground and hit a tree, clearly unconscious.

Leto, covering her mouth quickly, ran to her leader. Leto called for Joan to help her and they both tried to wake him up. Hermes chuckled at them and struck up a conversation with Masumoto on their cooking styles. He stayed a good distance away from Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji. He was still mad about the murders of his brother-in-arms. Hippolyta finally got away from Theseus whom she paralyzed. She dragged him next to the soup and sat on a branch while staying in the shadows. The other shinigami formed their own groups. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji talked about old battles. Ikkaku and Yumichika talked about what their captain is going to do to Jura. Hitsugaya went into his tent and started to meditate.

After being pampered for twenty minutes by Joan and Leto, Jura finally got back up. "What did I miss?" he asked while stretching his arms. Both Leto and Joan sighed in relief knowing that he was fine. Jura, finding this position comfortable, put his arms around the two women and fell asleep. Unfortunately for the girls in his arms they knew that they couldn't get up now because neither wanted to wake up their leader, but something was odd. They seem to be unable to move their bodies in the slightest.

"Well Rangiku I think chocolate syrup goes better on fried seahorse if you ask me," Hermes said as he drank a cup of sake.

"Really? I prefer peanut butter," Rangiku hiccupped from the sake and poured some more for both of them.

"That is alright but I always have to get it out of my mouth afterwards," Hermes grimaced, getting drunk.

"I know what you mean, but I think chocolate syrup goes better on shark fins," Rangiku protested also getting drunk.

"N-n-n-o-o way! T-th-a-a-t-t is exa-c-tl-y h-o-w I…Zzzzz." Hermes started then fell asleep.

"Ye-a-h-h you're ri-g-h-t…Zzzzzz." They both fell asleep and hit the ground. Around them were over thirty sake bottles.

Theseus who couldn't get up just fell asleep. Ikkaku and Yumichika went to their quarters to fall asleep but Toushiro met them in front of their tents. "Go to the Head Captain and tell him to make preparations for Jura here," he whispered. They both nodded and shunpoed to Soul Society.

"_That is one problem taken care of. Now what to do about my sleeping lieutenant?"_

* * *

Morning in front of Urahara's shop.

"Where are we, Capt?" Jura asked Toushiro.

"We are at an entrance to Soul Society. We can't use the smaller versions because they would never allow you inside."

"Stop shouting!" Hermes said as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"He's not shouting, Hermes!" Theseus said while he tried to relax his muscles from the treatment he got from Hippolyta. "You're just an idiot who couldn't hold his liquor!"

"Would you people shut up, please?" Toushiro rubbed his temples. "Hey Urahara!

There was a long silence "That's odd they aren't home." Hitsugaya opened the door and walked in.

"He isn't home. He's out with the others, leaving me to my lonesomeness." A black cat walked up to them.

Theseus pointed at the cat. "Did that thing talk?"

"Yes I can talk. Do you want me to play dead for you next or maybe I'll even dance for you if you like." the cat mocked him. Theseus was about to draw his zanpakuto when his leader ran up to the cat.

"What do you want renegade?" the cat asked Jura. Jura squatted down; he already knew that this cat was much more than it seems. He rubbed the cat's stomach. "That is a new approach. Usually everyone is surprised like your friend over there or believes it is a joke. A little higher please." (I'm not sure if Yoruichi likes being rubbed in cat form. If anyone knows please tell me.)

Jura smiled. "Your name is Yoruichi Shihoin isn't it?" he asked while scratching under her chin.

"If I said yes would you continue rubbing me?" the cat said.

"Of course." Jura grinned.

"Then yes, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin." Yoruichi motioned with her back to be scratched there.

"Um…My lord I hate to interrupt but I think that cat is a girl." Joan said behind him.

"Hmm…O, yeah I know that Joan. Thank you very much though." Jura picked Yoruichi up. "Want to go to Soul Society with us?" Jura asked the cat.

"Sure I'll come if you keep rubbing me." Jura complied with Yoruichi's deal.

"Um…Captain, shouldn't we tell him that Yoruichi that she is human?" Masumoto whispered.

"Nah…Let Lord Jura have his fun Masumoto," Hermes said before Toushiro. "He knows what he is doing."

Jura held Yoruichi. "Lead the way, Captain McShorty." Masumoto covered her mouth, but a giggle escaped her hands. A vein popped out slightly of Hitsugaya's forehead but he didn't say anything. Ichigo and the rest of the shinigami were unsuccessful in hiding their laughter, and burst out laughing right behind the small captain who turned around and stared them down. Each one stopped laughing but when Hitsugaya turned his back on them they couldn't help but snicker some more. "_This is going to be a long day," _Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Hitsugaya led them through many rooms and finally went into a room with a dojo door. "Here it is," Yoruichi said from Jura's arms, "Just step on through and you'll be transported to Soul Society."

"What no guards or traps? Just step right through?" Theseus asked.

"You are a guest to Soul Society. We don't set up traps for them," Renji said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Theseus mumbled. The door opened revealing a white light (no they are not dying).

Ignoring the comment, Hitsugaya walked in with Masumoto. Joan and Hermes walked in next. Then Jura walked in right behind them. The rest of the renegades followed behind him. People who were left went right in. The door closed. A man with a striped hat and fan walked in the room. "So that is the leader of the Renegade. Interesting."

* * *

Soul Society

When Jura entered, Hermes and Joan both had their hands on their zanpakutos. There was a paved grey path but on the sides were hundreds of shinigami. The odd thing was that none of them have their zanpakutos. The rest of the renegades came out and also saw the shinigami. They created a wall with the other two. "Lord Jura, get out of here, hurry," Hermes said.

"We'll hold them off boss-man," Theseus said. Jura looked at Yoruichi. The cat was completely calm.

"Hands off the blades warriors," Jura commanded.

"But my lord—," Leto began.

"I said hands off the blade." All the renegades put their hands off their zanpakutos. Hitsugaya motioned for them to follow him. Jura hacked and wheezed again. Leto looked to him, but Jura covered his mouth and had his hand up stopping her once again.

The shinigami around them on closer inspection were actually only sixteen to eighteen years old. There were many whispers from them. "Look at him. He's so cute with the black cat." "That guy is huge!" "Dude she almost has a bust as big as Rangiku." "That guy in front looks frighten." "Man the blond chick is hot." Many other conversations carried on while Jura and his entourage proceeded forward. They were ushered into a building. Inside there were hundreds of doors. They finally stopped at one. The door was huge. Hitsugaya knocked on the door. "Enter," an old man's voice rang out of the room. Yoruichi crawled out of Jura's hands and into his kimono as Hitsugaya opened the door.

Jura saw ten people inside the room. The room ceiling had to be at least seventy feet above the ground. He noticed the irregular spots where the people were divided. There were many people ranging from a fat man, Oomaeda, who was behind a waif of a girl, a man who started coughing slightly, a black-haired woman with a warm smile, and a big guy even taller than Jura with an eye patch over one eye. Also, there was a man with a pink kimono who tipped his hat in Jura's direction. A man with a pointed forehead, really pointed, looked at him with a certain look that screamed mad scientist. One odd sight to Jura was a guy with black hair and a white scarf. A fox-headed guy was standing around as well—now this guy was huge, at least two feet taller than Theseus. Each one of them had a number on their back. "Welcome Lord Jura." Jura looked up to see the last person: an old man with a long white beard and a walking stick.

"Well, well, I thought you guys were here to arrest me or something," Jura said and wiped his forehead with fake relief. Hitsugaya left his side and went to stand in one of the open spots.

"You idiot renegade, did you actually think we have no honor?" the girl in front of Oomaeda snapped.

"You dare disrespect my lord! You lowly shinigami, I should kill you right now." Leto drew her sword.

"With pleasure you slut." The waif drew her own zanpakuto. Oomaeda tried to hold her back but got elbowed in the stomach twice.

Jura sighed. He pinched Leto's butt and dodged the strike he knew was coming. Leto slammed her hand against Renji who was behind him. Renji flew and smashed into a wall. "Oi, oi, that would have hurt if I didn't dodged it," Jura said cheerfully.

Shunsei, now knowing that they had something in common, tipped his hat toward Jura. Jura smiled back and gave a thumbs-up. The man with the pointed forehead started to talk after looking over Jura. "Let's see what we have here. Hmm…Head Captain Yamamoto can I dissect him after you're done with him?" The guy gave a very wide smile.

"No, Captain Mayuri Kurotshuchi, you can't dissect him." Yamamoto sighed. "I'm sorry for this rude welcoming Lord Jura."

"Not at all, baldy, my boy." He grinned. Oomaeda this time successfully grabbed on to his captain so she wouldn't attack Jura.

"Captain Soi-Fong! Don't do it please," Oomaeda pleaded as he restrained his captain.

"That insolent cur, he comes into Soul Society and disrespects us!" Soi-Fong got out of Oomaeda's grip and started to walk over to Jura.

"Stop, Captain Soi-Fong! You will leave our guest alone under the ceasefire," Yamamoto ordered. Soi-Fong stiffened before reluctantly walking back to her spot, sending death glares at Jura.

"My, my, if looks could kill, the stoic beauty over there would have me dead after I had said my first word," Jura laughed. "But since we're done with pleasantries, it is time to get down to business."

"We sent an emissary to you but you refused to see him. Why do you come back with him and talk to us?" The man with a scarf questioned.

Renji got up and dusted himself off. "That is Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. My captain." Renji whispered in Jura's ear.

"I didn't see Captain McShorty because his warriors didn't win our little game. After the game me and others created a pact and send one of us down here to talk with you guys and sue for peace. Anything else you need to know Capt. Scarf?" Jura said breathing heavily after the long explanation. Renji looked with worry at his captain thinking he would kill Jura there and then. Byakuya only sighed and kept his cool. Jura looked at Hermes while he still panted. "Whew that was a lot. Hermes, be a good chap, and fetch me some water." Hermes bowed and sped off. He came back two seconds later with a pitcher of water and a glass. Jura poured some water and started to drink.

"So what is this peace?" a fox-headed man asked.

"Good question big guy. The peace that would come would be the usual. You don't attack us and we don't attack you. The whole shebang. We'll even give you some land while we're at it."

"So what are the conditions?" Byakuya asked after a pause.

"Good, good. We have a sharp one in the room. The conditions are you give us three of your captains' sword or Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo, one-third of your shinigami for our own purpose and half of all of your supplies," Jura said while he kept a straight face, but the captains' faces were all in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lord Jura but that is entirely impossible. We need the men and supplies to fight our own battles. I can understand why you want the men and supplies but why the three specific shinigami?" the woman with a warm smiled asked.

"That is Captain Unohana. She is the captain of the 4th division who are the medics," Renji explained.

"Those three were in a raid that killed four of my troops. There were five in that squad and only one who escaped—my dear Capt. Angel," Jura said and Soi-Fong, furious, almost got out of Oomaeda's grip that time. "And he's standing right next to me." All eyes were on Hermes. Hermes always the shy one hid behind Theseus who picked his nose rudely.

"Alright, I understand, but the fact is that we can't afford those conditions," Unohana said.

"Well, well, my dear nurse. It doesn't matter to us or not if you're fighting a war. I only came here to play messenger boy and spend some quality time with my two lovely ladies." He placed his hands around Leto's and Joan's waist. Both of them were flustered.

"My lord, not in front of all these people," Leto said. "What would people think?"

"Leto, the lord shouldn't even being doing this at all," Joan said while she tried to get out, but the arms wouldn't move.

"We will discuss this Lord Jura. So please stay awhile and make yourself at home. Captain Unohana will lead you to your quarters," Yamamoto said. Captain Unohana bowed and motioned with her hand for them to follow her.

* * *

After Jura and the others left only the nine captains remained.

"Head Captain, there is no way we can agree to this. Aizen is already at our doorstep. We don't have any manpower to spare," Ukitake said.

"That man annoys me. He comes in and doesn't even show the proper respect to us," Soi-Fong complained.

"He didn't look like he has a lot of power. So I don't really care," Zaraki said.

"He's asking for quite a bit. Next you'll know he'll ask for all the civilians next," the fox-headed guy said.

"Now wait, Komamura Sajin. I don't think he'll go that far," Shunsei said.

"I don't trust him. He seems too happy," Byakuya said.

"Well of course you would be suspicious. You never have been happy all your life," Shunsei retorted, chuckling slightly.

"I still want him to be my test subject," Mayuri said.

"Silence. Captain Hitsugaya, you should know the most about him since you were with him the longest. What have you observed?" Yamamoto asked.

All eyes fell on Hitsugaya. "He is very happy most of the time. He never really showed anything else but that. He can seem clumsy but he seems to know more than he lets on. That's all I know about him," Hitsugaya reported. "But he does cough sometimes. I don't know if it is so kind of sickness or if he just trying to trick us." The room quieted as the captains contemplated their options.

"So are we all in agreement about what to do about the proposition?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Hai!" all of the captain replied.

* * *

After Unohana left Jura in his room he took a look around. It wasn't fancy or anything. It had a bed, a window, and a tea table. Everything else was just boring. It did have a nice bath though. Thinking that he should relax he started to strip and he poured some hot water into the bath that could fit four people. A black fur ball ran out of his kimono. "What do you think you're doing Jura?" Yoruichi asked.

"Going to take a bath of course. You look like you could take a bath too. Want to join me?" Jura questioned as he took off the bottom part of his kimono.

"Are you sure don't mind having a cat inside a bath with you?" Yoruichi queried, a sly look crossed the cat's face.

"Why should I?" Jura blinked.

"No reason. So let's get in or the water will get cold." Yoruichi said.

While naked, Jura picked Yoruichi up and set her in the steaming bath. Then he plopped into the bath as well. "Aahh…It feels so good to be in a bath once more," Jura said with relish as he stretched his body.

"Now where's that back scrubber?" Jura looked around.

"You mean this one?" a seductive feminine voice teased. Jura turned around to see a dark-skinned woman who was naked right behind him holding the scrubber in the bath with him.

"Yeah that's the one Yoruichi." Jura snickered at her shocked look and took the scrubber from her unresisting hand.

"Well aren't you going to say something? Like, I don't know…Why is there a naked, beautiful lady in the bathtub with you?" Yoruichi asked, shocked that he didn't go nuts.

"Why should I? I only see a gorgeous naked lady in the bathtub with me," Jura said as he scrubbed his back.

"You're good, you know that?" Yoruichi said with some admiration.

"Thanks," Jura said as he turned around to face her. "You going clean yourself or do you want the scrubber so you can do your back?" Jura smiled.

"Can you do my back?" Yoruichi asked, another plan forming in her mind.

"Sure. Just turn around and let me scrub it," Jura said.

"Can you do it without the scrubber?" Yoruichi asked.

"Alright but what will I use?" Jura inquired.

"You can use your hands and scrub the soap on." Yoruichi said as she leaned against the side of the tub.

"Alright," Jura said as he started to put soap on his hands, "Though I can't guarantee that this will feel good. I only did it with a few people, but they all said it was good, but then again I'm their leader so they would say that or get in trouble."

"It's alright, just hurry up with the soap," Yoruichi said impatiently because her plan was about to slip away from her mind.

"Yes my lovely cat." Jura put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub. He started to hum an old celebration song of a wandering renegade who found his place as a Renegade Knight.

"_He isn't half bad at this. It's a shame he isn't like Ichigo. I would have loved to see Jura's happy face turn into a shocked one," _Yoruichi thought.

"So my darling feline, can you purr in human form?" Jura queried as he moved his hands down her back.

"I think so. Wh…Oooh," Yoruichi purred. Jura massaged a very tight spot on her back. "_For someone who has fought in battles his hands are very soft. I can see why Leto and Joan are still with him,"_ Yoruichi thought.

"You have nice, smooth skin you know that Yoruichi, darling," Jura remarked. "But you need to stop being so stressed. Your muscles are going to keep tensing up."

"How can you tell that I'm stressed?" Yoruichi asked with surprise.

"Well let's start from the beginning. The Battle of the Midnight, or as some of us like to call it, the Massacre of the Midnight that happened three hundred years ago," Jura said happily. "A dark-skinned woman or so claimed with the Head Captain Yamamoto led over three hundred shinigami special ops. They descended on a caravan of renegades who were trying to leave Soul Society. Most of the renegades weren't warriors but civilians with many children and women. There were one thousand renegades in all. The bloodletting started dead at night when a woman with her baby was attacked by the dark-skinned woman. Over twenty renegades came at her and they all died gruesome deaths. The special ops slit many throats in the night. They also torched the caravan because of the order given to them by the woman named Yoruichi Shihoin or so reported. Also a princess at the time. Do I have to go on my little feline princess?" Jura asked taking his hands off her back.

Yoruichi tensed up and waited for the blade she expected to plunge into her back. Instead she felt a cool lotion being spread on her back. "Uh-oh my darling feline, you tensed up again. Guess I have to start all over."

Yoruichi looked behind her and saw Jura taking out bottles of exotic oils. "Why aren't you going to kill me? You know who I am and what I did."

"Now, now my dear feline. I like you, I truly do. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you. I must admit that I have hunted you for sometime but I matured. I can't blame you for doing something order by the old baldy now can I?" Jura asked as he put the oil as his hands and began to rub again.

"So you don't blame me of the deaths? Even if I knew what I was doing and could have stopped it?" Yoruichi felt Jura's hands stop moving. "I couldn't blame you if you killed me now. I would not even bother stopping you." She turned around and faced Jura who wore a grim expression.

"Look Jura. I don't expect you to believe me but I do regret what I did. I would trade my life for each of the ones that I helped killed that night. I really would," Yoruichi said fiercely. "So kill me. I know you want to do it." She waited for the blow to her chest.

Jura put his hand up and caressed her cheek softly. Yoruichi touched his hand and looked at Jura. "I don't want you to die Yoruichi. Well not in this manner. You can't change the past and killing someone won't bring them back to life. I'll admit I would take a lot of satisfaction from killing you, but I believe you are a good person. So forget about the whole incident. Now turn around so I can finish rubbing your back."

Yoruichi, surprised at his words, turned around. "Thank you Jura. It might not mean much but thank you."

"Now stop that. You can thank me by, if you die, dying fighting like a warrior. That is a death you do deserve instead of letting yourself being killed." Jura's voice went back to his normal one and he began to rub again.

After twenty minutes of silence, Jura stopped rubbing. Yoruichi, lost in the relaxing sensation, felt it stop and looked at Jura. "You are all relaxed. I must admit it took awhile but you should be as good as new," Jura said as Yoruichi stretched her body upward surprised about how relaxed her muscles were. "Don't try to do strenuous work or your muscles will tighten again," he warned while he started to put his kimono back on.

"Thank you Jura. I didn't think I could take that burden off my shoulders. I will not forget this," Yoruichi said as she got out of the tub. "Now where are some clothes?"

"I just so happen to have a renegade uniform about your size. You interested?" Jura questioned as he got his entire kimono on.

"That is a little creepy, but sure." Yoruichi walked into the room with Jura and grabbed the kimono. "Umm…are you going to watch me change?"

"Hmm… Oh sorry. I just couldn't help but stare at your gorgeous figure. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Jura walked into the bathroom.

"_What an odd person."_Yoruichi thought as she puts a kimono. "_But he does make life interesting. I'll stick with him for a little while longer, but Urahara was right. He is exactly like he was described. Thing will get interesting." _

"Alright Jura I'm all done," she said as she tied the kimono together.

Jura walked in with a long item with in a white blanket. There was something odd with her kimono. Maybe she had it inside out? And her hands, were they that shiny before? Jura shrugged. "Stunning, my feline companion. Simply stunning." He walked over to Yoruichi. "I think there is a way to repay the deaths. But I'm afraid you may have to betray your friends and cause more deaths."

"I'll do anything to repay for my sins," Yoruichi said.

"Did you know why I brought that white kimono along?" he asked Yoruichi. "I was looking for a new member to be one of my knights. Someone who happens to be a good spy and quick runner."

Yoruichi nodded her head in comprehension.

"You see, the kimono actually picks who is worthy. Each kimono is handmade and is embedded with kido. The kimono has sort of a will of its own and picks the person to serve as its wearer. I had you put it on to see if it would accept you. If it didn't it would have turned black. But it still retains its color." Jura unwrapped the cloth from around the object. He pulled out his now unsheathed blade instead of the one on his belt.

"After this, Yoruichi, there is no turning back. You'll be accepted among the renegades but most probably never accepted again by the shinigami. Can you live with that?" Jura asked his voice becoming serious.

"Of course…besides the shinigami barely tolerates me anyway," Yoruichi grinned.

"Then by the power of me as the 5th leader of the Renegade. I proclaim you the 7th Renegade Knight. Put your hand out," he ordered as he stamped the hilt on her hand. Yoruichi started to shudder in pain. "It will only be a moment darling. The stamp will cleanse all of the shinigami taint."

Yoruichi put her head down. "I will serve you with my life my liege," she said then got up and grinned. "I feel like having another bath Lord Jura. Want to join me?" At that moment a person slammed the door wide open. Soi-Fong was in the doorway. "Bastard…"

End

**Uh-oh, Jura got himself in a real pickle. There will probably not be anything between Jura and Yoruichi unless you guys want it. Next chapter will be soon. R&R. I also would like your opinions later on who is your favorite character of the OCs. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. I was hoping to finish this chapter sooner, but writer's block struck again! Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 07: The Fugitive and the Trickster

Last time: Yoruichi was accepted into the Renegade. Soi-Fong appeared in the doorway calling Jura a bastard.

"…Bastard. You have tricked Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-Fong said with outrage. She walked over to Jura and lifted him up by the front of his kimono.

"Easy there little bumblebee," Jura said while he tried to make her let go, but she only tightened her grip. "Yo-yo-ruichi, a little help, please!" He pointed at Soi-Fong's hand.

"Soi-Fong let him go," Yoruichi said as she put her hand on Soi-Fong's arm.

"This man is a liar and a coward. He isn't worthy being a called a lord much less yours." Soi-Fong yelled angrily. Hippolyta and Theseus both ran in with their swords drawn.

"Let go of the Lord Jura, Soi-Fong," Hippolyta said as she put her sword next to Soi-Fong's neck.

"What? Does coward need more warriors to fight his own battles?" Soi-Fong spat while she coldly let go of Jura who started to breathe heavily from the lack of air. "Lord Jura, as you call him, isn't fit to be anyone's leader." Soi-Fong left the room with a stream of curses.

"Lord Jura, are you all right?" Yoruichi said as she bent down to check Jura.

"I'm fine really. Though little bumblebee has quite an iron grip," he commented while loosening his kimono slightly.

"Lord Jura, Cool you're alright and all, cause I wouldn't get my sake if you weren't, but who is this woman?" Theseus asked while pointing at Yoruichi.

"What you don't know her Theseus? I'm surprised at you," Jura mocked him.

"I'm a warrior, not a historian!" Theseus said irritably, while he folded his arms.

"That wasn't obvious enough by your IQ," Hippolyta mumbled.

"Shut up Hippolyta. So who is she?" Theseus repeated.

"She is Lady Yoruichi. She is now the 7th Renegade Knight as you can see by her hand," Jura said while he showed Theseus his marking on her hand.

Theseus whistled. "Leto, Freyja, Joan, and Yoruichi. You have quite a line of beautiful women following you, boss-man." Theseus had three fingers up.

"Um Theseus…" Theseus looked at his fingers then put up the fourth sheepishly. Hippolyta sighed and tried to not look at the fool.

"Thank you, thank you. No need for applause. Theseus, are all the preparations made?" Jura asked.

"Everything is ready." Theseus nodded and pushed himself and Hippolyta out the door. "I'll round up the others," he said while trying to fight off the attacks from Hippolyta.

"What is he talking about, Jura?" Yoruichi asked.

"Whew, I thought you were going to keep on calling me lord," Jura said with relief, "We're going back home of course."

"Alright but where is home exactly?" Yoruichi asked.

"Patience, patience my dear feline. All things will be revealed in time," Jura said as he stood. "So you want to take another bath, my darling feline?"

"I doubt I could feel any better after your treatment." Yoruichi stretched her body. "I feel a hundred years younger. So I guess I won't need another."

"Well let's go then." He grabbed Yoruichi by the waist and headed out. "By the way, Soi-Fong will be back and she'll be dying to kill me. So I hope you're there when it happens," he said waggling his fingers at her.

After rounding everyone up, he explained the new situation. Everyone warmly welcomed a surprised Yoruichi into their ranks though Leto and Joan were eyeing her suspiciously. How could they not? She was the leader of the Massacre of the Midnight. Yoruichi could feel their stares boring into her. _"This might turn ugly," _Jura thought as he saw Joan and Leto glaring at Yoruichi. The others didn't bother because Leto and Joan already had Yoruichi on their radars so should the rest of them waste their time?

They all walked to the meeting hall. All the captains were there wearing grim expressions except for Soi-Fong whose expression was 'Kill Jura'. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "We have come to a decision Lord Jura. We can't accept your terms of the peace. If you asked for lower prices we might consider it," Yamamoto added hoping to reach a compromise.

"A shame really, but I knew the answer before I got here," Jura said putting his hands behind his head. "I never really came here for the peace treaty," Jura yawned as he turned around.

"Then why did you come here?" Hitsugaya asked, outraged by the man's actions.

"To pick up my knight of course." Jura held up a white knight. He moved out of the way to reveal a stunning Yoruichi in a renegade garb. She winked at Byakuya and waved her hand at everyone else. "So we'll be taking over leave now," Jura said as he started to walk.

"Wait!" Yamamoto said, "At least let us provide an escort. Soi-Fong, show them their way back home." Soi-Fong nodded and shunpoed in front of Jura. "Follow me," she hissed angrily.

"Of course my bumblebee," Jura agreed with a flourish, causing Soi-Fong to roll her eyes.

Soi-Fong led the party out of the captain's meeting hall, bringing them back to the gate where they first entered. Theseus, Hippolyta, Hermes and Yoruichi all went into the gate first. Leto and Joan waited for Jura to go in next. "Well my little bumblebee this will be our last meeting before we're enemies. It was fun but now I must take my leave." Jura bowed toward Soi-Fong who was smirking.

"What makes you think you'll leave this place alive?" Soi-Fong snapped her fingers and over twenty shinigami filled the area in their black ninja suits. Joan and Leto ran in front of Jura and drew their swords.

"Lord Jura, leave quickly. We can handle these weaklings," Leto said firmly as she prepared a kido spell.

"Please your highness, you must leave now!" Joan urgently added as she released her zanpakuto.

Jura sighed. He wrapped his arms around both of their waists and picked them up. Both brandished their swords at him, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't even get a finger off of them. He calmly threw them into the gate without a word. "Remember, you guys can't die on me yet. I'll catch up with you later," he called cheerfully while the door closed. When the door shut completely, he turned to look back at Soi-Fong. "So, my little bumblebee, what next?"

"Well if you give up now I can promise your death will be quick and painless," Soi-Fong said as she drew her zanpakuto, "But if you resist you will have a very painful death indeed." Deep down, she hoped he would resist.

"Well these options sound nice enough," Jura said while he lifted his hands up and shook his head, "but I'm afraid I must decline both offers." Pointing the palm of his hand towards the ground, he shouted, "Number 40.3 Black Area!" Black Area created a huge dark orb where no one, not even the caster, could see, hear, speak, or smell. It also blackened anything that had spirit energy in it. So the caster could tell where his opponent had a specific item. Ten shinigami ran into the area trying to find Jura. Many of them were so surprised by their loss of senses that they attacked each other or ran out of the orb unwittingly.

After the blackness disappeared, it became evident that there was no one inside except for limbs that were cut off and a dying shinigami. Soi-Fong scowled with frustration before snapping out an order. "Find Jura. I want him captured alive. You can beat him and cut him up but he **must** be alive. Search everywhere. Now go!" All the shinigami responded immediately, running in groups of three or four into different directions.

An announcement was made. "Attention. Attention all personnel. An enemy has come into Soul Society. He has brown hair and green eyes at 6'3". Do not be put off by appearances; he is very dangerous. He is also is very valuable. Whoever catches him alive will receive a substantial reward." After that announcement, thousands of shinigami began to form parties or go by themselves and look for Jura.

* * *

A group of four was in the northern district, close to the 4th Division quarters. There was a man with glasses, a really small guy who was only 5 feet tall, and a woman who was in her mid-thirties, the oldest. Lastly there was Jura who had used Prometheus to reshape his face and hair. He now looked in his mid-twenties with a very serious expression. His eyes were a dull brown and his hair was black. He was still muscular and tall.

"So who are we looking for again?" Shorty asked.

"A guy name Jura, I believe. I heard some people from second division talking about him," Glasses said.

"So who is he anyway?" Old Woman asked.

Glasses pulled out a small notebook from his kimono. "Jura: 6'3. He has green eyes and brown hair. An odd combination if I ever seen one. He also is a pervert."

"_Alright I admit it. I do like touching women but that doesn't give them the right to call me a pervert!"_Jura thought.

"Hey new guy," Shorty called to Jura who whipped his head around to look at him. "Any ideas about this Jura guy?"

Jura shook his head. "No I don't. Wait, isn't that him right there?" he suddenly pointed causing the shinigami to turn and to look at a wall. In an instant, blackness covered the area. Jura, already knowing the shinigami's positions, brought out his sword and sliced the head off Shorty. The blackness dissipated, and he charged the remaining two. Both of them were dazed and tried to see who their assailant was. When they saw Jura charging straight at them they automatically assumed that their enemy was in the other direction. They both turned around to see the same wall. Jura slashed the woman in the back and slit the throat of the other one before either could react to this treachery. He let the bodies fall and gave himself some bruises and cuts (no he isn't emo, so for the last time so don't even think it), applied blood all over him, and fell against the wall howling in pain.

A team nearby ran in, alerted by the sudden screams. They saw the three bodies and Jura against a wall covered in blood. The team leader from third division looked at Jura who put on a show of being wounded. "Hurry, the guy went that way!" Jura pointed at the wall. The shinigami nodded and sent three of his men over in the direction indicated. He then ordered one to stay behind and get Jura to the fourth division. Jura grabbed the leader's arm before he could leave. "Take revenge please...for my comrades." The leader nodded and shunpoed. _"Fools," _Jura thought.

Five minutes later three shinigami came with a stretcher and put Jura on it. They quickly ran to the fourth division head quarters that were being supervised by Captain Unohana. She saw the blood and had him move to the emergency room. She ordered all of her subordinates to leave the emergency room and prepared to start the healing process. Jura's hand shot up and covered her mouth. He drew his sword and got up from the bed.

"Don't move my dear angel," Jura said softly. Unohana's eyes widened with recognition. "Yes I'm Jura in the flesh."

He let go of her mouth and put his sword next to her neck. "I want you to tell me how a group of renegades died eight years ago."

"Why do you want to know about that?" Unohana asked calmly.

"My father was the leader. He died in battle. They never gave us the details," Jura said as he walked toward the door and locked it. "Tell me about it and where it happened."

"Your father led a suicide charge. He and his twenty warriors cut many of us down that day. Impossibly enough, all of the warriors knew bankai. They might have won if they didn't have so few numbers. It took us nine years to draw them in. We then surrounded them in the meeting hall. We kept sending wave after wave of shinigami. We lost over four hundred men in those waves. Head Captain Yamamoto led the final charge. At the final charge there was only four renegades left excluding your father. One of them got away, but the rest died. Your father was the only one who could stand up to Yamamoto. When your father was about to win he fell down and started to weep. He said, 'I won Yamamoto.' He then let himself be killed by twelve shinigami who repeatedly stabbed him till he no longer moved. That is what happened to the twenty shinigami. The last one's condition is still unknown," Unohana concluded. Jura was suspicious of that story. It seemed too accurate and it was too easy to get it out of her. Jura didn't like it, but he had no choice to accept since that was the only story anyone had ever given him.

"The last one died from exhaustion," Jura stated bleakly. He lifted his sword from Unohana's neck and turned away. "It's time for me to take my leave, my dear angel."

"Wait!" Unohana grabbed his shoulder. "You really can't expect to walk out of Soul Society now that it is on full alert!"

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." Jura swung the door open. "One more thing." He drew his sword and released it. Molding a spear, he threw it against Unohana and it caught her kimono, pinning her against the wall. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks my angel. I really do appreciate this." He walked outside whistling a tune while he changed back into his real form. A shinigami saw him come out and drew his sword. Jura changed his sword into a net and threw it on the shinigami. The shinigami tried to slash it apart but it was taking too much time. Jura changed his sword into a trident and stabbed the man repeatedly until he died.

"_I will leave an ocean of blood… When my sword comes down… When my enemies fall…I will leave a monument of me…ladydadydee… ladydadydaah… I will leave an ocean of blood,"_ Jura sang. Five more shinigami appeared and were cut down by his revolving crossbow.

Three shinigami appeared ran into the room where Unohana was. "Thank the king you're alive, Captain Unohana. Did he do anything to you?" the shinigami asked.

"Nothing but tell all the warriors to get out of his way no matter what," Unohana said as they released her from the wall.

"But Captain…" the shinigami started. "Do it quickly," Unohana snapped at him.

"Hai!" The shinigami raced off and sent out the hell butterflies. Hell butterflies flew in every direction. Many groups didn't heed the warning and raced after Jura. Most of them were Zaraki's division anyway. Jura kept singing as he chopped a leg off of one shinigami and shot a cross bolt in the face of another. He kept walking until he was in a wide open area, surrounded by entrances. Shinigami started to pour in from every direction. They formed a circle around him, cutting the Renegade off from all exits. They had over a hundred men.

"Well, well. Looks like it is time to get serious." Jura snapped his fingers and his reiatsu created his turtle mount under him. He inserted his brother's sword in one of the holes atop the turtle's shell. Ten shinigami jumped up and tried to attack him. Five spears appeared from the turtle and impaled three of the shinigami. The other two got scrapped and fell down. Three crossbows appeared and shot. Three bodies went down. The last two attacked from two different sides. A hand-axe buried itself in one of the shinigami's head. The last shinigami, thinking he had won, slashed at Jura. Jura's mount shunpoed ten feet away from the shinigami and shot another cross bolt at him.

The rest of the shinigami became wary of the killing machine. "Is there any backbone among you shinigami? Have you all gotten used to attacking people in the back?" Jura taunted them. "Have you all forgotten how to fight like true warriors?"

"Howl, Zambimaru."

"Roar, Hai Neko!" Two shinigami stepped out from the crowd. It was Renji and Masumoto. Renji pointed his sword at Jura. "This time I will not let you escape." He launched his sword at Jura.

Jura yawned. He brought his hand up and caught the back of the sword. "If this is the best you got? If so then I shouldn't even waste my energy."

Renji grinned. "Now Masumoto!" Masumoto jumped on Zambimaru and ran toward Jura. She lunged at him with her sword. Jura, realizing his mistake, brought his other sword out with his right hand. He started to hack and cough again. Masumoto seeing her chance lunged to Jura's arm. He barely blocked the attack but almost lost his balance on his mount.

"Well, well. Looks like you can live up to Nemu's expectations." Jura sheathed his sword as Masumoto jumped back to the ground. "Looks like play time is over." Jura pointed his hand at five shinigami. Each finger pointed at one of them. "23.9 Spread Fire!" Five streams of flames shot out of his fingers. The shinigami were charred and became nothing but ashes. "Odd, usually I burn a hole right through them. I must be getting lazy," Jura said and sighed.

"You got bigger problems than just being lazy!" Renji snarled as he launched himself at Jura once more. Two other shinigami tried to sneak up on Jura but the turtle produced two spears that instantly impaled them. Jura kept blocking attacks and didn't even try to counter. After ten minutes of Jura blocking his barrage, Renji stopped.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Renji demanded as he prepared to defend himself. He then noticed Jura's eyes were staring into space. A small about of drool began to appear on the side of Jura's mouth. "JURA WAKE UP!" Renji yelled. Jura's head whipped back and forth.

"That was a nice nap." Jura said as he was about to lay down, but Masumoto appeared behind him with her sword at his back.

"The battle is over Jura. You lost," Masumoto said as she reminded him by stabbing his back slightly.

"Oh my, oh my, the battles have just begun my dear," Jura said as he calmly looked at Masumoto and flashed a grin.

"Battles? What do you mean?" Masumoto pressed her sword slightly more into his kimono.

"This." Jura snapped his fingers. A hole came from the sky. It was black and had a women standing in it. He pushed Masumoto off his turtle while slipping his hand and grabbed an item from her kimono.

"Who the hell is that?" Renji asked. Hundreds of hollows started to pour out of the hole, along with one or two arrancar.

"Nothing really. I just happen to left enough of a trail for the hollows to come in here," Jura smiled as he disappeared. He reappeared out of the encirclement. "I suggest you start defending. You wouldn't want hollows to overrun you? We have to postpone our battle, but it _will_ be glorious." Jura's mount disappeared under him and he sheathed his sword. He started to sing his song again bringing chills to the shinigami.

"He's right. Even if he was our first mission, protecting Soul Society comes first." Masumoto led some shinigami straight into the horde. Renji also got some shinigami and headed for the battle too. The rest tended to the bodies and headed to find defensive positions. Masumoto felt a little cooler. She looked down at her chest.

"He stole my bra."

* * *

Jura giggled gleefully and let go of the bra. It wasn't the fact that he had meant to get it, but it had come along with his prize. All the while Jura headed down to the large open area where the storage house he had earlier raided was. A woman with dark-skin and blond hair appeared behind Jura. "So it was you who let us in here," the woman said.

"Of course my darling Harribel." Jura turned around and smiled at her.

"To think that my warriors lost to a fool like you." She pulled out her sword and charged at Jura. He brought his own sword and parried her attacks.

"You know it is not a good idea to attack someone who has your own warriors hostage," Jura noted as he blocked another blow.

Harribel pulled her sword back. "So what you expect from me?"

"Well for starters you can put your sword away and follow me." Jura sheathed his sword while Harribel did the same. "I can't guarantee you'll get all of them. But I can guarantee you'll find they're all in one piece."

"How can I trust you?" Harribel questioned suspiciously.

"Well if you don't I don't think you can handle all those shinigami yourself." He pointed at the battle in the air. The shinigami were turning the tide and driving the hollows out. The gate was closing while the hollows retreated.

"Alright lead the way. But if you betray me you can expect to die painfully," Harribel threatened, her expression filled with ominous promise of such a fate.

"With pleasure my dear hollow," Jura said as he bowed. He led Harribel to the area where he had first entered Soul Society. "Any minute now," he promised, "but in the mean time why don't we play some chess." Jura pulled out a chessboard from his kimono and sat down. A door started to appear. Theseus ran right through with over twenty renegades. They jumped right over the Jura and headed toward open area.

"Come on warriors! The battle awaits… I mean Boss-man Jura needs us." The renegades followed Theseus and were oblivious to the fact that they jumped over Jura. Behind them twenty more renegades appeared out of the door led by Yoruichi. She saw Jura with the chessboard and sweat-dropped.

"Aren't you going to tell them you're right here?" Yoruichi asked as the renegades ran into the open area.

"Alright hold on." Jura packed up the board. He then cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY THESEUS! I GOT A NEW PARTNER FOR YOU TO FIGHT!" Two seconds later Theseus appeared in front of Jura.

"Who's the opponent? Where is he? Where? Where?" Theseus asked as he looked around. "Oh…" He finally noticed Jura staring at him. He stood there scratching his head sheepishly. "Glad you are all right boss."

"Well don't just stand there. Call the warriors back," Jura scolded Theseus.

Theseus nodded and pulled out a minotaur horn. He blew it twice. The notes echoed throughout the area. Within five seconds all the renegades appeared before him. "Alright men and women. We're going back home!" Jura led them through the gate. Harribel followed them. Many of the renegades turned their heads to look at her. Most of them didn't trust her, but if their leader didn't seem to worry they would be alright.

* * *

They were back in the camp. Two renegades tied a blindfold around Harribel eyes. She almost objected, but thought against it, recognizing the need for it. Jura sent three men to bring the fraccion to his tent. He was cheered throughout the camp. His bodyguards were waiting back in his tent. Leto walked up to him and slapped him. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again, Lord Jura," she said coldly.

Joan came up right behind her and slapped him on the same cheek. "You should have let us fight with you!" Joan said. They both started to cry and hugged Jura. They murmured how happy they were for him to be back. Then again…if Jura hadn't held back Theseus he would have been smothered by all three of his Knights. Fortunately Kronos was much more reasonable person than the other three. Also probably the fact that he was training Freyja. Jura sighed. He wanted Freyja to train herself, but ever since Kronos had met her, he began to act like a father to her. Kronos did have the bad habit of picking kids every once in awhile.

Kronos suddenly appeared in front of him. "I hope you had a good time, my lord," Kronos said as he bowed. "The three women you asked for will be here momentarily."

Ten minutes later the three fraccion were escorted in. Sun-sun didn't have any chains on her. Mila-Rose had only handcuffs. Apache was in a full iron suit. "Harribel-sama!" they all yelled and ran up to her. They bowed at her feet except for Apache who fell on her face.

"Well this is slightly odd," Jura said as he rubbed his still red cheek. "What am I suppose to do with you guys?"

Sun-sun put her head up. "We did enjoy your hospitality." She looked at the other two. Mila-Rose shrugged. "Could have been worse." Apache was still trying to move her arms. "Shut up Rose. I hated it."

"Well Harribel…I really can't let you leave now," Jura said. The Renegade Knights pulled out their swords. "You know too much now."

"So what are you going to kill us now?" Harribel asked while drawing her sword.

Jura smiled. "No. everyone down!" All his knights obeyed and he pulled out the item he stole from Masumoto. It was the memory modifier (for those who don't know the memory modifier changes the memory of any person it is used on, but the replacement memory could be anything). He used it on all the people inside except his knights. Harribel and her three fraccion fell to the floor unconscious. "Put these women as far away as you can," he said to Kronos. Kronos nodded and carried all of them. He shunpoed out of the tent.

"Lord Jura, a messenger is waiting outside for you," Yoruichi said. "He says it is very urgent."

"Alright bring him in," Jura said as he sat down on the floor.

A messenger with the symbol of the raven on his clothes came in. He bowed lowly and spoke: "From my Lord Odin—Hippolyta will be his representative until he comes back with his force. Also Lord Odin will be bringing his whole faction with him, as the rest of the leaders are. Also message from Lord Odin, 'The treaty will be honored,'." The messenger bowed again and left.

Another messenger came running in. He was one of Jura's. "My lord. A party of hollows has appeared only five miles away from here. They are led by an arrancar. There are about thirty of them. A renegade patrol was in the area and is currently engaged. They are made of only ten recruits."

"This can't be good." Jura got up. "Yoruichi you're with me. We're going to help those recruits." He and Yoruichi were about to head out of the tent when he brought up a hand to halt their progress. "Theseus, train the new recruits. Leto get preparations ready for the other factions and Joan..."

"Hai my lord?" Joan asked curiously.

"Prepare a bath for me will you? Thanks you're a darling," Jura said as he shunpoed away.

He could hear the yell from Joan even from his distant position. "I'M NOT YOUR DARLING!" Yoruichi chuckled at the yell. They came upon the battlefield. Jura saw only five recruits still standing. Eight hollows were missing from the supposed thirty. A man with black hair still had one of the renegades in his hand. He crushed the renegade's skull, causing blood to spew everywhere. Three bodies didn't move from the ground. One of the renegades was trying to reach for her sword. The last five renegades were all back to back and surrounded. Jura nodded to Yoruichi who attacked a hollow, breaking its mask into pieces. The recruits cheered for their reinforcements and attacked the hollows with renewed vigor. Jura reached the injured renegade and helped her up. He saw a girl with blond hair rush to the arrancar.

Freyja attacked the arrancar who grinned and easily blocked it. "Is this the best you got wench?" The arrancar lunged at her, scrapping her shoulder. Jura tried to run to her but he couldn't leave the wounded renegade. He slashed at a hollow who tried to attack him and shot down two more. A hollow fell to the combined attack of two renegades. Another one fell to a kido spell. The onslaught of the renegades quickly turned into a massacre for the hollows. Yoruichi was moving too fast to be seen and kept leaving a trail of hollows that had no masks.

"Die you weakling." Freyja got stabbed in the side. The arrancar was about to finish her off with cero. He powered it and blasted it point-blank at her. Freyja covered her eyes. "_I'm sorry my lord. I have failed you," _Freyja thought as she waited for the pain. None came. She opened her eyes to see Jura in front of her. He took the blast full on. The front of his body was burned and his face got saved by his sword.

Jura smiled. "Go my dear warrior. Go and spread your wings." Jura fell down to the ground. Thinking Jura was dead; Freyja ran towards his body and started to cry.

"Well for the leader to die so easily you guys must be weak." The arrancar started to laugh.

Freyja planted a kiss on Jura's cheek. "My lord, give me strength." She got up to face the arrancar. A sword appeared into her belt right next to Fenris. Freyja felt a surge of power come into her. She blinked and found herself in the middle of a field of snow. "I've been wondering how long it would take you to find me," a happy voice said. "I've been waiting for years."

"Show yourself," Freyja commanded as she reached for her sword but found that it wasn't there.

"No worries. Fenris won't bother us here. He may be rebellious, but he is still my son." A laugh followed after.

"Your son?" Freyja asked as she looked around for the speaker.

"I'm over here." Freyja came face to face with a raven. "Wait I'm over here." She turned to see an old man. "Sorry about that but seriously I'm over here." She came face-to-face with a leg. She looked up to see a twenty-foot giant. He had blue-skin and wore a wolf's pelt. He had a helmet with two horns on it and had yellow eyes. "Now you're little Freyja. Fenris has been telling me all about you," his voice boomed, making it sound like it echoed from almost every corner.

"Yes, he was my father's zanpakuto. But who are you?" Freyja asked.

"Well if you solve my puzzle I'll tell you my name. If you can't, I won't be your zanpakuto," the giant said, smiling.

"Alright then what is the puzzle?" she asked growing impatient.

"I'm only appearing as I am for am I as I appear. I appear only as your mind but your mind made me appear. I appear in front and behind you yet am never there. What am I?" the giant smiled.

"I'm sorry but that made no sense whatsoever," Freyja said, entirely confused.

"That's the last time I listen to Thor about riddles. I'm sorry about that but Thor has been begging me to try it on someone." The giant bowed. "I just want to know the reason why you called me. If it is good enough I'm yours." He grinned with large teeth that could easily consume her without trouble.

"There are two reasons for me to fight. One is my father's death and revenge. The other…is too embarrassing to say," Freyja blushed. "I want to make a man proud of me but I keep getting in the way and on top of that he is surrounded by more capable women then me."

The giant nodded. "So does your Lord Jura know about your feelings?"

"No he's only half the reason the other half is Knight Kronos who treats me…wait a minute. How do you know that?" Freyja demanded while blushing hotly.

"Ooh I pushed a button didn't I? Well those reasons are good enough for me. I'll fight beside you. Just remember to call me up once in a while. It gets very lonely around here." The giant started to turn away.

"Wait a minute you never told me your name!" Freyja shouted, running towards him.

"It is…" She was back to reality with her new sword in her hand.

"Well time to die little girl," the arrancar snarled. Freyja grasped the sword with both of her hands tightly as she came to her senses.

"Trick, Loki!" Her sword became into a mace and shield. The shield had a picture of an eye on it. The mace had a spiked crown that was icy blue. Her eyes turned yellow, well not exactly yellow, but more predator-like, and her hair grew and hit the ground.

"So you changed, so what? Die!" The arrancar lunged at her and saw fifteen other Freyjas.

"What you can't find me? I'm right here." Freyja's voice echoed within his mind. He slashed at the Freyja closest to him and saw that he killed a hollow. "Wrong one. I'm over here." The arrancar kept turning and seeing more Freyjas. He saw a hollow doing battle with a Freyja. The hollow was losing. The arrancar attacked the Freyja and killed her. She fell to the ground. All around him Freyjas began to look at him. They all surrounded him.

"Die! Die! Die!" the arrancar kept slashing at the Freyjas. He couldn't see the end of them. He kept attacking and attacking until all of them were on the ground bleeding. A hollow with blond hair and one eye on his mask came up to the arrancar. The arrancar looked up, exhausted from attacking the Freyjas. The hollow brought his fist down and crushed the arrancar's skull. The hollow image wavered and showed Freyja with her bloodied mace. The arrancar looked around him and saw the other hollows lying on the ground with wound—wounds that he had given them. Freyja brought her mace once more and crushed his mask.

"That takes care of the enemy." Freyja put her sword away and ran to Jura. The renegades surrounded him. Yoruichi was still finishing up the job, ensuring that there were no surviving hollows. Freyja started to cry again. "I'm sorry my Lord Jura this is all my fault." She tried to lift the body but she couldn't see from all her tears. The other renegades didn't look at the body. They were all in mourning of their leader and instead picked up their comrades' bodies and waited for Freyja. Yoruichi stood behind Freyja who was still crying, unable to move because of her grief.

"Oh for the love of Yamamoto," Yoruichi sighed. "WAKE UP JURA!" Jura's corpse sprang up.

"What, what did I miss? Is it lunch already?" Jura looked around frantically. "Don't tell me I missed lunch again!" Jura saw the stunned look on his warriors' faces.

"Lord Jura! You're alive!" Freyja hugged Jura tightly. "I'm sorry my lord for forcing you to take the blast for my sake. It was all my weakness!" Freyja cried; her voice muffled on his shoulder.

"You did a fantastic job Freyja. You took out all the enemies just by tricking one. I'm proud of you," Jura whispered in her ear which caused her to blush. All around them the renegades cheered for the survival of their leader.

"Let's go back warriors: to bury the dead and to celebrate the victory!" The warriors cheered and headed back to the camp while Freyja, Yoruichi, and Jura followed at a distance. "So Freyja."

"Yes my lord?" Freyja said as she walked beside him, watching the warriors.

"I like your new look. You look a lot more mature and fill in the right places." Jura gave her toothy grin.

"My lord I don't know what you're talking about." Freyja looked at her body. She had grown. Her hair now reached to the ground which she tied around her and her body definitely didn't look like a teenager. She pulled out her sword and looked at her reflection. She looked much older than before, like she was twenty-one now.

"_Loki what's going on? Why does my body not change back?" _Freyja asked Loki in her mind.

"_Everything you wanted. I gave you power and the body to match the Valkyrie, Joan, and the Automation, Leto. Lord Jura can't ignore you now with your powers," _Loki smugly replied. _"I finally get to rub it in those pompous younglings! Just because I didn't have an owner for the longest time doesn't mean I can't beat them at their own game!" _Freyja could see him laughing at his handiwork.

"_Is this all an illusion? Will Lord Jura see the difference if he touches me?" _Freyja suddenly became worried.

"_Your body is entirely changed. Nothing can change it back. You're woman now. Jura will definitely know that you have flesh and not illusion," _Loki said.

"_Thanks Loki. I owe you one for this,"_ Freyja thought relieved.

"_Not a problem, my little girl. Just make sure you don't fail the test he sets for you,"_ Loki replied.

"_Test! What test?" _Freyja thought, agitated and alarmed by his warning.

"_You'll see…You'll see." _Loki's voice started to fade. Replacing his voice was Jura's. "Freya, Freyja, hello?" He was looking straight at her now.

Freyja noticed that they had somehow gotten back to the camp without her even noticing. "Huh? Yes, my lord?" She turned to face Jura. He was now giving orders to Yoruichi to train some special units and gave her a guide to look around the camp.

"I see that you can handle yourself in battle now," Jura said without turning around.

"You flatter me my lord. I still have much to learn to become a great warrior," Freyja said modestly while she bowed.

"We have a few days to relax before all war breaks loose. I want you to wake me up tomorrow. Wake me up at 7 AM," Jura said as he started to walk away.

"Yes my lord I'll do just that." Freyja bowed once more and watched her lord's departing figure. _"Maybe Loki is wrong. Maybe he still doesn't notice me," _Freyja thought. _"I have to show Lord Jura that I am worthy."_ She walked back into her tent which she shared with nine others and fell asleep in her bunk.

* * *

Jura was back into his tent; it was already 11 PM. He got out of his burnt kimono and put on a new one. He closed his eyes while he sat on the floor. He found himself in the middle of two different areas. On the left was a volcano. Lava was pouring out from the side. A man with a kilt and no shirt bent down and took the lava in his hands, placing it on an anvil that had appeared from the ground. He brought out a hammer from the lava and began to pound it. On the right was a dark hole. A man with brown hair and a kilt worked in the mines. He had a pickaxe and kept pounding away at rock. When he found a skin colored piece, he would put it in his pocket.

"Hello, hello!" Jura yelled. Both noises stopped. The two men who were as tall as Jura walked up to him. The man with the hammer had red skin with cropped hair. The other man had white skin and had a barbarian style haircut.

"Hey Jura long time no see!" The man with the hammer said.

"Yeah you don't come here very often. Usually you come here every week or so, but you haven't dropped by for months," the man carrying the pickaxe said with a hint of reproach in his voice.

"Come on guys, you know I can't always come. I'm busy! I can't come anytime I like when a war is going." Jura sighed. He noticed both of his zanpakutos hiding smiles. "So Hephaestus, what's the word from the other zanpakutos?"

Hephaestus lifted his hammer and slammed it down on the lava, resuming his work. "The ones you captured aren't going to cooperate. The ones in the camp are getting edgy."

"Why so?" Jura said, confused.

"Well for one thing, you are playing all the ladies. At this rate you'll have three wars." The man with the pickaxe brought some clay out of his pocket and made a picture of Jura and three women. "You see, the Automations back Leto, The valkyries back Joan, and now Fenris and his father Loki have backed up Freyja and even some of his sons are starting to get around to the idea of her having a chance. You'll have a cat fight within your ranks among some of your strongest warriors and Hephaestus and my position along with the rest of our brethren is going to have to make room for them and no one likes that."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture Prometheus. So how can I help out?" Jura asked grinning.

"You really can't." Hephaestus grunted with effort from his exertions. "Let the game unfold. That is how we have always done it."

"He's right Jura." Prometheus turned back to the mines and hit the rock. "We have always waited and things unfolded nicely. Let the women take their courses. We'll find out soon enough who our mates or mate is."

"You're proba…Wait a minute mates?" Jura said wide-eyed with alarm.

Prometheus frowned. "Well yes of course. If they can't decide among themselves or are evenly matched then you must have more than one or things will fall apart."

"Besides I thought you like all three of them," Hephaestus said as he completed his work. He handed Jura three rings. "Just in case you need them." Hephaestus winked while Prometheus chuckled.

"Now wait a minute guys!" Jura started. The area started to fade away.

"Remember it is good to lie back sometimes and let things run their own courses!" Both of them yelled before going back to their work, ignoring any further interruptions.

Jura found himself back in his room. He stared down into his hand, which held three rings. One had pictures of the Valkyrie in the sky. The other one had warriors building. The last had a wolf and raven. Everything else was the same in his room except for that the table where he had put his chess pieces. They were now in different positions. A seventh knight had joined the six. Now though, three of the knights were in front of queens. _"Guess they're right. Even if I could only love one of them, the others would keep chasing me. I can't intervene. This is a fight between the women and of their loyalty," _Jura thought to himself. _"But with the enemy pieces coming, this little carnival needs to end soon."_

Jura looked at the pieces set before him.

He put Hephaestus on the table and spun it. It pointed right to his troops. _"Alright I get it. I'll let things be decided. But the armies are set. It is now a matter of time...and who attacks first." _

End

**All done—that one took forever. I must admit though that I had a lot of fun. Well this is preceptormyth101 signing out. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. I was wondering what to do for this chapter and boom it hit me like lightning. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Don't own the Bleach characters. It is really annoying.**

Chapter 08: The Training and the First Strike

7 AM. Freyja walked in silently in her leader's room. She looked around and saw nothing that gave away anything about his personality or thoughts. Looking down, she found her leader on the ground holding a pillow. He was munching on it. Drool was all over the pillow. "My, my, Leto is being mean again. She stole my other giant marshmallow, but she isn't going take this one!" Jura went back to mumbling in his sleep about the marshmallow.

Freyja sighed. "_The feared ruler of the Renegades, carrier of two zanpakutos, and a charismatic leader likes marshmallows. Could be worse I guess."_ She walked to her leader and shook his shoulder. "My lord, it is 7 AM and I have come like you asked." Jura woke up with a start. He was already in his work kimono.

"Oi, oi, where's my giant marshmallow. Ah well I'll ask Hermes to make me one later," Jura said as he got up.

"My lord you asked me to wake you up at this specific hour...why?" Freyja asked as she bowed.

"Well it was time for you to take the test," Jura said as he got a pair of gloves. There was a hammer design on the top of the right one, and a symbol of a lump of clay on the left. "Your reiatsu and strength has increased tremendously, but you don't know bankai yet. Each one of my knights knows bankai and each one could release their second sword to shikai form. You have done the second part but you still need the first."

"What shall I do then to achieve bankai?" Freyja asked.

"Well first which zanpakuto is your main one?" Jura asked while he walked out of the tent with Freyja trailing behind him.

"My own, lord. Loki wouldn't have it if I had bankai for Fenris." Freyja chuckled to herself at her image of Loki being mad at her.

"Your newest one? Alright then. Do you know anything about him?" Jura asked as they reached the cliff where Jerem and Jura used to meet.

"Well really, he is an actor. He loves to hide in shadows as well and he is very mischievous," Freyja rattled on, listing the traits that made up Loki.

Jura put his hand up for silence. Freyja immediately went quiet. "So do you think you can handle both of them?"

Freyja pondered the question for awhile. "Yes my lord," she said, "I think I can handle both of them."

"No offense Freyja, but you have proven nothing to show you can handle both of them," Jura said coolly.

"Have I not fought an arrancar and killed hollow?" Freyja asked, confused. "I have fought beside you and killed many shinigami."

"That is not the point!" Jura snapped, causing Freyja to cringe slightly. He continued in a softer tone. "You have fought many enemies, but you have to understand. Everyone—even I—have limitations and few can break theirs."

"But my lord, I can break any limitations set for me," Freyja said as she bowed. "I will be there to fight the strongest opponents, even if it meant my life."

"Then you are a fool if you believe that." Jura turned his back on her and looked at the sun.

Freyja, a mixture of confused shame and frustration welling up in her chest, asked, "Then what must I prove to not be the fool, my lord?"

"You must first give me Fenris. You aren't ready for two zanpakutos yet. It is too great of a responsibility." Jura put his hand out.

Reluctantly Freyja put Fenris in his hands. He put the zanpakuto on the ground and drew Prometheus. "Now you must fight me with just Loki. You must learn your weaknesses and your strengths to achieve bankai."

"My lord! I can't fight you. I have given my oath to protect you," Freyja said, unwilling to draw her sword.

"Well, well that will be a problem." Jura frowned slightly. "I know! You have to fight me in order to get stronger to protect me. I'm a genius!" He smiled at Freyja who sweat-dropped. "Now draw your sword."

Unable to defy his logic or his will, Freyja conceded. "Yes my lord."

Freyja drew her sword and released it. "Trick, Loki." Her sword turned into a mace and she got a shield with a large eye on it. She waited for Jura to attack.

"Look Freyja." Jura said, "It is much easier and less daunting to defend than attack. You'll never get stronger if I finish you in two moves."

"Yes my lord," she said through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed to know that her lord thought he could to defeat her in two moves, and she charged at him with her shield. She tried to bull-rush Jura. Jura smiled and slashed the shield. The shield stopped the attack but Freyja couldn't budge it forward. "My, my Freyja darling. If you can't get past one of my swords, how will you fight against two?" he grinned as he jumped over the shield. He came around her and pointed his sword at her back.

"Now I must admit that wasn't fair. You were supposed to attack me but I just countered," Jura said scratching his head. "Well I'll let you try to get bankai if you can make me use Prometheus in shikai form. Okay?" he asked with boyish eagerness.

Freyja wanted to scream, "I'll make you use Prometheus in bankai form!" but instead managed a terse, "Yes my lord." while her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Good, good, now let's get started," Jura said getting into a stance that put Prometheus in his right hand. The right side of his body was turned toward Freyja.

Freyja, this time slowly, edged toward him. Jura smiled as he shunpoed in front of her causing her to fall. "Oi, oi!" Jura caught her but in the process fell down himself because of Prometheus tripping him (for someone who is suppose to be the leader, he is clumsy). They landed in an awkward position. Jura was on top of her while she was on the ground underneath him. Freyja blushed a hot red. Jura tried to get up but found her shield in the way. "Um Freyja?" Jura said

"Yes my lord?" Freyja asked as she closed her eyes and turned her head. She wanted this particular moment to last.

"Can you move your shield? I doubt you like being in this position with me," Jura said, as he scratched his head slightly with his almost free hand. _"I'll get you for this Prometheus." _Jura heard Prometheus's laughter in his head.

But Freyja was having problems of her own. _"Loki, stop this. I'll impress him my own way, not like this." _

"_Lil' girl, you ain't going to get anywhere if you let this chance slip by. You won't stand a second with Leto and Joan," _Loki laughed mockingly.

"_If you're not going to do it then I'll take the shield off myself," _Freyja thought as she began to take the shield off with her hands.

"_DON'T DO IT!" _Loki shouted in desperation. Freyja finally took the shield off.

"There we go my lord." Freyja looked up at Jura, but he wasn't there. All around her the area began to change till she was in darkness. She saw the arrancar that she had killed holding Jura by his head in his hand. Jura had wounds all over him. The arrancar started to laugh manically while crushing Jura's skull. She tried to save him but hollows started to appear around her. They grabbed her and pinned her down, forcing her to watch the arrancar slowly squeeze Jura's head. The arrancar finally crushed it sending blood and brains over the area. Freyja felt her mind go numb and she started screaming.

Suddenly she saw Jura alive once more. She started to feel relief, until she saw her father walking up to Jura with Fenris in his hand. He plunged Fenris into Jura's stomach and then slashed Jura's throat. Blood splattered over Freyja and she fell to the floor, tears dripping silently down her face.

The hollows disappeared as she continued to cry. After a moment, she saw someone's feet in front of her. Squinting through tear-blurred eyes, she realized it was Jura with his wide smile. A pang of happiness rose back in her, until she saw his sword in his hand. He picked her up by the neck and smiled. "If you truly love me then die." He began slicing her body, creating thin gouges and lines. After ten minutes he stopped. He then stabbed her through the heart. Freyja, knowing unimaginable pain, was thrown to the floor. Jura took out Loki and lunged at her while he continued to smile. She screamed.

"Freyja! Freyja!" She was being shaken and yelled at. "Freyja, wake up!" Freyja opened her eyes to see a crouched Jura shaking her by the shoulders. "Freyja, are you alright?" Jura asked, concerned.

Freyja hugged Jura. "You're not dead! I'm so happy."

"Sure, sure I'm not dead. But why would I be?" Jura said as he pushed her back slightly.

Freyja told him about the images she had. Jura listened intently. "…and that is when I woke up. Wait where is Loki?" She looked around and found the mace still in her hand and the shield back in her other hand that she had taken off.

"_I warned you not to take me off," _Loki said. _"You might have immense power, but you still need me to support it. You did make Jura over there worry so I guess it wasn't a total lost."_

"Well Freyja. I'm glad you are alright but we need to keep training," Jura said as he got up.

"Yes my lord." Freyja pushed herself up and readied herself for another bout. She positioned herself for a charge but leapt through the air. Coming behind Jura, she gave an overhand swing to his shoulder. Jura laughed. "Good, good, but your problem is that you have too much power." Jura brought his hand up and deflected the strike causing her to lose her grip on her weapon. It hit the ground next to him.

Freyja's mace was stuck and she tried to get it out but it took almost a minute—too long. When she did get it out she looked in the hole she made. It was at least four feet deep. "And you're too off balanced." Jura shrugged. "No matter, I know just the person to help you out." He brought out a whistle that had the marking of a raven. He blew into it. It created a raven's call.

"Called me, Lord Jura?" Hippolyta appeared in front of Jura.

"Well, well, that was quick, and yes I did call you." Jura pointed at Freyja. "I need you to help her on targeting and speed."

"Why not Yoruichi or Joan, my lord?" Hippolyta asked.

"They have their jobs. You are the best at precision strikes anyway." Jura smiled. He went over to a rock and sat on it. "Now let's begin."

Hippolyta drew out her zanpakuto. "Paralyze, Wadjet." Hippolyta's zanpakuto turned into a rapier. It had a green tip at the end and her hilt wrapped around her arm. "Prepare yourself!"

Hippolyta ran at Freyja. Freyja brought her shield up and counter-charged. She then swung her mace from the side. Hippolyta wasn't there. She had gone around Freyja's back and put her sword next to Freyja's neck. "Too slow. Even if that strike did hit me it would have only been a graze." Hippolyta lowered her sword. They continued the exercise for another hour.

"Let's try something else," Jura suggested as he watched Freyja get knocked down once more. He brought out two metal bands. They were grey colored and had hinges. "You'll have to put this around your arms. They will weigh you down but you'll get use to it." He walked up to Freyja and put the bands around her arms.

"Yes my...!" Freyja's arms fell to her sides and she actually fell back, landing on her rear. "What the hell are these things!?" She could barely life her arms.

"They suppress your reiatsu and weigh you down. You saw that Joan had had them at the tournament. All of the Renegades used wear them. If they take them off they could use their bankai," Jura said.

"What about Knight Leto? I didn't see hers being taken off at the tournament," Freyja said struggling to stand up.

"Hers was the cloak she use to where. Now that she doesn't, she can use bankai anytime she pleases." Jura grinned. "Unfortunately there is only one person other than myself that uses this type of constraint now. It went out of style because of its look." He frowned. "I can't imagine why though," he said blankly as he scratched his head.

"If I may ask, how I am supposed to fight with these things on?" Freyja finally got to her feet but already felt herself threatening to tip over.

Hmm, oh yeah. You have to get use to them. Looks like you can stand already." Jura nodded to himself. "Good, good, now we can go on to phase two."

"What is phase two milord?" Freyja asked. _"How can it get any worse?" _she thought to herself.

"You've got to attack someone with those bands on, without ever dropping your weapon," Jura stated with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"_It just got worse," _Freyja thought to herself glumly.

After hours trying to attack Hippolyta, she finally felt the weights get slightly lighter. It was 5 PM. Freyja was sweating. Hippolyta wasn't at all. She had fine breath control and didn't look fatigued at all. Jura was on the stone eating his giant marshmallow which was sent by his knights.

"That's enough for today. Any longer and we couldn't use you for tomorrow." Hippolyta held her hand out to stop.

Freyja fell to her knees. "Thank Zeus that it is over."

"Don't go thanking my father yet dear Freyja," Jura said as he wiggled his fingers, sticky with marshmellow. "There is going to be more training after this."

"Yes my lord," Freyja said as she bowed stiffly and painfully.

"Though you are improving. You'll soon meet my expectations. Making me proud Freyja, making me proud." He grinned at her.

"Thank you my lord!" Freyja replied happily. _"Maybe this training isn't so bad after all," _she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society.

"No Rukia you can't come!" Ichigo shouted at the black-haired woman. They were standing at the front of a gate with other shinigami such as Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, and other shinigami who are unimportant (Yumichika was still in the bathroom and would miss the transport. Masumoto was doing paperwork that was two months late). The gate would transport them to the area of the meeting with Kronos. They would then fan out and look for the camp or attack anyone in the area.

"I'm a shinigami Ichigo! I can't sit here waiting for my friends to come back from the battlefield. Besides, I'm a more experienced fighter than you!" Rukia and Ichigo continued their argument.

Hitsugaya ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Captain Hitsugaya." Toushiro looked at Renji. "Those two will wake the dead with their argument. Let's just leave them here and bring them another time." The hundred of shinigami agreed with Renji, tired of the arguing.

"You're probably right Renji. They would just slow us down. Alright let's move out." Hitsugaya flashed-stepped through the door with the other shinigami following them. They left Ichigo and Rukia behind still focused on their banter.

The forest opening.

One of Odin's caravan of civilians and a few warriors were heading toward Jura's encampment. A door opened in front of a woman with a small boy in her hand. The small boy pointed at the door. "Mama…what's that?" The mother smiled and looked over. Her eyes widened with surprise as she realized there were shinigami charging through.

"Run! Run! Run for your lives! The shinigami are attacking!" she yelled before getting cut down by a bald guy.

"Women and children get to the rear!" a squad leader yelled. He set up his fifty men in a line formation. "Run and tell the other caravans!" He saw a white haired-boy come up to him. "Reign Over the Frozen Sky, Hyorinmaru!" The white boy froze the squad leader before he could raise his sword to defend. The other warriors were quickly overcome by the numbers of the shinigami. A renegade killed one shinigami but was cut down by two. Another one desperately blasted three with Locust Swarm but was killed by a tattooed guy. When the fighting ceased only ten shinigami died. Fifty warriors were killed. Over a hundred of civilians were dead.

"This is not how war should be fought." Hitsugaya bent down over a small child who had been killed by a glancing blow. His head was completely caved in, yet he had not let go, even in death, of his dead mother.

"They started it, Captain Hitsugaya," Renji said sadly. "We are going to end it." Hitsugaya looked at the carnage around him, his eyes unreadable. Wagons that had been overturned were being looted by shinigami. The prisoners were being tortured then killed. The women had a worse fate. They were being raped repeatedly, and then hanged. All the enemy warriors had their heads cut off and were each nailed to a tree, lining the area.

"That will leave a message not to mess with shinigami," a black-haired shinigami laughed with a scar on his right cheek. The five shinigami surrounding him laughed too. They were finished hanging a female teenager.

"_If they were in my division instead of Zaraki's I would give them a good lecture about the morals of war,"_ Hitsugaya thought disgustedly.

"That is enough!" Renji walked over and bashed the shinigami across the head with his fist. "This is an embarrassment to shinigami everywhere! You should not humiliate fallen enemies who fought bravely."

"They're renegades! They deserve to die!" the scarred shinigami retorted, rubbing his head. "They started the war and we will finish it with them dead on the field."

"This was supposed to be a war of warriors not civilians," Ikkaku said as he walked up to stand next to Renji. "Now I don't mind that you are looting the bodies of dead warriors but to do _this_ to the civilians is sick. It's no wonder why the renegades believe we have no honor!"

"They fought against us and ran away from Soul Society. That is treason." The other shinigami nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't care what you think, but you are a complete bastard if you keep humiliating these bodies," Ikkaku said. The other shinigami bristled and pulled at their zanpakutos.

"You have said too much Ikkaku. Maybe I should replace you." The scarred shinigami pulled out his sword.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya yelled. The shinigami all stopped to look at him. "We're going back to Soul Society. We'll commence another reconnaissance twenty minutes from now." Hitsugaya walked back through the door they came. The scarred shinigami shot glares at Ikkaku but obeyed the orders. Once all the shinigami left, a renegade stepped out from behind a tree, shaking his head at the remaining civilians who huddled in small groups. He was one of Jura's. He was supposed to be the guide and left to fetch some water for the caravan. "Lord Jura isn't going to like this, but it will be Lord Odin who will go on a rampage for revenge." The messenger was about to shunpo but a man with an eye-patch stopped him.

The man had a serious expression. "What has happened here?"

Ten minutes later.

The shinigami who had been intent on pillaging walked out from the gate returning close to the site of the destroyed caravan. They grinned at each other. They had come back for more raping, plundering, and killing. The scarred one led them. They came upon a caravan. When they charged at it something was amiss. There was no sound.

"Maybe they ran way," a shinigami in the first rank said, "They saw us coming and decided to run."

Hundreds of ravens were on the wagons. The shinigami noticed them but gave them no heed. The shinigami went into the middle of the wagons and found a buff old man. He was holding his sword and sat on a rock for rest.

"Hey old man! We'll let you live if you tell us where the rest of the renegades are," a shinigami yelled from the crowd.

"Young fools," he muttered before raising his voice to address the mob. "Were you the ones who raided this caravan a little while ago?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" the scarred leader asked cockily.

"Die, Cry Out, Ragnarok." His sword turned into a broadsword. Its hilt was embroidered by ravens. The blade had etchings of warriors that ran down its length. He pointed his sword at the shinigami. The ravens from the wagons came down upon the shinigami, as if on his signal. Half of them pecked the shinigami who tried to get them away. The rest surrounded them to make sure none got away. It was brutal and messy and the shinigami died slowly. The only shinigami that was left was the scarred leader and his five cronies.

"Spare my life please! Have mercy!" the leader cried out, crying like a small child. The other five were on their knees bowing.

"Where was mercy when my warriors and kin died? Where was the mercy when you raped the women? Where was the mercy when you killed the children?" The old man got up and pressed his zanpakuto into the leader's neck. He brought his free hand up and the ravens killed the five cronies slowly.

"I will let you run back. Run back, little boy. Tell them what happens when you attack Odin's followers!" The leader of the shinigami mob ran for his life, almost falling as he came back to the entrance. Standing there were Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ikkaku. They had been looking for the missing shinigami.

The shinigami cried out to them, falling to his knees and starting to weep. "Save me! Save me! The man means to kill me!" Hitsugaya and the other two looked toward the old man following the shinigami with a basket.

"Go back, Captain Hitsugaya. It is not your time to die yet." The old man made as to leave, but paused. "Wait actually. I have a present for you." He took firm hold of the basket and threw it to the shinigami. The scarred shinigami caught it and opened the basket. Inside were his five cronies' heads. They had their tongues ripped out and their eye sockets were empty. The shinigami yelled in horror and threw down the basket.

"Tell this to Yamamoto; he wanted a war and now he has one. Tell him Odin has answered his call!" Odin turned around and started to walk away.

Hitsugaya hadn't seen the contents and ordered the shinigami pick the basket back up. "Hey old man! You can't expect to walk here out alive to you?" The scarred shinigami, remembering who Hitsugaya was, stood up, once again cocky with strong numbers on his side. "You went against Soul Society; it is time to pay up." He laughed.

Odin's reiatsu flared. It forced the scarred shinigami to fall to the ground while the rest stepped back slightly. "You survived only because I let you. I will come for you and do what you have done to my kin hundreds of times over." Odin turned into a giant raven and flew into the sky.

Hitsugaya picked up the whimpering shinigami. "What have you done?!" he yelled furiously at the shinigami, before calming himself, speaking with cold words. "Actually don't tell me. You can tell the captains and the head captain." The four shinigami left. A raven followed them, perching on the cowed shinigami's shoulder. No one noticed it.

They arrived to find a still bickering Ichigo and Rukia. They were arguing about who should stay or go on the mission. They finally noticed the shinigami that came back. "Alright fine! Rukia you can come." Ichigo said giving up.

"She can't come Ichigo," Renji said as dryly as possible.

"Why can't I?" Rukia asked getting annoyed at Renji's betrayal.

"Cause we already went." Renji pointed at the closing door behind him. "And now Captain Hitsugaya has to bring up a case to the captain's meeting."

Ichigo looked at the whimpering shinigami. He had soiled his pants and was on the verge of going hysterical. "What happened to him and where are the others?"

"That is what we want to know and this little guy is going to tell us," Ikkaku said as he grinned at the shaking shinigami.

"Enough!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I must bring this to Head Captain Yamamoto." He shook the shinigami he still had a hold on. "Get up already. Are you a man or not?" The shinigami finally got to his feet but kept stumbling while he walked.

Ikkaku finally got tired of the shinigami's stumbling and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go already!"

They ran through the corridors and entered into the hall containing the door to the captain's meeting. The Vice-Captain was waiting for them. "Head Captain Yamamoto has been expecting you Captain Hitsugaya." He bowed and opened the door. All the captains had arrived to receive word about the attack.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, how did the attack go?" Ukitake asked with a slight frown on his face. He still didn't like the idea of war.

"The raid was successful but we were hit hard." Hitsugaya motioned towards the shinigami with the raven still on his shoulder. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Wounded? I'll get my medics there right away," Unohana said, readying a hell butterfly. She was about to send it when Hitsugaya put his hand up to stop her.

"It would be better if you heard the story from this shinigami's mouth." He pushed the whimpering shinigami forward. All eyes fell on him.

"Well…well…" he started off.

"Well? Out with it boy!" Zaraki yelled. "Is this the way one of my men should be acting?" He strode forward and punched him in the gut.

"Come now, Captain Zaraki. This is no way to treat one of your subordinates," Shunsei said in a relaxed manner.

"Seems fitting Captain Shunsei. The man is obviously just a fool," Soi-Fong said glaring at the bowed over shinigami. He was clutching his gut and blood was dripping down his chin. He dropped the basket he was holding. The contents spilled out.

Everyone in the room stood in wide-eyed shock about the sacrilege of the heads. "T-th-ee-y were my friends," the shinigami said. "We were going back to get some more plunder before he came."

"Who is this he?" Byakuya asked. He was interested to find out who could commit such a barbarous act. "What does he look like?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that he had an eye patch and a sword with incredible powers," the shinigami blurted out.

"_So it isn't so bad. Any number of people could have an eye patch,"_ Yamamoto thought to himself. He was trying to reassure himself when he heard the worst news.

"You fool. If you can't even remember my name, how do you expect to go far in life?" the raven perched on the shinigami's shoulder demanded. All eyes fell onto the raven. Everyone was shocked except for of course Mayuri who grinned and tried to get closer to the raven to examine it. "And you Hitsugaya get your priorities straight next time."

"What does he mean Captain Hitsugaya?" Komamura asked. "Does this THING actually know you?"

"Well yes Komamura. Thought I'm still angry about the treatment to my subordinates. It is time for revenge." The raven flew off of the shinigami's shoulder. It charged into the mouth of its former perch. The shinigami started shouting, giving the raven an easy opening. The raven went right into him. It started to eat and peck away at the shinigami's insides. The captains, unable to do anything to stop the raven's progress, watched in horror. The shinigami's stomach started to stretch out till a beak popped out of it and then a head.

"This is for the desecration of my people." The raven went back in the body and the shinigami screamed. Though only several more minutes ticked by, it seemed like an eternity till the screams finally stopped. They looked at the body still sitting upright. The raven head appeared in its belly once more. "Judgment has been given." The raven crawled out and leaped to the floor.

"So Odin, what is it you want to tell me?" Yamamoto asked, outwardly calm. The other captains even the oldest ones looked at Yamamoto in surprise.

"Well I came to give the message that your little boy couldn't tell you. You have set this war up and the forces of the Five Warlords have arrived. You have your war now and we have answered." The raven started to disappear. Slowly spirit particles flew into the air. Mayuri cried out and tried to get more notes before it went away completely—a complete failure.

"If I may ask, Head Captain Yamamoto, who is this Odin person?" Unohana queried politely. She noticed that Yamamoto was very tense.

"Yes why don't you tell us mister big-boss?" Zaraki said as he walked away from the body.

Yamamoto sighed. "I've been holding out on the captains for a long time," Yamamoto said, "but for good reason." All the captains strained to hear what the secret is.

"Almost two thousand years ago I had a friend named Tyr. He was my best I friend I'll admit," Yamamoto said while smiling about old memories. "We did everything together. I would always get us in trouble and then he would get us out of it. There were five others that we spent all our time with, Poseidon the grandfather of Jura, Bast the mother of Isis, Gaia mother of Hades, and Atlas father of Oranos. The descendents are what are now known as the Five Warlords, but also Tyr one of the Renegade Knights."

"I didn't know the old man was such a troublemaker," Shunsei whispered to Ukitake.

"This old man also has good ears, Captain Shunsei," Yamamoto retorted.

"This may sound odd, but how do you know so much about the Five Warlords?" Ukitake asked.

"I was supposed to be at each of their births. Even though they hated me they knew what power I represented," Yamamoto said.

"Continue please," Soi-Fong said impatiently.

"About two years after we had graduated from the academy we were on patrol for hollows. And we found them, a whole mess of them…I can't really blame them for hating me," Yamamoto said as he sighed sadly.

"Why, Head Captain Yamamoto?" Hitsugaya inquired. He was interested in knowing how Soul Society made such strong enemies.

"As we struggled to survive, I left them to die. I ran back to Soul Society with guilt hanging over my head," Yamamoto said, "but they all managed to come back. I apologized to them but they wouldn't accept it. I really can't blame them now that I think about it. I was so mad at the time that I didn't want anything to do with them and it was the same for them." He chuckled at his immaturity.

"Is that all of it?" Byakuya asked stoically.

"Well actually no. Three hundred years ago there was the Battle of the Midnight, but also known as the Massacre of the Midnight. I gave the order to kill over one thousand renegades. Twenty survived. They are the Five Warlords excluding Jura and Tyr. All of the parents except Jura's died in the effort to save their children and Jura's grandfather died as well," Yamamoto finished.

"Well it is no wonder why they want to attack Soul Society," Komamura exclaimed. "The injustice of a massacre would drive anyone for revenge."

"But the question is how do we fight an opponent who has such strong fighters?" Hitsugaya pointed out.

"As long as they're strong I don't care," Zaraki stated and grinned at the prospect of strong opponents. All the captains discussed how to best the new threat. Ichigo and others watched by the sidelines.

A messenger came in, panting with exertion. All the talking ceased. "Head Captain Yamamoto," he managed, "Renegades are in the cities!"

"What?! Who let them in?!" Shunsei asked surprised.

"That is unknown but they are led by a man with javelins and in his mid-thirties. He also has a huge scar on his arm," the messenger said.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku—go with the messenger to the city. There will be fifty shinigami coming with you," Yamamoto said. All of those ordered to battle nodded and shunpoed away.

"So who do you think the person is, Renji?" Ichigo asked as they shunpoed.

"I don't know. Doesn't sound like Jura though," Renji replied.

"Stop yammering you two. We're here," Rukia said as they landed in the middle of a medieval Japanese city. The road was stained with blood and the streets were remarkably silent.

"Where is everyone?" Ikkaku asked as he looked into a nearby bar. He saw several figures sitting with sake in their hands. "Hey guys," Madarame greeted, "where is everyone?"

The guy sitting in the middle started to laugh. "We are everyone," he stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked and popped his head in.

The man pointed out the other door that led to the next street. They both looked to see bodies—bodies of the civilians who were supposed to live here. They were hanging on a wall, each with a javelin or arrow stuck in their mouths. "Holy shit!" Ichigo yelled as he looked up. On the balcony were bodies of children that were hung by rope.

Twenty men came out from the bar. Another one jumped down from the roof. "So new blood eh?" the renegade that had jumped down said. He held a javelin in his hand.

"Murders! There is no honor killing civilians!" Rukia screamed as drew her zanpakuto.

"Well just like Jura said. You do have a lot of spirit in you," the man said as the ones around him snickered. "It is a shame that you work for the shinigami though." The men around him started to draw their javelins.

"Hold it!" Everyone looked up. They saw Zaraki and his Vice-Captain Kusajika Yachiru on his shoulder. Fifty shinigami from the 11th Division were with them. "You can't start a battle without us!" Yachiru yelled. She jumped off from Zaraki's back and landed on the rooftop. The others jumped down to face the renegades.

"Well I guess shinigami can't fight without having overwhelming numbers," the man said, "so let me introduce you to my force, the force of Oranos!" He threw a javelin in the air. It exploded and created a shower of sparks. The shinigami were temporarily blinded.

"Well it has been a blast, but Jura said we have to be gone soon," Oranos yelled from above. They all struggled to look at him and his warriors, still partially blinded. Javelins fell upon them. Seven shinigami were killed. Two were mortally wounded and over half the force had minor cuts.

Oranos threw a javelin into a rip in the air. "Better watch out!" Oranos yelled. The javelin appeared next to a shinigami's head and blew it away.

"Buh-bye," he said happily. One of his warriors threw another javelin in the air that created a huge amount of light. Everyone had to shield their eyes once more. After five seconds it stopped. Looking around, the shinigami saw none of the renegades left, only the bodies and javelins.

Zaraki stomped his foot on the ground and created a small crater. "Damn it! I didn't even get to fight."

"Wasn't that one of the Five Warlords?" Renji asked Rukia.

"He said his name was Oranos. He is pretty powerful and the men did follow him," Rukia stated.

"So we met the second Warlord and we already had our asses handed back to us twice," Ichigo complained.

"No, it's the third time," Ikkaku pointed out, "I met Odin and he's a warlord."

"Alright that makes it three times our asses were handed to us," Ichigo said while he smacked his forehead. "Now there are only two more times to get our asses handed to us by all the warlords."

"Well Ichigo, look at it this way. They may be the tougher than Aizen so they can kill him for us!" Renji pointed out hopefully.

"They are only interested in us if you forgot, Renji," Ichigo sweat-dropped and continued, "and besides they actually helped the hollows if you forgot that to."

"Well, well. Oranos did give a lot of implications now did he?" Jura sat on the roof. He dangled his legs next to Yachiru who waved her hand at him.

"Jura!" Rukia yelled angrily and jumped to rooftop. She attacked with an overhead slash and cut him into two. Her sword sank in to his head. She gaped as the sword met little resistance and let go. His hand caught the sword and pulled it out.

"My, my. That was a scary experience," Jura said as he threw the sword onto the ground. "As you can tell I'm not actually there. I'm speaking through one of Odin's ravens."

"So what do you want then mister fake?" Yachiru asked cutely.

"Such a wonderful child Zaraki," Jura said. "It is a shame that she will have to die."

"Don't you lay a finger on Yachiru!" Zaraki growled.

"My, my, touchy, but that is beside the point. I'm just here to examine Oranos's handiwork. I must admit he did a good job." Jura nodded.

"Is that all, you coward? Can't you come and face us here?!" Ikkaku yelled.

Jura's face got serious. "You dare call me a coward, shinigami? You who had to fight with a hundred other men to kill fifty. You are the coward here and your time will soon come also." He pulled out a javelin from his body and threw it Ikkaku. It grazed his head.

"Alright, now you have seen his handiwork so leave!" Rukia shouted. She picked up her sword and prepared to attack him again.

"I'm leaving, but your king has been put into check. How will you respond?" Jura asked as his body disappeared. The raven inside the clay body also disappeared. All the shinigami wondered what they were going to do.

**Yeah! The chapter is finished. I had trouble thinking of what the ending should be, but I got through it. I must admit I think I did a pretty good job on this one. Alright this preceptormyth101 signing out. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, preceptormyth101 here. I don't think this chapter is as creative as the others, but I still hope it is good. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer once more: Don't own Bleach or its characters. I can only dream. I only own the ones I made. Cruel world.**

Chapter 09: Bankai and the Holidays

A week later, after the first training day.

Jura was awakened by Freyja once again at 7AM. They went to the spot where they had started training once more. Freyja had gotten used to the weights now—she was faster for it and could place her hits well. Jura parried a heavy mace and jumped away from the shield that almost took his head off.

"My, my, Freyja darling, you have gotten better," Jura said as he brought his sword up once more.

"Thanks to you and your training my lord," Freyja said humbly.

"Oh please, you have done all the work. I think it is time you take them off," Jura said and grinned. _"I need more warriors on the field. Freyja is already getting strong enough to go toe-to-toe with one of my own Knights," _he thought to himself.

"But my lord, how will I get stronger if I don't have weights on?" Freyja asked.

"Well you might as well get used to it. We won't have that much time to train with the war going on!" Jura said happily and smiled.

Freyja sweat-dropped but complied obediently. The weights fell off her arms and legs. Jura had made her add extra weights on their second day of training; they were also removed. She stretched her arms and legs. She felt amazingly light. _"It is no wonder that Joan and Leto are so strong!" _Freyja thought to herself with giddy elation as she tested out her speed and power. She did an overhead strike on a boulder and stopped right above it by a millimeter.

Jura clapped. "Now it is time to try to face me." He charged at Freyja before she could reply. He rolled to the right side at the last minute and attacked from the side. Her mace was ready and blocked the attack. She then brought her shield up and tried to crunch his arm. He smiled and let go of his sword and withdrew his hand. Freyja stopped her shield before it could hit the ground.

"Why did you let go of your sword my lord?" Freyja asked as she readied herself into a stance with shield in front and the mace behind it.

Jura grinned. "It is time," he said as he picked up the sword and brushed it off. "Mold, Prometheus!" He changed it into a two long swords. "It is time for the true fight to being!" Jura shouted and attacked Freyja. She parried a blow from one of the long swords but got nicked in the foot by the other. Jura rolled backwards and brought up a couple of javelins. He threw them at her. She blocked each with her shield.

"Well, well, maybe it is about time to learn about real fighting," Jura said behind her. She looked and saw he had a shield and mace. They were exactly like hers. He charged at her. She brought her mace up to attack him. He slid under her legs and crouched low behind her. She jumped away and brought her shield up to block an attack from his mace. She parried another attack from his weapon and tried to bash him with her shield.

He ducked and changed his weapons into a flail. He swung it around his hand and threw it and Freyja. She ducked and lunged at Jura. He grinned as he brought his newly made shield up and blocked her mace. He shot cross bolts through the shield. She got hit by one in the shoulder but it was dull, only causing what was soon to be a bruise. They weren't meant to pierce. She lost her balance and stepped backward slightly. He ran at her with a dagger in his mouth. She tried to hit him with the mace but he ducked and got under her guard.

She didn't notice his foot snake around hers and tripped her. She fell to the ground. She tried to bring her shield up but was pinned by his arms. He pinned her legs with his own and had a clay dagger in his mouth

"Now it is over," Jura said through the dagger and spat it out to the side. He got up and dusted himself off. "Warriors will try to take advantage of you for your body and you being female. They will try to taunt you with lewd comments and touch you in certain places that may be uncomfortable. When this happens you must attack them. You may also have to attack males or females in such places. Do you understand?" Jura explained as his green eyes bore down on her.

"Yes my lord," Freyja answered as she closed her eyes and got up. She glanced around and saw that Jura was no longer standing in front of her. He sat on the cliff facing the sun. She walked up toward him and looked out to where his gaze had settled.

"You shouldn't be doing this Freyja. This shouldn't have involved you." Jura bade her to sit down next to him and continued to speak. "You have no idea what war can do to people."

"I don't my lord, but I wouldn't be a woman if I let a man do a job that I could do as well as him!" Freyja replied hotly. "I will fight beside you and I don't care, as long as I follow you." She went to her knees beside him and bowed.

Jura turned to face her. "You are ready Freyja. These training sessions have been long and strenuous, but I believe that you are ready," he said as he brought out one of his gloves.

"What must I do my lord?" Freyja questioned as Jura got up to his feet. He brought his gloved hand to her head.

"I will help you go back to Loki, but you must defeat him in combat. He will be at full power and you must be stronger than he," Jura commanded as he focused some kido into his hands. "Good luck Freyja, my darling, good luck."

Freyja felt her body being sucked into the snowy plain where she first saw Loki. "Well it is about time you got here!" said person yelled as he jogged toward her. He was in his frost giant form. "I told you to call up sometime but you never did. That was hurtful." Loki pouted, looking as pathetically sad as an enormous giant could.

"I'm sorry Loki, but Lord Jura had training for me," Freyja explained as she listened to Loki's complaining. He suddenly stopped and his eyes got sly.

"So have you been putting the moves on Lord Jura yet?" Loki asked curiously. Freyja blushed.

"No Loki!" Freyja shouted.

"Ooh another button pressed Freyja. I wonder how many Jura could press," Loki teased as he looked up toward the sky.

"Stop it Loki! I didn't come here to talk about my feelings for Lord Jura!" Freyja said, embarrassed.

"Oh then what did you come here for?" Loki crouched down and his eyebrow rose slightly.

"I came to achieve bankai. I'll need you to tell me how," Freyja stated as she pulled out her sword.

"Well everyone has a different way of approaching bankai I guess. You're part of the ones who rush in. Try Jura's approach, he just relaxed and persuaded his," Loki suggested as he rubbed his head and took out a bug from his black hair.

"So will you help me achieve bankai or not?" Freyja asked stubbornly, knowing where he was heading with this, while she leveled her sword in his direction.

Loki threw his hands up. "There is no talking you out of this is there Freyja?" Loki asked once more hoping to change her mind.

In response Freyja raised her sword and slashed at Loki's feet. She scraped his leg. Loki sighed. "Then let's get on with it." Loki produced a mace. Freyja released her zanpakuto and had her own mace and shield. Loki chopped downward only to be met by Freyja's shield. Freyja kicked at his foot…ineffectively (this guy is a giant I mean come on!). He kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly backwards. She landed in the snow fifty feet away.

"Well that takes care of that," Loki said as he put away his mace and started to brush his hands.

Freyja unsteadily got to her feet. "I will not lose so easily Loki!" she roared and charged at him. She shunpoed to his head and bashed his shoulder.

He yelped out in pain. "Ow! Freyja, that actually hurt!" he complained as he rubbed his shoulder. She landed easily on the ground and hit him in the shin. He picked up his foot again and tried to squash her. She dodged the foot continuously—it left craters wherever it hit. She spun around to get between his legs. She then threw her mace upward and slammed the side of her shield into the back of Loki's knee.

"Is that all yo… Mommie!" Loki whimpered out painfully. The mace hit him in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. She retrieved her shield and mace and proceeded over to him. She put her mace to his face.

"Yield Loki! I have won!" Freyja proclaimed grandly.

"I wouldn't be too sure Freyja," Loki said as his eyes glowed yellow. He turned into an enormous crow. He was fifteen feet wide and twelve feet long. He flew into the sky and dive-bombed at Freyja. She rolled to the side, trying to dodge the attack. Loki flew over and shot out talons from his claws. She got hit by one in the leg but blocked the others. He swooped in and tried to pick her up. Realizing this, she brought her mace up and slammed it on the claw. Loki yelped in pain and flew away.

"Caw! Caw!" Loki yelled and a mace appeared in the crow's mouth and shot out at Freyja. Freyja caught the mace in mid-air and threw it back at Loki. He did a wing-over and dive-bombed at Freyja once more.

She hit ground with her mace, causing a huge amount of snow to fly up into the air.

"Caw?!" Loki cried in surprise as he plunged right into the snow. He hit the ground and slid and hit a rock. Bang! His head started to spin and he raised his head weakly, looking for Freyja. Freyja's shield bashed his head.

"OW! My ears are ringing now!" Loki complained as he reverted to his old man form. He covered his ears and tried to stop his head from ringing more.

"Now do you give up Loki?" Freyja said while she panted heavily.

"Not yet," was his response as he threw a snowball at her. He kept throwing snowballs at her while she blocked them with her shield.

"Loki this is pathetic!" Freyja complained as she looked over her shield. Loki wasn't there anymore.

Loki had his mace and slammed it into Freyja's stomach. She bent over and started to cough up blood. She whirled around and kicked his legs from under him. He fell to the ground. She got back up with her shield and mace ready. She was about to hit him with the mace when he threw another snowball at her face. "Once more Loki that was pathetic," Freyja said witheringly as she wiped the snowball and blood away from her face.

"Didn't Jura tell you not to underestimate your opponent?" Loki taunted behind her as he grabbed her neck. He brought his other hand down and felt her leg.

"Wow, I did a good job with your body Freyja. I know I changed it but not this lovely!" Loki grinned lewdly. He rubbed her leg with his hand. He slowly went to her stomach.

"Well, might as well share the fruits that I gave you Freyja." He began to pull her closer towards him.

"Now I got you!" Freyja yelled as she slammed her foot into his groin again (man I feel sorry for Loki) and crouched down to send an uppercut into his chin. He fell to the floor and moaned.

"Shit Freyja! That was one hell of a punch!" Loki said as he rubbed his chin. Freyja walked up to him. She hit him on the head with the shield again.

"Ow, what was that for!" Loki whined as he tried to soothe the pain.

"That was for touching me! I'm no man's property and I will not suffer such an injustice from any man that I do not choose," Freyja said as she hit him with her shield once more for good measure.

Loki got hit many more times by the shield, before he finally gave in, bringing his hands up. "Alright, alright. You win Freyja! I'm sorry for doing that." He got up and bowed.

"So that means I can use bankai?" Freyja asked ecstatic.

"Yeah, yeah just don't hit me anymore," Loki said, rubbing his head and back.

"So I won right?" Freyja inquired, hoping the fight would be over.

"Yeah, now please leave me along. I need to recover," he whined grumpily as he changed into his giant form and walked back into the plain.

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me its name!" Freyja yelled at him.

"It'll come to you when the moment is right. Good hunting!" Loki yelled back. She felt her body being pulled back into reality. She woke up to find herself sleeping on Jura's bed. Jura stood at the table with the chess pieces on it, a serious look on his face. A tea set was next to him along with some food on the tea table that stood across from the table he stood in front of. Regular pleasantries such as sashimi (for readers who don't know, sashimi is raw fish or seafood that has been cut up) and sushi. His two zanpakutos were on the wall next to Jura.

"Oy, oy! You're awake!" Jura said, surprised at the fact she came back so soon.

"Yes Lord Jura. If I may ask what time is it?" Freyja asked as she looked for the sun.

"It still midday Freyja. You only have been away for one day and four hours." His words were casual as he sipped some tea.

"That's not s… ONE DAY!" Freyja shrieked with surprise. She got up and tried to leave the tent. Jura stood at the entrance, ready to stop her.

"Don't panic, don't panic! I already took care of all the appointments. No one is going to bother you about missing a day," Jura said as he took her by the shoulders and steered her away from the door.

"But my training and promises!" Freyja protested frantically.

"Has been done already. Nemu and Thoth had finished everything you needed to do," Jura said, making her sit on the cushion next to the tea table. "Now let's get you some nice hot tea."

She calmed down and got a tea cup. Jura poured some tea for both of them and took a long swig. A long silence followed. "So did you achieve bankai, or was it unsuccessful?" Jura asked bluntly, unable to contain himself anymore.

Freyja smiled in her tea. "Yes my lord I have achieved it. Loki will now accept that I am ready." She put down the tea with a disgusted look on her face. _"How can he drink this slop?"_

"Well then," Jura said and got up, "it is time." Jura walked over to the wall where Hephaestus hung.

"Time for what my lord?" Freyja questioned as Jura came back with his sword in hand.

"You have saved my life once; that alone would have sent you into the Renegade Knights ranks. You have achieved bankai. No one can doubt you now, even if you are young. Do you accept the responsibilities as your father did?" Jura asked solemnly.

"As I have said once before: with my life." She bowed lowly with reverence.

Jura stamped the top part of the hilt onto Freyja's hand. The mark of the hammer and anvil appeared. "Then rise Freyja. You are the 7th Renegade Knight. The Renegades welcome you," Jura completed as he put away his sword.

Freyja looked at her hand. "Thank you my lord…thank you," she said and bowed once more.

"Well, well," Jura said as he jokingly complained, "things are starting to get tight around here anyway. Now that we have a reason to celebrate, why don't we?" Jura showed a toothy grin.

"What do you mean my lord?" Freyja asked curious to know what her lord had in mind.

"Well, in the old days, we always had a celebration for the new Renegade Knights. But we didn't do it for last two of them," Jura complained as he let out a sigh, "Bad manners I must say."

"So, my lord, the point being?" Freyja inquired impatiently.

"Well we have to celebrate. So—actually hold on," Jura said abruptly and put up his hand. He went outside to the tent and signaled messengers. "Alright tell all the Knights to get here, pronto," Jura whispered. The messengers saluted him by banging their right hands to the left side of their chests and shunpoed off. The salute originated by the alliance to ensure that all renegades knew they were comrades.

Eight minutes later, while Jura finished his meal, the Renegade Knights arrived. They had all shunpoed into the tent at the same time. Each one bowed and saluted. "Welcome, welcome one and all!" Jura proclaimed grandly. "Today we have a special guest with us!" He moved to the side and Freyja appeared from behind where he had stood. "The 7th Knight, Freyja!" Jura applauded.

The Knights applauded loudly and slapped Freyja on the back a couple of times. There was much talking about how Freyja was going to fit in because of the war. Jura clapped his hands together for silence. "We have gathered here today to celebrate not one Knight but another one that we have forgotten! Yoruichi and Freyja, welcome to the ranks of the Renegade Knights."

The surrounding knights clapped for those two who were now the center of attention. After a moment though, everyone began to converse among each other. Kronos stiffly walked up to Jura. "My lord, Freyja is now a Renegade Knight, I must take my leave."

Jura shot a surprised look at Kronos. "Don't you want to stay with us Kronos? I mean you are our friend."

"You said I was just a substitute till Freyja got her knighthood," Kronos said, a hint of his sadness shining through his words.

"Eh! I only said that so I wouldn't have to make you feel like you were forced into this. A knight is a knight Kronos. You're still one of us."

"But, my lord…" Kronos tried to say but got interrupted.

"No buts Kronos. You are one of us whether you like it or not," Jura said, serious this time.

Kronos almost cried. "Thank you my lord," he said gratefully and bowed. "I will not fail you." Kronos got up and headed toward the talking Knights.

Jura motioned his hands for silence. "Usually we have celebrations for these knights, but that can wait another time. It is time for something new."

"What is that boss-man?" Theseus asked as he grinned, hoping for a fighting contest.

"We get a holiday!" Jura said as he looked at the stunned faces of his knights.

"Hey Joan," Leto whispered to Joan.

"What is it?" Joan asked.

"What is a holiday?" Leto inquired. She was baffled by the concept, having not had one in such a long time.

"It's something we aren't getting enough of," Theseus butted in.

"Alright, alright, I know you are all confused," Jura said over the whispering.

"YES!" everyone replied except Yoruichi who put her hand on her head.

"Since the other four Warlords are setting up their camps, we have time to take a break." Jura grinned. "So we can enjoy ourselves for a few days."

"What about guarding the base?" Kronos asked, worried for his daughter's safety.

"The other Warlords' warriors are doing that right now. They are creating a perimeter with mercenaries they hired," Jura said reassuringly.

"What about our warriors? They just can't see us slacking off," Leto pointed out.

"We all are on holiday so the whole camp can go back home or whatever they want," Theseus pointed out and grinned at the prospect of doing nothing.

"_Note to self: Theseus is a maniac of a fighter and a lazy bum,"_ Jura thought as he sweat-dropped Theseus.

"So when are these holidays going to take place?" Yoruichi finally asked from the sidelines, getting sick of hearing all of the questions about what a holiday is.

"Tomorrow, people! I hope you bring bathing suits and human clothing!" Jura said gleefully as he pushed them all out. "It will last for at most a month or so."

"Bathing suits?! HEY…!" Freyja yelled as she was pushed out.

All the knights were thinking the same thing. _"Why in the world do we need to have bathing suits?"_

End… Just kidding.

* * *

In the Human World. Ichigo's hometown.

"Icchhiiiggoo!" a teenager yelled as he ran up to Ichigo.

Ichigo put out his first. "Hey Keigo," he said as his fist connected with Keigo's face. Keigo fell to the ground from the punch.

"Hello Kurosaki." Another teenager walked up to Ichigo and questioned politely, "How was your vacation?"

"Hey Mizuiro. It was alright," Ichigo said with a shrug. Keigo got up from the floor.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you invite me?" Keigo whined.

"Because there was no need to." Two other teenagers, one with glasses and the other with dark skin, appeared. Keigo screamed.

"Ishida, Chad, don't do that!" Keigo complained as he tried to slow his heart rate.

"Come on Keigo, be a man!" a girl with spiked black hair said behind him as she slapped him on the back.

"Now Tatsuki, don't be so tough on him," an orange haired girl said behind her before directing her attention to Ichigo, "And how was your vacation Ichigo?"

"It was fine Orihime," Ichigo said. "How was yours?"

"It was fun," She nodded her head dumbly, "but hey there are some new students coming to this class."

"Really? I hope it is someone who doesn't has high grades. Traitors," Keigo said as he glared at the four other males.

"I heard there is supposed to be some cute girls there," Orihime said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if they are older than me," Mizuiro murmured to himself. He looked around to see the other males' looks at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Alright, alright enough talking people!" the teacher said as she came in. The whole class got into their seats quickly. "We have five new students today," she said as she pointed at Ichigo, "so be good to them Ichigo."

"Hai, teacher!" Ichigo said as he looked out of the window. _"Probably some weirdoes. I wish I was with Rukia right now, but she is still in Soul Society making her report about the Renegades," _he mused. He didn't notice the five people who came into the classroom.

"Hiyo! Ooh look, there is lil' Ichigo!" a familiar voice hollered. _"It can't be!" _Ichigo thought and turned his head toward the five new students. From left to right were Freyja, Joan, Jura, Leto, and Theseus. They all had gigais that made them appear as regular highschool students. Freyja's uniform fitted quite well on her. She let her hair out and also wore red sunglasses. She wore a skirt instead of jeans that was thigh high. Joan's uniform seemed very tight but she was comfortable. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She then had a necklace with a valkyrie on it. Her jacket was unbuttoned while her shirt was tucked in and she wore skintight jeans.

Jura wore his shirt unbuttoned at the top of his chest, where a necklace of a hammer and anvil laid. He wore two white gloves with his uniform jacket slung over his shoulders, making it very clear that his shirt was not tucked in. To finish off the look, he had the goofy smile on his face. Leto's uniform was extremely tight. She unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and had her jacket wrapped around her waist. Underneath the jacket was a skirt that went down to knee-height. Her black hair fell down her shoulders. Theseus—he wore casual. Can't blame him because nothing could fit him—he was way too tall. He had a plain white T-shirt and black jeans. He had his hair in a mullet, complimented by three bands: one on each leg and one around his neck.

"It's you!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped from his desk. He went for his sword but realized a moment later that he wasn't in his shinigami form.

"Ichigo! Get back in your desk. I don't know what is your relationship with him but I will not tolerate any type of violence in my classroom!" the teacher scolded him.

"Hai sensei!" Ichigo said as he got back to his desk. His friends gave him worried looks after his odd behavior. Ishida and Chad wondered what could have made Ichigo so ticked off at the new students.

"Hello," Leto said stiffly. "My name is Leto, from your left to right is Freyja, Joan, Lord Jura, myself, and Theseus." She pointed each in turn.

"Where are you guys from?" Tatsuki asked, trying to figure out why Ichigo snapped at Jura.

"Nowhere that is very well known," Leto replied politely in the vaguest way possible.

"Are you related to Matsumoto?" Keigo inquired from the back hoping to find out if one of the new girls were available.

"No, though my lord does know her quite well," Leto answered sternly.

"Why do you call the man in the middle lord?" Orihime questioned as she pointed Jura's way. The Knights sniffed and put their hands on their hidden swords. Leto was about to reply when Jura stopped her.

"I'll answer this one Leto," Jura told her as he walked over to Orihime's desk. He sat on her desk right in front of her.

"Orihime if I'm not mistaken?" Jura said nonchalantly.

"Yes."

"They call me lord because they are you could say…retainers to my family. They have served a long time," Jura said. "Would you like to become one as well?" Jura put his hand under her chin. Tatsuki was about to hit him but stopped when she saw Ichigo shooting daggers through his eyes at him.

"Thanks but no thanks," Orihime replied, pulling her face away from his hand. Jura smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then got off her desk and took his place among his Knights.

"Does that mean you're royalty?" Keigo asked with a glitter of hope in his eyes.

"Well you could put it that way I suppose." He scratched the side of his head and nodded to Leto. She nodded in turn.

People asked many more questions. "Are you available?" "Hold old are you?" "Do have a boyfriend?" "Are those real?" "What stuff do you like?"

"All questions are now over," the teacher said, wanting to get on with class. There were a few groans of disappointment because the class wanted to know more. "Lord Jura, you may sit wherever you like."

Jura walked to the desk in-between Orihime and Ichigo. The Knights sat around him. The teacher continued with the lesson.

Three hours later. The bell rang. "Alright lunchtime people," the teacher announced, laying down the chalk she had been writing with. Ichigo and his friends headed up to the roof to eat. They sat around in a circle.

"So Ichigo…why did you keep sending glares at Jura?" Tatsuki asked as she ate from her bento box.

"W-wh-a-t are you talking about Tatsuki?" Ichigo stammered.

"Don't play dumb Ichigo," Keigo said as he pointed his chopsticks at Ichigo's face. "We all saw how you yelled at him. Do you two have some history or something?"

"Um, um," Ichigo muttered as he tried to think of a good way to evade the conversation. Fortunately Orihime saved him.

"Hey Tatsuki and Keigo. Why don't you two help Jura and his friends tour the school and get us some soda after you're done?" Orihime asked.

"But, but!" they both protested but Orihime pushed them out.

"Make sure not to be mean!" Orihime yelled down the hallway as she watched to make sure that the two left. Mizuiro was coming back with the soda cans but Keigo stopped him and made him help them. She closed the door to the rooftop. "So Ichigo, there are no more prying ears. Who are these people?"

"Yes Kurosaki, do tell us. What is your relationship with Jura?" Ishida asked as he adjusted his glasses. He was curious to find out how Jura's presence caused Ichigo to react the way that he had. Chad nodded his head.

"There is no reason for you guys to get involved with our fight," Ichigo said as he tried to reassure them.

"Cut the crap Ichigo," Ishida said, "we know something is up. Besides we've been with you through the fighting. How bad can it be?"

Ichigo found no way to avoid the prying of his friends. He told them everything about the war with the Renegades and how Jura was their leader.

"Oh god!" Orihime exclaimed as she covered her mouth. "So that is why you don't like him."

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy to be the leader of a warring faction," Ishida commented as he shook his head.

"He seemed so kind to me after class though," Orihime said thoughtfully as she remembered how Jura helped her pick up her books.

"Yes it does seem odd how a leader of the Renegades appeared at our school," a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Tatsuki with a bottle of soda in her hand, having managed to unlock the door.

"Uh…hi?" Ichigo managed to say.

"This could go badly," Ishida whispered to Chad. Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"So Jura is a leader or a faction that is called the Renegades and they are sort of like the yakuza or the mafia?" Tatsuki inquired as she crushed the can in her hand.

"Well, well, the little girl finally figured it out lil' Ichigo!" a cheery voice called. The classmates looked around, but they couldn't find where the voice came from.

"Down here people!" They all looked down at Tatsuki's feet. He sat there with a steaming, green tea cup. He sipped loudly. "That is some good tea!" Jura commented as he got up from under her.

"Get away yakuza scum!" Tatsuki yelled. She sent a roundhouse kick to his head. Theseus suddenly appeared and grabbed her leg, stopping the kick. "What the hell?" Tatsuki shouted before being thrown down. Jura took away the tea from his mouth.

"No one touches the boss-man," Theseus told Tatsuki ominously as he walked over to her. He brought his fist up.

"Theseus, that is enough!" Jura snapped at him. Theseus stopped and walked back to his boss. He bowed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Jura, for going that far," Theseus said.

Jura put his hand on his forehead. "It is alright Theseus," he said as he helped Theseus up from his bow. "You did worry for my well-being. How can I blame you?"

"Thank you lord," Theseus replied solemnly. "I will not fail you."

Jura walked over to Tatsuki who had sat down to check her leg for injuries. "Looks like it was cracked slightly," Jura said as he put a hand out to help her. She spat at his hand.

"I don't need yakuza to help me out!" she snapped and tried to get up. She fell back to her butt.

"Doesn't matter whether you need me or not," Jura told her as he picked her up bridal-style. Tatsuki blushed and tried to get out of the hold. "Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked tersely as he readied for an attack.

"These are my days off. I don't need fighting now," Jura said, sending a wave over his shoulder as he headed back down the stairs. Theseus followed him. The people on the roof could hear Tatsuki cursing him out to put her down.

"He doesn't seem to do a lot of fighting himself Ichigo," Ishida said doubtfully. "Are you sure he is a leader of warriors who spent all their lives fighting?"

"Well actually I'm not sure—" Ichigo began.

"Not sure of what Ichigo?" another familiar voice questioned behind him. He winced and prayed inwardly that it wasn't her. He reluctantly looked around to see not only her but two others. Renji and Masumoto stood with Rukia. All of them had gigais and they stood on the fence. "So Ichigo not sure of what?" Rukia asked again.

"Well, I… well," Ichigo tried to say but was saved by the door swinging open again. Jura stepped out.

"Hello Rukia, Masumoto, Renji. How are you guys today?" Jura queried nonchalantly as he picked up his tea cup that was lying on the ground. "Sorry, I forgot that I left it here." He scratched his head with embarrassment. He then turned around and left the rooftop before anyone could say anything.

"**That** is what," Ichigo answered as he looked at an enraged Rukia.

"Why in the world is one of the Five Warlords here? Did you slack off on your duty again Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled at him. She was furious. Masumoto and Renji had to restrain her from going into the building and killing Jura.

"Well he kind of just came in," Ichigo said as he tried to calm Rukia.

"I don't care! After school we will finish the score," Rukia told Ichigo angrily as she calmed down. Masumoto and Renji finally let go of her. "So he will have probably an entourage of fighters. We just need to know who they are."

"We know already four of them," Ishida replied as he readjusted his glasses. "All we need to do is to beat them and then go for him."

"But how are we going to get him to fight us?" Chad asked. His voice startled everyone because they had forgotten he was there.

"We could always send him some of Orihime's cooking and a letter: 'Fight with us or we will make you eat this!'," Ichigo supplied with a grin. That started off laughter from everyone except for Masumoto and Orihime who were both confused.

"Jura seems to be an old-fashion guy," Renji said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "So let's just tell him to meet us with his warriors." Everyone agreed to the simple plan. They discussed the details but didn't notice a black cat watching them from the doorway.

* * *

After school, Jura looked in his shoebox. He found a letter and a black cat in there. "Hey Yoruichi what's up?" he asked as he lifted her out of the box and rubbed her head.

"Your shoes smell awful is what," Yoruichi said disapprovingly in her deep voice. "The enemy has sent you a leader of challenge."

"I was wondering when they were going to do that," Jura said as he scratched his head. "So who are the participants?"

"The group that you saw on the rooftop when you went to pick up your cup," Yoruichi replied as she was scratched by Jura.

"Do you want to join us in this fight Yoruichi?" Jura questioned as he walked to the entrance of the school, carrying her in his arms. The other Knights surrounded him.

"I'll just lead the way. I'll let you guys fight," Yoruichi yawned (if that is possible for a cat) and stretched herself out.

"So who are the players?" Leto asked from behind Jura.

"Two rooks, one bishop, three knights, and one king. Though the king isn't very smart." Yoruichi supplied the answer.

"So a bunch of weaklings then," Theseus said derisively as he stretched his arms.

"Not so Theseus, Yoruichi tell them the rest," Jura commanded.

"Two rooks: you have fought one of them before and both can use bankai, the three knights consist of a Quincy, a man with one strong arm or two, and a woman with five different powers. The bishop is someone you already fought. She has potential though to become much stronger. The king is the strongest. You fought him before, Theseus and lost on purpose. He might not seem very smart but when his comrades are in danger watch out." Yoruichi began to groom herself.

"So a frontal leader—this will be interesting," Kronos said guarding Jura from the front. They turned a corner.

"What about reinforcements?" Joan asked from the left of Jura.

"No reinforcements… but there might be some outside help, but that is a low probability," Yoruichi said as she curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

"When we see the enemy, you all know your roles. No killing, but you have to win," Jura said as they reached their destination. It was an empty parking a lot. Their opponents stood in the middle of it; the shinigami were out of their gigais and the rest were in their normal battle wear. Jura used the hilt of his sword and pushed himself out of the gigai. He plopped a rec. soul in the gigai's mouth. Rec. Souls or Recreated Souls are souls created by the loyalty of the warriors who had died for their lord. They are completely obedient and can act like their users if the situation demands it. Though they sometimes malfunction and do some crazy things with the body. The others followed his example.

Their gigais got out of the way. Jura raised his hand and slowly dropped it as a signal. His warriors shunpoed and surrounded their enemies in a circle formation. "The board has been set. The troops assembled. The king once more is in check. How will you manage it this time?" Jura whispered as he walked up and took his place among the circle. He put out his hand and said, "19.3 Heaven's Strike!" The game began.

**Wahoo! Cliffhanger my readers—I wondered whether or not I should have left it like that. I wonder who will win? I guess we'll just see in the next chapter. Well this is preceptormyth101 signing out once more. R&R.**

**Also thanks to my beta reader Ookami-Shoujo who has been betaing my fanfiction for awhile now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up my readers? Well this is a new chapter. Hope it works out and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach the anime, characters, or cleaning solution. I only own my clothes and my own characters.**

First of all I would like to apologize for any mistakes. I posted the rough draft first because my beta-reader was takign too long. When I get the revised one I'll post it up.

Chapter 10: Friend or Foe

Last Time: "The board has been set. The troops assembled. The king once more is in check. How will you manage it this time?" Jura whispered as he walked up and took his place among the circle. He put out his hand and said, "19.3 Heaven's Strike!"

A white light flashed right in the middle of the group of enemies. Lightning bolts started to come down on them. The warriors dodged the bolts and faced their opponents in different area. Jura and Renji, Ichigo; Masumoto and Kronos, Theseus and Chad, Leto and Ishida, Orihime and Joan, and Freyja and Rukia. First up Masumoto and Kronos.

"Roar, Hai Neko!" Masumoto yelled as she released her zanpakuto.

"It is only polite to say introductions before we begin the battle," Kronos said as he waited for her to attack.

"Rangiku, Masumoto, Vice-Captain of Division 10," Masumoto replied as she launched her cloud at Kronos.

"Kronos, one of the Renegade Knights, was a sub but now full time." Kronos then bowed. He then readied himself.

Kronos pointed his hand at the cloud. "56.2 Whisper Wind!" a large gust of air hit Masumoto. It threw her off her feet and sent the cloud flying. She back flipped as she landed. Kronos charged at her. She ducked and kicked Kronos in the leg. He fell to the ground. Masumoto brought back her sword cloud and jumped away from Kronos. She sent it at Kronos. He rolled on the floor. The cloud missed, but got back up. He brought his sword up and stabbed it into the ground. He shifted his weight on his sword. The cloud surrounded him. Kronos propelled him forward with his sword. He slid under Masumoto legs and came behind her.

"Betray, Rheia!" Kronos yelled behind Masumoto. Instead she brought her sword hilt around and the cloud came at Kronos. "Damn!" Kronos cursed as he dodged the cloud. He back stepped and tried to fake it out. He feinted right then rolled to the left side, but he fell into the cloud. He threw a dirk out of the cloud. His dirk hit a wall and was stuck in there tight. He pulled on the cord and threw his other one into the opposite wall. He felt small cuts and bruises forming on his body. He tied the strings to his waist. "26.3 Flood Circle!" Water rose around him and got to twice his height. He held his breath in a sphere of water. The cloud retreated away from the water. Masumoto pondered what to do but Kronos pointed at Masumoto with his hand.

"I can't move!" Masumoto yelled as he rendered her immobile. He let go of his kido spell. Water spewed out from the sphere. It hit Masumoto and swept her off her feet.

"Damn it!" Masumoto yelled as she was swept off her feet. She landed on her butt. Kronos took off the wires around his waist and picked them up. He tugged on them so the daggers came out from the walls. He started to whirl them at his sides. He threw one at Masumoto. She tried to block it but couldn't get her sword hilt up in time. The dirk hooked on to her shoulder.

"It has been a good fight Masumoto, but this must come to an end," Kronos said as he prepared his kido spell. He pulled in Masumoto.

"Not yet!" Masumoto charged at Kronos as she put Hai Neko, back into regular form. She used her sword to unhook the dirk in her shoulder. She then rolled to the right and jumped up to attack Kronos. Kronos gave up on his first kido spell and went to the next. He threw his dirk at Masumoto's kimono and penetrated into her waist.

Kronos calmly gathered his reiatsu and released his kido spell, "43.3 Wired Lightning!" Lightning hit the wire of his dirk. The electricity traveled up the wire and hit Masumoto. She was shocked with the help from the water and was slightly burned. From the shock she was knocked unconscious, but she managed to walk right in front of Kronos before falling down. Kronos wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow! That was a close one," He sighed out as he brought out some bandages and medication. He put on some ointment around Masumoto burnt spots that he could reach. He then wrapped her wounded shoulder with bandages.

Masumoto woke up and couldn't move. "Why are you helping me?" Masumoto asked as she struggled to get up.

"Quiet now. Lord Jura said we can't die and you can't die on this day yet," Kronos explained and chuckled slightly.

"Heh. You have an odd leader," Masumoto said weakly and coughed up some water.

Kronos gently patted her on back. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Theseus drew his sword and waited for Chad to bring out a weapon. Five minutes passed and they still were in ready position. "Hey…aren't you going to draw your sword?" Theseus asked impatiently.

"No," Chad said simply.

"Eh?! Then how are you going to fight me?" Theseus asked. He looked around incase Chad had any reinforcements.

"I dislike fighting," Chad replied solemnly.

"Well that's a shame," Theseus said as he laughed, "I do!" Theseus charged at Chad.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" Chad's arm went red in color and became much larger.

"Hey new arm? It's not going to help you!" Theseus yelled as he tried to cut off Chad's other arm. Chad got his blade with his right arm.

"It will not be so easy," Chad responded quietly. He punched Theseus in the gut with his other arm. Theseus only laughed.

"If that is all your tricks then you have?" Theseus asked. "If it is then you're in for a rough ride my Mexican friend." He kicked Chad in the stomach. Chad flew backwards into a wall.

"That was too easy," Theseus complained arrogantly as he turned around to get a drink with Kronos. He didn't notice the beam of energy that came his way. He turned around and was hit full blast. Chad got up and walked toward the crater his blast made.

"Hahahahaha! This is getting interesting!" Theseus exclaimed from inside the crater. Chad looked down at the crater. Theseus stood in the middle of it. He was unscathed except that the top half of his kimono was slightly charred. "So do have some power! This will be interesting!"

Theseus put both hands on his sword. "Charge, Minotaur!" Theseus shouted. He brought his axe up and twirled it around his head. He brought it down and pointed it at Chad. "Let the real game begin!" Theseus roared and lunged at Chad hoping to skewer him. Chad brought his arm up and the two bull horns were deflected, but they left two scraps on his arm. Theseus brought his axe behind his head and kicked Chad's other arm. Chad ducked under the kick and smashed Theseus leg. "Shit!" Theseus yelled as he jumped back. He had to lean on his axe for support.

Theseus started to laugh again. "Maybe it is time to get serious." He put his hand on one of the bands on his legs and snapped it off. He did the same on his other leg. He didn't take off the one on his neck. He brought the foot that Chad smashed and stomped on the ground. It created a small crater. "That feels better," Theseus told Chad gleefully then all of the sudden his faced changed into one of sadness and he sighed. "Lord Jura is going to get mad at me for this. These things are expensive." Theseus threw the bands on the ground. "Well we can't reuse them. They only work once for each person."

Theseus brought his war axe back up and tried to decapitate Chad. Chad brought his arm up and caught the blade in his hand but it created a deep gash. Theseus took his right hand off his axe and punched Chad in the mouth. Chad ducked and punched with his other arm. Theseus blocked it with his shoulder and kicked Chad foot.

Theseus kicked which was a lot quicker was dodged and he brought his axe around him. He lunged at Chad. Chad expecting an axe brought his hand up to block it. Theseus shunpoed in front of him and grinned. He head butted Chad in the head and brought his hand up to Chad's chest. "I'm not as good as my counter parts. I can only go to number eighty, but it still can hurt. Number 91.9 Fire Stone!" A ball of fire appeared in the hand of Theseus. He pushed Chad with his hand. The ball blew up in both their faces. A huge explosion sent smoke everywhere. Chad jumped out of the smoke with his red arm becoming wider like a shield. He also now had a white arm.

"Wow my friend. I didn't know you still had some power left!" Theseus exclaimed from the smoke cloud. "Where did you achieve that power?"

"We came back from saving Orihime from Hueco Mundo. I unlocked my power there." Chad explained.

**IMPORTANT!**

**They had saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo but the battle at Ichigo's hometown never took place yet.**

"I should go there sometime. Sounds like fun." Theseus grinned. "But is this your full power?"

"This is all I got," Chad replied simply.

"Then I don't have to hold back anymore!" Theseus grinned wildly and took off his last band. It snapped off his neck. His reiatsu shot up. "Now let's both play. Bankai! Disappear in the Labyrinth, Minotaur!"

Theseus now had two large war axes. Walls started to surround both of them. Chad looked around him and saw only walls and one way to go out. "Come get me little man!" Theseus taunted. His voice rebounded from the walls. Chad started to walk toward the front wall. He shot an energy blast at it. It only cracked the wall slightly.

"Now that is no good if you get out of this!" Theseus proclaimed as he appeared behind Chad. Chad turned and brought his white hand up and punched at Theseus. Theseus dodged it by sinking into the ground. Chad looked at the spot with surprise. Theseus appeared behind Chad with his axe and hits Chad over the head with the side of it. Chad fell down on the floor. "Now that was too easy!" Theseus complained as he took Chad by the legs and started to drag him over to Kronos. He put his zanpakuto away and slowly dragged Chad.

"You're right!" Chad replied as he got up. He launched an energy blast at Theseus. Theseus ducked under the blast and let go on Chad. Chad brought his hand up and put it on Theseus head, but before this happened Theseus picked up three objects from the floor and put his hand palm up in front of his face.

"La Muerte!" Chad yelled as he released the energy from his arm. A skull sign appeared in the ground. Theseus fell to the ground this time. Chad picked him up and dragged him toward Kronos. Theseus grinned. He then whipped his legs away from Chad's hands and bonked Chad on the head with his fist. Chad turned around and was hit by a piece of concrete. He fell down clearly unconscious. Theseus got up and wiped some dust off himself.

"That was a close one!" Theseus panted out as he dragged Chad again. "Dammit! I'm a warrior not a damn truck mover." Theseus grunted and threw away his bands to the ground. It crumbled and disappeared into ashes.

* * *

"Serve, Automation," Leto released as her armor came around her. Ishida an arrow her way. She blocked it with her sword and slowly moved forward with her sword in front of her. He backed up and shot more arrows. Leto shunpoed away from the barrage and appeared behind him. She brought her hammer down and hit his right arm. Ishida disappeared and reappeared fifteen paces away from Leto.

"It seems you are not very strong Quincy!" Leto hollered as she prepared to lunge at him. Ishida fixed his glasses and shot three arrows. Leto jumped out of the way. "You're a one trick dog," Leto stated as she charged at Ishida. The three arrows changed directions and hit Leto in the back. She touched her back and looked around to see what hit her. Ishida fired more arrows. She got hit in the stomach. He then fired four arrows that pinned her to the wall. Leto tried to get out but she was pinned down to the wall.

Ishida walked toward Leto. "It is over," Ishida said as he pulled out his Seele Schneider. Seele Schneider was a glowing blade that is in fact actually an arrow but can be used as a sword. Leto shook her head.

"It is not over yet young one," Leto replied calmly as she shook her armor off. She slipped to the ground but her legs were the only thing out of the armor. The armor was stuck in the wall as she brought out her hammer and crushed the arrows through the holes in her armor. She slipped back in her armor and readied her sword.

"Impressive," Ishida complimented as he rushed at Leto. Leto brought her sword up and parried his attack. She then spun around and slammed her hammer in his stomach. Ishida backed up while holding stomach. He put away his sword and brought his bow back up and started to fire at Leto. Leto brought her sword up and spun it around in front of her. The arrows were being deflected in all directions. She slowly walked to Ishida as he kept walking backwards.

"There is no practical reason I shoulder waste my energy on this guy," Leto muttered as she kept blocking the arrows. "This is getting us nowhere, Quincy," Leto said as she dodged the arrows and rolled to the side.

"I agree. If you would forfeit the fight it would be much easier." Ishida said as dropped his bow slightly.

"You are mistaken Quincy. Lord Jura said for us not to lose. I will do everything in my power not to!" Leto yelled and lunged at Ishida. She threw her hammer at him and sidestepped to the right. Ishida followed her and kept firing. The hammer hit his two bottom fingers that held the bow. Ishida grimaced in pain but held his bow. Leto sheathed her sword. She then put both arms in front of her face and ducked her head. She ran straight at Ishida.

"Then you are a fool who follows a foolish leader." Ishida said as he pulled back his bow.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect to Lord Jura much less to a bastard, Quincy!" Leto yelled as Ishida brought out his Seele Schneider and place it on his bow.

He pulled his bow string back when Leto was only five yards away. He fired. Leto took the full blast. Leto fell backwards. Her armor on her arms crumbled. They fell to the ground along with her shoulder plates. Ishida pulled back his bow once more. He had another Seele Schneider. "It is over. At least tell me your name before you lose,," Ishida said as he pointed the arrow at Leto.

Leto stared at Ishida defiantly. "I'm Leto, one of the Renegade Knight, loyal follower of Lord Jura, and his guardian."

"Then Leto…it has been a good match," Ishida said as he released his arrow. Leto brought her sword up and the sword deflected it so that it only hit her unarmored shoulder, but in the process the sword bended backwards.

"Rebuild and Renew, Automation!" Leto released her zanpakuto. Her armor rewrapped itself around her. Four Automations stepped away from her armor. They created a shield wall in front of her and walked forward. Ishida surprised at these new opponents shot one with another Seele Schneider. It blew up and fell to pieces. Ishida was about to change targets when he saw one of the Automations rebuild the one that was blasted apart. The other Automations saw Ishida being distracted and rushed him. Ishida tried to fire at all of them. He took one down but he was quickly pinned down. Ishida brought his sword out and cut the arms off the Automations that pinned him.

"Stop it Quincy. It is useless," Leto told him as she spun her wrecking ball around her. Ishida raised his bow but an Automation took hold of his arm. Two others got his legs and pinned him where he stood. Leto threw her wrecking ball at him. She let it slide from her hand too early so that it only grazed Ishida's head. He fell backwards from the impact.

"Perhaps it was a bad idea not to make an alliance with the Quincy all those years ago." Leto reminisced on her old memories as she walked beside the Automations that held Ishida up.

* * *

Orihime faced off with Joan. Joan expecting a much more powerful enemy already pulled out her zanpakuto. "Um, do we have to fight?" Orihime asked shyly. "I really prefer not to fight."

"I'm sorry. My Lord Jura has told me to fight against my opponent," Joan answered as she readied to charge at Orihime. "But before we fight, it is only correct to ask for my opponent's name and give my own."

"Inoue, Orihime. I'm from the same school as Ichigo." Orihime replied as she readied to use her barrier.

"I'm Joan, one of the Renegade Knights, protector of Lord Jura, and shield for whatever situation he is in," Joan exclaimed as she released her zanpakuto. "Prepare yourself!" Joan lunged at Orihime with her spear.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled as her barrier went up. Joan tried to side step the barrier but had too much momentum. She ran straight into the barrier and fell to her butt.

Orihime brought her hand up. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime whispered softly. She wasn't very angry and she didn't have the will to fight. Tsubaki aimed himself at Joan flew off.

Joan got grazed by the attack on her arm. She did see the fairy though come back around to Inoue's hair pin. Joan got back up and wiped the dust off herself.

"Um…must we continue?" Orihime asked hesitantly. Joan stared at Orihime with a funny look. "What is wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you can stop mocking me. A Renegade Knight is not that weak." Joan replied as she readied her spear. "Show me your true power Orihime!" Joan launched a barrage of thrusts at Orihime.

Orihime raised her barrier and blocked it. "Don't mock me Orihime. Fight me like a real warrior!" Joan yelled as she shunpoed behind Orihime. Orihime turned around to face her.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled. Joan saw the fairy coming and hit it with the butt of her spear.

"Next time put more force into it," Tsubaki said as he returned to Orihime's hair pin. Orihime tried to call up another attack but got slapped by Joan.

"Stop it with these weak attacks!" Joan complained at her while she shook Orihime's shoulder, "are you afraid that you might hurt me? I'm a warrior; I need no pity from you."

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled with all her anger. The fairy shot towards Joan. Joan put her zanpakuto in front of her body. Tsubaki hit the spear. Joan repelled the attack but she found a scratch on her spear.

Joan shook her head and stared straight at Orihime. She then went to bankai and a huge surge of reiatsu came. Orihime's eyes widen in surprise.

"This match is over Orihime." Joan told her as she put one of her tridents to Orihime's neck. "You need to be much stronger than you're current strength to beat any of us. I also see no reason why a civilian should fight beside the warriors."

"I don't want to be a burden for him." Orihime said as she looked at Ichigo.

"We are the similar you and I," Joan said, "we both love our leader, but your leader, to me, isn't worth fighting for."

Orihime, outraged, brought her hand up and punched Joan. Joan side-stepped the punch and brought her own at Orihime's gut. Orihime fell over and Joan picked her up. "For a girl you sure are heavy!" Joan complained as she walked over to where her comrades waited after their fights.

* * *

"Well this will be our rematch Rukia!" Freyja said as she pulled out her zanpakuto. "I have waited a long time to avenge my honor."

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Rukia asked as she readied her own zanpakuto. She released her zanpakuto.

"You fool! I'm Freyja, the newest Renegade Knight, and sworn fighter of Lord Jura!" Freyja proclaimed aggravated. "I fought and lost to you in the tournament!"

"Oh yeah Freyja!" Rukia said as she hit her palm with her fist, "how have you been? I'm sorry for not remembering you but you do look a lot different then you did from Jura's tournament." Rukia pointed at Freyja's hair and eyes.

"That is Lord Jura you disrespectful shinigami!" Freyja yelled as she released her zanpakuto. She brought her mace up and took a swipe at Rukia's shoulder. Rukia dodged it and brought her sword up ready to deflect an attack.

"You have changed Freyja. I don't know how but you have changed," Rukia said as she shook her head. She dodged a swipe at her head.

"I don't need to be patronized by some shinigami!" Freyja yelled as she bashed Rukia with her shield. Freyja kicked Rukia's feet from under her and jumped up to the sky. She came back down with her mace leading. Rukia rolled on the ground and dodged the attack. Freyja came back down and created a huge crater. She got back up to her feet as Rukia charged at her.

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Freyja blocked the wave of ice with her shield. The ice got attached to her shield. She broke the top of it off. The ice now stuck to the shield was shaped like needles. Freyja launched herself at Rukia. She slammed her shield into Rukia's stomach. Rukia slashed at Freyja who jumped backwards.

"You have changed Freyja," Rukia coughed out and also some blood, "you were a true warrior. What has Jura done to you?" Rukia brought her sword up again. She breathed heavily. Freyja smashed her mace against her shield and the rest of the ice fell off.

"Lord Jura has a dream…I will follow him and help him achieve his dream, even if it meant my life!" Freyja screamed as she brought her shield in front of her. She bull-rushed Rukia again. Rukia side-stepped, to the left, the rush and brought down her sword. She created a deep gash in Freyja's arm that held her mace. Freyja jumped back and tried to lift up her arm that Rukia damaged. She could only lift it shoulder level. Rukia seized her advantage and began her counter attack.

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia yelled as she shot wave after wave of ice at Freyja. Freyja dodged them but she breathed heavily. Freyja saw that Rukia shot two waves one to her right and left. Somehow they both converged behind Freyja. Rukia had trapped Freyja. Rukia walked forward. "Do you yield?" Rukia held her sword.

"Never pitiful shinigami!" Freyja yelled and readied her shield. Rukia sighed and brought her sword up.

"_It is time Freyja!" _Loki said in her mind. _"Show her our true power!" _

Rukia charged at Freyja. "B-b-ba-bankai! Transform the Three, Loki!" Freyja's shield wrapped itself around her arm which made a gauntlet with a small shield on it. The palm had the eye on it. Her mace became a flail. Its crown was topped by many spikes and the bottom also. The circlet on her head became a crown that was see-through. Freyja's injuries shrunk but didn't heal completely. Rukia slashed at Freyja. Freyja put her gauntlet hand out and twisted it slightly. She deflected the attack and caused Rukia to back up.

"First Transform, Loki!" Freyja yelled as she grew older. She became taller and more adult like. She was at the age of thirty five (Almost three thousand years old in Renegades' years). Her reiatsu shot up.

Freyja has three transformations. The first is when she becomes older that makes her stronger, faster, smarter, and more endurable. It takes too much energy and leaves her without any reiatsu to release her zanpakuto. The second transformation is when Freyja becomes a crow that can shoot a mace from her mouth. The crow gives up strength of speed though when she reverts back she is sluggish. Lastly the strongest of her transformations. She becomes a frost giant that stands twenty-feet tall. She has both powers of the other two transformations without the setbacks. The problem is that she can only use it once every 24 hours and there is a thirty minute time limit. Also if she uses it every 24 hours her body could become unstable.

She pointed her first at Rukia. "12.6 Scatter the Light!" A beam of bright light came from her fist. Rukia jumped backwards. She looked behind her and saw the beam made a huge hole in the ground of where she was standing. She looked back up to Freyja that was right in front of her.

"It is over. 9.7 Stone Body!" Freyja touched Rukia's legs with her own. Rukia felt something odd at her legs. She looked down to see that her legs were beginning to turn into stone. She thwacked some of the stone away which send chips flying everywhere. She couldn't stop and it reached her torso. It stopped at her neck. Rukia tried to call a kido spell but Freyja hit her on the head with her gauntlet hand. Freyja let go of her transformation and bankai. She fell to the ground exhausted. She tried to stand up but found that her legs wouldn't obey. She pointed at the ground. "97.7 Moving Sand!" The earth under them started to slowly move toward the other Renegade Knights that had won.

* * *

Jura faced off against Ichigo and Renji. Technically he sat down and prepared himself tea while Renji and Ichigo were arguing who would fight first.

"I'm fighting first pineapple head!" Ichigo said as he bonked heads with Renji.

"You orange-haired freak, I'm taking him down," Renji retorted as he pushed Ichigo back with his head. They both put their hands out and tried to knock the other one back. They heard a faint whistle and looked toward Jura who put a glove on and poured himself some tea. He looked at both of them and grinned innocently.

"Tea?" Jura asked as he brought out two more cups. He coughed a few times before grinning.

"NO! WE DON'T WANT TEA!" they both yelled at Jura who inched away from them.

"Suit yourself." Jura said as he smiled and sipped some tea. He sighed. "Look can you guys figure it out already. If you don't the tea will get cold and I can't finish it all by myself."

"Tell this bastard that I go first then," Renji yelled as he pointed at Ichigo.

"I'm going first Renji! You lost to him already!" Ichigo protested. They were back in their same position. Jura sighed.

"Look if you guys can't decide for yourselves just flip a coin," Jura said as he threw one at them. Ichigo caught it.

"Alright heads or tails?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"Tails," Renji replied simply.

"Hey no fair I wanted tails bastard!" Ichigo exclaimed as he shot a death glare at Renji.

"Too bad. You asked me first anyway. Now just flip the goddamned coin," Renji retorted.

Ichigo flipped the coin in the air. They watched it as it hit the ground. Jura brought his hand up and the coin stopped in midair. Both of them jumped back in surprise. Jura then slowly lowered his hand. The coin fell to the ground in a crack. Neither side won.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked as he went to pick up the coin.

"This." Jura smiled. He snapped his fingers and the coin started to glow. Both of the shinigami looked at it. Jura shunpoed into the air and sat there with his tea cup and kettle. They both looked at him and back at the coin.

The coin blew up in their faces. It created black mushroom cloud. "Hmm… Thoth said that it would be in the shape of a katana," Jura wondered as he pulled out the manual for the coin. "Ah! Here it is, 'Do not use it when it is in crack. The blast would be ineffective…" Jura scratched his head. "Ineffective? What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that it didn't work bastard," Renji said as he appeared in front of Jura ten paces away. Ichigo appeared next to Renji.

"That was a low blow Jura!" Ichigo growled as he pulled out his zanpakuto. Renji already drawn his.

"Well, well, finally this might get interesting." Jura threw his cup and tea kettle to the ground and pulled at Prometheus and released him. He had two revolver crossbows in his hands.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as the blast of energy came at Jura. Jura side-stepped the attack only to be met by Renji.

"Howl, Zambimaru!" Renji yelled as he launched his zanpakuto at Jura. Jura blocked it with his right crossbow and shot the other one at Renji. It only grazed his shoulder. Ichigo flash-stepped behind Jura and took a slash at him. Jura blocked it without looking by using his crossbow.

"Stop holding out on me you two because if you do you'll regret it," Jura said calmly as he changed his weapons to match exactly his opponents. He carried to huge cleaver in his right. While he held Renji's in his left. He attacked Ichigo with his own weapon. Ichigo surprised at the new tactic got hit in the arm. He expected for his arm to rip off but he it didn't. He looked at his arm to the blade on his arm but it didn't cut it. Ichigo jumped back and readied his sword.

"That would have been deadly if I didn't try to make a copy of yours," Jura explained as he lifted the blade, "whenever I make a copy of anyone's sword, I get the powers and specialties. The only problem is that the sword can't cut and the powers are one-fourth less powerful." Jura grinned at Ichigo.

"Don't turn your back on me, Jura!" Renji yelled as he launched his sword at Jura again. Jura raised his copy of Ichigo's sword.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" Jura yelled as the energy wave came at Renji. It knocked Renji's attack back but it dissipated before it reached Renji. "That was useless," Jura complained as he changed the weapons. He brought out two morning stars.

"My sword is not useless!" Ichigo yelled at Jura, "Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo's sword now a katana and had a black kimono (well blacker than his regular one). Jura started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, sorry…HAHAHA!" Jura laughed out. "Isn't a zanpakuto suppose to be bigger than a toothpick?"

"You have an odd sense of humor you know that." Ichigo sighed as he sweat dropped the laughing Jura.

"Don't forget about me Jura! Bankai, Hihio, Zambimaru!" Renji launched his huge snake like zanpakuto. It swallowed the laughing Jura.

"That was too easy," Ichigo considered as he looked at Renji who had a smug look on his face. Ichigo saw a huge fire come out of Zambimaru's mouth.

"Melt, Hephaestus." Jura came out of the mouth of Zambimaru. "Now let the real game being boys." Jura jumped onto Zambimaru's head and proceeded downward on its back. Renji tried to call Zambimaru back but Jura was too close. Jura threw himself at Renji. He pinned Renji to the ground and poured the lava from his sword on him. Renji got stuck and couldn't move.

"That should hold you lil one," Jura said cheerfully as Zambimaru returned to its original form.

"Get back here you bastard! I'm not done fighting yet!" Renji yelled at Jura who turned his back on him and walked toward Ichigo. Renji yelled at Jura until he was out of ear-shot. He saw that he couldn't get out until some outside help came just waited and watched the fight.

"_What is he? He defeated Renji in a couple of moves!" _Ichigo thought as he saw Jura walking toward him. Jura smiled and waved his hand at him.

"We don't have to do this lil'Ichigo. Just give it up and this can be over without any confrontation," Jura told him nonchalantly. He put Prometheus in his left hand and Hephaestus in his right.

Ichigo raised his sword. "This is my answer, Getsuga Tensho!" Jura dodged the wave of energy and saw Ichigo put his hand on his head. Ichigo's face was covered by a hollow mask.

"Now the real game begins!" Ichigo shunpoed in front of Jura so fast that he didn't have enough time to react. Ichigo hit him across the head with his sword and kicked him into the ground. A few brown colored flakes chipped off. "Getsuga Tensho!" The energy blast came down at Jura who was still falling towards the ground. He hit the ground hard and created a crater where the energy blast hit him. Ichigo send two more just in case and shunpoed to the ground. Ichigo took off his mask and looked in the crater. He heard laughter. He looked around to see Jura wasn't there.

"So a hollow mask? I would have never thought to find one of the Vizard kind here." Jura laughed. Ichigo turned around and saw Jura whose face had a few black colored spots with two other guys at an incomplete tea table. One of them with cropped hair and red skin with a loincloth finished it with his hammer. The other one with cropped hair and white skin with a loincloth brought a tea set out from the ground.

Jura took out some water bottles and poured them into the tea pot with some tea leaves. The cropped hair then heated it up in a few seconds. The long haired one poured some tea for all three of them. They sipped their tea and ignored Ichigo all together. At the same time Jura put his hand over his face and the black colored spots disappeared.

"Oy! What is going on here?" Ichigo shouted confused at the display. Jura looked at Ichigo's face with a surprised expression.

"Hmm…you didn't keep the mask on, a shame, Prometheus, heads or trails?" Jura asked as he pulled out another coin. Ichigo ran and jumped into the crater and waited for the explosion.

"Tails," Prometheus replied as he sipped some tea. Jura flipped the coin in the air. The coin landed on heads.

"Ooh, tough break Prometheus!" The cropped hair guy teased. "You'll never win against Jura in a coin flip, you know that as well as I do."

"Shut up, Hephaestus. I have only lost about 762 times to him. You lost 1026," Prometheus proclaimed smugly and got up from his seat. In truth Jura rigs the coins every time by making them from his reiatsu. Prometheus dodged the lump of lava that Hephaestus threw at his head. The lump landed next to Ichigo where he watched it burn a huge hole in the ground.

"Temper, temper you two. We can't have both of you tire out before we can fight the king," Jura said calmly as he sipped his tea. Prometheus nodded and cracked his knuckles. Ichigo got out of the hole and faced Prometheus.

"What are you too afraid to fight me man-to-man now Jura?" Ichigo taunted. Prometheus put his hand out and a crossbow bolt came out and slammed Ichigo in the leg.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pulled out the bolt from his leg. He looked back up to see Prometheus with a pickaxe and shield. "Who are you people?"

"We are Jura's zanpakutos what else?" Prometheus asked as he threw his pickaxe at Ichigo. Ichigo brought his sword up and deflected the projectile. Prometheus threw his shield at Ichigo and from the ground brought out two scimitars. Ichigo dodged the shield throw and shunpoed behind Prometheus. He slashed at Prometheus back only to be met by a scimitar. Prometheus turned his head without moving his body to look at Ichigo. He grinned and kicked Ichigo in the groin. Ichigo clutched the area that was kicked.

"Well that was boring," Prometheus complained as he brought his scimitar up to decapitate Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and slashed Prometheus arm off. From the sidelines Jura raised an eyebrow. Prometheus yelped and jumped back from pain. He tried to stop the bleeding from the shoulder but it was too much.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo yelled as he charged at Prometheus. Prometheus brought up his remaining arm and created a shield. Ichigo attacked with a barrage of slashes that put Prometheus on the defensive. Prometheus got minor cuts and a major one of his stomach. Ichigo brought his sword up.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" the energy wave completely consumed Prometheus. There was a huge explosion and where Prometheus stood was nothing but ashes. He turned around to see a clapping Jura.

"Well done Ichigo. You are the fifth person to ever take down Prometheus!" Jura congratulated him. Jura brought out the same coin. "I call heads this time Hephaestus!" Jura flipped the coin and it landed on heads again. Jura smiled and nodded to Hephaestus. Hephaestus grinned and got up from the tea table.

"I'll be your opponent Ichigo," Hephaestus said as he brought out a pile of lava from the ground. He threw some at Ichigo who dodged it. Ichigo shunpoed under Hephaestus and kicked him in the leg. Hephaestus looked at Ichigo and smacked him across the head with his hand. Ichigo was sent flying.

"Don't put me next to my counterpart. I'm much stronger than he is," Hephaestus warned Ichigo as he put his fist into the ground and brought it back up with lava covering. Ichigo flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He raised his sword and brought an energy blast toward Hephaestus. Hephaestus punched his fist toward. The lava from his hand was shaped into a fist while it flew in the air. Both attacks collided.

"This is pathetic," Hephaestus complained as he dodged an energy wave. Ichigo appeared behind Hephaestus. He took a slash at the zanpakuto's back but his sword slid into the body. Ichigo jumped back in surprise.

Hephaestus turned around to regard the sword wound. It slowly blobbed back together. "Whew, for a second there I thought I was going to die." Ichigo sent an energy blast at him again. Hephaestus threw two blobs of lava at Ichigo then created a shield to block the attack. Ichigo dodged both of the blobs but some got onto his clothing. It burned his sleeve. Ichigo ripped his sleeve off in hope to relieve the burning.

Hephaestus had plenty of time to set up his surprise. He created a large orange orb above his head. He threw it right at Ichigo. It created a giant explosion. Hephaestus had to shield his eyes. Ichigo had put on his hollow mask and shunpoed behind Hephaestus before the ball hit.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" Ichigo yelled over ten times. Hephaestus got hit fully each time. Ichigo looked at the ground where Hephaestus was standing. It was completely black and charred. He looked toward Jura while he breathes heavily. Jura clapped his hands and smiled.

"Very good Ichigo, but this match is over before it began," Jura said pleasantly as he got up. He took off the top of his kimono displaying a well toned body. "Come at me Ichigo with what little power you have left!" Jura challenged as he spread his arms. Ichigo lunged at Jura. Jura caught the sword between his hands. A layer of clay and harden lava chipped off of Jura's hands.

"You're too weak Ichigo. It would have been entertaining to fight at my full strength," Jura said as he punched Ichigo in the face five times then side-kicked Ichigo in the stomach that send him flying. "Come now Ichigo! At this rate you'll never beat Aizen!" Jura exclaimed as he waited for Ichigo to strike back.

"What do you know about Aizen?" Ichigo asked as he appeared behind Jura with his sword at Jura's neck. He wore his hollow mask.

"Everything that I really need to know about him and your little war," Jura proclaimed and slammed Ichigo with the back of his fist. He then back-kicked him. Ichigo blocked the kick but got his legs swept under him.

Jura brought out his hand and grabbed Ichigo by the head. "Yield Ichigo. Now!" Jura ordered as he started to squeeze Ichigo's head. "I have no serious business with you. You aren't even a full shinigami."

"Bastard, I'm not going to surrender," Ichigo growled out. Jura sighed and lifted Ichigo up. He threw Ichigo into the ground and bashed his head which caused Ichigo's mask to break off.

"Fool you can't beat me at your state," Jura taunted as his elbow connected with Ichigo's stomach.

"I'm ending this match." Jura raised his fist up, but Ichigo already had raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" The energy blast hit Jura squarely in the chest. Jura flew backwards. The last of Ichigo's mask disappeared.

Jura laughed as he brushed himself off. Chips of lava and clay were spread among the debris and there was a large gash that showed his true body. "A little spunk left, but it is over." Jura brought out his sword. "Melt, Hephaestus!" Jura send the lava at Ichigo and wrapped it around him. Ichigo tried to shunpo away but Jura hit across the head making him dazed. The lava wrapped around him and restrained him from any movement. Jura walked up to Ichigo and pulled back his kimono on. He then hit Ichigo on the head a few times to make sure he was out cold.

He then snapped his fingers and both the lava on Ichigo and Renji broke off. Renji walked over to Jura and raised his sword. "Don't even bother Renji. I've barely gone over half my power," Jura said calmly as he picked Ichigo who fell to the ground. He tossed him at Renji who accidently (yeah right) let him hit the ground. _"Then again, that was only half our power. If I start using both of ours more often I may not be able to handle it."_

"Oy! What did you do that for?" Ichigo yelled as he got out from his unconscious state. He looked at Jura then back at Renji. Renji shook his head.

"Well since the match is all over why don't we say hi to the other winners?" Jura asked happily as he hummed and walked over toward the entrance of the parking lot. Renji helped Ichigo up and walked toward Jura. On the way Jura started to cough even more. _"I used too much of the power. I need to be more careful." _Jura brought out his tea cup and drank some of his tea.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Renji answered as he looked forward. He saw Jura waving for them to come forward. Everyone sat at an old abandoned red van. Kronos was sharpening his blade. Rukia was still in the stone body. She looked at Ichigo and hollered for him to help her. Orihime and Masumoto were stirring a pan with a fish head in it. Joan helped Freyja wrap bandages around her wounds. Chad stretched out his muscles. Ishida was trying to get the dust out of his clothing. Leto was repairing her beaten up zanpakuto. Theseus tried to find his cell phone so he could call Hippolyta. Theseus stole her number by looking at Odin's phone. Jura hollered at the Knights and they all walked up and bowed to their leader. Ichigo with the help of Renji got back to their group.

"So why haven't you killed us yet Jura?" Ishida asked as he fixed the position of his glasses.

"That is Lord Jura to you, Quincy!" Leto yelled at him as she raised her zanpakuto at Ishida. Ichigo's company raised their weapons also, well the ones who could.

"Now, now people," Jura said as he saw his own Knights raise their weapons, "no need to start another battle. We already proved who is stronger."

"But my lord! Such disrespect especially from a beaten Quincy is dishonorable," Leto complained as she prepared to charge at Ishida who raised his bow.

"It is alright Leto, no need to start another fight and hurt your lovely figure!" Jura told her and smiled which earned him a slap that he dodged and it hit Kronos.

"The question still stands, why didn't you kill us?" Ishida asked as he lowered his bow.

Jura grinned at Ishida. "It is not time for the king to show his hand yet." Jura snapped his fingers and his Knights shunpoed away from the area leaving Jura with the others. "I expect to see you all back at school and on summer vacation that is coming up." Jura bowed elegantly and shunpoed.

"Oh, we'll be there. You just wait, Jura," Rukia said angrily as Chad picked her up and her stone body.

End

**Yahoo! I'm done! I actually thought it would take much longer. I hope to keep making these long chapters. Well you know who this is. Signing out my readers! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now writing preceptormyth101. Hey my readers it has been a while. Well this is a tricky one for me but I think I managed. Hope you enjoy as always and also R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me or anyone close to me. Don't own the characters sadly enough only my own. **

Chapter 11: School Life

In front of School

Jura was walking to the school as four people created a half a circle in front of him. "Lord Jura…the newspaper club wish to do an article on you also the kendo clubbed has asked for you to come and personally teach them," Joan reported as she watched for any suspicious characters. Students around them ran or walked towards the gate some glancing at the odd renegades.

Jura nodded appreciatively and patted Joan's bottom which caused her to blush and stiffen. She was about to whack him but Freyja already stepped on his foot. Jura had a pained expression, but shook his head violently. "Tell the kendo club I'll be there and have newspaper to meet me at break." Joan nodded and found a club member from each spoken club and reported. Both of them thank Joan headed off.

"The P.E. teacher wants you to explain the missing dodge balls and the broken hoops," Theseus said as he pushed aside a couple of delinquents. They in turn scowled at Theseus and walked away muttering something. Jura and his guards walked up the stairs and walked down a hallway lined with doors.

"Tell him to look in the storage room at lunch. He'll find the culprits." Jura yawned and walked through the classroom door Leto opened.

The classroom bustled with noise as the students talked to one another about gossip and other unimportant things. Ichigo stood with Chad and Ishida next to the windows. They were on watch for Jura in case he made any sudden movements. The door slid loudly as Jura and his four Knights came into the classroom. All talking stopped as they walked in. Jura walked to his desk with his four Knights surrounding him. The talking resumed once more but in hushed tones about yesterday's event.

"Did you hear? Jura and Theseus took down the Bull Dozers," a student with brown hair whispered to one with black. A female student walked up to them.

"I heard they took them down then made them follow their commands for now on and at the snap of his fingers he can summon them to his side," she reported worriedly as she looked at Jura who had pinched Leto butt which earned him a slap that he dodged. It hit the poor sap behind him who was walking by.

Ishida heard all of this and thought about it. He turned toward Ichigo. "Hey Kurosaki," Ishida whispered as he cupped his hand so that Jura couldn't see his mouth, "is it true about the Bull Dozers?"

"You know rumors Ishida." Ichigo snorted. "They just grow bigger. He probably took down two guys with Theseus and that was that."

Leto and Freyja heard their conversation and reported the thoughts of other students. Jura laughed. "So they believed that we beat this gang called Bull Dozers?" The two Knights nodded.

"It is true that you did beat the Bull Dozers. Remember in the alley there was about eleven of them," Leto reminded him as she dodged a pinch from Jura then slapped his hand.

"You mean the ones who said they joined a 'branch' of the yakuza or something rather?" Jura inquired as he shook his hand to relieve the pain. Leto nodded solemnly. Jura chuckled.

"So Freyja, do you think the new recruits are going to be any good?" Jura questioned as he patted her bottom to get her attention.

Freyja looked at him with her yellow eyes. "Pervert," Freyja said bluntly. The other girls around her agreed with her opinion. Freyja didn't try to slap Jura for she already knew the outcome, but she did step on his foot. "After school we can send them out. They aren't good enough to fight shinigami, but with the training we gave them they should be able to take out other gangs and make them come to our side."

"How many gangs do you think they can take out today?" Jura looked directly at Joan and bade her to answer.

Joan took out a notebook with the entire map of the town and some gang areas. "If we move quickly and coordinate we should be able to take down five small gangs and one big one before 5 o'clock." She untied her hair band and let her hair fall to her lower back. She attracted many envious eyes from the females and lecherous of the males.

Theseus laughed. "Looks like Joan grew up to be a beauty right Leto?" He nudged Leto with his elbow while they watch people stare at Joan's shiny blond hair.

Before Leto could answer the teacher came in. "Alright back to your seats people." Class began rather boringly. Jura after many years of training taught himself how to sleep with his eyes open was asleep in five minutes into the lesson.

"Alright Lord Jura what is the answer to number three?" the teacher asked as she grinned slightly. She already knew that Jura was asleep because of some drool coming down his mouth and wanted to make him embarrassed.

Jura stood up wiping the drool off his face. "The Battle of Gettysburg was fought between the Union and Confederate which started by a cavalry skirmish. Union won because of controlling the two hills in the area. Pickett's charge also occurred where General Lee told Pickett to charge against the Union to the hills which caused major casualties on the Confederate side." Jura sat back down. People stared at him surprised at the vast knowledge.

The teacher had a surprised look on her face. "That's correct. Um…Kurosaki answer the next question." Jura went back to sleep again. Class continued.

* * *

Jura awaken by Leto shaking him. She then put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. "Is it lunch time yet?" Jura asked groggily as he turned toward Leto as she did the same. Unfortunately for Leto but fortunately for Jura he misjudged the distance between them. Both of their lips met which caused quite a stir. Jura didn't notice he was kissing and stepped toward Leto which deepened the kiss. Leto still surprised by Jura's action took none of her own. Jura finally came to his senses and looked at Leto. His eyes widened in surprise and broke off the kiss. He backed away with his eyes filled with fear. "Oh Renegade I didn't mean that!"

"What was that my lord?" Leto asked as she hid her embarrassed face. Freyja held her hand over her mouth not trying to laugh. Joan shrugged not exactly caring because of the insignificance she saw in a kiss when Jura was barely conscious. Theseus whistled lewdly.

"Um-um-um-um," Jura stammered out as he backed up into the window. Leto follow him step for step. "Don't kill me!" Jura exclaimed helplessly as he covered his eyes with his hands. He felt Leto come closer and waited for the customary slap in the face and/or kick in the leg. Instead he felt something soft against his lips. Jura uncovered his eyes to see Leto doing the kissing this time. Theseus' whistling renewed. Freyja rolled up her sleeves and was about to attack Leto but Joan held her down.

After a minute Leto broke off the kiss. "If we're going to kiss at least I want you to be awake." Leto smiled slightly. Jura nodded his head in relief as he fell down to the floor. Leto walked next to Theseus with a slight spring her in step.

"Cougar," Theseus whispered which earned him a elbow in the gut.

Many of the male students in the class shot Jura death glares. Jura shook it all off and looked at Joan. "Is it lunchtime yet?" Jura asked.

Joan let go of Freyja who helped Jura up. Joan was about to answer his question when three muscled students came in. They all had black hair and wore the school uniform. Their leader had a scowl on his face and was almost 6 feet tall. The other two wore cocky grins and were 5 feet and five inches. "You Jura?" the leader asked as he raised an eyebrow. He was downright ugly. Though his face was chiseled he had plenty of scars on it.

"That's Lord Jura or boss-man to you bastard," Theseus growled as he stepped in front of him. Theseus looked down at him with a scowl which created an image of dread.

The cronies behind the leader stepped back slightly but their leader held his ground. "I only want to talk to Jura not a yes-man." The leader tried to push past Theseus but Theseus didn't budge. "What are you retarded or something?" the leader inquired annoyed. Theseus raised his fist but Jura appeared behind him and clenched Theseus' fist with his own.

"Now is not the time Theseus," Jura reminded him as Theseus lowered his fist. "So what do you want from me?"

The leader snorted. "I match between me and my men vs. you and your men. Winner takes all." The cronies behind him confidence rose and sneered at the renegades.

Jura sweat-dropped the leader's stupidity almost knew no limits. "You know most people tell the stakes before you say winner takes all."

The leader's face turned red. "I-I-I-I didn't forget dumbass. The stakes are the three girls you keep company of." He pointed at the three females. "You win you keep them but if you lose they are all ours." The cronies rubbed their hands in anticipation and shot the females lewd glances.

Jura sighed. "When and where are you going to waste my time?" Jura questioned and was annoyed about having the fight and being able to eat his meal.

"In front of the school and now." The leader walked out with his two cronies while they whispered about their battle plan. Jura heard things such as plans, ten, and members.

"So boss-man are you going to accept?" Theseus asked. He really wanted to pound the challengers right then.

"It is for the honor of my three lovely maidens. In their name I would gladly accept!" Jura finished while he bowed dramatically. The classmates around him clapped politely. Ichigo himself was interested to see Jura in action once more.

"The lord is much too kind for the likes of us," Joan stated slightly sarcastic as she bowed. Leto nodded in agreement. Freyja shrugged in indifference.

"Doesn't matter now Joan. The boss-man has decided so we go off to battle," Theseus proclaimed in anticipation. "Off to battle!" He and Jura locked arms together and grandly marched down the hallways. Many sets of eyes watched their departure in obvious amusement. The other three Knights hid their faces and walked after them.

* * *

The whole school was at the battlefield. They created a circle around the fighters. Jura and Theseus faced off against twenty other guys. Also the four shinigami, Rukia, Masumoto, Renji, and Ichigo, with their friends, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad, watched the match from the roof.

"What do you think Renji?" Rukia asked as she switched her weight between her feet.

Renji shook his head for the poor saps. "I wouldn't hold my breath. If Jura can take Ichigo on without using bankai I seriously doubt he would be taken down by twenty humans."

"The question is though, what does Jura have in mind," Ichigo pointed out. "He doesn't go into battle without a plan and three more to back it up."

"Kurosaki you're over exaggerating again. Jura doesn't seem to have a plan at all," Ishida argued.

A figure appeared behind them. He was a man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a business suit with a cat in his arms. "That is Lord Jura to you."

The shinigami and their friends turned around to see a solemn Kronos with a black cat in his arms. The shinigami didn't recognize Yoruichi for the cat was dressed up in a mini white kimono which caused a vein to pop out of Yoruichi's head at being made to play dress-up. "We'll call him whatever we want," Rukia said angrily.

Kronos bowed. "Then let mercy be upon you." Kronos and the cat in his arms shunpoed out of the area and watched from afar on a telephone pole.

"That bastard," Renji said in the wind. Ichigo punched him in the back.

"They're starting." Ichigo pointed at the fighters.

Jura and Theseus walked up toward the twenty teenagers. "Any rules?" Theseus asked as he cracked his knuckles. The leader shook his head.

"Now let's begin!" The leader was about to throw a punch at Theseus but someone yelled out, "STOP!"

Joan, Freyja, and Leto came upon the scene. "Now, now my darlings this is a fight between men. We can't exactly have the women we are fighting for in the fight," Jura told them.

Freyja smiled mischievously. "We know so that is why we brought some help." They parted to reveal eleven other teenagers. They each wore a black jacket with a gold anvil and hammer on the back.

"The name is Heimdall my lord. What is your will?" A sixteen year-old teenager bowed in front of Jura. He had black hair with brown eyes. He was well built but his face was average.

Jura looked at him curiously. "Who's this?" Jura pointed at Heimdall who almost fell over.

"He is the leader of the Bull-Dozers," Leto said patiently. Jura still didn't have a clue. Leto sighed. "The guys' you beat up last night leader."

Jura's mouth formed an O. "So what's up then Heimdall? Why are you here?"

Heimdall looked directly at Jura's feet. "My men and I lost to you. You inspired us and we will gladly fight for you." Heimdall picked up his head and looked Jura straight in the eye. "That and also if we didn't you probably would have beaten us up again." Jura could see Heimdall's flame of determination.

"It won't be an easy road. Some of you may actually die in the long-run." The followers of Heimdall looked at each other worriedly.

Heimdall spoke up. "We are ready to die for a man who is worth dying for." The others saw their leader's determination and nodded most did so hesitantly.

Jura laughed. He helped Heimdall up and slapped him on the back a few times. "I like you Heimdall. It is a shame though that you weren't born one of us." Jura walked away from a curious Heimdall. "So it's thirteen vs. twenty. I see no reason why this isn't a fair fight now."

The leader nodded. "Then let's begin!" Theseus roared as he barreled over two teenagers. Heimdall and his followers rushed into the melee. Jura sighed and walked in with his arms crossed.

"For Jura!" Heimdall yelled as he men rallied behind him.

"That's Lord Jura!" the three female Knights yelled from the outfield. Heimdall coughed in embarrassment, but nodded. The eleven humans formed a circle together and were surrounded by fifteen of the enemies.

Heimdall took a glancing blow in the face and countered with a jab and kick to the groin. Even though outnumbered Heimdall's followers were clearly better trained and more experienced. One of the followers easily dodged an over-extended punch and returned one into his opponents face. Another one got hit in the gut and bended over. His opponent thinking to have won moved on, but Heimdall's follower recovered and slammed his elbow in the back of the knee of his opponent in his kneeled position. The thug fell down while the man elbowed him in the face.

Theseus and Jura though had the tougher fighters. Theseus took on the two cronies that he saw at school that really annoyed him. Jura took on the leader and two other rough looking ones.

Theseus roared as he grabbed the hand of one of them and kicked the other in the stomach. He then lifted the one he grabbed over his head and slammed him onto the ground. Theseus laughed but felt a pain in his back. He looked behind his back to see the crony he had kicked carried an army knife. Theseus let go of the crony's partner and faced the one with the knife smiling gleefully the whole time.

Jura sighed as he blocked a punch at his face. He was about to kick but another punch came. Jura side-stepped and round-housed kick his enemy's face. The man fell down with a bloody nose. He then jumped up and pointed his elbow at the fallen teenager's stomach. He came down hard. The teenager coughed up blood. Jura got up and wiped some dirt off of his jeans.

"This is boring," Jura heard Theseus complain as he took a scratch from the army knife and punched the crony's head. Jura wondered how Theseus could be bored. He didn't notice the guy he knocked down came up from behind and slammed his fist against Jura's back. Jura stumbled forward surprised at the attack. He faced the man but was immediately punched in the back again by the other follower. They flanked him from left to right.

"Now I'm annoyed." Jura ran at the enemy on his left. The man put his arms up to guard an attack. Jura jumped and kicked at the guard which launched like a missile to the next guy. The other brawler panicked but stood in place. Jura kneed him in the head. The brawler flew backwards into the crowd. Jura landed gracefully and turned to face the other brawler. The teenager ran at Jura and recklessly sent a right hook at him. Jura ducked under the punch and punched the teenager ten times before he stepped back and kicked the fighter under his chin. The brawler went five feet in the air and landed on the ground with a loud crack. Jura turned toward the leader of the brawlers.

Heimdall dodged another blow and upper-cut the teenager's chin. He looked around to see ten of their enemies on the floor while three of his were also on the floor. Heimdall didn't notice the punch and got hit in the face. He felt his lip split open and a bruise on his cheek. Heimdall looked at the person responsible for the punch. He then grabbed the arm and twisted. The teenager howled until a loud crack could be heard signifying a broken arm. The man fell down in agony. Heimdall saw one of his men block a punch and stepped into the opponent's guard and toss him over. Another one was about to be taken down with a punch to neck but was saved by one of his comrades who blocked the punch and kicked the man into one of opponent's companions. After two more minutes only Heimdall's men still remain standing.

Theseus laughed as he side-stepped the knife attack and slammed the back of his fist into the cronies face. The crony clutched his bleeding nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Theseus then kicked the dazed teenager in the leg which caused him to fall down which also crushed his kneecap. Theseus took the knife. The crony tried to get up. Theseus threw the knife right at his ear. The ear got scratched but it was only a minor cut, but that minor cut made the crony think better than to get back up and fight.

The crowed watched the last fight, the leader of the teenagers and Jura. Jura got hit in the stomach but didn't even faze him. He then sighed as he punched the man in the face. "You're too slow."

The leader kicked at Jura's groin where Jura's leg blocked it. Jura then brought his blocking leg around the kicked one and tripped the leader. The leader fell down but quickly got back on his feet. He looked around to find Jura. "Where are you coward?!" the leader exclaimed as he looked around. A girl from the crowd pointed behind the leader. The leader turned around slowly to see Jura standing behind him.

"I'm ending this," Jura stated as he brought his left fist up. "76.3, Lightning Punch." Lightning Punch makes two times faster than its original speed. Unfortunately it can only be used for ten seconds and it halves the power of the punch. Jura stepped forward and punched the leader. He was able to punch eighty times before the time limit ran out. He stepped backwards to examine his handiwork. The leader already spotted three bruises on his face and a bloody nose. One of his arms was hanging limply at his side. The man was on his knees and fell face forward. Jura wiped away some dust from his pants.

Heimdall rushed forward to meet Jura. Heimdall sported a bruise on his cheek. "The other followers of his have been taken in. What are we going to do with them?"

Jura sighed loudly. "Just tell them they can join us or they can run away." Heimdall nodded and bowed to Jura before running off.

"You think taking this guy in with his followers is a good thing?" Theseus asked as he walked next to Jura. Theseus already had a couple of bandages on his cuts though he seemed ready for another brawl.

Jura shrugged. "They can become warriors or cannon fodder. Either way the Renegade grows."

Out of nowhere Freyja ran toward Jura. "My hero!" she exclaimed as she hugged Jura. Joan and Leto walked behind her in a more mature manner.

"Ow Freyja, that's my neck!" Jura complained as she hanged onto him. Freyja pouted cutely.

"Well what would the winner want from this maiden?" Freyja asked with a mischievous smile.

"What are you willing to give me," Jura countered happily as he let go of Freyja.

"This" Jura looked at Freyja but was met by lips on his own. Freyja held the kiss for ten seconds before letting Jura go. "The prize for the winner." Jura wondered what had gotten into the proud Freyja. What he didn't know was that Loki was in control of Freyja's body, but Freyja could still feel the actions she was taking. Freyja was going for a second one but Joan and Leto grabbed her by the arms and hauled her off.

Theseus laughed at the sight. "Anything that is more fun than war is watching those three tigresses got at it."

The leader of the enemy fighters wobbled to his feet. "We've lost. Why aren't you going to make some demands?" He wore a perplexed expression.

Jura smiled. "I don't need forced loyalty. I only need warriors who are loyal to me on their own, the warriors that would follow me to hell and beyond." Theseus nodded in agreement.

"Heh, you're an odd one." The leader got up. "If you ever need us we'll be waiting to fight for you, my lord." He bowed and limped away.

Theseus shook his head in amazement. Jura smiled then called out to the leader, "If you're going to join at least let me know your name!"

"It's Hyperion," Hyperion yelled back. His two cronies followed him out. They stumbled slightly from their injuries that were from Theseus though the broken kneecap one was helped by his companion. The others were helped and sent to the medical ward.

"What do you think Theseus; does he have it in him?" Jura wiped his hands and proceeded back into the school. Many students did two things some walked away from Jura because of fear while most of them congratulated him.

Theseus pondered the question. He then nodded his head. "He has the spirit and reiatsu. If he was taught properly he could become a captain of a squad." Captain in the renegade is usually someone who can perform kido spells down to 60, so it's not a very big deal.

Jura and Theseus walked back to their classroom. They met the three female Knights at the door. Freyja had an abashed look on her face. She bowed in front of Jura as he approached. "I'm sorry my lord for my disrespectful behavior," Freyja apologized as she hanged in her head subordinately.

Jura put his hand under Freyja's chin and brought her face up to his. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't regret what you did Freyja because life is too short to regret anything." Jura smiled at her which caused her to smile in return.

* * *

Leto and Joan opened the classroom door and proceeded in. Meanwhile the shinigami and company were talking about Jura's fight at a lunch table.

"After being hit two times Jura should have some kind of minor cut or bruise," Ishida noted from the fight.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then how did he do it?" Orihime asked as she ate her chocolate covered octopus.

"He has to use some kind of kido spell to save him from harm," Renji said as he munched on his rice ball.

"But there was no way he could have done it without having at least a small spike in his reiatsu," Masumoto pointed out. "And the only time that happened is when we saw him do that crazy speed punch."

"Mhmmhmhm mhmhmmh," Renji countered with his mouth filled with rice.

"Pineapple head, chew before you talk." Ichigo slapped Renji on the back which caused him to choke. Renji banged on his chest while he tried to swallow. He finally swallowed.

"What the hell was that for strawberry?" Renji asked fiercely as he banged Ichigo's head with his hand.

Ichigo punched at Renji once more. "For you being an ass-hole retard." Renji countered and it became a brawl between the two. Ishida and Orihime who sat beside them edged away from the fighting.

Masumoto twirled her hair around her finger. "So what do you think Jura did to stop those attacks?"

"We already know from his fight that his reiatsu spikes a small bit every time he uses a kido spell which we can infer that it is the same for his zanpakutos." Rukia then slapped Ichigo's and Renji's head and scolded them.

Chad shook his head. "What if he always had whatever it is on?"

Ichigo untangled himself from Renji and his face had a surprised look on it. "Now that you mention it when I was fighting Jura I hit him with my blade a few times."

"Wow you actually hit someone that is a great achievement for you," Renji taunted. Rukia hit his head.

"Quiet." Rukia bade Ichigo to continue.

"When my blade hit his hand a couple of odd colored flakes came off of him. It seemed like I was hitting a brick wall," Ichigo said as he ate the lunch his sister packed for him.

Ishida nodded. "That could explain how Jura comes out of battle unscathed. No normal person or even hollow could break through his armor it seems like." Everyone nodded at the supposed answer which in truth is the actual one.

"So now we know what makes up Jura's defense, all we have to do is find out his offense," Chad pointed out quietly.

Everyone looked at Ichigo and Renji who had the most fights with Jura. Ichigo puts up his hands as did Renji. Rukia sighed. "So we have no idea what kind of power he has that he could throw at us," Rukia concluded.

"There's nothing we can do until Jura makes his move." Masumoto shrugged.

"You idiots all we have to do is become so strong that Jura couldn't stand a chance even with his full power. We just need to become stronger and that is that," Ichigo said as he got up. The rest nodded with him and went back to class. Kronos stepped out from the corner.

"Incredible skills those warriors have. If they were given enough time they could probably beat any of the Renegade Knights!"

"Kronos, they are very willful children, but children none the less," Leto said behind him.

* * *

Afterschool

Jura and the four Knights at school met behind the school grounds. They had to go because the three females all had received love letters. Jura and Theseus were waiting on a bench while the three females were at different areas to be confessed at. Jura sipped his tea in silence as Theseus exercised with a dumbbell. "So Theseus," Jura said suddenly in the silence. Theseus grunted in acknowledgement.

"How many bones did you break today?" Jura asked casually.

Theses stopped lifting the dumbbell. He put his hand under his chin in thought. "Fifteen bones I believe boss-man," Theseus answered as he proceeded to lift the dumbbell once more. Jura put his hand on his face in frustration. Jura was about to teach Theseus about the finer points of the human body but the three females came upon them.

All three of them walked together. "So how did the confessions go?" Jura inquired politely and also slightly annoyed for an odd reason. _"Why do I have this sick feeling in my stomach? Must of ate a bad marshmallow." _

Leto shrugged. "He only wanted me for my body, really the nerve of these humans. Then he had the gall to say I was worthless girl when I turned him down." Leto shook her head while Jura clenched his fist.

Joan bowed. "Mine was more of a stalker and was going to follow me and take disturbing photos I wish the lord would not see." Jura gritted his teeth which caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

Freyja sat down next to Jura. "The guy tried to force himself on me. I had to rough him up a bit so that he wouldn't attack me again." Jura got up.

"My lord what are you doing?" Freyja asked concerned of her lord's odd behavior. Jura shook his head as he scolded himself for letting his emotions overpower him. _"Idiot, I can't be with them no matter how much I want to. Renegade! What is wrong with me, they deserve better than me." _

"I'm sorry I was just feeling a little off today." Jura waved away a tablet from Joan. "So how many hearts you break today my darlings?" Jura sat back down next to Freyja and draped an arm around her.

Freyja snuggled against him. "This would be my sixth."

Joan closed her eyes and sighed. "Ten hearts my lord," she said simply.

"Twenty-third," Leto replied in all seriousness. Everyone looked at her with shocked eyes. Leto looked around quite frightened from the attention. "What?" She asked. "This school apparently likes big chests."

Theseus shook his head in amazement. "Well Lord Jura at this rate we don't need to use gangs to get fodder we can use these girls to entice them." Jura clenched his fist tighter.

"No Theseus," Jura answered dangerously as he got up. Freyja jumped back in surprise. "I will not use any of my girls in such a vulgar manner." Leto raised an eyebrow at Jura, Joan eyes widen in surprise, and Freyja smiled appreciatively.

Theseus put his hands up in surrender. "Alright boss-man you don't have to go so far." Jura relaxed and sat down once more.

"So where to next?" Jura asked in a relaxed manner. He finally got control over his emotions. Joan brought out her notepad.

"We are meeting with Heimdall and Hyperion ten minutes from now in the alley behind the convenience store." Joan flipped the page. "Then we are going to conquer some gangs. Because of the new men though we can now conquer ten small gangs and two big ones at one time."

"Then let's go," Theseus said as a limo pulled up. Inside was Kronos who rolled down the window and waved his hand at them. On the top of the black limo was Yoruichi in cat form sleeping peacefully. Jura and his Knights got into the car. They talked about what the assault plan was going to be.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

"We're here my lord," Kronos reported as he parked the car. Kronos got out of the car and opened the door for Jura.

Jura got out and waved at the sleeping Yoruichi. "Yoruichi you watch the car for us," Jura hollered. Yoruichi lazily wagged her tail in acknowledgement. The other five Knights created a perimeter around Jura. They walked behind the convenience store and into a trashed alley. A trash can was tipped over with its contents spilled out. Theseus kicked away the trash as he walked by.

Waiting for them was Hyperion and Heimdall along with their men. Both of the leaders bowed as they saw Jura approach. Their followers copied them reluctantly. "All rise," Theseus said as he revealed Jura. The humans rose to their feet.

"How many do we have Joan?" Jura asked as he scanned the new followers. Joan flipped her notepad.

"We have thirty pawns and two other pawns with potential. One could become a rook, the other a bishop." Joan closed her notepad and waited for orders.

"Who ya calling a pawn, bitch?!" a follower yelled from the crowd. He stood up and walked toward Joan. The other followers let him go on his own.

"Do you have bad hearing or are you just dumb?" Joan asked coolly.

"Bitch!" the follower yelled as he threw a punch at Joan. Joan caught the punch in her hand. The follower tried to overpower her but her hand didn't budge. Seeing no other choice he tried to throw his other fist at her, but Joan already kicked him in the crotch. The man bended over and fell to the ground. Joan then kicked him in the chin that sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Anymore problems about being called pawns?" Joan challenged. The other followers shook their heads.

Jura put a hand on Joan's shoulder. "Don't have to play so rough Joan; this is all new to them. Give them some slack." Jura bended down and held out his hand to the fallen follower. "You ok?"

The man spat at Jura's hand. "Go to hell," the man said defiantly. Joan lost her temper and stepped on the guy's back. She then kicked him in the side a couple of times.

"No one disrespects Lord Jura and gets away with it." Leto nodded in agreement. Leto kicked the follower for good measure after Joan. The rest of the waiting Knights did the same except Theseus who threw the man into the dumped trashcan after the rest kicked the follower. Unfortunately for the follower a trash truck came around the corner. Theseus picked the trash can up and threw him into the driving trash truck. Theseus walked back in with a smug smile on his face wiping his hands.

"Alright now that is finally over anyone else wants to taste a bit of my warriors' power?" Jura asked happily. The followers shook their heads. "Good." Jura took out a folded up map of the city. Freyja held it up for him. The followers were all sitting down. The map had many red spots and a huge red area. There were labels of bases and groups.

"Alright men," Jura said strictly, "we are going to be in groups of six. You may form them up however you please. My men and I will wait here for your report every hour. You will each be assigned a team leader and be given fighting supplies. When 4 o'clock comes you must be back here even if you are in a fight. You will each be assigned a target. If you take down the target contact us through the cell phone." Theseus and Kronos were in the crowd handing out maps and a small food container. Leto and Joan both waited at a table that they set up.

"Kronos bring the car," Jura ordered. Kronos saluted him and after a few minutes he came back with two heavy moving boxes. He laid them in front of Leto and Joan. They both opened it up to reveal a box filled with hand-guns and the other with army knives.

Jura walked over and took out a gun. He took out the cartridge. "There are no bullets in these guns." Jura pointed at a follower who backed up and squeezed the trigger. Nothing came out though the man fainted. "Use these only on gangs that outnumber you or you outnumber them by too much. You tell them to join our gang or else." Everyone went to pick up a gun. Some tried to do some tricks which ended miserably and others held the gun like it was a live snake.

"If they don't agree take out the gun and throw at their feet. Tell them we are having try-outs. The first person who picks up the gun you knock them unconscious. You bring the other ones with you. If they do agree bring them in." Jura threw the gun at the fainted follower who was getting up. "This mission will decide who made it and who didn't. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Jura took out his cell-phone. "The number is simple. 5-555-555-5555. Understand?" A lot of the followers sweat dropped but nodded their heads. "Good. Hyperion, Heimdall."

"Yes my lord?" They both asked as they bowed in front of Jura.

"You two take the seven men and proceed to the largest groups. If you have any trouble contact us." Jura tossed Hyperion and Heimdall the army knives. They both bowed once more and got their teams together. After ten minutes of getting themselves together the teams finally headed out.

"Now the game begins." Jura twirled a white king in his hand. He then slammed it on the board of his current position. "Let's see how far the pawns will go to join us."

* * *

Hyperion led his men through the alley ways. They came upon their first target. It was the group known as Skull Breakers. Total members were ten. Their leader was big and muscled. Hyperion held up his hand. The seven behind him stopped their movements. Hyperion stepped out of the alley and into the open area.

"Salutations from Lord Jura," Hyperion greeted them. The Skull Breakers warily looked around to see any men of Hyperion's.

"And why should I give an ass?" Hyperion guessed he was the leader, but looks could be deceiving.

Hyperion brought out his gun. The Skull Breakers edged backwards in fear. "My lord is recruiting members to join our already thirty man gang. You will be treated well and can join the society that he is making. If you make the tryouts you can join us. If you don't…well let's say you will not look the same after you come back out."

The leader looked at his men in obvious desperation. "There is only one of you and ten of us. How are you going to fight us?" The leader banged his chest with his fist with confidence.

"Like so." Hyperion motioned for his men to come out. The Skull Breakers looked around to see that the three exits were each blocked by two of Hyperion's men. Each one held a gun with grim expressions.

The leader bristled in fear as did his men. "Alright so what is this tryout?"

Hyperion threw the gun on the floor. "Whoever survives the fight will become one of us. You must kill each other to become one of us." The Skull Breakers looked at one another in fear. They had no idea how to respond to this test. The leader finally roared and charged at the gun. The leader pointed it at one of his men and pulled the trigger. The man who was aimed at screamed in surprise. He covered his face. He looked back up to see his ex-leader being held in a head lock.

"Tryouts are over. You've failed." Hyperion let the leader go as he fell to the ground unconscious. His men put back their guns as Hyperion got his own. "Congratulations you all passed. Now the Skull Breakers belong to the Renegade. Understand?" The new recruits nodded, frightened at the overwhelming power of Hyperion.

"You only answer to your higher ups. Lord Jura is the leader. You must address him with lord. You must also listen to his Renegade Knights. You contact me for more information later on." Hyperion tossed a phone at the person who presumed was the new leader.

"What is it in for us?" a teenager asked from the crowd. The others took heart in their comrade's bravery and gave their own concerns.

Hyperion held his hand up for silence. After a few minutes it did fall silent. "You won't die." Hyperion walked away as his men went back to meet in the front lLeaving a terrified group of teenagers in their wake.

* * *

Heimdall went under the punch and countered with an upper cut to the chin. The leader fell back and wiped his bloody nose. Heimdall charged at the leader. The leader shot a feint then a right hook. Heimdall saw through the feint and connected his fist with the leader's face with a one-two. The leader fell down and didn't get back up. Heimdall wiped his bloodied nose and looked around to see how his men were doing.

Two of his followers were badly injured by they would make it. The rest only had a minor cuts and bruises. Eleven teenagers were on the ground.

Heimdall addressed them well the ones who were still conscious in the same manner as Hyperion. After he finished he added, "To those who can still fight you may join us to take down other groups." Five of them went to help Heimdall.

Heimdall called on his cell Jura. "My lord we have taken down The Burners. Are there any more gangs in the area?"

"Heimdall? This is Knight Leto. The lord is asleep," Leto answered with an odd tone.

"Oh…sorry Knight Leto what are the orders?" Heimdall asked clearly embarrassed.

Leto sighed into the phone. "The lord said to come back after you take down the groups. He'll be waiting to lead the final assault." Leto hanged up. Heimdall put away the phone.

"Alright those who haven't gotten up, this will probably be your only chance to meet your new leader. Do not pass it up." Slowly and for some people reluctantly they got up from the ground. The ex-leader was still unconscious. Heimdall jogged with his men and new scared recruits to the opening behind the convenience store. They were the last ones to come. There were now seventy people in the area and it became very crowded.

Jura slept on the three females' laps to their embarrassment. His head on Joan's, middle on Leto, and legs on Freyja. Theseus and Kronos guarded the people away from him. Joan shook Jura awake. "What, what? Is it lunchtime already?" Jura whipped his head around.

Leto sighed and pushed Jura's midsection off. He landed on his legs. "Ow Leto that hurt," Jura complained as he twisted his hips. "Be gentler next time." He then noticed the whole crowd of people talking amongst themselves.

"Silence everyone!" Heimdall yelled. All the thugs went completely silence. "This is Lord Jura, your new leader. You must give your full loyalty and respect." Jura raised a hand in creating.

"Yo!" Jura said happily. Many of the thugs were certainly not expecting this.

"How do we know he is the real deal? No of us have never seen him fight before," a man from the crowd pointed out.

"Who said that?!" Leto yelled. The crowd parted to show a medium sized person.

"Over here sweet cheeks. I doubt that Jura of yours is any better than the weakest of us." The man winked at Leto. "How about you follow a real man?" Leto was going to take him down for his disrespectfulness but Jura already had a hand on her shoulder.

"He wants a fight Leto. I don't need scum such as him who only know how to brag their mouth off," Jura said loudly. Leto nodded and took her place among the two other females.

"Who you calling scum bastard?!" the thug exclaimed. He charged at Jura with killing intent in his eyes.

"My, my. We have a feisty one." Jura put up his hand as he blocked the predicted punch and grabbed the fist. The thug followed through with his other hand. Jura grabbed that fist as well. "Weakling." Jura smiled and pushed the thug downward with unbelievable strength. The man was pushed down to his knees. His eyes widened in fear. Jura pushed him down until he screamed.

"Now do you understand?" Jura asked happily. The man whimpered something unintelligible. "I can't here you." Jura pushed harder on him.

"YES!" the man screamed. Jura let go. The man panted in fear and exertion. Jura smiled at him and the surrounding people.

"Now that is settled…who is your leader?" Jura asked them loudly. Many of them looked at one another in confusion.

Jura slapped his forehead. "I said WHO IS YOUR LEADER?!"

"Lord Jura!" They replied raggedly.

"Who do you follow?"

"Lord Jura!"

"Who will you die for?" Many of the thugs shuffled their feet nervously. "WHO WILL YOU DIE FOR MAGGOTS?!" Theseus cursed from behind Jura muttering something about always wanting to say that line.

Hyperion and Heimdall stepped out. "Lord Jura and Lord Jura alone!" They both replied in one voice. All the thugs followed their lead hesitantly.

Jura put his hand up for silence. "We have one last assault today. If we complete this we will be the strongest gang in the east side." The thugs cheered. "It is the gang you know well the Killer Sharks!" All the thugs became silent. "What?"

Hyperion answered, "The Killer Sharks is the second strongest gang in the whole city. They have over seventy men and some even have guns. They are the best when it comes to close quarter fighting."

"Your point being?" Jura asked confused.

Heimdall answered this time, "We need to think about how we fight them. We only have around thirty men who are in fighting condition."

Jura shook his head. "That is why if we win our names will be etched into this town and we will gain more followers."

"I'm sorry to say but they aren't afraid to kill." Hyperion nodded at Heimdall's fear.

Jura grinned widely. He motioned to Kronos. Kronos nodded and went back into the limo. He brought out three boxes. Kronos threw them on the table. Jura opened one up. "These are real bullets." Jura picked a cartridge up and loaded his gun. He pulled the gun back and pointed it at the wall. _BANG!_ The wall had a hole in it.

"You may now use them." Jura waited for volunteers. All the thugs that didn't have a gun or bullets picked them up. Joan and Leto both brought out bullet-proof vests.

"We have vests if any of you are scared to be shot at," Freyja offered to the thugs. All the Knights were not afraid of death for they were in their gigais though the thugs certainly were. They all got a bullet-proof vest.

"Now we are off to war my friends. Some of you may die but you will be rewarded in the next life." Jura smiled as he walked toward the Killer Sharks lair. The Renegade Knights followed him without any fear. The thirty thugs followed their lead if somewhat hesitantly while the other forty stayed at the area to rest up. Though all of them were wondering the next life?

Jura took out his cell. "Thoth bring some of the humans you have been experimenting on here… Well I'll only need forty of them… right…also make sure they have guns and vests and don't forget to bring my Knights and my own guns. Alright see you." Jura closed his cell as he came upon the lair of the Killer Sharks.

"_The pawns are off to war with the knights and king guiding them. Let's see how the pawns will evolve and survive."_ Jura chuckled to himself as he walked into the building.

End

**Dang that was tiring. I thought I was going to extend it longer but I decided not to and made a part 2. Sorry for updating slowly but you all want good quality writing so please bear with me. Alright this is the author signing out! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah precptormyth101 here and writing. I started this chapter a little late but I had inspiration at that time so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy, remember to R&R!**

**A Normal Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my own.**

Chapter 12: The Final Assault and another Enemy Revealed

The thug with a black jacket leaped over the flipped over table. Gun shots followed him. He faced his comrade who like him wore the tattoo of a shark on their cheek. "Who the hell are these bastards and where the hell did they get that much firepower?" His comrade shrugged and blindly fired his own gun over the table. The first thug did the same.

They put their guns away when tens of gun shots were fired back. The first thug saw a man run across and shot him. He smiled as the man fell down. His smiled quickly disappeared as the man got back up and went behind an over-turned table. "They even got bullet-proof vests!" The thug looked over to his partner. His partner looked had a pale look on his face. "What?" The thug looked to where his partner was staring at.

There was a brown haired and green-eyed man in front of them. "Yo!" He smiled. "Put away your guns and join us or die," the man said happily as he pointed two guns at them. They both put down their guns and walked toward a group of people who also had their hands up. There were already ten people on the ground with blood pooling around them and twenty in the group.

"So Joan that is about half of them right?" Jura asked Joan who motioned the two thugs to get into the group.

"Yes my lord. At this rate we should be done in the next half hour." Joan kicked a thug who was too slow to comply. Jura and Joan led a group of ten men. Theseus and Kronos led twenty as the first group. Hyperion and Heimdall led twenty also around the building. Leto and Freyja made a perimeter outside the building with their twenty.

Jura was about to give an order but his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Joan shot a slow thug in the knee.

"My lord what was that?" Theseus asked. Jura heard gunfire in the background and a couple of screams.

"Just Joan disciplining some new troops." Jura waved at Joan who blushed slightly and gave a small wave. A thug snickered and Joan gave him a whack on the head with the butt of her gun. "So what's up with your side?"

"We have a problem." Jura heard Theseus fire at supposedly at the enemy instead of one of his warriors for being lazy. "These rats are holed up now. Anyone who goes through will become Swiss cheese in five seconds when they run right in. Sorry to say I would deal with it myself but the scared shitless recruits wouldn't follow me."

Jura nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll come, but if I miss dinner you have to pay for a five course one for all of us." Jura heard Theseus grumbled but eventually agreed.

"What's wrong Lord Jura?" Joan asked as she kicked a thug into the circle.

Jura reloaded the two pistols he had. "Theseus is having some problems with his part. We're going to have to help. Put seven men here and get three with us." Joan nodded and hand-picked the three members she thought were the best. They headed out with the seven men guarding the twenty.

* * *

Meanwhile Hyperion and Heimdall were having their own troubles.

"God dammit! What kind of crazy idiots are these people?" Hyperion yelled at Heimdall. Heimdall shrugged and fired twice from behind the over-turned table. One of his men ran in but was shot down so quickly that Hyperion thought he slipped. The guy got back up and ran toward the nearest barrier which was Hyperion's and Heimdall's.

"It's no good. Someone had a mini gun over there. We can't even get close." The man tried another sprint to show his point but tens of bullets shot the table before he got up.

"Shit!" Hyperion yelled in frustration. His gun was shot down as he tried to put it up. Heimdall was going to do the same thing but by some strange chance his was also knocked out of his hand.

"That is odd," Heimdall said as he shook his hand in pain." Heimdall was about to say more but he heard footsteps. He looked for the thug that was the one who had the only gun left. The thug was holding his hand. Next to him was the gun with a hole in it.

"Damn," Hyperion cursed. He then heard a familiar whistle. Then singing. "Wait a minute!" Hyperion looked over the wall. A white gun was pointed at his face. "Wait a minute Lord Jura!"

Jura looked at the face he pointed his gun at. Jura raised his eyebrow. "Why are you guys here?"

"We were following ten of them but we lost them in this room. We thought they were just shooting at us," Hyperion explained franticly with the gun pointed at his face. Heimdall looked up and bowed to Jura.

Jura scratched his head with his gun barrel, isn't that dangerous. "Theseus." Theseus ran toward Jura. He had a mini gun strapped to his back.

"Yes my lord?" Theseus asked. Then he noticed Heimdall and Hyperion. "What are you guys doing here?" He looked around to see a man he shot was behind the barrier. The man waved a hand at him. Theseus coughed embarrassed for he was the one who shot him.

"Well apparently someone took a wrong turn or the enemy has slipped by us." Jura put the guns in his holsters on his waist. A thug from one of Leto's and Freyja's group ran in panting.

"My lord—outside—rest of—thugs—please help." The thug fell over from exhaustion from the gun wound in his arm and running around to find Jura.

* * *

Freyja and Leto waited outside for their lord and comrades. They had covered the front entrance with the limo and some debris they found. Leto had a white grenade launcher and Freyja preferred the shotgun. The twenty other recruits were circling the area in groups of four.

"Freyja don't look now but there is someone watching us," Leto whispered. Freyja nodded.

"So what now? We can't leave our position." Freyja looked for the watchers.

"Follow my lead." Leto prepared a smoke shot for her launcher. She aimed it at the front of a trash can. "Come out or be fired at!"

No one came out. Leto fired shot the smoke at the trash can. It fell over revealing three figures. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. "Watching people is not the best habit," Freyja called at them.

"Neither is fighting other gangs," Chad replied quietly. Freyja shrugged it off.

"So why are you people here and where are Kurosaki and the other shinigami?" Leto asked as she prepared another shot from her grenade launcher.

"We came on our own accord," Ishida fixed his glasses. "Do you have a problem that we watch?"

"Very much so. If Lord Jura didn't give me the order to kill outsiders I would have killed you a long time ago." Freyja took out her shotgun to show her resolve.

"We are all friends here." Orihime tried to calm everyone down. Leto pulled her down. Freyja did the same for Chad and Ishida. Three holes appeared where the three outsiders' heads were.

"Fools." Leto ran behind a trash can and Freyja slid behind the limo. Forty thugs came out of the building. There were ten people shooting at them with the other thirty were looking for cover.

Leto fired a few rounds at the enemy. The brawlers stopped firing for a second and ran backwards. "She has a shitty grenade launcher! How in the world did they get a goddamned launcher?!" The grenades exploded. Fortunately for the gangsters that Thoth made sure that the grenades were only filled with tear gas.

Freyja found a group of their patrollers and had them contact the others. She then turned around to fire at one man who was walking out blindly. Then she fired at a figure clutching his eyes. He fell down in with blood spewing everywhere. Orihime screamed loudly in horror as blood covered her body.

Leto shook her head sadly at the fool as she shot a grenade at one figure. It hit him in the stomach and blew up in his face. The man fell down with a broken rib or two. She fired another one but it didn't come out. Leto opened the grenade launcher while a man shot at her. "Renegade, I'll get you Thoth!" Inside the launcher there was a note. 'Grenades are fifty fish pieces each'.

The Renegades currency is barter, such as a couple of chickens for a cow and so on and so forth, but the Renegade found no use in gold or silver for it can't be eaten or be used as a weapon. Leto threw the launcher at the man who ducked under it. She then brought out her handgun and fired two shots before hitting the guy in the face.

Freyja reloaded. A man came at her right with no gun. He launched himself at Freyja. Freyja brought her handgun out and shot the man between the legs. She got blood all over her as she shot the man's head once more for good measure. Freyja was about to shoot another thud when an odd sound came. It was a whirling of some sort of machine. Her eyes widen and ducked under the car.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz. _The shots stopped. Freyja looked over to see Theseus with a mini gun with smoke coming out of its barrels. Unfortunately, for the enemies all these bullets were real and lethal. The whole area was covered with holes and bodies. Miraculously though the limo didn't have a scratch on it.

"My, my, Theseus you overdid it, but at least you didn't hit the car." Jura came out of the smoke with Kronos at his side. He coughed. He prodded a body with his toe. Then he snickered slightly and picked up a nearby stick. He poked it at the body. The person still alive, tried to swat the stick away. Jura snickered more.

"I've always wanted to do this once in my lifetime." Jura snickered once more as he prodded the body. Leto sighed. She walked up to the prodding Jura and snatched his stick away.

"Why in the world are you prodding an almost dead person Lord Jura?" Leto asked angrily and prepared a scolding. Jura stepped back in terror.

"Um-um-um… Bye!" Jura threw a quarter in front of him. It exploded and created a cloud of a katana. Jura appeared next to Freyja which made her jump. "It actually worked this time!" Jura exclaimed gleefully. Freyja shook her head at her odd leader. Jura face blanched when he forget that the bomb also produced color.

"Lord Jura…what is the meaning of this," Leto growled out. Her entire front was covered with red. Jura held his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh but failed. Leto then proceeded to scold Jura.

Ishida helped Orihime up while Chad wiped the dirt off himself. Orihime eyes widen then she hid behind Ishida. Ishida understood why Orihime hid behind him. The carnage. Limbs and bodies were spread among the place. Blood was everywhere. Everyone had blood on them except Jura. Theseus grinned widely at the carnage. His gun was soaked in blood as was most of his body. Joan brought out her revolver and shot a man lying on the ground who clutched a gun at his side. Joan's body had spots of blood. Freyja had blood all over her upper body. Leto had blotches of blood on her face. Kronos had blood on his arms and legs. He was the only one who didn't carry a gun only using his knives.

"Alright, alright Leto I promise I won't do it again," Jura reassured a doubtful Leto. Jura then noticed their three guests. "Hiyo!" Jura called to them happily.

"Yeah hi…" Ishida said distracted by the bloodshed. He and the other two walked up to Jura.

Jura happily hummed a tune as he cleaned his two pistols. "So what are you guys doing here?" Jura asked as he hummed. He wore a smile on his face as he finished cleaning.

"Would you like the lie or the truth?" Ishida looked straight at Jura. The Renegade Knights, besides Yoruichi, bristled angrily at Ishida's comments. The new recruits weren't on that level of loyalty yet and shuffled about in the heavy atmosphere.

Jura blinked then smiled. "The lie if you would." Jura took out the gun cartridge and replaced it with another that was a different color than his regular ones.

"We were buying items for Kurosaki's party," Orihime answered unconvincingly. She hid behind Chad as Jura looked at her.

"Quite impossible my dear. Ichigo is now in Soul Society giving a report about what they should do about Aizen and what they are going to do about the Five Warlords and they'll have a little surprise to hold them up. So if you're going to lie next time think of a better one." Jura then cocked both of his guns.

Ishida shook his head. "Anyway we heard commotion down here and decided to investigate."

Jura smiled. "Investigate huh? Well you have done your investigation so I'm sorry for having to do this." Jura pointed his two of his guns at Ishida and Chad. "Goodnight!" Jura shot Chad who blocked with his arm while he hit Ishida in the chest. They both fell over. Orihime screamed thinking that they were dead. Jura sighed then shot her. What came out was a dart. The dart was created based off the memory modifier. It pumped its juices into them. It has the same effects but it looks better. Jura then took out his three darts from their bodies. He then ordered five men to carry the three bodies away to a bus stop.

"So what now my lord?" Freyja asked as she wiped the blood off her gun. She then reloaded it with two more shotgun bullets.

"We still need to take over the other three districts. How many men can we get moving?" Jura asked Joan who was checking the bodies. She straightened as she noticed Jura was talking to her.

"We can have about fifty of the men to go now. Though give us an hour and we can double that." Jura smiled happily.

"You have your half an hour." Joan nodded and raced off with ten other men. "Hey Leto how many survivors are there?" Leto turned around while she wiped the red from her school uniform.

"We have only about ten from the forty Theseus shot down." Leto then shot Theseus a death glare because he had snickered at the red all over her.

Jura turned toward Kronos who was wiping his hands off of blood. "Kronos get me a speaker." Kronos nodded and grabbed a speaker from the limo. He bowed and handed it to Jura.

"If I may ask my lord, what are you going to do?" Kronos asked curiously. Jura smiled and motioned for him to get up. Kronos followed Jura through the building. The building was an incomplete house that will never been completed. It had many windows. It would have been the foundation of condos. The front door had two guards with pistols at their hips. Leto and Theseus were checking the dead, Joan was rounding up the survivors, and Freyja was cleaning herself off. Heimdall watched as Jura left and motioned for Hyperion to follow them.

Jura walked to the top of the three story building. Jura nodded toward Kronos. Kronos shunpoed behind Hyperion and Heimdall who were both watching from the stairs. "You don't have to hide from my lord," Kronos said behind them. They both jumped. Hyperion opened his mouth to say something but he looked back at Jura then back at Kronos.

"How the shit did you do that?" Heimdall shook his head in confusion at Kronos.

Kronos frowned. "That is something you don't need to know. Now come before the lord becomes agitated."

Jura waved at them as they came out of hiding. "So why the hiding?" Jura asked as he turned on the speaker. It created a loud screech. Jura closed one ear as the three followers took the full blast of the screech.

Kronos ran and turned the speaker off. "We were just seeing what you were doing," Heimdall answered as he bowed. Hyperion did the same.

"Right…" Jura rolled his eyes. He was about to turn the speaker on again but Kronos quickly snatched it away from him. Jura raised his eyebrow at Kronos' action.

"Um-um-um… sorry my lord. You don't need to do the talking. As your loyal servant I'll do the talking." Kronos turned on the speaker. Jura shrugged in a helpless manner.

"Alright whatever you like Kronos." Jura cleared his throat.

"Here ye, one and all, and all and one, that sounds kind of redundant doesn't it Kronos? Well anyway the Killer Sharks have been defeated! The group called the Renegade is now the new lords of this area. We wish no trouble on your part. We only ask for your cooperation. We ask for any gangs hiding now you may join us now or face the consequences. We also like to give the opportunity to challenge us. If you win against the leader you will become the next leader. If you lose…well it would be mandatory to join. Thank you and have a good day." The whole town heard it and more than a few gangs frowned.

Kronos put down the speaker. "Lord Jura some of that may have got us in trouble," Heimdall warned. "Some of us may die from ambushes and in the fighting."

Jura grinned. "We humans die someday but I would like to go out with a bang." Hyperion shook his head as he tried to figure out what Jura meant.

"So what now my lord?" Heimdall asked as he and his Hyperion escorted Jura down the building.

Jura's stomach grumbled. "Well let's have some lunch!" Jura walked off at a brisk pace. Hyperion and Heimdall watched the greatest fighter they over known become an odd ball. Kronos dutifully followed Jura.

* * *

Bus Stop

"Ugh…" Ishida brought his head up from the green bench he was sitting on. He looked around to see Chad and Orihime in similar positions. "Hey Chad, Orihime, wake up." He shook both of them awake.

"Hmm…five more minutes Tatsuki," Orihime mumbled. On the other hand Chad got up easily. Chad helped Ishida shake the sleeping Orihime awake. "What's up?" Orihime asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good question Inoue." Ishida looked around for a sign that could tell him where they were. "But a better one would be where we are?"

"You are at the bus stop only five blocks away from Urahara's house." A figured stepped out from the shadows. "Ichigo should be back soon. You can tell him all about Jura and his exploits here."

"Ichigo is back already?" Chad asked in confusion. Normally Ichigo would be gone a couple of days not hours.

Ishida could make out the figure nodding. He also noted the person had a slim body yet well muscled. "Yes, but I expect he will be called back soon enough. You may want to follow him this time. There is no telling what the Five Warlords can do." The figure gave a small sigh before disappearing. It took the three companions a few seconds to realize that the person was gone.

Heeding the warning the three companions raced toward Urahara's shop. They found an Ichigo in shinigami form with Rukia and Hitsugaya. Madarame and Yumichika were both coming out of the portal. The three companions stopped in front of them. "Jura…gang…guns…fighting," Orihime panted out.

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion which earned him a slap on the head by Rukia. "What was that for?" Ichigo exclaimed as he rubbed the area that she hit.

"Inoue is tired if you haven't noticed." Rukia hit him again on the head. "She needs to rest for a bit."

"Um…you forgot about us," Ishida said from behind Orihime. Chad was also there too. Though Orihime was panting the other two weren't even winded.

Ichigo looked at them. "So what is so important that you had to run all the way here?" Chad and Ishida shared a glance.

"Jura has—," Ishida started but was cut off by a hell butterfly.

Rukia took the butterfly and nodded. "Ichigo we are being called back along side with the others. The Renegade is at west gate of Seireitei."

"How the hell did they get that far?" Ichigo asked surprised at the lack of guards.

"Ichigo, Jura—," Ishida began once more but was interrupted.

"This is no time to talk. Let's get moving before they figure out a way to break in," Hitsugaya ordered. The others nodded and went through the gate that they went in.

"Ichigo, but—," Ishida tried once more.

"Sorry Ishida we will have to talk another time," Ichigo apologized.

"Kurosaki come on!" Hitsugaya ordered. Ichigo ran after them. Orihime tried to get through the door but it shut on her.

Orihime turned to Chad and Ishida. "So what do we do now?"

Ishida shook his head. "All we can do is wait…and hope for the best."

* * *

In front of the west gate of Seireitei

Two hundred warriors in gleaming samurai armor marched in perfect unison in a four lines of fifty form. They all had large shields that could was as tall as they were and shaped like a circle. Fifty of them carried javelins or bow and arrows. The rest carried halberds and spears while their zanpakutos were on their hips. They were all mercenaries that have fought beside the Third Warlord. The most armored one was in the front. Behind his back he carried a zanpakuto with a score of five foot javelins. A group of fifty shinigami waited for reinforcements as they held their positions.

The leader, a veteran from the 5th Division, snorted at the oncoming enemies. "They look cool with that marching thing, but no chance in hell will that help them." The leader raised his hand. Ten shinigami prepared different time of attack kido spells. He was about to drop it when the opposing leader threw a javelin that took off his entire head. The shinigami waited for the signal for a while before looking at what happened to their leader. They spooked and fired their kido spells.

"Wall Formation!" Hades, Third Warlord, yelled. His men ran quicker than the kido spells and created an overlapping wall of shields with halberds sticking out by getting on one knee in front of Hades. The kido spells bounced right off the shields. The four of the kido users were hit by their own kido. The other six got out of the way in time.

"Damn! What did they do?" a kido user exclaimed. Hades' men formation suddenly created a full circle around Hades and they started walking slowly toward the shinigami. The shields created an almost turtle-like shell around Hades. The shinigami milled about in confusion before trying to face off one-on-one with an opponent. Hades watched them through a crack from two shields and chuckled. _"Guess they never fought a real war before." _Hades knew of every war dating back to the Romans and their tactics.

"Open front," Hades ordered. The whole front of the shields moved aside letting ten renegades shoot and throw arrows or javelins. Each one hit but only five killed. They immediately closed after the shots went passed the wielders of the shields. The shinigami seeing no other way tried to encircle them to look for any holes. Hades smiled and ordered his men to proceed forward but to leave top open unless an enemy comes. The shields moved forward at a slow but steady pace. The shinigami that surrounded them were quickly wiped out by the oncoming missiles shot and thrown at them.

"Sir no casualties and no wounds either. The shinigami are completely baffled by our tactics," Hades son, Ares, said as he battered a mercenary in place. Ares was the same height as Hades. He wore the regular samurai armor that the others wore. He had a long mane of black hair. His two eyes both had scars running down them, but he still could see. Like all people except for a few such as the women who could wear the Third Warlord's armor he was a big and burly figure.

Hades nodded. "They are weak. They have never fought a war this large before. Only duels…pathetic." Ares nodded in agreement and readied the men for another attack. They got out of the turtle and moved forward as one cohesive unit in their first formation.

The mercenaries moved and finally saw the top of the walls of Seireitei. "The walls of Seireitei… I never thought I would be one of the factors to knock it down." Hades was once a guardian of the gates, but left because of the unfair rule he saw.

"Lord Hades the enemy approaches," a scout reported. Though the scout had the same amount of armor as all of Hades' men they were by far the stealthiest among them.

"Get ready the formation and whatever happens to not break," Ares ordered. Ares spoke for Hades when any of the warriors came and reported. The scout nodded and went into his position.

"What are we going to do Lord Hades?" Ares asked as he saw the men get ready for battle. They wiped away some blood from their shields and renewed the kido barriers on their shields.

"I told you when we are alone you call me father," Hades reminded him. Ares held his head ashamed. Hades patted him on the head a couple of times. "Guess I can't blame you while you hanged out with Knight Leto all the time." Ares blushed. Ares did have a crush on Leto but she never took notice of anyone else except for her comrades and her lord. "Though I think Aphrodite is a much better partner for you."

Ares looked at Aphrodite who waved at him happily. She was as tall as Ares. She had long black hair that reached to her lower back with dark brown eyes. She had a nice hourglass figure. She is very cheerful and almost never gets angry unless it is about someone insulting Ares. They have been child-hood friends ever since they have been born. Ares saw her as a sister and couldn't even begin to imagine as his lover.

Before Ares could answer the shinigami appeared in front of the men. Hades was about to signal for a regroup but a tiny sphinx went next to his ear. "Is that so? Alright." Hades and the sphinx went to greet the shinigami.

The man in charge apparently was none other than fat man no.1 or so claimed by Theseus, Marechiyo. He had a hundred men with him. The shinigami wore black ninja suits. "You shall not enter Seireitei!" Marechiyo put out his hand.

"Lord Ha— I mean father I'll dispose of this one." Ares put his hand on his zanpakuto. Hades nodded.

"Men turtle formation." They overlapped their shields once more around in a circle. The only two still outside the turtle was Hades and Ares.

Before Marechiyo said anything arrows and javelins were fired at the shinigami, most of them avoided it. The shinigami looked at one another in confusion as they tried to figure out how they should proceed against the enemy. They shrugged and five of them went against Hades. The rest attacked the men in turtle formation. Hades sighed silently as one of the shinigami attacked his armor with a zanpakuto. It bounced right off.

"This is going to be a long day," Hades mumbled to himself. He dodged a strike from behind and brought out his own sword. "Crunch, Cerberus." Hades sword disappeared. His two hands became two large dog hands that had their mouths open. On his chest was another dog head. A shinigami lunged at Hades. Hades side stepped the lunge. He then closed his hand over the warrior's arm. The dog mouth enclosed and teeth dug into the arm. The shinigami screamed in pain. Hades sighed as a sword point came out of his arm. It sliced off the arm.

The man stepped back holding his stub of an arm in pain. Another shinigami came at Hades. Hades faced him. The dog mouth on his chest shot out with a chain attached to the armor. It opened its mouth and dug into the chest of the shinigami. The shinigami screamed out and tried to pull out the mouth. The dog mouth reeled the shinigami in. The shinigami struggled futilely. Hades brought his hand out and shot the sword point at the shinigami. It embedded into the shinigami's neck. The shinigami's body convulsed and stopped moving. The sword point retracted into the dog mouth. Hades let the body go and waited for the next attack.

"Bash to Death, Troll and Cyclops!" The zanpakuto has two different entities because of an unfortunate accident that split them apart. Namely the giant sphinx smashing them into two. Ares' sword became a giant club that was as tall as him. His forehead guard came off revealing a closed eye above the other two. His samurai armor protected his body from the light. He smashed his club toward Marechiyo. The shinigami leader put his sword up just in time to block it, but he had to get on his knees to keep it from crushing him. Ares brought up a fist. The fist didn't have any armor and became granite. Ares punched Marechiyo right in the face. Marechiyo flew backwards and hit the walls of Seireitei. Ares charged at him with his club over his head.

A shinigami got impaled as he rushed at the circle of warriors. "Hahaha! These shinigami are weak!" Aphrodite laughed out as she pulled back her halberd. The person next to her, a seasoned veteran, shot an arrow out of the shields.

"At this rate we'll be done in no time," the warrior next to her predicted. He heard a shinigami coming and launched another arrow.

"This is no time to talk right now soldiers. We fight for Fath—Lord Hades!" a brown haired boy yelled. He was only fifteen years old. This would be his first fight. He was the adopted son of Hades, Charon. His face was slightly chubby but his body was quite fit.

"Yeah, yeah, cool your horses Charon," a veteran said. Charon blushed slightly but had no time to contradict for a shinigami had almost slipped through Charon's defense. He roared and pushed the shinigami back and stabbed him with his halberd.

"Hey Aphrodite the greenhorn is not so bad," another veteran commented as he pushed a shinigami back. The veteran was about to finish him off when another shinigami came and blocked the halberd. "Shit," the veteran cursed as he kicked the other shinigami.

"How many are left?" Aphrodite yelled as she finished another one off by chopping off the shinigami's head. She then blocked a lunge and rammed the edge of her shield into the shinigami's nose. He tumbled backwards in pain.

The medic of their team counted the bodies. "Only about thirty left. If we attack now they should retreat."

Charon grinned in anticipation. "You heard the man…CHARGE!" Charon broke out of the formation and bashed open one of the shinigami's skulls but not without taking a gash to his leg. He bended down in pain. A shinigami saw her chance and brought her sword up to finish Charon. Charon closed his eyes as he waited for the killing stroke. He heard a gurgle and a body falling down. He opened his eyes to see Aphrodite finishing off the shinigami with a slash to the throat.

"Next time wait for everyone to get the signal," Aphrodite said. Charon blushed in shame. She sighed at Charon's innocence about life. A shinigami tried to sneak up on her but she hit him with the butt of the halberd. Charon helped her and slashed the throat with his own halberd.

"Well—um thanks Aphrodite," Charon said bashfully. He went to find another opponent. Aphrodite shook her head as she watched the battle. With only about twenty of their numbers left the shinigami were starting to run. Unfortunately they would not get very far.

Hades dodged the slash and send the dog mouth on his chest at his opponent. The shinigami dodged it but died from a slash stroke of one of Hades' other dog mouths.

The last of the shinigami tried to stab Hades neck from behind. Hades shunpoed away. The shinigami turned his head around left and right but could find no trace of him. Hades opened his mouth revealing sword point sharp teeth. He dug it into the shinigami whose body convulsed and shuddered. Hades let go after sucking some of the blood. Hades brought up one of his dog mouths to check on it. There was a bar that was half way full.

"At this rate it'll be complete." Hades sheathed his zanpakuto and went to get his men. He did turn back to check on Ares but decided that Ares would be mad at him if he helped so he just watched.

Marechiyo opened his eyes as he saw Ares right above him with his club. Marechiyo shunpoed out of the way as Ares club came down. "Shit," Ares cursed as he looked for Marechiyo. He then fell over as a giant ball hit him. Ares looked behind him to see Marechiyo whirling a ball with spikes on it. Ares then check his armor and paled slightly. It had a dent in it. To the last person of Hades' faction the armor was the most important thing to the person. It showed wealth, status, and power. Dents show that the person has no respect or care to the faction or they are just worthless warriors.

Ares got so made that his reiatsu spiked with killing intent. "Bash, Crunch, See, Troll and Cyclops!" Ares left arm became pure granite that could move like his arm. The club had spikes on it. But the scariest was that the eye on his forehead opened up. It was as big as both his eyes combine. "Now let the match begin." Ares brought his spike club over his hand and brought it down at Marechiyo. The shinigami dodged to the side but was met by Ares granite arm. Marechiyo fell backwards as the arm knocked his breath away.

"Damn, where do these renegade learn how to use bankai?" Marechiyo wondered as he dodged the granite fist. Marechiyo launched his spiked ball at Ares. Ares already saw the attack coming dodged it before it even left the Marechiyo's hand. "And why can't I hit this damn kid?" Marechiyo yelled flustered.

Ares laughed. "I see everything you will do and can do. There is no where you can run." Ares charged at Oomaeda. He blocked the flying chain and ball and shunpoed in front of Oomaeda. "Before I finish you off what is your name?" Ares asked as he raised his club.

Oomaeda disappeared. "It's Marechiyo Oomaeda, Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division!" Ares got hit in the back with the ball. Ares fell to the ground but got back to his feet. "Remember it!"

"Now I'm really angry." Ares reiatsu spiked up. He was about to attack when several figures appeared.

"You are?" Ichigo asked as he drew his zanpakuto.

"That would be none of your business Kurosaki," Hades told him as he stepped in front of his son. Ares sheathed his zanpakuto and bowed. He pulled out a hammer and fixed the dents while they talked ignoring the intruders' presence.

"We will make it our business," Rukia countered. Renji was standing next to her. Alongside them were two hundred shinigami.

"So you better start talking." Hitsugaya appeared behind Hades with his sword to the warlord's neck.

Hades was unfazed. He completely ignored the disturbances. "Ares, it is time to retreat." Ares nodded. Hades shunpoed away from Hitsugaya sword and walked off with Ares trailing.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled. He tried to follow but Hades men already converged and made the turtle formation. They made a small hole where Ares' head popped out.

"The lord is retreating for now. Be glad that your lives were spared." Smoke appeared around them and eventually hid them from view. Some of the green-horn shinigami went in the smoke but there came only cries of pain. After five minutes of waiting the smoke disappeared. In the renegades' place were tens of dog heads floating in circles. Three of the shinigami were being eaten by some of them.

"What in the world?" Renji exclaimed. The dogs shifted their heads to face Renji. They all charged, barking and howling. Renji brought his sword up and chopped one. It disappeared while another bit Renji's leg. Renji grunted in pain as he chopped the other one off.

"Hey what are they doing?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She shrugged and was about to help Renji when the entire pack of dog heads turned toward the two. "Uh-oh." The dog heads charged. Rukia prepared herself except that none touched her. They all went to the shunpoing Ichigo.

"What the hell!" Ichigo dodged a lunging dog head and slashed another one in two. Rukia appeared behind the dog heads and began to chop them up. The dog heads didn't even notice Rukia until she panted. They turned toward her. Her eyes widen as the remaining dog heads attacked her.

"They follow sound! Attack them when they are chasing the person!" Hitsugaya ordered. The dogs turned to Hitsugaya and charged at him. Hitsugaya released his zanpakuto and froze all of them.

"What were those things?" Renji asked.

* * *

Urahara's house.

"My so Jura has begun his recruitment." Kisuke fanned himself. The three companions nodded. "So what do you think he can do?" All three of the companions shared a glance.

"Well that's the thing. None of us ever fought Jura. Only Ichigo, Masumoto, and Renji have fought them," Orihime answered.

Ishida sighed. "We had a fight with his subordinates and all of them won. Even Ichigo and Renji lost to Jura on a two-on-one."

Urahara closed his fan. "I've heard plenty of stories of someone having two zanpakutos I wouldn't be surprised if Jura couldn't release bankai for either one of them." Everyone quietly to ponder the thought.

"Hey guys." Ichigo came in with Renji and Toushiro. Rukia was filling out a report. "What's going on?"

"Well there's been some trouble-," Ishida started but once more got interrupted.

"Wait isn't there something you need to tell me first?" Ichigo asked as he sat down along side Hitsugaya and Renji.

Ishida shook his head. "That is what I've been trying to tell you! Jura has already begun to recruit humans as his army!" Ishida sighed.

"An army of humans against shinigami? No a chance. No one is that desperate," Renji countered.

"Well it's true. We saw him today taking down the east side gang leaders," Orihime replied. "He even had guns with him."

"Guns? How did he get his hands on guns?" Ichigo asked confused.

"It doesn't matter how, it only matters what he is going to do with it," Chad said solemnly. This caused everyone to come up with ideas about what Jura could do.

Ichigo nodded his head at his thought. "It doesn't matter what he is going to do with it. We just take him down right now!" Ichigo prepared to shunpo out but someone who was cloaked blocked his path.

"Don't mess with L— Jura's affairs," The figure said.

Ichigo tried to push the person out of the way. The figure's hand shot out and caught Ichigo's. "Get out of my way," Ichigo growled.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said. Ichigo turned to look at him. "Sit back down. We wouldn't be able to get past that person anyway." Ichigo reluctantly sat back down, but glared at the figure.

The figure sat down in front of the door way. "So you are going to listen before you jump and attack L—Jura?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now there is no way you can stop Jura now. He's leaving soon but his men will continue his work. At this rate they will control all the gangs in the city before the end of the month."

"So the point being?" Ichigo asked confused.

"He'll have hundreds of humans under his control Kurosaki. Come on even a little kid can get that," Renji said. Ichigo punched him and the fight broke out between the two.

"Anyway," the figure said ignoring Renji and Ichigo, "the gangs will follow Jura. The two head leaders are Heimdall and Hyperion. They aren't the best fighters but they were handpicked by L… Jura out of the crowd. So they should have potential."

"But they are just humans. What can they do to us?" Renji asked as he dodged a blow from Ichigo.

"Jura has the weapons for humans to see and fight against shinigami." The figure shuffled slightly toward the door. "He will come and fight with those and many humans will die." The figure shunpoed out of the door and left the house. Though an unsaid message remained, "don't mess with Jura's plans right now."

End

**Great all done with this chapter. Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would so I'm very happy. Well hope you enjoyed it. This is the creator signing out. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Preceptormyth101 here. New chapter as you all know. This one is not as serious as some of the others. I promise to make a more serious one later on. **

Chapter 13: The Beach and the Fanatic.

School

"Jjjuuurrraaa!" Keigo yelled as he ran down the hall. Theseus put out his fist in front of his leader and knocked Keigo down.

"Good morning Keigo!" Jura replied happily as he stepped over Keigo while his five Knights followed him. Kronos visited Jura regularly at school to make sure Jura was updated on current events about the war. Keigo waved his hand at the departing figure. Another figure came behind Keigo and squashed him flat.

"Good morning Rukia," Keigo mumbled from under her foot.

"Yeah good morning," Rukia said, irritated as she saw Jura talk with other students in a relaxed manner.

"Um Rukia," Ichigo said behind her, "you're killing Keigo." He pointed down at the bleeding figure under Rukia's feet. Rukia grimaced at Jura who was talking with another student. Rukia then got off a relieved Keigo. Rukia went in the opposite direction of Jura and cursed his name out a few times out of earshot.

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro greeted as he walked toward the spoken person.

"Yo, what's up?" Ichigo replied as he picked Keigo up.

"Why does Rukia hate Jura so much?" Mizuiro asked as he pointed toward the figure that was cursing the other one name out.

"Let's just say she has a score to settle with him." Ichigo shrugged. "I really don't see why because there was no harm done."

"Yeah, hey what are you going to do over the weekend?" Mizuiro inquired.

"Well I got nothing to do," Ichigo answered as he waved at Orihime and Tatsuki who both walked up to them.

"What's up?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about what we were going to do over the weekend," Ichigo supplied as she saw a girl with red hair stalk behind Orihime.

"Orihime!" The red head yelled and lunged at the spoken person. Tatsuki prepared for this and already had her first out to meet the face of the person who was lunging.

"Oh hello Chizuru!" Orihime exclaimed surprised as she turned around to see Chizuru on the floor. Two other girls came from behind Chizuru and greeted the group. The two girls were a brown haired girl named Michiru Ogawa and long black haired girl Ryo Kunieda.

"So what is this talk about the weekend break?" Ryo asked as she flipped the page of her book.

"Well Mizuiro and I were just talking about what we were going to do over the weekend," Ichigo replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. _"Can't really do anything until Aizen makes his move and the Renegade while I'm at it," _He thought as he glared at Jura's direction who just so happened to hear their conversation.

"Well I don't really have any plans," Michiru said shyly.

"Same here. That is why I was wondering what Ichigo was doing," Mizuiro said happily as he waved at Jura who heard their conversation.

"Hello my dear friends and ladies," Jura said elegantly with a bow. "The name is Jura, delighted to meet you all." He got down on one knee and kissed Michiru's and Ryo's hand. Chizuru pulled her hand back wearing a slightly disgusted look. Michiru blushed slightly and Ryo was taken aback by his bold move.

"Um…" Michiru tried to say her name but was too embarrassed. Ryo tried to get her composure back.

"They're Michiru and Ryo, Jura." Ichigo pointed each in turn.

"That is Lord Jura to you whelp!" Leto protested as she stepped in front of Jura and was about to draw her hidden sword. Jura sighed and pinch Leto's butt. Leto blushed and tried to slap Jura. Jura dodged the strike and it hit Kronos instead. Kronos used to being hit because of Jura and Leto's performances took it without complaint though a red mark appeared on his face.

"Well as I said, delighted." Jura bowed once more.

Ryo sniffed and Michiru blushed even more. Tatsuki was about to punch Jura for flirting with her friends, but Orihime held her back.

"Well do any of you have any plans over the weekend?" Jura asked as he dodged a shoe from Tatsuki. Everyone shook their heads.

"I also talked with the others and they don't have anything else to do," Ichigo said as he pointed at Rukia and the others in his normal group (that includes Masumoto and Renji).

"Good!" Jura grinned widely. "Since this will be my last weekend with you guys, why don't we go to the…"

"BEACH!" Jura yelled as he cannonball into the water. Keigo and Orihime followed him in. Kronos would have jumped in loyally even if he would disgrace himself but his comrades stopped him from making a complete fool of himself. Jura's head popped out from under the water. He splashed some water at Orihime and Keigo. Though those three were having fun, tensions were running wild on the beach. The two groups were only five yards away from each other. Both had two umbrellas and two beach chairs.

Joan, Leto and Freyja, by Jura's insistence/begging, were wearing bikinis. Joan was wearing a red one, Leto a white, and Freyja a blue one. All three girls were standing. Yourichi slept on Jura's chair. Theseus wore a shirt with trunks. He laid down on the other chair. Kronos just wore the trunks and sat on a towel. All the Knights excluding Kronos, who was watching Jura, were staring at Ichigo's group with dangerous eyes.

Unfortunately Ryo, Chizuru, and Michiru were unable to join because of homework. Ishida helped his friends finish theirs. Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo were all in trunks. Mizuiro lay on a beach chair. The rest of the males excluding Keigo stood and watched Jura's group discreetly. Renji had a shirt on with the trunks. Rukia and Tatsuki wore a one-piece swimsuit. Rukia and Tatsuki watched out for Jura. Orihime wore a bikini as did Masumoto. Masumoto soaked up the sun and complained about her captain being too uptight.

Mizuiro sensed the tension in the air. He just hid behind a magazine. Jura got out of the water and hit his right ear a few times to get the water out. Keigo and Orihime were still splashing each other.

"What's with all the long faces?" Jura asked as he walked in the middle of the two groups.

"Lord Jura, pardon my bluntness, but these…people are not the best company," Joan answered as she stared at Tatsuki in particular because of her disrespect on the roof that she heard about.

"Well I wouldn't be such good company around the yakuza!" Tatsuki exclaimed a she shook her fist at Joan who ignored her. Ichigo shook his head as Rukia sent him a questioning look.

"You wouldn't be good company to anybody," Theseus said as he chuckled from his chair.

"You want to say that to my face little man!" Renji yelled at Theseus.

"You wouldn't be able to follow me even if I got up and said it to your face you little monkey," Theseus said tauntingly at Renji in English.

"I have no idea what he just said but I know it was something bad," Renji raged as he was about to walk over and give Theseus a piece of his mind. Chad and Ishida had to restrain him.

"It is a wonder why Lord Jura would even invite you weaklings here. I guess he just pities those who are looked down upon," Freyja challenged as she walked toward Jura and grinned. Leto and Joan joined her.

"Bakas! Like we need the pity from the likes of your dumbass leader," Rukia retorted as she walked over to meet their gazes. Tatsuki and Masumoto joined her. Jura tried to calm the fight but he became a borderline for the two opposing teams.

Theseus form the outfield whistled, "Cat fight!"

"Disrespectful wench! No one gets away with calling Lord Jura such names," Leto proclaimed as she got into her fighting stance.

"We'll call your bastard of a leader anything we want!" Tatsuki countered as she was prepared to kick Leto. Leto heard enough and punched Tatsuki. Jura intercepted the punch with his hands and gazed at Leto.

"No fighting on vacation Leto," Jura reminded her as he smiled. "You can do anything you want with her after we get back to work."

"Yes my lord, forgive my rash movements." Leto bowed. Freyja and Joan also bowed in front of Jura. "Forgive us as well!" They said after Leto.

Joan looked up at their counterparts. "Show some gratitude to Lord Jura for saving your lives." Rukia sneered, Masumoto sniffed, and Tatsuki spat at the ground in front of Jura. Joan, Freyja and Leto lunged at her having enough of her disrespect. Jura sighed and threw Joan and Leto over his shoulder. He then carried Freyja under his arm.

"Now, now my darlings. You have to bear with them for awhile. Besides this is our vacation from work, relax a little," Jura chided as he walked toward the other three Renegade Knights though he had a hard time with them trying to wrestle out of his grip. They all tried to get out of his grip to attack the other girls. He put down his load that he carried and laid down on his chair. Yoruichi got out of the way and sat on top of Jura as he rubbed her.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys having fun?" Keigo asked worried as he got out of the beach. Orihime trailed behind him.

"It's nothing Keigo. We just have some differences," Ichigo assured him as he glared at Jura who talked to Yoruichi about past adventures.

"Well there is nothing like a game of volleyball that can settle it," Keigo said as he brought one from his back.

"Volleyball huh?" Renji wondered. He has no idea about what volleyball was.

"5 vs. 5. Their players vs. ours," Keigo said as he went to the volleyball court on the sand. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not." He chose Rukia, Tatsuki, Keigo and Chad to be on his team. The rest were watching.

"Lord Jura…what do we do?" Kronos asked as he saw the game being set up.

"Hm?" Jura murmured. "Just take everyone 'cept me and Yoruichi and try to have some fun." Jura nonchalantly continued his story about his fight with the arrancar.

"Who will be the team leader?" Kronos inquired.

"Alright…um…Kronos your team leader. Just have some fun and give them something to dream about," Jura told him as he pushed Kronos with his foot. Kronos gathered the remaining Knights.

"What's the plan from the boss-man?" Theseus asked as he walked beside Kronos.

"Go have fun and give them something to dream about," Kronos repeated as he walked up toward the net.

"No restrictions eh?" Theseus inquired happily and he stood beside Kronos in front of the net. Joan took the middle and Freyja with Leto took the rear. "What about a nightmare?"

Kronos looked toward his leader. Jura already knew what Theseus said. He nodded his head. Kronos nodded back at Theseus who grinned wildly. Kronos nodded toward the rest of the Knights. They got the picture.

The other team had Ichigo and Rukia in the front, Chad in the middle, and Keigo with Tatsuki in the rear. "Serving!" Keigo yelled as he jumped and served the ball. Joan dived and popped the ball back up toward the net. Theseus grinned and jumped up. Ichigo jumped up with him. Theseus smacked the ball before Ichigo and hit the ground two millimeters away from Rukia's foot. It created a large hole. Ichigo went back down to see if Rukia was alright.

"Too easy," Theseus complained as he went over to the other side, but he grinned anyway. He got the ball back. He handed it to Freyja. Freyja did an overhand serve and it whizzed across the tent. It hit Tatsuki in the arm which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Bastard," she muttered as the ball fell to the ground. Keigo tried to help her but she smacked him away.

"My, my, those five are going at it Yoruichi," Jura pointed out as he watched the match continue. He saw Chad get hit in the face by one of Joan's spikes. Ichigo was able to save it but Leto smacked it back right into Rukia who was hit in the head.

"Indeed. They really are giving them a nightmare," Yoruichi responded as she curled into a ball on Jura's stomach. "You should stop them before Ichigo gets mad." Keigo was hit in the stomach with a spike from Kronos. He doubled over in pain.

"Yeah, yeah," Jura said as he put his hands in the air, "you're right as always." Jura cupped his hand around his mouth. "Game time is over!"

All the Knights started to walk back toward Jura. The other team nursed many of their bruises. "So let's see," Jura mumbled as he brought out Nemu's booklet, "there is no info about Keigo or Tatsuki."

"They don't have any powers. They are purely human," Yoruichi informed him as she was scratched on the back.

"Is that so?" Jura wondered as he Knights came up to him. He pushed his upper-body up to see them. "Great job out there my friends. What did you see?"

"No improvement in the shinigami section except for the king and bishop," Joan reported as she got up from her feet.

"Same with the rest except for the big fellow," Theseus grinned and stood up with the rest of his comrades.

"So how do you think they'll dream tonight?" Jura asked as he laid back on his chair.

"Nightmares, my lord, nightmares," Kronos said as the Knights agreed with him. He also pointed at the wounds that they gave to their counterparts.

"You know you guys didn't have to go that far it was just a game," Orihime told them as she walked over to the renegades. Masumoto and Renji trailed behind her making sure Jura didn't try anything.

"This is war," Joan said calmly, "everywhere is a battlefield." Joan brought her fist up. "If you have a problem with is deal with me."

"Actually I rather you do not hurt my friends," Orihime retorted as she touched her hairpin. Masumoto and Renji got out their Mod. Souls and readied for a fight.

Jura sighed and put his arm around Joan's stomach. She blushed a hot red and tried to escape. He brought her down on his lap and looked at Orihime. "Look, Orihime dear, I meant no harm when I came here and I will leave here without any harm either." Jura eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well that's good to hear," Orihime said happily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I thought you would start a fight."

Jura finally let go of Joan who scuttled out of arms reach from Jura. "Well the let's have some fun!" Jura pointed at the water. The Knights reluctantly got in and played with their lord. After a few minutes of being attacked by water from Jura they finally loosened up. _"War will come soon enough. We just have to relax once in awhile." _Jura thought as he splashed Theseus who in turn kick up water at Jura's face. Though the Knights were still tense about Orihime and Keigo they let them interact with Jura.

"Hey come on the water is fine!" The shinigami group actually joined them after a while seeing Jura's intentions were not of war.

* * *

After many hours of playing and having fun the Renegade finally had to leave. Though their counterparts saw they weren't all that different they still are enemies, but still had admitted that they weren't so bad. Only Keigo and Orihime were truly unhappy about their departure. "Let us meet in the next world!" Jura exclaimed happily as he waved to a confused group of people. They changed their clothes.

Jura wore a collared shirt. The top part of it was open with his necklace. He wore blue jeans. Joan wore blue jeans and a white tank top. Freyja wore a white shirt. She wore a thigh-high green skirt. Theseus wore a white t-shirt with brown jeans. Leto wore a white shirt with a red jacket. She had blue jeans. Kronos was in a dress shirt with a tie. He wore brown jeans. Yoruichi was carried by Jura because he gave the best rubs.

"So did you guys have fun?" Jura asked as he looked at each Knight in turn. All of them looked embarrassed.

"To be blunt, we did have fun playing with the enemy. I'm sorry my lord," Leto apologized as she bowed. The rest of the Knights followed her lead.

"Come now. Our enemies are not so different than us." Jura put his hand out for Leto. She took his hand. Jura brought her up and hugged her. "You of all have made me proud. You have learn to finally open up and learn about someone else." Jura whispered in her ear.

"Thank you my lord," Leto murmured as she got out of his grip. Leto blushed slightly from Jura's warm breath.

"Now with that said, let's go home," Jura told them as he put his hands behind his head. His followers followed him into an unlawful part of town. It was where most of the bars are. Meaning drunkards…

A group of twenty men came up to Jura's group. Their leader was had his hair in bangs. He had a few rings on his hand. Clearly from his walk he was the only one that wasn't drunk. The rest were drunk enough to follow this guy. "Hey boys! Look at what the cat dragged in!" The leader shouted as he pointed at Jura.

"A stupid teenager that is what boss," one of the drunks responded. He had a toothy grin on his face. "He is also packing some serious babes." He pointed at each girl and whistled lewdly at them.

"Come on sugar! Come and be with a real man." The leader grinned as he grabbed for Leto's shoulder. Leto slapped the hand away.

"The only real men I see are my companions," Leto retorted.

"Feisty…I like this one. I'll save you for last," The leader said as he reached for Joan this time.

Joan grabbed his fingers and bended them backwards which caused him to howl in pain. "I hate scum like you." Joan twisted his arm and kicked him back towards his group.

"Hey man, can't even deal with these chicks?" another drunk asked as he put a hand around Freyja's waist.

"I doubt that any of you could handle one of us," Freyja answered coldly. The drunk looked at her and grinned.

"Well let's try baby." He edged his face closer to Freyja's for a kiss. Freyja kicked him in the crotch. He fell down to the ground and held the area that was hit.

"Doesn't matter about the chicks. They only follow such shit of a man," The leader proclaimed as he pointed his good hand at Jura. He pointed at him because he seemed to be the weakest link.

"Don't you scum dare call boss-man shit," Theseus warned him.

"Yeah so what? That man is shit, get over it." The leader started to laugh; his men grew in confidence and laughed with him. Leto came up to him and punched him the gut. He bended over in pain. She then kicked his head with her knee several times until he fell down. The other drunkards stared at her power.

"No one calls Lord Jura with such disrespect," Leto warned. Four of the drunkards came at her. She spin-kicked their legs from the ground, sending them flat on their backs. Joan kicked a man in the gut and elbowed him in the neck.

"Come on guys, they're only six of them!" the new leader shouted because the other was holding his stomach. The rest of the drunkards rushed at Jura. Several of them faced off against his Knights but five slipped past.

"My, my, you have some will don't you," Jura said as he dodged a punch to his head. He then launched a feint then upper-cut one of the drunkard's chin. The man went down and didn't get up. Two of them tried to hit Jura simultaneously. Jura caught both of their punches and twisted their arms thus causing them to break; the drunkards fell down wriggling in pain. The last two saw what a fighter he was and slowly edged towards him from his flanks. Jura sighed and shunpoed to the left one. He grabbed his head and picked him up. The man tried to get out of the grip by punching Jura. Jura took the punches to the chest and finally threw the man at his counterpart. They both landed in a heap of limbs.

"Boss-man this is so boring," Theseus complained as he picked up one guy over his head and threw him into three others. "They're worse than a baby." He then stomped on a man on the ground. Kronos had five guys around him all on the floor. They started to get back on their feet.

"He's right Lord Jura but these guys are persistent," Kronos replied as he deflected a punch and kicked the drunkard in the gut. He then side-stepped a punch and elbowed a man across the face.

"Should we retreat, Lord Jura?" Joan asked as she dodged a kick and crouched and swept the drunkard's feet from under him. She then grabbed a leg that came at her and twisted it until it cracked.

"Nah, just stop holding back or we'll be here all night." Jura said as he punched a man across the face. The man fell down and was unconscious. Theseus grinned and picked two men up by their heads and threw them at a wall. Kronos trapped a man between his legs and twisted his legs so that it cracked his neck.

Joan brought one guy close to her and kneed him in the stomach. She then elbowed him on the head when he bended over. Freyja hit the guy right in the groin then kicked him their several times until he was down. Leto spun around and used the back of her fist to hit the side of a man. He was about to punch her when she stepped in front of him and punched both sides of his temples.

"Who are these guys?" the leader asked as he regrouped with three other men. The rest were unconscious or unable to move.

"I'm not staying around here to find out!" one of the drunkards exclaimed as he ran. The other two followed him.

"Hey! Wait you cowards!" the leader yelled as he saw his comrades run away.

"So are you going to keep fighting or do we have to finish you off?" Jura inquired politely.

The man gritted his teeth. "Die bastard!" The man brought out a hand gun and fired it at Jura. Leto got in the way. The bullet hit her stomach instead of Jura's. She fell to the ground bleeding. The man laughed and prepared another shot. Jura was already on the ground next to Leto. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You'll pay for that," Jura said his voice holding no emotion whatsoever. The man raised his gun and pointed it at Jura. Jura shunpoed in front of him and kicked him across the head. The man hit the wall unconscious. Jura calmly if dangerously wrapped some bandages around Leto's wound. The other Knights set up a perimeter and took care of some of the bodies.

"Lord Jura, is Leto going to be alright?" Freyja asked concerned for her comrade.

"She'll hold for now, but we need to get her back to base," Jura replied calmly as he picked Leto up bridal style.

"Lord Jura, what do we do with this guy?" Theseus questioned as he pointed at the man with the gun.

"Crush his limbs, shoot both of his legs and then crush his spinal cord," Jura replied with a cool tone, "for hurting one of my darlings he deserves it. To live as a cripple is worse than to be dead."

Theseus nodded and got to work. He woke the man up. "Sorry but you will suffer immense pain." Theseus then began to crush the man's bones. The man screamed throughout the night. Jura and the other Knights already left leaving Theseus to do it. The rest of them came to the outer boundaries of the forest and went in.

* * *

After ten minutes of shunpoing in the forest Theseus caught up to him. Theseus gave Jura a nod. "He'll survive for the rest of his worthless life."

"Hold on Leto dear. We're almost there," Jura murmured in Leto's ear.

Leto began to mutter in her unconscious state, "I'm sorry Lord Jerem. I'm sorry Lord Zeus. I have failed in protecting Lord Jura. Truth, truth...the truth." Leto stopped murmuring.

"_The truth. What is she talking about?" _Jura thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shinigami search parties.

"Shoot. Which one of you forgot to suppress your reiatsu?" Jura asked each Knight. They all shook their heads. Joan pointed at the unconscious Leto who couldn't suppress it because of her broken state.

"Hurry up. We need to get Leto out of here fast and we were so close," Jura told them as he shunpoed off. They only got two minutes of peace and quiet before they met a shinigami search party of seven men.

"There!" one of the shinigami yelled, he then got a hell butterfly. "This is Division Ten. We have found the renegades. Everyone come to this position." The man let the butterfly fly off. It got only two feet in the before a shot rang out. The butterfly landed back on the floor. The shinigami looked down at the butterfly in confusion thinking that it already found companions. It suddenly began to turn into ice. Its whole body was covered in ice in about two more seconds and it shattered. The shinigami stepped back and drew their swords.

"What was that?!" a random shinigami questioned into the forest. Another shot rang out. The shinigami yelped out in pain. All eyes were on him. His arm was bleeding. Then it slowly began to turn into ice.

"Help me!" he wailed pitifully. He started to break it off with his zanpakuto but to no avail for the ice kept growing. The ice finally stopped growing at the top of his shoulder. The shinigami sighed in relief. The arm shattered. He screamed again as he saw the remains of his arm. Another shot rang out. The shinigami was hit in the head. He fell over dead and his head started to freeze.

"Back-to-back!" the apparent leader of the shinigami ordered. The rest of the shinigami put their backs against one another to make a circle. Three shots rang out once more. Two shinigami on the right and left both were shot in the head. They fell down clearly dead with surprised looks on their motionless, frozen face. The other three shinigami looked for the third shot but found it embedded in the shinigami leader's heart.

"Retreat!" one cowardly shinigami screamed. He tried to run out of the area but got hit by two bullets in the legs. He fell to the ground with his ice covered legs. The other two tried back-to-back once more.

A renegade came out of the forest. He had a green striped kimono with faded green lining, a fanatic. The shinigami yelled to his partner. The partner's head turned around. The renegade already had his gun up and shot the front shinigami in the chest. The bullet plunged into the first shinigami's heart and ripped through his body into the second shinigami. Both of their bodies started to be covered in ice. The last shinigami was still on the ground. He tried to crawl out. The renegade put his foot on the shinigami's back. The shinigami faced him with eyes filled with terror. The renegade put his gun up and shot the man in the head three times. The renegade got up and ran back into the bushes. He came out later with a shovel. He started to dig but then realized there were spectators. He brought his gun up and pointed at Jura.

The renegade gasped and fell onto his hands and knees and bowed in a servant's manner. "Lord Jura, it is an honor to see you. Please excuse the mess I have made," the man apologized, awed by Jura's presence. Jura scratched his head slightly.

"Yes, yes, I'll excuse this but we need to take you to your camp," Jura replied urgently as he looked at Leto. The renegade's eyes followed him.

"Y-y-e-e-s-s-s my lord!" the renegade stuttered, "please follow me." He quick-stepped through the bushes. The Knights followed him. They found a tent with a campfire around it. There was three fish on a stick by the fire. A rack of zanpakutos were next to fire.

"I-i-n-n here my lord," the renegade stuttered again as he opened his tent. Inside was only a regular bed and table with a chair. There was also a cabinet, but on the table was a huge unrolled map of all the forest. "I'll get the bandages." He ruffled through his cabinet.

Jura put Leto on the bed. He then walked toward the table and sat on the chair. He banged his fist on the table. "What kind of leader I am to let one of my subordinates to take the attack for me?" Jura asked himself angrily. "I should be the one on the bed right now, not Leto."

Kronos put his hand on Jura's shoulder. Jura looked up. "We all know our duty. That duty is to protect you with everything we have even if it means to die. Leto knows her duty," Kronos explained to Jura. The renegade came back with the bandages. Jura scowled at himself.

"Number 18.9, Miracle Wound!" The renegade whispered as he put his hand to Leto's stomach. The wound stop bleeding but the hole that the bullet made was still there. "I've stopped it for now Lord Jura but we will need to put the bandages on still." The renegade brought out the bullet from her stomach and started to wrap bandages around Leto's stomach. After five minutes Leto slept peacefully on the renegade's bed.

"Well, well, you're a life saver you are," Jura told the renegade happily as he sat around the campfire with his Knights and one of his renegades. He slapped the renegade's back. "What's your name?"

The renegade got up to his feet and saluted Jura. "My name is Baldr of the First Army, sir. I was the captain leader for squad 7 in the 6th team of the 2nd army, my lord. I am now senior scout and border guard of the Renegade for the 3rd scouting force of the 5th team of the 1st Army, Lord Jura sir!" He then sat back down.

Jura started to laugh. "That is rich! Completely rich! I have never heard someone be this formal!" Jura laughed some more until he was on the ground. He finally noticed that Baldr's uniform. It was a striped white and green kimono. Normally all warrior renegades in Jura's faction wore completely white clothing and sometimes the lining that was faded, but that was unusual.

"So why did you change the color of your kimono?" Jura asked solemnly as he got up from the ground.

The renegade didn't look Jura in the eye. "It… was just painted by the leaves I kept hitting into," Baldr answered quickly.

"Look none of us appreciate you lying to Lord Jura, Baldr," Theseus told Baldr as he got up and walked in front of Baldr, "now tell him the truth."

"I can't. It is dishonorable to tell my lord such an unworthy tale," Baldr replied as he bowed to Jura, "Forgive me my lord, but I can't tell you." Baldr got up and went behind his tent. Jura motioned for Theseus and Kronos to follow him. They both crept up and looked behind the tent. No one was there.

"So where is he?" Jura asked both of them. They both shook their heads. Jura sighed and motioned them to sit by the fire. He then brought out a few supplies that they bought a while back from the humans.

A gun shot rang into the air. The people around the fire looked toward the gunshot. A cry rang out. It was a hollow, but mixed in was a chant from a kido spell of the shinigami. "Theseus, Kronos, and Yoruichi you two go protect Leto," Jura ordered. "Joan and Freyja come with me."

"I'm a warrior not a damn watchdog," Theseus grumbled but complied. The three stood by the campfire and bowed to him. Jura left with Joan and Freyja. Another shot rang out. Jura and his two companions came upon the scene. They saw an enormous battle raging on.

It was in a clearing of the trees. It was a canyon with no river. There were many ledges but there were also trees on the ledges. Hollows against the shinigami fought against one another. Over one-hundred combatants still stood. Tens of shinigami bodies were on the ground and over five were still standing as frozen statues. Joan tapped Jura on the shoulder. She then pointed to a ridge. Jura followed her hand to see Baldr on a ledge. Baldr had a long barreled rifle out. It was a regular hunting rifle. "Hunt, Skadi." Jura heard him say as he shot another bullet. A hollow that was about to finish off a wounded shinigami turned into ice and disappeared. The shinigami looked for his savior but was instantly killed by the next bullet. The body began to turn into ice.

More shinigami and hollows came into the battle. A man with an odd sword commanded them. "Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" He took down two hollows before they could take a swing at him. The shinigami moral rose when he took to the battlefield, but the hollows kept pouring in. Joan and Freyja were both prepared to attack both sides but Jura stopped them. They looked at him confused, but he winked and waited.

Baldr sent many shots and more icy statues appeared on the field. Shinigami and hollow alike tried to find the mysterious assailant. The shinigami seemed to be over powering the hollows until a shred in the air appeared. Hundreds of hollows fell down into the battlefield. A hollow slashed a man into two with its claws. Another hollow that was like a spider crushed one in its mouth. A shinigami wounded one but was instantly impaled by a scorpion-like hollow tail.

Baldr sighed loudly. "I'm sorry Skadi. I let the enemy go this far. I will not let them hurt my comrades again." Baldr stood up. "Harvest the Souls, Skadi!" Baldr's reiatsu didn't change but his gun certainly did. It became two times his own height. His height was 5'2. It became a huge sniper rifle with a scope. The rifle itself camouflaged with the scenery around him. His kimono began to change. The kimono completely camouflaged with the ground. He was almost invisible except for the green strips that were still on his kimono. Jura saw the image of Baldr pull the trigger. A huge ice explosion hit the battlefield. Jura looked back down to see a score of hollow and shinigami alike either statues of ice or dead on the field with parts blown away. Then there was another explosion with the same results and another. The barrage kept coming and was aimed at the middle of the fighting. Soon no one was even fighting. All that was on the battlefield was ice statues and a few shinigami who were on the ground dead. The two sides were split away from the middle. The man with the odd sword put it away.

"All units retreat!" He ordered. He shunpoed out of the battlefield with his men. The hollows saw their chance slip away because of the mysterious explosions. They also retreated from battle knowing that if they cross they die.

"More souls join you Skadi," Baldr recited as he put away his zanpakuto. Baldr started to walk back to camp when he finally noticed Jura behind him.

"So who is this Skadi person?" Jura asked politely. Joan and Freyja both grabbed Baldr by his arms.

"My lord please, I can't tell you my mistake," Baldr pleaded to Jura.

"Well if you can't you'll have to become one of my Knights," Jura said, "you already achieved bankai so your vow wouldn't matter to us."

Baldr looked at Jura and tried to escape. Joan and Freyja pinned him down his arms to his back then pushed him ground which caused him to put his knees under him. "Lord I would do anything you asked of me but you ask the two things I cannot do." Baldr put his feet under him.

"Number 83.2, Shining Blast." The kido spell came from under his feet. There was a huge light and the Knights holding him had to cover their eyes. Jura did the same. After a few seconds the light faded away and Baldr was gone.

"_A game of cat and mouse eh?" _Jura thought, _"The king will find you, my pawn. No matter where you run."_

End

**Well that's done and finished. Took awhile; a very long time. Well as always this preceptormyth101 signaling out. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Preceptormyth101 writing here. I got a little tired and didn't feel like writing this chapter until a while ago. Well hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or its characters. Only own my own. *Tear Tear* **

Chapter 14: The Vow and Going Home

Joan and Freyja jumped from branch to branch in the trees. Their mission was to find Baldr and capture him alive.

"So I've heard you and Lord Jura have a special relationship," Joan said casually as she ducked under a branch.

"It's nothing like that!" Freyja retorted hastily and was clearly embarrassed by the implications. "What about you? I heard you were like a machine, but now Lord Jura has you moving at the flick of a finger," Freyja firmly stated.

"That has nothing to do with our relationship," Joan said coldly.

"So you admit you do have a relationship," Freyja pointed out as she jumped over a branch.

"I admit that I like Lord Jura for sometime little one," Joan sniffed. "But my relationship with him can only go so far." Joan then jumped next to Freyja.

"You're right. Lord Jura has no interest in blue-eyed girls." Freyja shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "He only likes brown-eyed girls." Freyja jumped to the next branch while Joan hesitated and then jumped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joan asked Freyja as they both stopped jumping from branch to branch.

Freyja grinned. "Exactly what I said, Lord Jura dislikes blue-eyes."

"You have been a Renegade Knight for at best a couple of months," Joan pointed out, "I've been with the Renegade before you were even born. I was even there when Lord Jura was born. So I think I would know Lord Jura much better than you."

Freyja glared at Joan hands at her hip. "You may have known him longer but I've learned so much about him in a small amount of time, while it took you years." Freyja jumped to the forest floor. Leaves were scattered on the ground. The trees also surrounded the area like a barrier.

"Fat chance small one, Lord Jura would never fall for your deception even if you know more of him." Joan jumped down and faced Freyja then motioned at Freyja's body.

"At least I'm closer to Lord Jura's age then you are hag." Freyja snapped at her.

"Why you little…"

* * *

Baldr listened to them from a nearby branch. They bickered about who knows or who is liked by Jura more and about other things such as body structure or age. He sighed. He envied Jura for having women as company. _"Skadi I miss the old days when we could walk together."_

He then jumped to the next branch and headed toward the valley where the shinigami and hollows fought.

Jura was still on the ledge where Baldr escape which overlooked the battlefield. He sipped his tea as he waited for Freyja's and Joan's reports. He noticed a figure come down into the valley. The figure had a shovel in his hand and was digging graves. He was burying the bodies of the fallen shinigami! Jura slapped his forehead and shunpoed down with his tea and tea kettle.

Baldr wiped the sweat off his brow. _"Skadi, more souls will join you."_ Baldr dumped another shinigami into the hole. He found a head and look into its eyes. _"I'll have to repay my sins still. Just you wait Skadi, then after I repent I can join you." _He looked at his sword and smiled slightly.

"So a renegade dumping shinigami bodies to make a grave, how interesting." Baldr turned his head slowly. Jura sat ten feet away from Baldr. "Hiyo!" Jura said cheerfully.

Baldr tried to shunpo out of the area but his feet wouldn't move. He looked down to see the ground had turned into quicksand! He looked up at Jura who smiled and saw that a sword was impaled to the ground.

"I wouldn't try getting out. It's just a waste of energy." Jura yawned as he leaned on the sword. "Now tell me, why are you burying the dead bodies of enemies?"

Baldr wasn't listening and was frantically putting his sword into the ground so he could get out. Jura sighed and snapped his fingers. Baldr sank more into the ground until only his head was visible. "Now are you going to tell me or not?" Jura glared at him.

Baldr still did not look at Jura in the eyes. "Fine, then I guess I'll just ask the sword." Jura reached for the sword.

"NO!" Baldr cried out as he wiggled in the quicksand.

"So tell me what is on your mind," Jura said as he pulled his hand back, "we have all the time in the world right now."

"I'm sorry my lord but it is not worthy for your ears," Baldr excused humbly lowering his face.

Jura sighed. "I make it my business to learn about my subordinates. I don't give a shinigami's zanpakuto about what the story is about. Just tell me so I can help you," Jura commanded.

"Yes my lord!" Baldr snapped his face quickly. He then noticed that his body acted on his own.

Jura smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere. So tell me what happened."

Baldr stared at the ground. "It was a few weeks back when the war just started…"

* * *

"Captain, the hollows are finished," a woman with blue hair said. Baldr looked around to see his ten warriors were still in good shape. The last of the hollows were disappearing.

"Good Skadi, tell the men to regroup at the camp." Skadi saluted him. She then grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes captain!" Skadi face turned serious and told the warriors the plan. Baldr sighed as he shunpoed to the trees. He looked behind to see his comrades and his lover, Skadi, still followed him. They were nearing a canyon. They heard a cry of distress.

Baldr put his hand up for a halt and looked into the canyon. He saw three white kimonos flying in the air in the middle. There were three bloodied figures. Baldr signaled his subordinates to create a perimeter. Baldr shunpoed down. He saw that the three figures were three other warriors. They were bound and gagged. He took off the gag out of one.

"Run it's a trap!" the renegade yelled quickly. Right on cue tens of shinigami appeared from the ledges. They were led by a man with a 69 tattoo on his face. The renegades jumped down to their leader and created a circle around the three captives.

"Drop your swords and surrender and I can promise you your lives," the lead shinigami ordered as he joined down from the cliffs. Baldr looked around him. Roughly there was only thirty shinigami. Baldr put out both his hands.

"26.2 Hell Fire!" A whirlwind of fire appeared around five shinigami. This particular kido can't be dispelled by water. It can be broken but only by sand. The flames attack anyone in range. The shinigami looked around futilely unable to find an escape. Baldr put his hand up once more. "20.4 Chain Lightning." A bolt of lightning zapped out of his fingers. It hit the first shinigami in the whirlwind of fire and proceeded to the other trapped shinigami causing screams and cries. Baldr dismissed the fire and the shinigami saw their comrades charred and burnt remains. The shinigami, outraged, charged at the renegades. Skadi raised her sword. She nodded towards Baldr. "67.5 Magnetic Pulse!" Baldr yelled. A field of electricity surrounded three of the shinigami.

Skadi released her zanpakuto. "Harvest the Souls, Hunter!" Her zanpakuto became two throwing axes. A belt also appeared on her back with twenty more throwing axes. She threw one at one of the shinigami that wasn't in the electric field. The shinigami was split in two. The axe then swerved and came right at the three shinigami in the field of magnetism. It split all of them in two. The axe then stopped and fell to the ground. Skadi pulled out her next axe. "Who else wants some?"

The man with the tattoo charged at a regular renegade. His subordinates did the same. He easily dodged the side strike and gutted the renegade. Baldr sent kido spell after kido spell into the midst of the shinigami. Skadi kept throwing axes one after another shearing off limbs and heads. A shinigami was taken down by a renegade who decapitated him with an easy sword stroke. A renegade woman was pierced by one blade in the heart. Baldr kicked a shinigami back and shot him down with Chain Lightning. After an hour of fighting only five renegade still stood. Already fifteen of the shinigami were taken out. The tattooed man withdrew because of a fatal injury given by Skadi. Baldr looked at his warriors. Most of them were bloodied and wouldn't stand against another coordinated assault. Skadi bled a lot from inside her kimono where a shinigami stabbed her.

"Get back, I'll handle the rest." Baldr put both his hands out. "Flame burning bright, Hell in its eight stages, Devil who gives me power, 3.4 De…" Baldr chanted but was interrupted by Skadi who knocked him down.

"Don't you dare use that!" Skadi scolded him loudly as she slapped him. She put his hand and his forehead and cried slightly. "37.7 Warp Sign." A circle of light appeared around Baldr. Baldr tried to counteract the spell but spent too much reiatsu already. Skadi waved him good-bye and readied her axe. She smiled sadly and yelled. "For Lord Jura, for the Renegade, and for our captain, charge!" She and the last five renegades charged at the waiting shinigami. The shinigami closed around them. Baldr watched as he saw twins who had fought beside him for years died back-to-back. He saw his old veteran friend die with a smile as he slashed of the head of his killer.

Soon only Skadi still stood. She threw two of her axes and charged right after them. Both axes got embedded in two shinigami's heads. She dodged an over hand blow and cracked the shinigami's head open with the butt of her axe. Skadi got surrounded. She was forcibly knocked down. Baldr yelled at her to runaway. He prepared one last kido spell. Skadi waved her hand at him one more time.

"Good-bye love," she whispered. "Flame burning bright, Hell in its eight stages, Devil who gives me power, 3.4 Devil's Last Gift." Skadi's body started to glow a bright red. The shinigami scared out of their wits stabbed her repeatedly. She smiled as the zanpakutos went right through her body. "FOR THE RENEGADE!" Skadi's body glowed brighter and brighter. She smiled.

Baldr watched as he lover blew up. The explosion sent in rocking backwards in the kido spell. He looked down but already knew what the outcome was. The ultimate sacrifice any fanatic could give to their lord. Devil's Last Gift was fanatics' ultimate and most well known spell. It gave the body invulnerability for a few moments. It was increases the users power ten-fold, but in return they can't handle the power and ends up in an explosion. Limbs and flesh littered the grounds. Baldr started to cry. He wept for ours.

"I would give anything to bring back my beloved," Baldr cried out in despair. He banged his fists on the ground in frustration.

"_We can do that Baldr...you and I, together as one,"_ a voice in his head told him.

"Who's there?!" Baldr whipped his head around and looked around him. No one was around.

"_So you have forgotten all these years. You never did draw me out," _the voice said, _"I can revive her…we can revive her. All you have to do is call my name and give me life." _

Baldr stared at his sword. "Sleipnir?"

"_The one and only," _The voice answered him._ "Now what say you?" _

"No…no…" Baldr looked at the charred land where Skadi use to be. "Alright, even if it kills me I'll use you one more time." Baldr placed his hand on his zanpakuto. "Ride, Sleipnir." His sword turned into a human. It was a spiritual horse with eight legs. His entire body was grey.

"So what do you would you have me do, boy?" Sleipnir asked angrily. Baldr never actually mastered his zanpakuto entirely.

"Stop playing dumb. Bring back Skadi," Baldr demanded.

"I will but for the price of my freedom." Sleipnir sneered. "Or is that too much to ask for?"

"Anything, anything," Baldr pleaded.

Sleipnir nodded and raised his nose. Sleipnir shouted to the sky, "Bragi, Forseti, you have heard his plea and his price. Bring down your judgment!"

The sky was suddenly clouded and it thundered. Three spirits came down from the sky. Two of them old men and the other was Skadi who they held by the arms. The first old man had a bow and a scroll. He had a long flowing white beard. The other had a cape and short beard that was gray. "We have heard your call and have decided," Bragi said as he unfurled his scroll, "Baldr shall have his lover back in exchange for our brother (by the way this is definitely not historically correct)."

"Let it known and let it be done," Forseti finished solemnly as he took Baldr's zanpakuto and pushed Skadi inside it.

"What are you doing?" Baldr screamed as he saw his lover go into his zanpakuto.

"You asked for her and you have her. As long as you live she will live," Forseti answered as he threw Baldr's zanpakuto back at him. "Come brother it is time to go home." Sleipnir followed both of the old men and walked but to the sky.

"Wait a minute! Skadi is still not here!" Baldr yelled at them. He looked around for Skadi but found no body. _"Fool, I've been tricked by my zanpakuto no less." _Baldr brought his sword up and was about to kill himself.

"_A fool as always Baldr," _Skadi's voice chided him. _"Can't even see what is right in front of you."_

"Skadi you're alive!" Baldr exclaimed. He looked around him. "Where are you though?"

"_Yes still a fool that I love. Down here dimwit!" _Baldr looked at his zanpakuto. The figure of Skadi was embedded on his hilt.

"Skadi!" he exclaimed as he hugged his zanpakuto. "I'm sorry."

"_Well I'm stuck in a sword. How are you going to make it up?" _Skadi asked.

"I vow that I will never leave you alone. That someday I will find a way to revive you to your body. I will also never let anyone under my charge do the same thing that my men did today…sacrifice." Baldr promised.

"_You couldn't think of any better oath could you big fool?,"_ Skadi scolded him. He felt her expression soften._ "But you're my big fool." _

Baldr laughed and started to bury the bodies of his men. He then looked at the shinigami. _"Bury them Baldr. They deserve a good grave. Everyone does." _Baldr nodded and took the bodies and threw them in their graves. After finishing the graves he shunpoed back to his ex-comrades' camp. He took out the green paint they planned to use to camouflage.

"_Why are you doing that Baldr?" _Skadi asked curious to why he would paint his kimono.

"It is to remember Skadi, to remember why I can't forget you, my men, and the vow."

* * *

"…that is the reason why I put on these stripes. To remind myself of my vow." Baldr finished as he tossed the last body into its grave.

Jura finished his tea. He frowned slightly. "So that is it? That is your special vow?"

"Well yes," Baldr answered confused at his lord's behavior.

Jura covered his hands with his eyes. "That was so beautiful!" Jura then started to cry out of sympathy.

Baldr sweat-dropped Jura. "My lord, pardons for being rude, but did you forget to take your medication?"

Jura looked up at him in surprise. "Why in fact I did forget. How did you know?" Baldr fell down into the hole he made for the bodies.

"It was a lucky guess my lord," Baldr answered as he got up from the hole and wiped the dust off himself.

Jura got up and stood right in front of Baldr who was looking up at Jura. "All things tossed aside, you know bankai correct?"

Baldr's face paled. "Well…um…no."

"There is no use in lying to me Baldr. I have already seen Skadi in action," Jura said in all seriousness.

"Yes my lord," Baldr replied subconsciously.

"So you can use bankai. That qualifies you a spot among the Renegade Knights. You know that right?" Jura inquired as he brought the hilt of his sword up.

"My lord, I can't join the ranks. The Renegade Knights are commanders. I will not let another one of my comrades die because of my inability to comprehend the enemy." Baldr raised his head and looked Jura straight in the eye.

Jura smiled and got put his head next to Baldr's. "I know a way to revive Skadi. The cursed shinigamis have it. Head Captain Yamamoto and his minions is the only thing that stands in our way to obtain the power and to an end of this bloodshed," Jura baited him.

Baldr's eyes glinted with hope. "But my vow…" Jura raised his hand and stopped Baldr's talking.

"Your vow it not letting comrades die and not holding a commanders rank. Correct?" Jura questioned as Baldr nodded. "Also it is about the revival of Skadi. Correct?" Baldr nodded his head once more.

"We can do that. Join the ranks and this vow will be completed," Jura supplied the answer.

Baldr shook his head. "A Renegade Knight is a commander. They also lead the men into battle and death. That is a position as I said I can't take and will not take."

Jura frowned. "I'm not asking you to lead the men. This is the highest position any person can take besides being the leader. It is my job to lead the men not yours, and with your help we can revive Skadi into a new body."

Baldr still had his doubts, but before he could protest Jura already had his sword hilt above Baldr's hand. "Do you accept the responsibility that all Renegade Knights share? The responsibilities to fight, die, and…kill for me. Even if you are begged or tortured you will never turn your back on me. Do you Baldr accept that you may have to betray every promise and every person you have treasured?"

Baldr saw that whenever his hand move the hilt followed. "I accept my lord." Baldr gave up on convincing Jura.

"Then by the 5th leader of the Renegade, I, Lord Jura, bestow the title 8th Renegade Knight. Do not fail my expectations." Jura stamped his emblem onto Baldr's hand. It left the imprint of a hammer and anvil.

Baldr bowed. "Yes my lord. Thank you for the honor." Though he was reluctant to say that he was grateful for the promotion, he still was happy that he could revive Skadi.

"Good," Jura said as he nodded his head. He then looked around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Now where it Freyja and Joan? They were supposed to follow you."

Baldr, ever the loyal fanatic, gladly showed Jura the spot where he last saw both of them. They came upon a battlefield. Trees were on the ground and scores were going to fall soon. Hundreds already had branches torn off and scratches on their bark. The smell of steel was in the air. Jura heard the clash of metal against metal. Joan and Freyja both jumped back from their locked swords. Both of them hadn't released yet.

Jura sighed as he moved to break up the fight. Joan went on the aggressive and attacked with a slash to the side. Freyja back-stepped and tried to kick Joan's sword away. Joan at the last minute stopped her sword in mid-slash. Freyja's kick missed her target causing her to lose her balance. Joan saw her chance and stabbed at Freyja. Jura unsheathed both of his swords. Freyja regained her balance, side-stepped the attack and slashed at Joan's head. Joan parried the attack and they both were connected by their swords. Freyja let go of her sword with one hand and punched at Joan's face. Joan ducked under the punch and flipped backwards. Freyja charged at Joan who raised her sword. Freyja was about to release when Jura stepped in. He parried Freyja's swipe at Joan and held Joan's sword with his before she could move it.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Jura asked happily, but a sense of malicious intent could be felt.

"Nothing my lord!" they both yelped as they sheathed their swords and bowed. Baldr watched as both girls' faces turned to bright red.

"Now you both should be ashamed of yourselves," Jura scolded them, "thinking to have a sparring match in the middle of the forest..."

"Yes my lord, accept our most humble apology," Freyja said which received a cough form Joan.

"…without inviting me!" Jura resumed indignantly.

Both Joan and Freyja ran at Jura as he was about to release both his zanpakutos. They both got on each of his arm and stopped the complaining Jura from releasing his weapons. He waved his swords around with them clinging on to his arms throwing them back and forth like a rag doll in midair. To Baldr it was a scene that he sorely missed, a scene of having comrades. He chuckled slightly then started to laugh. The other three looked at Baldr like he was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Jura asked as both Freyja and Joan got off from his arms.

Baldr shook his head. "Nothing my lord."

"Hey, Lord Jura, isn't that the guy we were suppose to follow?" Freyja asked. Joan covered Freyja's mouth hoping Jura didn't hear about the mistake they made.

"That guy as you so put it is Knight Baldr!" Jura proclaimed. Baldr bowed graciously. Freyja smiled sweetly and congratulated Baldr while Joan nodded.

Freyja introduced herself flawlessly, "I'm Freyja the 6th Knight."

Joan stiffened slightly but gave her own intro, "Joan…3rd Knight."

"Well then intros are done. Now we can all go back to the others!" Jura told them happily as he shunpoed. Freyja and Joan used to their lord's odd behavior and manners shunpoed after him. Baldr looked around confused for a few moments then chuckled. He shunpoed after them.

After eight minutes of shunpoing they finally got back to the camp. It wasn't the best sight. Fifty shinigami, probably all the search parties, converged on their camp. Theseus and Kronos were holding their own. Already ten of the shinigami were down but both of the Knights couldn't keep it up forever. Yoruichi was nowhere to be found. Freyja and Joan were about to rush in to help their friends but Jura stopped them. They both cast curious glances at him.

Jura winked. "Let our new friend handle this."

Baldr got the clue and released his zanpakuto. "Hunt, Skadi." Baldr zanpakuto turned into his hunting rifle. He aimed and fired. A shinigami that was about to strike an already occupied Kronos fell to the ground. Kronos sliced the shinigami's throat in front of him in the neck twice with his curved dirks. Theseus and Kronos now knew they had some allies renewed their attacks.

Theseus laughed as he grabbed one shinigami and skewered another with his war-axe. He threw the live shinigami at two others which resulted in a jumble of limbs while he used the shinigami on his war-axe as a shield for a sword slash. He then smashed a shinigami to his side with his elbow across the head and sent the shinigami on the minotaur horns flying into another shinigami. Theseus put his war axe behind his head and taunted the shinigami by motioning them forward with his hand.

Kronos ducked under a slash at his head. He then switched his hold on his dirks so that the inwardly curved points faced the sky. He ran them up on the shinigami's body which spewed blood. Kronos then kicked him into another shinigami then threw his dagger around the neck on the shinigami who got sliced. He pulled the dagger back with the wire which caused blood to spew out of the shinigami's neck. He then whirled it slowly around his head ready for his next opponent.

Baldr mused silently as he watched the battle and the teamwork that Kronos and Theseus had. He put his hand out and whispered, "23.9 Spread Fire!" The flames seared into five different shinigami bodies. Baldr then put his other hand out. "19.3, Heaven Strike!" Lightning bolts started to rain down on the shinigami. Though it only killed two shinigami and charred a few others it wasn't at lethal as Spread Fire, but it did cause panic which was the main point. The morale of the shinigami started to fall; already some of the shinigami were facing the forest to retreat. A shinigami who dodged the bolt fell down with his head encased in ice. Baldr reloaded quickly and fired another shot.

Theses and Kronos were being surrounded by the corpses of the shinigami. Baldr picked off the ones who left themselves open. Only twenty shinigami were still standing and were now being routed. Kronos whirled his dirk around his head and launched at the fleeing shinigami. It caught on to his neck and Kronos pulled it back. The curved blade plunged into the shinigami neck and threw the shinigami off his legs and into the dust, blood pooling around his neck. Theseus picked up a shinigami corpse and threw it at two fleeing shinigami knocking them over. Baldr shot two down before the rest got away.

The fight was over, thirty-four were on the ground. Theseus and Kronos started to take the fallen shinigami's zanpakutos in hopes of the Renegade being able to use them. A light glowed on each zanpakuto as they picked them up. Jura, followed by Freyja and Joan came out of the forest and into the clearing where the battle was. Theseus and Kronos both bowed and dropped the zanpakutos they were carrying. Jura jumped as a zanpakuto fell onto his foot, he yelped in pain as he clutched his wounded foot.

"So what took you so long boss-man?" Theseus asked unconcerned as he got up with Kronos. He then picked up the fallen zanpakutos. Jura stopped jumping and place his foot back on the ground, testing it.

"Well I had to get our new knight." Jura pointed at Baldr who had a hard time getting out of the surrounding greenery, his kimono snagged on a branch. Baldr noticed the stares and quickly freed himself from the forest. He wiped himself off and bowed. "8th Renegade Knight, Baldr is my name." He was about to walk over but tripped on the floor.

Theseus started to laugh. "Well Lord Jura you sure know how to pick them. Anyway I like this guy." Theseus helped Baldr walk and put him next to the campfire that he had tended.

Kronos nodded. "Whatever is your will goes my lord." Kronos then went out to scout out for any shinigami that might be eavesdropping.

"So whose turn is it?" Jura asked as he sat next to Theseus.

"Well it was supposed to be Leto's but we have a new guy. So it's his turn!" Theseus pushed Baldr forward.

"What do I do?" Baldr inquired as Theseus started to sharpen his zanpakuto using what Baldr hope wasn't shinigami bones.

"Well we all take turns in killing the survivors of our enemies on the ground," Theseus answered happily as he wiped some of the blood off of his zanpakuto. Baldr paled as he heard Theseus go on about blood and killing.

Kronos took him aside. "Don't worry. Theseus is a maniac fighter so you'll just get use to him, but in all honesty it is a very gruesome chore that you can't show mercy in." Kronos then gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and joined Theseus while Jura went to check on Leto.

Baldr sighed. "Well it could be worse." He then pulled out his zanpakuto and plunged it into a young shinigami. He did the same for five others. He was saddened by the dead faces of young shinigami and how gruesome some of their deaths were. He then started to dig some graves. Jura came out of the tent happily.

"My dear Knights, Leto has recovered!" Jura proclaimed grandly as the other bodyguards cheered. Leto walked out with the help of Jura who had his arm around her shoulder. Yoruichi already left a note that she would tell the Renegade that Jura was coming back. Everyone happily greeted Leto and asked how she was doing.

"So Baldr, what is it like to be among friends again?" Freyja asked as she watched Jura pick up Leto for their journey back.

Baldr then finished his digging and looked at Freyja. "Lord Jura has made it quite intriguing."

Freyja giggled. "That is why we are all here." Freyja motioned each person of the Renegade Knights. "We follow Lord Jura because we want to be around him and his fight makes our lives interesting." Baldr nodded. Freyja looked fondly at her hand. "But we all owe him something and we all love him, with or without our knowledge."

"Hey! Come on! If you don't get going I'll miss lunch again!" Jura called as he was carrying Leto bridal-style and the other Knights shunpoed away, both Freyja and Baldr shunpoed after them. Awaiting them was the whole population of Jura's faction. They all turned to the approaching figures. They cheered and rushed forward as they saw Jura carrying Leto. Leto made Jura put her down and stood on her own. The whole crowd rushed toward their favored leader and their favorite knights.

Theseus already had a fan club of his own that was made up of the young women and hardened veterans, Kronos already had a wife but the all the kids loved him still, Yoruichi was hit on by all the older men, meaning mid-thirties to mid-forties. Leto was surrounded by teenage boys, Freyja by young male adults in their twenties, Joan was quite popular among the girls, and an idol to a warrior maiden, and even Baldr who just arrived had a few girls who were already hit on him because of his handsome face which earned him a scolding from his jealous zanpakuto. Every person though gave Jura a warm embrace, handshake, and/or naughty kiss.

Jura led his knights to a the middle of the encampment. It was basically where all the trading was done. Empty stands were filled once more as people started to buy snacks and other sorts of items to listen to Jura. Jura always went to the trading area when giving a speech. Smells of steel and food ran through the air, people laughing, bartering, chatting, and the friendly argue. In the middle of it all was a theater stage; it had no walls so everyone could see it. The stage was often used for celebrations, speeches, or for the hanging of some enemies. Jura came onto the stage, all noise fell silent.

"Friends, kin, comrades, and family, we have come together to fight a common enemy the accursed shinigami." The people hissed and booed their name. "They have done us many wrongs, they have massacred us, belittled us, and stolen the things we hold important." The crowd roared in outrage. "But now with our brothers and sisters, the Ravens, Riders, Knights, and Thrall Renegades, we will fight back. We will give Soul Society every crime that they have committed against us, we will give back our troubles from them a hundred-fold, and today my friends…my dear friends, and we shall prevail and survive or die with our hands around the shinigami's throat!" The crowd cheered madly and roared. "To surpass the shinigami, and live for a new day!" The crowd copied the chant with vigor.

"Also give a warm welcome to our newest Knight Baldr!" The crowd cheered happily for Baldr who was clearly embarrassed. Jura waved and left the stage with his Knights. He then proceeded through the cheering crowd back into his tent. Everyone else went in their usual routine but with high spirits.

* * *

At Jura's tent

It was starting to get crowded. At best it usually could fit five people comfortably or six, but now with seven, no one really had much room to sit down. Jura sighed as he bumped shoulders with Baldr. "Alright, this is getting way to crowded, people. You all know what that means." Joan, Leto and Theseus nodded and walked outside. The other four looked at Jura curiously. All of the sudden the tent started to shake.

"Earthquake, my lord get down!" Baldr yelled as he knocked Jura off his feet. The shaking stopped after a couple of minutes. Jura kicked a clutching Baldr off of him.

Theseus came back in. "The entrance is in the back boss-man." Everyone noticed the tent had a hole. They looked inside to find a room that contained two couches, a coffee table, dining table, and a fully equipped kitchen. Joan and Leto were both setting up the tea. They bowed when they saw Jura come in.

"How in the world did they do that?" Freyja wondered, shaking her head.

"We do this every time it gets crowded. We'll teach you how to do it later but for now we must concentrate on replenishing the ranks of the Renegade Knights," Leto responded as Jura sat down with the rest. She poured tea for each person.

"What does she mean by replenish?" Yoruichi asked as she wondered what were the customs of the Renegades.

"Shall I my lord?" Joan questioned. Jura nodded his head with gratitude as he sipped his tea in obvious pleasure.

Joan cleared her throat. "Since the creation of the Renegade there has always been ten Renegade Knights, but ever since our late leader Zeus led six of the Renegade Knights into battle and Tyr's death we were only down to three. Until now we didn't have time to look for new recruits, but until we fill all of the late Renegade Knights spots we will not go to face the shinigami in a full-fledge battle," Joan finished as she drank some tea. No one really liked the tea Jura always had but the Knights reluctantly bore the taste.

The newest Knights finally understood except for Yoruichi who still wore a perplexed look and had to have a lesson by Leto. They started to talk happily again about past adventures and fights. Jura was telling a funny tale about his brother when they were interrupted by a person. The figure fell down to the floor as she walked in, unconscious. She was covered in cuts and bruises. There was also a large cut on her going to her shoulder to her hand, blood dripped slowly from her arm and body.

"Hippolyta!" Theseus ran at her and picked her up gently. "What happened to you?"

Jura watched as Theseus went to treat her, but failed and had to get Baldr to help. _"A new knight has come onto the chessboard. Let's see how the king will respond." _

"_This is getting interesting J-!" _

End

**Done! Took awhile to. I had writer's block for a few days so I didn't really get much done. Well I hoped you enjoy it. This is preceptormyth101 signaling out. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Preceptormyth101 once again. Well I like to thank my beta-reader and readers. I might make a prelude and epilogue of Renegades Revenge. Well anyway on with the story! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach never has belonged to me and never will. Characters are most definitely not mine. The characters I made though. If I did own Bleach I would be one rich dude.**

Last Time: The figure fell down to the floor as she walked in. She was covered in cuts and bruises. There was also a large cut on her going to her shoulder to her hand.

"Hippolyta!" Theseus ran at her and picked her up gently. "What happened to you?"

Chapter 15: The Betrayal and Dying

Theseus ran to Jura's bed and laid Hippolyta down not even asking for permission. Leto opened her mouth, but decided against it after seeing the desperate look on Theseus's face. Kronos, the most capable in healing kido, began to heal her wounds.

Theseus watched over Hippolyta protectively. He then turned to Jura with a grim look and a vengeful fire in his eyes. "My lord if we ever fight the person who did this to Hippolyta, I wish to fight him first." Jura nodded. Theseus then watched over Hippolyta like a hawk, once in awhile changing his sitting position, but his eyes never let her.

Kronos finished his healing. "It is a miracle she could still stand from all those cuts," Kronos stated. Kronos then got up in search for some water.

Joan went over to look at the scars and bruises that the healing could not heal. She then stepped next to Jura facing the other way. "These are very precise cuts. Only a trained veteran or torturer could do this without her dying," Joan whispered to Jura.

Jura nodded. Theseus watched over Hippolyta the whole night. Jura and the rest of the Knights went to bed in the new room that the three Knights had made though at Leto's assistance the Knights gave Jura a lot of room to sleep on. Jura awaken to the mumbling of Hippolyta as Theseus sat at her bedside at 3 o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry father. I couldn't stop him." Hippolyta face was heating up with a fever. Theseus tried to change the towel he put on her head but failed miserably and the towel flopped miserably to the ground.

Jura sighed and got up. He then readied some tea and helped Theseus. He sat down cross-legged next to Theseus as they watched over Hippolyta. "So you seem to have a thing for this girl," Jura said nonchalantly as he brought out a tea cup and started to drink luke-warm tea.

Theseus smiled slightly. "She is someone I have never encountered before. All the girls I met have always given themselves to me or do whatever I want. For once this girl excited me and made me actually work toward something. She may not be the best looking, hell, she is homely at the worst of times and average in the best, but she is something different…something that makes me love her. So I do have a thing for her, but I don't think she has the same for me." Theseus sighed contently happy to tell someone about his feelings, but sadness in his eyes about his one-sided love. "Sometimes I wondered if the Gods are paying me back for all the men I killed."

Jura smiled. "Theseus my old friend, you really are changing. Soon people will actually look you in the eye and not scream in terror." Jura chuckled as Theseus laughed softly. "But you know that the Old Gods are gone, ever since the Titans destroyed them."

Hippolyta started to murmur once more, "My lord, the cat is not to be trusted. There is something about her; it's her eyes when she looks at Lord Jura. I'm not lying my lord. Why would I lie to you?" Hippolyta stopped murmuring and went back to sleep.

Theseus still was worried about Hippolyta so he didn't notice the murmuring. Jura does though and looks at a peaceful sleeping Yoruichi in cat form. Jura wondered how Yoruichi could sleep so peacefully if she was up to something. Jura shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Boss-man, it is late. I will stay up for the night," Theseus volunteered as he straightened his back. Jura chuckled softly. _"Hippolyta, after you are done recovering I'm going to have to thank you."_ Jura went back to his futon and slept peacefully.

* * *

The Next Day

Jura awoke by Yoruichi who flashed him a toothy grin as he went back to bed. She sighed and pulled the sheets away from his body. "Don't do that again Yoruichi," Jura commanded as he prepared to change.

"Hmm…um, no," Yoruichi replied happily as she went outside.

Joan and Leto were still inside the tent. They were preparing Jura's regular tea and breakfast. Theseus was still at Hippolyta's bedside whose fever broke. Kronos and Baldr were both outside guarding the tent. Freyja went outside to train some of the recruits.

Yoruichi told them that she had to do some private manners that she couldn't tell them about. Baldr always suspicious of anyone who could be a threat to his lord even if they were comrades reported about Yoruichi's odd behavior. Jura thanked Baldr for his report. Baldr nodded his head in satisfaction and returned to his post.

While eating his breakfast that consisted of a raw fish that Jura enjoyed with soy sauce and wasabi, Hippolyta finally awoke. Theseus, the idiot he is, hugged her, causing Hippolyta to wince from all her sore bruises.

"Hippolyta, you're alright!" Theseus cried out in joy. He picked her up and swung her around. The two Knights outside looked to see what the commotion was. Everyone started to chuckle at the scene.

Hippolyta got dizzy from the swinging and the bruises wouldn't stop stinging. "You big oaf! Put me down this instance." Theseus readily complied as he dropped her to the ground from midair. She landed lightly on the ground and punched Theseus in the stomach. Theseus fell over paralyzed. The surrounding Knights and Jura laughed as Theseus's face went to being pained to relief.

"Don't you ever do that again Theseus or I'll paralyze you for good," Hippolyta warned as she sat on the bed. Everyone snickered at the two. Hippolyta then noticed where she was and who she was with. She looked down on the bed and stood up bolt right. She saluted Jura and started to walk out. Kronos and Baldr barred the way.

"Sorry Hippolyta, we can't let you leave right now," Leto said behind her. Hippolyta faced Jura. He smiled then shrugged.

"Sit down, sit down, my dear friend," Jura bade her. Hippolyta frowned, but sat down in front of the tea table as Leto gave her a tea cup and Joan poured the tea. Hippolyta accepted the tea but instantly regretted it for the tea was way too bitter. Jura drank his tea and sighed contently as he put it down.

"So why are you in such a bad condition?" Jura questioned Hippolyta as he put his tea cup on the table.

Hippolyta tried to evade the question and tried to change the subject. "Lord Odin has sent me…" Hippolyta tried to think of a reason but was cut off as Jura put his hand up.

"No, Odin did not send you because I have already asked him and on top of that you were last seen having a heated argument with him," Jura declared as he slammed his fist on the table. "So tell me what you know." Jura took on a relaxing smile.

Theseus tried to get up and protest for Hippolyta but an unusual sharp glance from Jura made him think otherwise. Hippolyta sighed and drank from the tea even though she disliked it. "I hate to say this in front of everyone but Lord Odin…if I could call him that anymore, has killed my father, the retired Leader of the Ravens, Hercules."

The Knights wore stunned expression while Jura took it all in calmly. He then noticed a feline shadow against the tent. Jura motioned to Baldr who saluted him and went around the tent. "So the daughter of Hercules…I never thought I see the day."

Freyja still new to the order was slightly puzzled. "My lord isn't Odin still and has been the first leader of the Ravens?" Freyja pouted.

"Well it happened… never mind. I'll let someone else answer the question. Kronos go get Thoth." Kronos bowed and shunpoed out. Baldr came back in and shook his head at Jura. Jura frowned slightly but didn't get up.

"So Hippolyta sorry for the change of subject, but do you like someone?" Jura asked bluntly. Hippolyta chocked on the tea she was sipping and blushed. Her eyes went to a coughing Theseus for a second then looked down at the table. Jura saw the motion and smiled.

Hippolyta remembered the question that she didn't answer. "Um-um-um no my lord. I have no one I like at the moment," Hippolyta replied unconvincingly. Jura was about to inquire more but Hippolyta was saved by the entry of Thoth and Kronos. Kronos went next to the doorway. Joan, Leto, and Freyja sat themselves around Jura. Theseus sat down next to Hippolyta while Baldr checked the outside for listeners. Baldr came back in with a satisfied look on his face.

Thoth bowed. "What is it you ask of me my lord?"

"I want you to explain the history of the Ravens for my Knights." Jura sipped some tea as he motioned to the members except for the original three.

Thoth fixed his glasses as he thought about Jura's command. "You know my lord that is restricted knowledge."

Jura nodded. "I know, I know, but all history needs to be known among the Knights," Jura reasoned.

"What about Knight Yoruichi my lord?" Thoth asked politely as he looked for the spoken.

Jura shook his head. Thoth waited for him to explain but Jura didn't say anything else. Thoth fixed his glasses and took out his zanpakuto. "Remember all, Sphinx." Thoth zanpakuto became a huge book with a figure of a lion with a head on it. Thoth fixed his glasses and flipped the pages. He stopped in the middle of the book and cleared his throat.

"History of the Ravens also known as the Faction of the Two Kings was the first founded of the five groups. This is how the story goes… actually I doubt you want to hear the full story." Thoth glanced at Theseus who already fell asleep.

"Theseus you bum wake up!" Hippolyta kicked Theseus awake. He noticed all the stares and quickly got up and back on his knees.

"Sorry," Theseus said sheepishly. Hippolyta sighed and bade Thoth to continue.

"Well," Thoth began as he shot a glance at Theseus whose eyes fluttered slightly, "to make a long story short there was the war going on and they had to have one leader step down which in this case was Hippolyta's father." Thoth closed his book and put away his zanpakuto.

"So anyway now that you know—," Jura said but a messenger ran in panting.

The messenger bowed. "My lord, Knight Yoruichi has spotted several hundreds of shinigami coming our way. They will upon us in a few minutes."

"What?!" Jura exclaimed even though he knew that they would have eventually found his camp.

"What are you orders my lord?" The messenger asked as he eyes pleaded for orders.

Jura looked around. "Theseus, Joan, and Leto accompany the messenger to the battlefield and tell the men to wait for reinforcements." The spoken nodded as they followed the messenger. "Thoth contact the other Warlords and get with the intelligence." Thoth bowed and ran toward the intelligence tent. "Baldr take up a sniping position around the hills and have a score of long range kido users with you." Baldr saluted and released his zanpakuto. He walked quickly out of the tent. "Kronos go find Yoruichi. See if you can get her to join the battle." Kronos promised Jura and shunpoed off.

"What about me my lord?" Hippolyta asked. She bowed and waited for an order.

Jura turned to her. "You know Odin will never accept you again and will probably have his men hunt you down." Hippolyta nodded. "I can stop that. Theseus has already told me that you have achieved bankai." Hippolyta nodded once more. "So how about joining my faction and becoming an honorary Renegade Knight."

"My lord this is so sudden and what would Lord Odin think?" Hippolyta put her hands up confused.

Jura sighed. "Odin is not your lord anymore. I can help you and get you closer to a certain large Knight." Jura sent her a sly look while she blushed. "So will you lend your strength and name, will you follow my every command and direction, will you give your life and soul for the sake of me?" Jura asked as he pulled out his sword.

Hippolyta looked around quite frightened by the position. "With great reluctance yes." Hippolyta waited for the branding.

"Well I have heard worse lines," Jura mumbled as he stamped the stretched out hand. "By the power of the 5th leader of the Renegade I, Jura, pronounce Hippolyta 10th Renegade Knight, do not fail your new home."

"I will not my lord," Hippolyta replied solemnly.

"Well good. Now got get the kido users and ambushed then withdraw the shinigami." Hippolyta nodded and shunpoed off. "Freyja go join her." Freyja nodded and shunpoed after Hippolyta.

Another messenger that Jura has never seen came in. "My lord Knight Yoruichi needs to talk to you about the strategy."

Jura nodded. "Alright lead the way." The messenger shunpoed while Jura followed.

"I have never seen you before in my life. Are you a new recruit of the mercenaries?" Jura asked.

The messenger coughed suspiciously. "Um-we're here!" The messenger declared relieved. They were in the middle of a very dense forest.

"So where is Yoruichi?" Jura asked as he looked around.

"Right here Jura." Jura looked up to see Yoruichi sitting on a branch. Next to her were Byakuya and Toushiro. The messenger took off his kimono revealing a shinigami.

"Well, well I see you brought friends Yoruichi." Jura's face was happy but inside his mind worked frantically on how to get away.

The shinigami jumped down from the trees. "You've been outfoxed Jura. Now come with us," Byakuya told Jura seriously.

Jura smiled. "Leave with your soldiers and don't come back and I'll cooperate." Toushiro nodded and motioned for the shinigami to enact the restraining spells. Jura's hands were tied behind his back. The shinigami took Jura's zanpakutos, but Jura took the hilt of Prometheus away.

"Well time is a wasting let's go!" Jura said happily. The shinigami led him. The captains and the ex-Knight led the shinigami and Jura to Soul Society as the prisoner.

* * *

Meanwhile back in camp.

All the Renegade Knights were waiting in Jura's tent for their new orders. Everyone congratulated on Hippolyta's change and new ranking. "So how did the battle go?" Kronos asked Theseus trying to pass the time.

Theseus blinked and fidgeted with his hands. "Well we couldn't find anyone. It was like the enemy wasn't even there." Baldr glance at Theseus.

"What do you mean not even there?" Baldr inquired as he looked for Yoruichi.

"Well unlike what Yoruichi said we couldn't find any evidence that shinigami have been there." Theseus took out his blade and sharpened it. "But we got a messenger sent by Yoruichi saying that the shinigami have pulled back into the woods."

Hippolyta nodded. "While I was getting the kido fighters I saw Lord Jura follow another messenger into the woods." Freyja nodded.

"But none of the shinigami was reported in that area. There would be no point in going to the forest," Leto said as she prepared the customary tea for Jura.

"Let's go find Yoruichi then. She might know something," Freyja commented. Everyone nodded and was about to leave the tent when a man with glasses barred their path.

"Step aside Thoth," Joan demanded.

Thoth fixed his glasses. "There is no point in finding Yoruichi."

"Impudence no one except for the Warlords or others of similar standing by call the Renegade Knights without the proper title!" Leto declared.

Thoth sighed. "How is this for similar standing?" Thoth showed them his palm. The imprint of the Renegade Knights was on his hand. Thoth looked up at them. "I am the 9th Renegade Knight and I doubt Yoruichi is still anywhere near this camp."

"Why do you say that?" Kronos asked. Thoth turned to Baldr who nodded for Thoth to continue.

"Lord Jura, Baldr, and I have had suspicions of Yoruichi's loyalty for quite some time." Everyone looked at Baldr who nodded.

"We have noticed odd behavior patterns like how Yoruichi wouldn't do her work or be gone for hours."

"But this big lug does the same thing to." Hippolyta pointed at Theseus who scratched the back of his head.

"But Theseus never defies the lord. Only those who don't have a mark may defy Lord Jura," Thoth commented. All the Knights let the knowledge slowly sink in. It was unheard of to defy the lord when the mark was on. The mark created a bond of undying loyalty and if broken death to the breaker.

Leto looked around frantically. "Who was the last one to leave this tent?"

Hippolyta raised her hand slightly. "Lord Jura had ordered me to fetch the kido fighters." Freyja shook her head and raised her hand.

"I was the last one."

Leto grabbed Freyja by the shoulders. "Did you see anything unusual such as the kimono or any type of evidence that could be an imposter renegade?"

Freyja nodded. "Yes I did, the messenger didn't have any stripes on him and I'm sure Hippolyta saw him too." Messengers were still recruits in the Renegade. Hippolyta brought reports many times from Odin in the past knows all the customs and ways of the Renegade.

"That is a shinigami then." Leto bit her nail. "How did they get past the guards?"

Kronos answered for the others, "on duty the guards wouldn't expect the shinigami in a warrior's garb. So they would let past anyone saying that they were back from the field."

Freyja slapped her forehead. "How could we have been so stupid to overlook such an obvious weakness?" Freyja hit herself on the head once more. Kronos tried to stop her but she then hit him on the forehead (should of had a V-8).

"Freyja, stop that childish behavior," Leto scolded her.

"Who died and made you queen Leto?" Freyja hissed. The two original Knights shuffled back slightly. They know never to get on Leto's bad side.

Leto anger was apparent on her face. Freyja stepped back slightly as she saw her image of Leto became much taller than her. "Lord Jura will die if we don't do something. Since I'm the 2nd Renegade Knight means that I now take command since Lord Jura has no heirs," Leto rumbled as her voice became deep and thundery.

Freyja had a frightened look on her face and edged backwards. She then conceded, "Fine alright Leto you win. But don't screw this up."

"So boss-woman what's the plan to get our lord back?" Theseus inquired.

Leto produced a map of Soul Society and another of the Warlord's camps. "First we'll need to get the other four Warlords…"

* * *

Seireitei Gate

"My, my, this is quite large," Jura commented as the shinigami pushed him forward. "Hey, hey easy man."

"I'll take it easy when I see your head hanging from a gallows," the shinigami retorted and pushed Jura once more who expertly dodged it.

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples. "You're almost as bad as Masumoto, Warlord Jura."

Jura gave him an amused look. "Come on my dear captain, we are all friends here call me Jura."

"Well shut up Jura," Byakuya replied coldly.

"Relax lil' Kuchiki," Yoruichi teased. "Lo— I mean Jura wouldn't shut up even if the moon fell on him." To prove her point she pointed at Jura who was humming and tapping out a tune while they walked.

"The sooner we put him in prison the better," the nameless shinigami replied.

Two shinigami ran toward them. They were part of Hitsugaya's Division. "Captain Hitsugaya! Vice-Captain Masumoto has prepared a prison for the warlord in the 4th Division."

"What about any of the prisons?" Yoruichi questioned. The shinigami took notice of her presence and saluted.

"They are jammed pack right now and it is guaranteed the warlord will create a problem if he could."

"You know I'm right here!" Jura complained. "Why does everyone call me 'warlord' or 'lord'! Just call me Jura for the millionth time."

"Right before I forget the Head Captain has called an emergency captain's meeting about the prisoner," the shinigami remembered.

"We'll be there. Yoruichi go put Jura in the prison," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Alright I'll be the dumb escort of Warlord Jura," Yoruichi replied to spite Jura. Jura frowned sadly. The shinigami nodded and headed off to their duties. Yoruichi escorted Jura to the 4th Division while many onlookers looked their way.

"So tell me my ex-darling feline. Why betray us?" Jura asked as he waved toward two shinigami girls. They turned their backs on him.

"I was never on your side." Yoruichi didn't turn around to face him.

Jura surprised, but kept a relaxed face. "How did you do it then? I stamped you with my emblem. No one could have escaped that."

Yoruichi took off the white kimono she had on. "This isn't even one of your kimonos. This is a regular white one made of silk." Jura took a closer inspection of this and realized that Yoruichi was right. Yoruichi pulled a glove off the hand Jura stamped. She took off another layer that was see-through. "As you can see you never stamped me only the see-through layer I was wearing."

"Marvelous my dear enemy. If I may ask how did you do it?" Jura in truth really did want to know how someone escaped his plans.

"When I was changing. I seriously could care less if anyone saw me naked by the way. When you got out of the room I switched the kimono and slipped the glove on," Yoruichi explained as she rounded a corner.

"Fascinating Yoruichi, fascinating." Jura fingered the hilt of Prometheus that the shinigami didn't take.

"Yes…here we are your new prison." Jura went in to see a familiar face.

"Hello Jura. It has been a while." Unohana bowed to Jura who bowed in return.

"Good to see that you're still in good health. Though I wished it was on better terms." Jura shot her a toothy grin. She smiled politely. She then turned toward Yoruichi.

"I believe I can take care of Jura for now." Yoruichi nodded and shunpoed out of the building.

Unohana led Jura further into the medical areas. "So how has your war been going?" Unohana asked as she kept walking.

Jura trailed behind her. "We've been ok. I heard you did take some casualties against Hades though." Unohana nodded in agreement.

"Out of all the shinigami that fought only three came back and that is including the Vice-Captain." Unohana stopped at a room. It had a bed and wooden bars. The walls were painted a dull grey and the atmosphere was miserable.

Jura snorted. "If you ever want to have a chance against Hades, learn a new way to fight." Jura went into the cell and broke his restraints. Unohana place many strong barriers around Jura. "So how long do I have to wait before I get executed?" Jura asked to pass the time. He sat down on the bed.

"The captains are having a meeting right now. So I won't know the details until later." Unohana arranged for a chair to sit down on.

"Why aren't you there then?" Jura asked curiously.

"I have to watch over you so that you wouldn't try to escape," Unohana answered.

A long silence filled the air. Unohana left Jura. Jura took out the handle of his zanpakuto that he hidden. _"Hey Prometheus can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah, but me and Hephaestus are going to be in some big trouble if you don't get us. I hear they will try to take away our powers or even use us as their own zanpakutos. The nerve of some shinigami," _Prometheus replied indignantly

"_Well hang on. I'll think of something." _Jura looked around his cell for anything useful. Came up blank.

"_Well hurry, Hephaestus and I rather not be handled by some green horned shinigami._" Prometheus sounded quite annoyed.

Jura stopped the communication. Jura looked outside through a window that had wooden bars. He saw a small sphinx hovering around. He whistled the sphinx over. He whispered into its ear and is sped off. Jura grinned. "Mold, Prometheus."

Unohana was coming back to watch Jura once more. A guard that she had posted to watch Jura from the shadows came running. "Captain Unohana, the prisoner has an unknown object. It seems to appeal to people and lure them in."

Unohana ran with the shinigami. Her mind racing of counter measures to stop Jura. She then heard a low pitch sad sound. She found ten other shinigami in front of Jura's cell. The shinigami let Unohana through to see Jura. She saw Jura holding the object. He held it by his neck and played with a small bow.

Jura hummed softly as he played another low sound. He then tapped his feet on the ground twice. He then began to quicken his playing into an upbeat song of a merry dance. He had his eyes closed the whole time. Its cheery tempo filled the medical center as everyone took a stop and listened. Jura ended the cheerful melody with a long note then three quick notes. Everyone applauded. Jura opened in his eyes quickly and took notice of his surroundings. He bowed and smiled.

"So Jura what kind of weapon is that?" Unohana asked. The shinigami finally noticing the presence of their captain scurried off.

Jura shot her a toothy grin. "Why my dear angel, this is a violin." Jura played a staccato triplet note. Unohana still had a curious look on her face. "My, my, you have never seen a violin before?" Unohana shook her head. "Well that figures this is an instrument from America that I learned about on my travels when I was still a child."

"I won't pry any deeper." Jura smiled and began another tune. This time it was a mournful tune.

"The Ballad of the Fallen Renegade," Jura explained to Unohana. He then started the song. His voice was low and had a peculiar ring about it.

_I lost my way, _

_I have lost my lord, _

_I have lost my cause,_

_I have lost my sword. _

_I will die in place of my family,_

_I will kill for the faction _

_That I follow loyally_

_And I would forgive my enemies_

_For the wrongs that have been done. _

_I will forget my lord and my sword. _

_I will find my way through my travels,_

_I will find the eternity for me._

_And I will find the road_

_That I need to walk on_

_To honor my family,_

_To honor my revenge._

_Da-da-da-Da-de-da-de-da_

Jura repeated the lines once more and put down his violin. The mournful song left an imprint on all of the shinigami hearts. Though there was no applause except for one person. Jura looked up to see Yoruichi leaning on a wall. "You never did tell me you could play and sing so well," Yoruichi commented.

Jura grinned. "Well I don't tell my hobbies to traitors," Jura replied.

Yoruichi grimaced but let the insult pass. "The captains are ready to hold your execution. I will wait for an hour for you to ready yourself and pray to whatever deity you believe in." Yoruichi left Jura.

"Well I wish you a happy life wherever you may go." Unohana put on a knowing smile and stood up and went to leave.

"Hey Unohana," Jura called out actually using her name for once. She turned around. "I don't plan to die yet, but you may want to stay away from this area for the next few minutes." Unohana smiled and walked off. Jura started another cheerful tune. Two shinigami that were on patrol checked on Jura a few minutes after Unohana left. They stopped at his cell. Jura was still playing the violin.

"Hey prisoner, stop playing that annoying sound," a patroller yelled at Jura.

Jura gave him a grin and ducked under his bed. The shinigami heard a faint whistle then it got louder, then louder, then louder until… BOOM! A rock blasted through the door killing the two patrollers but leaving Jura unharmed. Three renegades in chainmail charged through the opening. "Warlord Jura! Are you in here?" the supposed leader called out.

Jura wiggled out of some of the wreckage. "Yeah, yeah I'm here," Jura coughed out. One of the warriors helped Jura out and brought him to his feet.

"Lord Odin has two messages for you. The first is that you can use the siege weapons and some of my men to escape. The other is…excuse me for this Warlord Jura but he said to say it word for word." The renegade took a deep breath. " 'You bumbling fool! Not have you only protected the person I would have killed you get yourself betrayed by one of your own Knights! We'll have a discussion about recruiting shinigami and about Hippolyta later. Grumble, grumble, grumble.' I'm sorry to say that I couldn't hear his grumbling my lord." The renegade bowed in apology.

"It's alright." Jura straightened out his kimono. "Where are my Knights right now?"

"We're here my lord and awaiting your command." Jura turned to see Leto and the other Knights create an upside-down V in front of Jura; all of them were bowing. Baldr held Jura's other zanpakuto. Baldr stepped up and gave it to Jura. Jura thanked Baldr who returned to his place. Jura then put his zanpakuto next to his other one.

"What's the situation?" Jura asked.

* * *

Seireitei Eastern Gate

Hundreds of humans ran and ducked behind cover. Each one wore bug-eyed goggles with flashing lights. It enabled them to see shinigami and hollows. Some humans ran with guns even though they were no use against the shinigami. The bullets went right through them. Others were armed with captured zanpakutos and crossbows. Each human wore a white kimono but on the back of each one was a hammer and no anvil.

Hyperion shot a crossbow at the charging shinigami. The shinigami lit up in flames screaming, but kept running at Hyperion. Hyperion drew his zanpakuto and released it. "Renew, Helios!" After months of using experimental drugs created by Thoth, Hyperion and Heimdall both achieved shikai form of their own zanpakutos. The katana didn't change at all. In fact the only thing that did change was that Hyperion's skin glowed.

The shinigami still aflame slashed Hyperion in an effort to take his opponent with him. Hyperion laughed as the blade dug deep into his shoulder. Hyperion smiled and drove the back of his zanpakuto into the shinigami's neck. "I am invincible! No one can stop me!" The shinigami head flew into another shinigami knocking the wind out of him. Hyperion took out the zanpakuto from his shoulder. The shoulder started to heal slowly and after a minute only a scar remained from the cut. That too disappeared after a few minutes.

Heimdall sighed as he watched Hyperion's performance from the corner of his eye. He blocked an attack from his opponent and kicked him in the crotch. "Sound the Horn, Gjall." Heimdall katana became a large claymore and at his belt was a goat horn. Heimdall decapitated the shinigami who was still on the ground with a two-handed blow and lifted the horn to his mouth. Three shinigami rushed at Heimdall as he raised the horn. He turned to their direction and blew the horn. It created a large shockwave that threw the shinigami into a house. The blast was hard enough so that the shinigami went right through the wall and the house fell upon them.

Heimdall met with Hyperion who led twenty men through the gate. "Acting-Lady Leto is now rescuing Lord Jura. She said to hold this position and wait for them to come back," Hyperion reported as the sphinx left his shoulder.

Heimdall nodded. He put the horn to his mouth once more and sounded it twice. One long note, the other short. All of the humans who were not in combat at the moment raced towards Heimdall's position. A shinigami tried to cut one human from behind but was instantly shot down by multiple cross bolts from Jura's own army. A human throat was slashed by another shinigami. The shinigami grimaced at the slaughter as he searched for another opponent to duel. A human had already sneaked up behind him and plunged his blade into the shinigami's gut. The shinigami's eyes widen in surprise as he toppled over dead. The human ran on along with ten others, but some took the time of retching out their lunches at the sight of death.

After ten minutes of regrouping Heimdall and Hyperion took a check on their men. Most had small wounds but some had fatal. They sent an escort along with the wounded back to the backlines. About nine-hundred were still left. They left out with one-thousand and then some. Some of them were still in battle, missing, or went back as wounded.

"Alright men. Until Acting-Lady Leto comes back we have to fortify this position. Warlord Odin has provided us with some artillery and the engineers. Including some warriors to tell us what some of the weak points of the shinigami are. Don't mess this up." The crowd of humans cheered.

Heimdall looked at some of the artillery. It ranged from ballista to odd machinery that had mini-rockets in it arranged in neat columns and rows. Heimdall looked questionably at the engineer handling it. "Go on ahead. Aim Dragon Fire right over there." The engineer pointed at score of shinigami who were scouting the area. Heimdall lit the ends of the rockets with his lighter. When he looked around to find the engineer was on the ground with his hands on his ears.

Heimdall understood why. Scores of mini-rockets the size of a fist flew at the shinigami party that created a sound similar to an avalanche. Most the rockets didn't hit their targets but five of the shinigami got rockets stuck into their stomachs.

Heimdall looked at the engineer on the floor. "Wait for it," the engineer said patiently. Heimdall looked back at the shinigami who steadily proceeded forward. They were surrounded by the mini-rockets. It blew up right in their faces. The shinigami didn't have a chance to scream in pain as their bodies were blown up to thousands of pieces. Heimdall got hit in the head with an exploded arm. He never noticed it because his mouth was open in plain shock.

Hyperion ducked as a shinigami almost slashed his throat. The human behind the shinigami stabbed the shinigami and kicked him back. The shinigami stumbled backwards as the life fluids in his stomach started to pour out. Hyperion saw his chance and cut the shinigami in half. The body fell as did Hyperion to the ground.

"Captain Hyperion!" a human warrior yelped in surprise. "Are you all right?"

"No he is not alright," Heimdall said as he walked up to Hyperion. He took out some tablets and gave it to Hyperion and then ate some himself. Hyperion ate the tablets and immediately got back on his feet. "We need these tablets to sustain our powers. If we do not take them slowly our body will be consumed by the spirit energy." The human nodded but had a look that was anything but understanding.

"He's saying that we don't take it we're dead," Hyperion simplified. The human nodded in apprehension.

"Alright men. Five lines deep in front of the artillery, archers in the front and back, swords the second line and everyone else find spots to where you are most fitted," Heimdall ordered. The men milled about to follow his orders. Hyperion took command of the troops while Heimdall took command of the artillery.

A hundred of overconfident shinigami came upon them. Heimdall raised his hand as the shinigami were hundred meters away. Ninety, Eighty, Seventy, Sixty, and Fifty he lowered his hand. The artillery fired all at once. The catapults didn't do much neither did the ballista but they skewered a few. The trebuchets did even worse. But there was the magonel. A magonel is shaped like a V but a small V. It carries a barrel filled with oil similar to a trebuchet and at the end a cloth. It flew into the sky and blew up. Streams of fire came down upon the shinigami. Most of them were burned while ten of them were charred to a crisp. Heimdall nodded to Hyperion.

Hyperion grinned. "Charge! For glory and Lord Jura!" Most of the humans now loyal to Jura because of Hyperion's and Heimdall's actions to save him followed the war cry. The first rank of crossbows let loose a barrage. The barrage itself was ineffective for it didn't have any of Thoth's special cross bolts though it did create panic and confusion among the shinigami. Hyperion and his first two hundred men charged the surviving shinigami. Several shinigami were trampled underfoot by Hyperion's charge expectantly one human perished to a stab in the heart. Hyperion barreled over two shinigami and cut an arm off of a third.

The leader of the shinigami was none other than Masumoto. "Hold your positions! Don't let them pick us off!" Masumoto ordered.

"Easier said than done!" a shinigami complained. He pushed back a human then sliced open the warrior's stomach. But he was cut down by a man who Masumoto assumed was the leader. She noted that he was one of the two ringleaders of the humans.

Hyperion faced her. All the combatants gave room to the two leaders. "Leave now human," Masumoto commanded. Hyperion laughed.

"We listen to no one but Lord Jura." Hyperion brought his sword up and lunged at Masumoto. _"How in the world did Jura recruit humans to his side?" _Masumoto ducked under the lunge feeling a rush of air pass her. "_Damn if I was hit by that I would have been killed!" _She stabbed Hyperion through the stomach.

"Die in peace." Masumoto stabbed deeper then pulled her sword out with a sucking sound. Hyperion fell to the ground. Masumoto looked for another opponent. She then felt a sword slash come to her back and dodged it, but got a small cut to her arm. She clutched her arm in pain as she turned around to see Hyperion gasping but very much alive with no wound.

"I'm not going down yet." Hyperion was about to attack her again but this time Heimdall walked up behind him. He shook his head. Hyperion grimaced. "I can still fight!" Heimdall shook his head once more. "Shut up. I can take her." Heimdall shook his head again. "What do you mean I have a smelly zanpakuto?" Heimdall sighed. "Alright, alright, you win Heimdall."

Masumoto sweat-dropped. _"That was a very odd argument." _She saw Hyperion retreat back to artillery and Heimdall take his place. Heimdall bowed and pulled at his zanpakuto. "Sound the Horn, Gjall." Heimdall put his horn to his mouth and stepped backwards until he saw the all the combatants. The humans already knowing Heimdall's power, retreated and reformed their lines behind Heimdall. Masumoto and the fifty shinigami still alive waited for Heimdall's attack.

Heimdall was about to blow when he saw two different shinigami who wore white clothing on their kimono. Heimdall looked at them curiously. A white dragon came from the tip of the one on the right and froze ten men behind Heimdall. The other which Heimdall presumed was the traitor shunpoed in the midst of the human ranks and bashed them with her fists.

In three minutes a hundred humans were down and out. "Captain Heimdall we can't hold them. What do we do?" a human lieutenant asked frantically as one of the humans flew into the air.

Heimdall nodded. "Fall back." The lieutenant nodded and gave the order. The humans ran back and formed another line right behind the artillery. Heimdall joined them.

"Aim at the two captains." The engineers nodded and aimed their artillery at the first shinigami, Yoruichi. Heimdall blew his horn at her which caused her to fall down more of surprise than in pain. The engineers let loose their barrage. Bolts, rocks, rockets, and barrels were shot at Yoruichi. It created a huge amount of dust that caused their vision to be blocked. Heimdall blew his horn once more. The barrage stopped. After the dust settled they saw a white wing protecting Yoruichi. It was a child who had protected her. He raised his sword at a trebuchet and fired a dragon at it. The engineers were able to get away in time but the trebuchet immediately froze and crumbled to the ground. The child kept shooting more dragons at the artillery. Heimdall tried to blast him away with the horn but the child froze his horn before he could blow it.

Heimdall readied himself for one last charge. A tiny sphinx interrupted his preparations and whispered into his ear, "Retreat. I repeat by the order of Lord Jura all units retreat." Heimdall nodded and slammed his horn against the ground causing the ice to break. He blew it twice in the air. Two long notes. The warriors understood the signal and ran away from the two killing machines. To stop any pursuers Heimdall blew his horn at a large building that fell down and blocked the shinigami's path.

"What was that?" Hitsugaya asked Masumoto. Masumoto shrugged. They were going to pursue by going around the rubble but a medic from 4th Division appeared.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Masumoto, Captain Unohana has been injured. Captain Unohana asked for you." Hitsugaya nodded and shunpoed away with Masumoto. They came upon the 4th Division.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Masumoto! It is good that you came." The medic led them to Unohana's bed. The room itself was quite large and she wore her kimono and her emblem of the 4th Division. Beside her were her Vice-Captain Isane, Ukitake, and Shunsei. Unohana face was very pale and she had bandages all over her mid-section.

"Why you call us all here, Retsu?" Shunsei asked casually. His Vice-Captain was organizing a pursuit party after the humans.

Unohana smiled sadly. "I'm dying."

End

**Aaaaaahhhh! Unohana can't die in my fanfiction! A well I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. This is the author saying buh-bye. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers. It has been a while but I try to get these chapters up quicker. Well you know where we left off! So this is preceptormyth101 declaring…story time! **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting real tired of this. No I don't Bleach and the characters. Only my own…why world! WHY?! Ok enough of that. Please enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 16: A Soft Spot and Hiyo Skadi!

"I'm sorry can you say that again Retsu?" Shunsei asked disbelieving.

"I'm dying," Retsu replied patiently.

"Oh is that all?" Shunsei fell backwards and landed with a loud thud. Ukitake hauled him from the ground. He tried to wake Shunsei by shaking his shoulders.

"Kyoukotsu get a hold on yourself." After a few seconds Shunsei got back up.

"Hey Ukitake I just had the weirdest dream. I heard Retsu said she was going to die." Shunsei smiled doubtfully. "That is impossible right. I mean this is Unohana we are talking about."

"Shunsei I am dying." Shunsei fell over again. Ukitake sighed and tried to wake up Shunsei once more.

"You are the best healer in all of Soul Society! Why can't you just heal yourself?" Masumoto inquired.

Unohana shook her head. "There are some things that Soul Society has no idea about."

"So how are you dying then?" Isane questioned as she prepared to get some medics to ask the prisoners.

Retsu unwrapped her bloodied bandages. In her stomach was a ballista bolt that came out the other side with a yellow tip. "I was shot by a ballista bolt. I could take it out but I fear that I wouldn't be able to heal myself in time and if I can't take this out I won't be able to heal myself."

Isane stood up quickly. "I'll get the best of the medics to come and heal you. There will be no excuse to have my captain die on me." Isane ran out of the room to find the medics.

"So Captain Unohana, why were you in the battlefield anyway?" Toushiro asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Unohana smiled. "I wasn't at the battlefield. I was watching Jura." Shunsei finally recovered and got up. He was about to ask Unohana if she was dying or not but Ukitake covered his mouth.

"It was right after the boulder struck in the prison cell…"

* * *

Unohana coughed from the dust. "What's the situation?" Unohana heard being asked. She looked in the prison to find that all the barriers were broken and a large rock was in the middle of it. Two shinigami were on the floor clearly dead. She saw Jura and eight other people similarly clad as he was in a white kimono.

One of them with a big bust chatted with Jura. "My lord, the humans that you have recruited have begun their assault. We have also sent some artillery to barrage this place outside the walls." Jura nodded. The woman looked over Jura's body.

"Have you been injured my lord?" a man with a gun strapped to his back asked. Unohana saw the eight sets of eyes saying the same question. Unohana admired the loyalty that they had for Jura.

"Nothing that a warm cup of tea wouldn't cure." The tallest one of them produced a tea set that was piping hot and a cup. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes poured the tea for Jura. He drank some and sighed contently.

A man with hundreds of mini-sphinxes whirling around his head talked to one. He then faced Jura. "My lord, the humans are being beaten back by Traitor Yoruichi and Captain Hitsugaya. They won't be able to hold the escape route."

"Have them all retreat to point one. Then after three hours send a couple of skirmishers to make sure no shinigami gets close to them. Call them back after thirty minutes and regroup at point four. If we're not there they may go back to their homes." Thoth nodded and whispered it to the sphinxes. They all got ready to leave.

Twenty shinigami intercepted the nine renegades. The eight renegade subordinates drew their swords. Jura put his hand up. "Let Thoth and Hippolyta take care of them this time." The other six nodded. Hippolyta drew her zanpakuto. Thoth already was using his zanpakuto. The roving sphinxes were his zanpakuto.

"Paralyze, Wadjet!" Hippolyta flourished her fencing sword. She then lunged at one shinigami. The shinigami having no time to react was hit in the arm. Hippolyta retracted her blade and did the same to two others. All three of them fell to the ground. Their faces turned deadly pale. Poison seeped into to their bodies. Causing the heart to stop beating after a few seconds, but the strikes must be in one of the three places for it to work. If it isn't in one of the places it will only have a slight tingling sensation to whatever place she hit. The head, heart, and arm. Hippolyta dodged a stroke from a shinigami and lunged at his forehead. The sword whistled through the air and embedded itself into the shinigami. Hippolyta gracefully took it out of the head and proceeded to the next shinigami until only ten were left.

The remaining shinigami saw Thoth on the ground sitting. "Get him!" one of them yelled. Thoth looked up.

"Conquer the Present, Sphinx." Hundreds of mini sphinxes surrounded Thoth. One of them attached itself to a shinigami. Thoth held his hand out. "Conquer."

The shinigami body straightened itself. The warrior's head started to shake and his body convulsed rapidly. After a few minutes his eyes rolled up in his sockets. He drooled out saliva then the shinigami's head exploded sending brain pieces and gore in every direction. Thoth pointed at the other nine shinigami. "You may all die now." The same thing happened to the other nine. Though one cut a sphinx in half it blew up in his face. The shinigami coughed out smoke and a sphinx attached itself to the shinigami causing the brain explosion. The sphinxes then got off of their hosts' bodies and latched themselves onto Thoth.

"Yes…I see…very interesting." The third ability besides the brain explosion and blowing up into smoke was the ability to take away any information from the shinigami such as secrets and their life. "My lord a group of shinigami are coming to this area. We best prepare." Jura nodded. Unohana gasped as she heard Thoth tell other plans of the shinigami. _"What kind of power is this?"_

"So my dear angel, how long do you plan to hide there?" Jura asked not turning around to face her. Unohana kept a calm face and stepped out of her hiding spot. She felt a blade on her cheek. She saw Kronos with his zanpakuto in front of her.

"What do we do with this woman?" Kronos inquired menacingly as he pressed his blade to her neck. Unohana stiffened slightly.

Jura waved at Kronos. "Let her go. She was the only one who actually I would consider a friend around the shinigami." Kronos nodded respectively and let Unohana go.

"Be glad the lord spared your life," Kronos whispered dangerously, "because I will not." Kronos walked away and readied the ballista they had brought with them. _"The lord said to let her go, but she is still a shinigami," _Kronos thought as he wound up the ballista. _"She is still a killer and a traitor." _His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Unohana go to check if she could save any of the fallen shinigami.

"Idiot, I don't see why she tries to save her comrades. They will be dead in a couple of minutes," Hippolyta muttered as she wiped the blood off of the tip of her sword. Theseus nodded in agreement. Baldr sighed and took out his customary shovel. He sat down next to Unohana who was checking on a corpse.

"You shouldn't check on corpses. They will only reveal the suffering they've been through," Baldr told Unohana. She looked at him and gave him a rueful smile.

"Corpses or not these are still my comrades." Unohana checked another corpse for any sign of life. Baldr sighed as he started to dig a large grave.

"What is Baldr doing?" Freyja asked puzzled. She watched Baldr create small talk with Unohana as he dug a large grave for the bodies.

"He is showing that not all the renegade are as the stories are told." Thoth observed Baldr.

"What are you talking about Thoth? We are the ones who have lost many of our kin."

"Yes we have but that doesn't mean that we have given the shinigami a hard time. I bet what they call a skirmish would sometimes be consider a massacre to us or vice versa." Thoth talked to another sphinx. Freyja sighed as she moved to check on the bodies for any loot. Today was Leto's turn so Leto began to pick up the zanpakutos and stab her zanpakuto into some of the still moving bodies.

Thoth gasped as he talked to one of his sphinxes. "Freyja come over here," Thoth commanded urgently. Freyja complied and walked over with a quizzical look on her face. "Three shinigami captains are heading here in half an hour. They dealt with all the artillery outside." Freyja nodded and was about to call Jura when another group of shinigami came. This time there was thirty in their group.

"Freyja, Leto, and Joan would you please handle this group?" Jura inquired politely. He drank some tea and ate with Theseus whose lunch was quite large. The three females nodded and faced off against the shinigami.

"Ha! They plan to fight us with three of them? We'll slaughter them." The shinigami raised their swords and charged at the three Knights.

"Ten for each of us, quite convenient don't you think?" Freyja asked the other two. The two Knights nodded in agreement. Leto released her zanpakuto while Joan didn't even take hers out. Freyja did the same as Leto.

"Trick, Loki!" A shinigami ran at her with his sword over his head. Freyja ducked under his guard and lifted him up with her shield. The shinigami eyes widen in surprise as he flew over Freyja and onto her waiting mace. Another shinigami came from the left and slashed at Freyja's side. Freyja ducked backwards under it and slammed her shield against the shinigami's crotch. The man bended over as she upper-cut his chin with her shield. Freyja straightened herself out as another slash came at her. She used her shield to deflect it and pushed the off-balanced shinigami into another charging one.

Leto didn't even bother to duck the stroke as it hit her head. She just turned toward the offender and grabbed him by the throat. She crushed his windpipe while she stuck her sword into another shinigami. The shinigami's eyes bulged and he struggled mightily. She held on until she confirmed he was dead. She then threw him at the shinigami on her side and kicked another in the stomach. She brought her sword up and plunged her sword into the head of the shinigami she had kicked. She sighed as another shinigami slashed at her stomach. The blade and armor created small sparks. She turned toward him and punched him with a left hook. It brained him. He fell down with his head caved in.

Joan planted her foot into the stomach of a shinigami and grabbed his hair. She then slammed her knee into the head. The shinigami fell over. Joan noticed a blade come at her and caught it between her hands. She twisted it so the shinigami lost her grip. The shinigami put her hands up in surrender but Joan took the sword and rammed the point up his brain. She let go of the sword and caught an oncoming sword with her hand. It didn't pierce her skin. The shinigami stepped back thinking her a monster. Joan didn't let the shinigami get back to his feet and stomped his face into the ground. "Next time the idiot would think of not using the flat of his blade." Joan round housed kicked a shinigami in the face causing her to spiral into another shinigami.

It only took twenty minutes but the three Knights finished their opponents. They went back to Jura who just finished eating his lunch.

"Good work girls. Now we can go back." Jura stood up. His felt three high-leveled reiatsu and turned toward Baldr and Unohana. He saw three captains appear behind Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, Komamura, and Soi-Fon. Baldr shunpoed back to his comrades.

"My lord, leave this to me. I'll take the rear guard," Kronos volunteered. Jura nodded and shunpoed away along with the other Knights. "Good-bye." Kronos broke the string that held the ballista bolt back. It was aimed at Komamura. The bolt zoomed straight at him, but he dodged it and went right into a surprised Unohana. Kronos didn't see his handiwork and had already shunpoed off. The three captains thought the bolt had missed shunpoed after them. Unohana grimaced as the bolt stayed in her body. She was able to cut off the front of the bolt but the damage was already done.

* * *

"…I then bandaged myself and the rest is as you see," Unohana concluded. "Even if I could take this bolt out, I know that I contacted a poison that could be harmful to you all if it was exposed."

The door open and revealed a panting Isane. "Captain Unohana! I brought the medics." Five of Unohana's division ran in. They began to inspect the Unohana's wounds. They were about to take out the ballista bolt.

"Vice-Captain and Captains we must operate so please leave the room." Isane didn't turn to face them. The spoken nodded and headed out of the room.

"Do you think Captain Unohana will make it?" Masumoto asked her captain. Toushiro shook his head.

"The bolt is easy enough but I doubt that the poison will be easy to remove." Ukitake nodded in agreement. Though he needed to sit down with Shunsei to take it all in.

"What are you doing?" they heard a shinigami yell. Then they saw a shinigami body fly in front of them and slammed into the wall. They raised their zanpakutos to see a black-haired person walking toward them. Though he had green eyes he stood only about 6'2.

Three shinigami rushed from the corner to face the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man looked somberly up. "Step aside if you wish to save your captain." The man took another step forward.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to that." The shinigami charged at him with his sword over his head.

The man shot the shinigami down with cross bolts. The other two shinigami followed his lead but with similar results.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya inquired. The man gave him a confused look.

"It's me Captain Hitsugaya. Don't you remember me?" Hitsugaya shook his head. The man looked at his appearance. "I forgot. You have never seen my real body. Let me show you someone you would know." The man took another zanpakuto out. "Melt, Hephaestus," Jura whispered. The lava covered Jura to head to toe. He suddenly became taller and had brown hair.

"Now do you see?"

"Jura! What are you doing here?" Jura put away his zanpakuto. Though his appearance didn't change.

Jura smiled sadly. "I came to help. Kronos was supposed to hit your fox-headed captain. Unohana was never the target." Jura was about to go inside but Ukitake blocked his path.

"I can't allow you to go in there. Our medics are working on her right now." Jura sighed.

"Take a look inside. I doubt you will see any conscious medics anyway." Ukitake opened the door and peeped through the crack. Jura chopped his neck which knocked him unconscious.

"Hey Ukitake!" Shunsei yelled snapping out of his worried state. Shunsei was about to attack Jura when Ukitake was thrown at him.

"Don't disturb me. If you wish for your captain to live that is." Jura went inside. They could hear muffled yells and screams. One-by-one five bodies piled up outside the door. The last one came out with a yelp.

"Let me back in bastard!" Isane banged on the door. She then tried to open it. The door was locked from the inside.

Jura looked at the still conscious Unohana. "Well my dear angel it is just you and me." Unohana nodded. "I'm sorry about putting you in this state but I didn't know Kronos picked the wrong bolt. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"So what are you going to do then?" Unohana asked coughing out some blood. The medics had taken out the bolt but they weren't able to heal Unohana's wound because of Jura's entrance.

Jura put his hand over the bolt and put his other on her stomach. "Don't tell anyone about this angel. I would rather not have my Knights knowing about this yet." Jura closed his eyes. "3.5 God Wound." God Wound the most powerful healing spell of the Renegade. It completely heals the person's wounds in return the life span is cut ten years for a human or one-hundred if a spirit. A spectrum of lights filled Jura's hand. Unohana felt power being pushed into her.

Jura fell to his knees in exhaustion. Unohana felt her wound become whole and her lost blood restoring quickly. But she still could feel the poison in her. Jura was about to get up when Isane finally broke down the door.

"Captain!" Isane saw her captain's stomach. It was completely whole with no trace of any that a wound could have been there. The five medics got behind Jura and lifted him up. They restrained him. "As for you, you will go back to the prison where you belong." Before the five medics could comply Jura's reiatsu spiked up.

"If you think that these weaklings will be able to send my anywhere, you are wrong." Jura's reiatsu went through the roof and knocked away the five medics. Isane slammed into the wall because of the enormous amount of reiatsu. Jura legs wobbled slightly but he straightened himself out. _"I already used too much of Jerem's power in his zanpakuto. At this rate it might disappear for good." _

Isane got up. Jura threw a pill at her. She missed it but got it before it could land on the ground. Isane looked questionably at the pill. "Give it to your captain now. If you don't I can't guarantee she will be the same after." Isane looked at it doubtfully. "If I wanted to kill your captain I would have done it already. Now give it to her." Isane nodded frantically and gave it to Unohana to swallow it. "You'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow." Jura walked out of the door.

To meet him was the three captains and Masumoto. "We have a couple of questions for you Jura," Ukitake said with a warm smile.

Jura sighed in frustration. "If you are going to be another idiot who is trying to stop me then you have another thing coming." Jura tried to walk past them but Masumoto barred his path. "Out of the way Masumoto." Masumoto shook her head.

"Jura we don't want any trouble. Come with us already." Shunsei shot Jura a wide smile. Jura smiled in return.

"I think not," Jura replied. Jura raised his two fingers in the air. Hitsugaya felt a gun barrel against his neck. He turned around to see Baldr and three other Knights. One a female he didn't recognize, Kronos, and Theseus. The other Knights had their zanpakuto's pressed against the shinigami's necks.

"Step away from the lord," Baldr ordered. The shinigami put their hands up and walked away from Jura. The Knights created a wall in front of the shinigami as Jura walked away.

"Just answer this Jura. We know you could care less if any shinigami got hit by the bolt. So why save Retsu?" Shunsei asked.

Jura smiled sadly. "She reminds me of my mother." Jura shunpoed out along with his Knights. The shinigami all looked at each other with the same thought. _"Jura has a soft spot." _From inside Unohana smiled.

* * *

Shinigami Academy Front

Jura and his four other Knights met with the other four. "What did you guys find at Division 12?"

Thoth fixed his glasses. "We were able to find the current position of Skadi. If we do find her though, her memories of Baldr and of the Renegade would be erased."

"But that doesn't make any sense? Skadi is my zanpakuto." Baldr shook his head in confusion.

Thoth sighed. "You have a part of her spirit. The rest of it went here to Soul Society."

"Then what do we do now? I'm not leaving without getting Skadi back," Baldr exclaimed panicky.

Thoth put his hands up. "Now Baldr if we do find her I have just the thing to cure her." Thoth brought out a pill with a R on it. "Don't forget my zanpakuto knows everything about the past if I have someone to tell a person's story."

"Your point being Thoth?" Theseus asked as he scratched his head in confusion. Hippolyta elbowed him in the stomach.

"His point being is that he has all the memories of Skadi right in that pill." Theseus face lit up in amazement.

Baldr smiled widely. "So that means if we can find Skadi I'll have her back right?" Thoth nodded. "Hurray!" Everyone clapped happily for the celebrating Baldr.

"Remember she is a soul now. As a human you won't be able to actually touch her without a her possessing a gigai. Is that alright with you?" Thoth asked. Baldr nodded.

"As long as I can see her face and hear her voice I will be content for my life." Jura clapped at Baldr's words.

"That's the spirit Baldr!" Jura grabbed Baldr by the shoulders and ran inside the Academy with him. The other Knights sighed and followed the two celebrating morons.

They came upon an empty hallway with tons of classrooms. "Now where would Skadi be?" Jura opened one door to reveal a classroom filled with shinigami. "Is there a girl name Skadi in here?" The teacher shook her head. "Sorry then." Jura closed the door.

"Wait a minute! That is a renegade! Get him!" Jura heard a student yell. The door busted open and thirty students and one teacher getting out. The other classrooms doors busted open to reveal the same amount trying to attack Jura.

"Oh my, what do we do now Lord Jura?" Freyja asked as the Knights created a circle around Jura. They were surrounded by at least three hundred students.

Jura nodded at Theseus. Theseus smiled. "Charge, Minotaur!" Theseus raised the seven-foot war axe and whirled it around his head effortlessly. Three students charged at Theseus. Theseus grinned maniacally. All the Knights and Jura sighed and sat down Theseus held his axe with one hand and chopped horizontally at the shinigami. It decapitated the three shinigami students' heads. Theseus then lunged at a shinigami teacher and skewered him with the horns on his axe. Theseus grabbed the body and threw it at ten students. They fell down from the impact.

One of the shinigami from behind tried to take Theseus down but a dirk slashed his throat. The body fell down as Kronos faced the shinigami behind Theseus. "Just like the time in the forest right Theseus?" Theseus nodded. They began to mow down the shinigami students.

Kronos dodged a kido spell and ripped the shinigami's throat out with his dirk. He whirled his dirks using the wires and threw one at a shinigami. It wrapped around her neck and Kronos pulled her back. She struggled but all in vain. Kronos pulled even harder and eventually she fell over dead.

Theseus laughed as he saw Kronos and started to level up his own game. Theseus' axe chopped faster and faster. Until it became a whirlwind of death. One shinigami student tried to get him from the side but Theseus already had his axe chopping the shinigami in two. Theseus pulled his axe out with a sucking sound and picked up the body. He blocked a sword stroke with the body and charged forward using the corpse as a shield. When he was in the midst of the shinigami he whirled around in a circle decapitating anyone in a fourteen feet radius.

"Haha! This is too easy!" Theseus chopped once more at two shinigami. Two more heads rolled to the ground. Behind him were tens of bodies. Kronos had finished with his side because there wasn't as many. Out of the three hundred shinigami only two hundred were still standing.

"What are these people?" a shinigami asked panicking. Scores of students ran away as they saw Theseus come at them.

"Hold your ground you cowards." Baldr looked up at the familiar voice. A blue-haired girl tried to rally the people around her.

"Easier said than done Skadi. You're the only with a zanpakuto that reached shikai form," a shinigami complained next to her. Skadi grimaced. "Harvest the Souls, Hunter!" Skadi threw one of her axes at Theseus who blocked it with the blade of his axe.

"Now finally a person who might be able to give me a warm-up!" Theseus shouldered his axe and walked towards Skadi. The shinigami let him through. Baldr ran after him with the pill he stole from Thoth.

Theseus sliced his axe at Skadi. She parried the blow and tried to chop off his arm with her axe. Theseus' hand shot out and held onto Skadi's hand. Theseus let his axe drop and took her other hand as well. He started to crush her hands. Skadi's eyes widen as she tried to get out of his grip. Baldr tapped Theseus' back. Theseus looked back to see Baldr shaking his head. "Alright Baldr."

Theseus let go of Skadi's hands and went back to killing other people.

Baldr stared at Skadi. "Do you remember me, Skadi?" Baldr asked hopefully. Skadi snorted.

"Like I would remember anything about a renegade." Skadi spat in front of Baldr. "Now get out of here before I kill you."

Baldr shook his head sadly. "You are one of us Skadi. Come back home, it is where you belong." Pain seared in Skadi's head as she tried to remember what Baldr talked about. Skadi held the sides of her head as she tried to remember. "That is right Skadi. Remember the good times we had together. Remember our comrades, remember our home, remember our love."

Skadi couldn't control herself. She shouted in pain. She knew who was causing this. She threw her axe at Baldr. Baldr dodged it. He took a step forward. "Come Skadi come back to me," Baldr beckoned. Skadi threw her other axe at him. Baldr caught it in mid-air and threw it at a charging shinigami. It split the shinigami's head wide open. Baldr took another step forward.

"Get back! Get back!" Skadi yelled confused. She stumbled over a comrade's body. She took out another throwing axe and was about to throw it at Baldr, but he was too close. His face was right in front of hers. Baldr kissed her. Skadi tried to bite his lips but couldn't for he already had his lips around hers. She felt something being pushed down her mouth. Thinking that it was his tongue she tried to wriggle out of his hands. Baldr let her go and she fell to the floor. She wiped her lips with the back of her kimono.

"Bastard!" Skadi yelled and was about to throw her axe at Baldr but pain seared into her head once more. It was like thousands of daggers being shoved into her brain at the same time. She held her hand and rolled on the floor in an attempt to dislodge the pain.

She suddenly stopped. Skadi looked around and saw Baldr. Her eyes had tears in them. "Baldr!" Skadi jumped to her feet and bear-hugged Baldr. Baldr happy that Skadi was back hugged her the same way.

Theseus snickered slightly. His job was finished. There were no survivors of the shinigami students or at least the ones who stood their ground. Theseus tried to do the same thing with Hippolyta but she knocked him down to his knees. "Don't even think about it Theseus." Theseus grinned and got back up to his feet.

Jura sipped his tea as he waited for the two lovers to stop. They finally let go of each other and held hands while Baldr introduced Skadi to his comrades. "…Knight Leto, Knight Joan, and lastly this is Lord Jura." Skadi's eyes widen in surprise and she bowed to Jura. Jura sighed as he sipped his tea.

"Oh get up already. I get it enough from your boyfriend." Skadi smiled and got back up to her feet. Baldr flushed slightly but didn't disagree.

"My lord, a pursuit party is heading this way. They will be quite furious when they find we killed two-thirds of their students," Thoth reported. Jura nodded.

"Alright let's go back to camp." The Knights nodded and followed Jura's lead as he shunpoed to camp. Skadi unable to shunpo stood there for a while. Baldr came back and apologized to her. Skadi bonged him on the head. Baldr picked Skadi up and shunpoed after the others.

* * *

They met with Heimdall and Hyperion in the last encampment on Soul Society for the Renegade. They both bowed. "It is good to see that you are unharmed my lord," Hyperion murmmured humbly. Jura nodded to them and motioned them to rise.

"How many did we lose?" Jura asked as he walked into the camp. The humans around him saluted him as he passed by or bowed. He rounded a corner to find a large tent. It was the main military tent where all the commanders reported.

Hyperion opened the flap for him. "We lost about two hundred. Reports are coming in so we don't have the exact number yet." Jura entered the tent. Inside was empty for Jura was the only commander. Inside was a large table with a map of Soul Society. The map showed crude drawings of where the Divisions should be and where the gates are.

Jura looked at the map with his hands on the table. His Knights followed him inside. Theseus and Hippolyta guarded the entrance. Kronos and Freyja were watching the outside. The rest besides Baldr who was keeping Skadi company in the medical tent were around Jura giving him advice.

"Hyperion," Jura called. Hyperion walked into the tent. "How long would it take for you to have all your men retreat?"

"We'll need two hours my lord." Jura nodded in satisfaction.

"Get to it then. I want no shinigami to find us here while we're retreating." Hyperion acknowledged the command walked out of the tent.

Joan tapped Jura on the shoulder. Jura turned to face her. "My lord what are we going to do with the traitor." Joan refused to acknowledge that Yoruicihi was anything but a traitor.

Jura shrugged. "We'll get her. You don't have to worry about that." Joan saluted Jura and went outside.

"Joan is right my lord." Jura turn around to face Leto. "We are in a bad position now that Yoruichi knows where we are stationed and our plans."

Thoth nodded in agreement. "Also she also knows the patrol paterns and our fall-back bases. So where do we go now?" Leto looked at Jura. He grinned at her.

"We'll go back home. Back to where the Renegade all started." Leto eyes widen in astonishment.

"But my lord! Lord Zeus forbid entrance to the area. Many still remember the command and follow it to this day," Leto pointed out.

Jura looked at her with a serious expression. "Who is the lord now, Knight Leto? Who is command of the Renegade?" He took a stepped toward her.

Leto looked up frightened by her lord's sudden change in attitude, but didn't budge in fear. "Y-y-you are my lord." Leto couldn't look at Jura eyes.

"What the lord says goes correct?" Leto nodded sadly. "Then I say we go back home, back to the birthplace of the Renegade." Leto nodded once more sadly.

Jura's face soften. He carrrased Leto's cheek. She tried to turn away but his hand prevented her. "Leto, darling, I'm sorry for doing that to you. You know that I only try to think for the best of the Renegade." Leto finally looked Jura in the eyes.

"Yes my lord." Jura smiled.

"Thank you Leto. I'll make this up to you someday I promise." Leto smiled weakly and walked out of the tent. Jura faced the map once more.

"You know lord that someday you must have a mate," Thoth said bluntly. Jura turned around and grinned. Thoth looked at him. "My lord this is no laughing manner. The leader must have a mate. It has always been this way."

Jura put his hand up in surrender. "I know Thoth, but we still need the ten Knights."

"You've used that excuse one too many times my lord. With our growing numbers we will reach ten Knights soon enough. I have already scouted one." Jura grin disappeared.

"Ugh. I know Thoth, but I already like all three of those girls. How can I decide between them?" Jura looked at Thoth for the answer.

Thoth sighed. "I will figure it out, but in the meantime you should be courting other daughters and females as well. Some with high standing." Jura nodded but disagreed in his mind.

"Now my lord back to business." Thoth unfurled a map from his kimono sleeve. He laid it out in front of the table. It showed a layout of a japanese castle. "If we move back here. We need to refortify the defenses. We also need to replow the land around the castle." Thoth went on about what they needed to do.

Jura nodded the whole time. _"The king is coming back home. Let's see how my opponent's counter to this movement." _

End

**All done! Well I've written this away from my regular computer on vacation. Sorry about the delay on the chapters. I've been trying to updates these fasters. So you know who is over and out. R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Preceptormyth101 says good day! Well I'm hoping that this one would be little longer than the last one. So as always enjoy reading and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters I do not own sadly enough. I only own the character I beautifully made *cough cough yeah right*. **

Chapter 17: Going Home and the Final Enemy

A long caravan of renegade walked through the grassy field. In front were Jura and his eight Knights. The field held the usual herds of wandering sheep and goats. "My lord Hermes has come back," Freyja reported. Jura looked ahead to see a centaur galloping toward them.

"My lord," Hermes panted out. He was sweating head-to-hoof. "It is just as you say. The castle is past this hill." Jura nodded.

"Good work Hermes. Take a break for now." Hermes saluted Jura and headed to the back of the caravan.

Jura sat atop on his turtle, Thoth and Baldr sat next to him, Freyja was on her wolf mount, Theseus was on his large bull with Hippolyta sitting behind him, Leto fashioned a carriage using her Automations, and Joan flew on her spear. Kronos was the rear guard for the caravan.

"So who wants to race to the castle?" Jura challenged. Theseus grinned as he hit his mount with his zanpakuto and raced off. Jura heard Hippolyta yelling at Theseus to slow down. Freyja was right at Theseus' heels. Leto decided not to take part and moved at a steady but slow pace. Jura's mount shunpoed to the lead. Theseus almost fell over from the sudden movement. Jura laughed at Theseus who was being attacked by Hippolyta.

Freyja passed the distracted warrior and fell behind Jura. "My lord if this keeps up I think you may lose a Knight." Freyja pointed at Theseus who fell off from his mount in an attempt to dodge Hippolyta's attacks. He rolled to the ground and created a lot of dust. Hippolyta tried to control the bull but it disappeared under her causing her to fall off.

Jura laughed. Freyja's mount sped up and was head-to-head with Jura's. After two minutes of a deadlock race they found the castle. It was a Japanese medieval style. It was built atop a large hill that oversaw everything around it. The only way up was a winding path that looked quite treacherous. Jura, on top of a hill, looked back to see the caravan snaking its way through the grassy field. Jura cupped his hands together. "We are almost home! Back to Castle Exile!" The name of the castle was whispered among all the renegades. The caravan picked up the pace. Jura charged down the hill. He saw a battered and bruised Theseus go over the hill with a fuming Hippolyta.

"My, my Baldr, cool them off a bit will you." Baldr grinned at Jura's plan. Baldr pointed one of his fingers at the ground in front of Theseus.

"56.9, Ice Bullet." A small bullet of ice shot toward the ground. It hit the ground and caused a huge explosion of snow to erupt right in front of Theseus.

"Shit!" Theseus cursed. The mount ran right through it. "You win alright? Just stop attacking me." Theseus' mount slowed to a trot. Baldr nodded to Jura. Jura smiled in satisfaction. They started to climb the winding path with Freyja by their side. Baldr tried to do the same thing that he did to Theseus but Freyja's mount was too smart. It dodged the bullets and jumped over the turtle to get in first place.

"Good-bye my lord." Freyja gained the lead. Jura smiled. He plunged his sheathed zanpakuto into the turtle.

"Mold, Prometheus." A giant spring appeared under the turtle. It shot the turtle over the path and right in front of a startled Freyja. There was only two more turns left. Jura took the lead but Freyja swiftly caught up. They raced head-to-head. Freyja finally took the lead right as they met the first gate of the castle. Freyja suddenly stopped her mount. Jura almost slammed into her with his. He looked to see why Freyja stopped and saw Joan sitting in front of the gate. She had prepared tea and had even opened the gate for them. She also cleaned the whole castle when they were racing.

"How in the world did you get here so fast?" Freyja asked mouth gaping open. Joan looked at her confused.

"I flew here. How else would I get here?" Joan poured some tea into the cups she had.

Freyja slapped her head. "All that for nothing." Freyja got off her mount and it disappeared into spirit particles. Jura had done the same. Baldr went to look around the house to make sure that there were no traps. Thoth released his bankai and looked at his book. The book had a screen inside where Thoth could monitor his sphinxes.

Joan handed Jura his tea. Her face was right next to his. "My lord, I saw something. They were people here not too long ago. They tried to hide their evidence but they couldn't hide the smell." Jura nodded.

"Make the necessary arrangements then." Joan nodded and flew down the mountain. About that time Leto, Theseus, and Hippolyta rounded the corner. Theseus was bloodied and sported many bruises. Hippolyta on the other hand was in much better shape. She only had a small bruise on her cheek.

The three saluted him. "My lord there has been some movement among the grass. Right now they pose no danger for the last of the caravan is coming up the hill, but I would advise to stay on the side of caution," Hippolyta reported. Leto nodded in approval of Hippolyta's report.

Jura looked at Theseus. "Theseus, take a score of your boys and see if you can bring them out of the grass." Theseus grinned and jumped down the mountain. Unfortunately he jumped too far and was going to slam into the ground. Luckily for him there was poor Hermes to cushion his fall.

"Thanks Hermes." Hermes moaned under him. Theseus called for his men and rode out upon their mounts into the grassy plains. Unfortunately for Hermes he got conscripted into the little expedition.

Jura watched from the mountain as Theseus and his men made a dust cloud. Kronos jogged up to him. "My lord, the first of the caravan is here. What is your order?" Jura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think Kronos?" Kronos' face turned red in embarrassment and took about ten men and went down the mountain.

Jura looked at the castle. "I wonder where Hekate and her mercenary group went. She said she would meet us here."

* * *

Grassy Plain

Theseus and his twenty warriors along with one poor Hermes galloped through the fields. Hermes sighed as he checked the grass. "Nothing over here."

Tens of other voices ran with clear. "Cle-!" a renegade tried to yell but he was pulled off his mount. The renegades looked for their fallen comrades thinking that he just fell off. Then they heard bone-crunching.

Theseus led from the front as his men made a wedge behind him. "Hold your ground. There has never been an enemy that the Renegade Calvary could not trample!" Unfortunately Hermes was not part of the Renegade Calvary and he didn't release his zanpakuto. He walked around the area where the renegade had disappeared. Hermes saw some blood and brushed some of the tall grass aside.

"God!" Hermes stepped backwards with his hand over his mouth. He had found the renegade or what was left of him. The renegade had his chest torn out along with his internal organs. His arms were positioned awkwardly and a bone from his leg had ripped through his skin. The man by his face died from immense pain.

Hermes licked his lips. "I foun—!" Hermes felt his feet being swept under him. He fell down with a thud. He tried to get back up but a blade was at his throat.

"If you value your life you will not move." Hermes noted that it was a husky feminine voice. He tried to turn around but the blade pressed closer to his neck. Hermes flipped the woman over. He duly noted that she wore a black cloak much like the one Leto used to wear.

"Run, Centaur." Hermes got to his four legs and galloped toward the other Renegades. "Enemy! The enemy is here!" The renegades milled about in confusion. Theseus roared at them in an attempt to cow them back into place. The warriors afraid of Theseus got back into their positions and held them.

Hermes slowed to a trot and turned around to stand beside Theseus. Right at that moment they heard hollows yelling. "Hollows, men! No mounts!" The renegades got off of their mounts and went back-to-back in one large circle. Theseus released his zanpakuto and swung his seven foot axe a few times to warm up. Hermes readied his bow and waited.

Forty hollows appeared through a black hole in the sky. More than half of them had no wings and fell to the ground. They slowly walked toward the renegades. The rest had wings and prepared to pick up any easy targets. Hermes let loose an arrow at a flyer. It tumbled down in a heap of limps and hit a hollow on the ground. The renegades cheered as Hermes let loose a barrage of arrows that killed all the hollows in the sky and sent most of them tumbling into their allies on the ground. Hermes put back in his bow and readied his lance.

About twenty of the hollows were still alive. Some of them were flyers that survived the attack but had their wings torn. The rest were the land hollows that first arrived. Theseus grinned maniacally and charged toward the group. The other renegades use to Theseus tactics, beat them to death or die trying, charged alongside their leader. Hermes took Theseus left while a veteran took the crazy warrior's right. The renegades created a wedge with Theseus at the lead swinging his giant axe. The first of the hollows roared and charge/stumble toward the wedge.

Theseus laughed as both of the forces met in a collision of death and metal. When it came down to it renegades were exceptionally stronger than hollows because of their usual life-style of surviving while being hunted by Soul Society. When there are fights against the hollows the hollows lose three-to-one. With this said the renegades easily took the upper hand in the battle as they left death in their wake. A hollow tried to stomp on a renegade. The renegade flipped backwards and fell to the ground on his knees. He then jumped at the hollow's face while it still completed its stomp. He slashed an X figure and kicked the mask. The hollow fell over and disappeared.

Theseus laughed as he chopped an arm off of a spider-like hollow. He then chopped another arm. In total only four were left and they were the hind legs. The spider fell down. Theseus grinned and picked the hollow up over his head. Another hollow thought to attack Theseus from behind. It raised its claw. Theseus turned his head and roared. He shoved the hollow's head he held in the others mouth. The mouth clamped down on the head as it broke. Both of the hollows disappeared.

Hermes sighed as he fought three hollows at once. They charged at him in a single-file line thinking to crush him even if one of them fell. Hermes slapped his forehead again in obvious frustration and held his lance right out in front of him. The first hollow a stupid beast charged right onto the lance. It plunged into its upper chest. The rest didn't knew what happened to the first plunged eagerly on the lance as it stuck out of the first hollows body. Hermes sighed as he felt the weight of his lance get heavier and heavier.

All around the renegades were winning. Three renegades attacked a wounded hollow in front. The hollow swung his fists back and forth in an effort to keep the renegades back. A fourth renegade jumped onto the hollow's back and plunged his zanpakuto into the hollows head. Another battle waged as a hollow readied to the killing blow of this opponent. The wounded renegade put his hand up. "74.4, Blast Fire." A large fireball shot toward the hollow. It engulfed it and burned the hollow alive. The renegade sighed in relief as he was helped by one of his comrades.

Hermes eyed the battlefield. He made some calculations about their losses. _"Three renegades will never fight again. Ten are wounded, none are fatal. Zero casualties."_ Theseus walked up to him his axe bloodied to the hilt.

"An easy victory, the enemy you talked about wasn't much but fodder." Hermes whipped out his bow. Theseus eyed him curiously.

"That wasn't the enemy I was talking about, Knight Theseus." Hermes scanned the field for any movement. He heard more hollows yelling. He looked up to see battle being finished up above them. It was over a hundred cloaked figures against ten hollows. Apparently by the hollows' wounds, the fighting had been not kind to them. Hermes saw a flash of lightning then fire. He had to cover his eyes. When he deemed it safe to look up again he saw only the cloaked figures standing.

All of them shunpoed down and surrounded the renegades. The renegades went back to back as best they could. Theseus and Hermes waited. Their leader stepped forward. "Lay down your swords down." The leader motioned for them to follow the orders. Theseus and Hermes shook their heads. Hermes readied his bow. "Very well then." The leader raised the sword. Then was about to drop it when a figure grabbed the leader's hand.

The leader turned around to come face-to-face with Jura. The leader reflexes took control and let go of the sword and back flipped away from Jura. The cloak's hood fell off to reveal a dark haired woman. She fell back gracefully. She lunged at Jura. Jura side-stepped her attack. She pulled back her sword and tried to stab at Jura. Jura grabbed her hand and put his foot behind her outstretched one. He pushed her backwards which caused her to fall to the ground. She fell to her butt. "My, my, you are such a boring fighter." The woman's eyes widen in recognition.

"Jura? Little Jura?' The woman asked. She got up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"No way!" Jura looked at her closely. His eyes widen in remembrance. "Hekate where have you been?" The woman laughed and hugged Jura. Jura twirled her around.

"I'm at a loss here, Knight Theseus," Hermes complained confused. Theseus shook his head in amazement.

"Hekate, a brat who always got Lord Jura out of trouble. She is his childhood friend and probably his only friend when he was a child." Hermes got a better look at her. She had dark eyes that switched to three different colors. Silver, light yellow and orange. She was very beautiful and carried herself as a cheerful girl. Her body was just like the Joan's. Both up and top perfect sizes.

"So Jura why are you guys here, never mind, I'm just so happy you're here," Hekate said happily. Jura let go of her. Though she squeezed his arm. Jura waved for Theseus to come forward.

"Theseus, go back with your men and Hermes and tell them to tell the Knights I will be back soon." Theseus nodded and got his mount. The rest of his men did the same and followed him.

* * *

Castle gates.

Jura walked with a hundred men behind him. They all wore dark cloaks. Hekate nuzzled Jura's arm and wore a white kimono. The Renegade Knights plus one met them at the gate. Freyja bristled slightly at the close contact Hekate had with Jura. Joan and Leto kept unemotional faces but there was a storm of emotions in their stomachs. Hippolyta and Thoth had faces of disinterest. Hermes and Baldr eyed the girl. Kronos was sharpening his blades but kept an eye out for Hekate and her hundred.

"Everyone this is Hekate! Nekate this is everyone!" Jura proclaimed happily. Hekate let go of Jura's arm and bowed to them. The others nodded their heads. "Me and Hekate are going to catch up. So I'll see you guys later." Jura waved at them and led Hekate into the castle. They chatted happily about good times.

"Curious," Thoth commented. He released his sword and turned the page.

"What is Thoth?" Leto asked suspicious.

"Hekate's owns a special company called the Lampades." Thoth turned another page that had a group of beautiful women in it. "They are specialized in seduction and the art of mating. Hekate has been known to be ambitious." Thoth's meaning was left unsaid.

Leto shook her head. "There is no way Hekate would do that. They have been friends for years." Joan nodded with her.

Thoth looked up at them. "That was when she was a child. Now that Lord Jura trying to find a mate her chances are about the same as yours. Maybe even better." Leto's face stiffened a bit while Joan shook her head if unconvincingly.

Thoth shrugged. "This is your lose. If Lord Jura does court her expect the wedding to come right after." Thoth closed the book and headed inside the castle.

Freyja bristled slightly. She whispered something to Baldr and Kronos and walked off. Joan whispered something to Hippolyta. Hippolyta nodded and murmured something to Theseus. Theseus grinned widely and nodded his head. Leto sighed at all of them and walked into the castle leaving Hermes to himself. _"Wonder if they actually believe, Knight Thoth." _Hermes shrugged. He had better things to do. Hermes jumped down the castle and help plant rice in the fields.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle Hallways.

Freyja motioned for Baldr and Kronos to get closer. She turned her head around the corner to see Jura and Hekate entering his room. Jura slid open the door and closed it quickly. Freyja motioned for Baldr and Kronos to follow. She tip-toed down the hallway. Baldr and Kronos were close in pursuit. "Freyja, we shouldn't mess with Lord Jura's affairs," Kronos whispered.

Freyja sent him a cold glare. "He is Lord Jura. What is his business is my business." Kronos looked helplessly at Baldr who shrugged. Freyja got close to the door before smacking her head into something. "Ow!" Freyja yelped. A hand went over her mouth. She struggled then stopped as she saw the eyes of her assailant. It was Joan who held her mouth. Theseus and Hippolyta were behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Joan hissed as she let go of Freyja. Freyja stepped backwards.

"I could ask you the same thing, Joan," Freyja hissed in return. The other four Knights seriously didn't care. They made small talk as they waited for the two bickering Knights to stop.

"What if I may ask are you guys doing?" Joan and Freyja looked up to see a cross-armed Leto. She had a very annoyed look. Thoth was behind her fixing his glasses and turning the pages of his book. The other four Knights looked at Leto in fear. Besides Jura, Leto was one of the most feared people in the Renegade. Even Jura was afraid of her scolding.

Theseus tried to save his hide. "Um…um… it is not what it looks like!" Leto raised an eyebrow in response.

"Alright so tell me what are you four doing in front of Jura's door," Leto commanded. Freyja bristled.

"Leto a better question would be why you are here. Right now your duty was suppose to help with the barriers," Freyja pointed out. Leto blushed slightly.

"Well I—!" Leto stop in mid-sentence as Jura and Hekate started to talk. They all pressed against the door to listen. They heard clothes being rustled and odd sounds.

"This will be my first time, Jura. Are you sure you have done this before?" Hekate asked inside.

"Of course I've done it many times. Do I actually look like a weak man?" Freyja tilted her head in confusion.

"What does he mean many times?" Theseus grinned and cheered his leader.

"Bang her hard boss-man! All nighter tonight!" Theseus whispered lewdly. Hippolyta sighed and hit him between the stomach and chest knocking him down.

"Shut up you perv. You better remember who was on the top of each other next time." Theseus for once blushed in embarrassment.

"So are you going to start or will I have to demonstrate how it is done." The Knights leaned closer.

"Well I'll start then…" A rustle of clothing was heard. "So you hold it like this right?" Jura chuckled.

"No, no, Hekate it's like this."

"Hey I thought we were doing yours not mine!"

Hekate was standing there panting with a large king chess piece in her hand while Jura had his kimono still on with a chessboard in between them. "What is the meaning of trying to seduce Lord Jura?" Leto got up and grabbed Hekate. Hekate face clouded in confusion.

"Leto what are you talking about?" Jura asked as he grabbed her arm. Leto turned her head.

"This seductress tried to rise in rank by bedding you my lord." Leto shook Hekate to emphasis her point. "We also heard the things she was doing with you."

"Well yeah. She has to have more stamina or else she wouldn't be very suited." Joan blushed and got up. She slapped Jura. The other Knights looked at Joan with widen eyes.

"Is that what all men think? Just having a bed-warmer at your side?" Joan's face was red with anger.

"Bed-warmer?" Jura asked and shook his head. "What are you guys talking about?"

Freyja looked questionably at Jura. "She means the person, Hekate, was trying to wiggle her way into your bed." Jura still didn't understand.

"Would someone please tell me what the Renegade is going on?"

"They're talking about having sex my lord," Thoth said bluntly. The three female Knights blushed hotly. Jura and Hekate started to laugh. Hekate dropped the chess piece. The Knights eyes widen as it crushed the wooden floor to bits.

"S-s-e-x HAHAHA! That is rich." Jura rolled over in laughter. Hekate laughed and fell from Leto's grip.

Hekate got into a sitting position. She had tears in her eyes from the laughing. "Me and him!" She pointed at the rolling Jura. "Not a chance in the entire Renegade!" Jura got back to his feet, but fell down again in helpless laughter.

"Then what was all the groaning and talk about?" Theseus asked unhappily. He had hoped they did have sex so that it would bring some entertainment.

Jura lifted himself using the table as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He then pointed at the chessboard. They saw a piece was move. Theseus tried to move it. His muscles bulged and his face turned red as he moved the piece slowly but steadily. "This is a training chessboard. It is my new invention," Jura explained as he moved a piece easily. "But enough of this." Jura put away the chessboard. "Since you are all here I can finally show you my little surprise."

Jura motioned them to follow him. He opened a connecting door. Inside was a huge chess set. The pawn was 5 feet high while the other pieces varied in sizes like a regular chessboard. Each chess piece had a different face on them. The chess pieces weren't set up in the regular form. Pawns had already been moved and taken and each side. Some pieces such as knights and bishops have more than two on the board. There was evidence of some pieces that have been moved by the shifting of dust. On the side of the board two white kings were toppled over.

"What is this?" Theseus asked as he stepped toward a knight. It had an exact likeness of his face. The other Knights did the same.

Jura walked toward the enemy side. "A board of the war." Jura walked by Chad's rook and Ishida's bishop. He snickered as he past Marechiyo's pawn. "I have rated only those who are worth rating." Jura stepped to three black kings. From left to right were Ichigo, Yamamoto, and Hitsugaya.

"My lord what is the point in all this?" Leto asked as she ran her hand over her piece's face. She was surprised by the detail that was put into it. Leto looked around it to see five white kings. The middle was Jura who had a queen in front of him. The queen was blank. The other four were also blank.

Jura smiled and flicked a finger at Ichigo's chess piece. "This board shows our little game. So far it has been only a stalemate but no longer." Jura stepped in front of Yamamoto's piece and punched it. The head flew right off. It bounced on the ground then disappeared into the wooden floor. The body produced another head of Yamamoto. Jura clenched his fist tightly.

Joan walked toward the end of the white pieces. She bumped into a piece. She looked up to see grey pieces. Pieces of hollows. Standing next to three kings she saw ten other statues that weren't pawns. The only one that was filled was a castle of Harribel. Some of the ten statues were broken or had slight scratches on them. "What are hollows doing here lord Jura?" Joan walked up to the three kings and kicked Aizen in the crotch. She knew him in passing when she infiltrated Soul Society. She never liked him, but she quickly regretted kicking him for it felt she kick a brick wall.

Jura put his arm around Sun-sun's statue. "We aren't the only ones facing the shinigami, and these ones can become useful." Jura chuckled as he slid Sun-sun towards the shinigami. A knight that was Renji raised his sword. He cut Sun-sun in the middle. The piece melted and reformed next to Harribel without a scratch on it.

"So what is this chessboard really for? We already have a room for strategy," Hippolyta commented as she kicked Theseus who was eyeing Harribel's statue with perverted eyes.

Jura walked toward Unohana's bishop. He caressed her face. "There is something in each of your statues. Open them by pressing my emblem on your hand." Each Knight followed his instruction. The stomach opened up. Inside was a small pill with the letter R on it. Jura had his own already in his hand.

"This is the memories we have had in the Renegade. Treasure these for when times are down we can remember the fun we had together and your pasts." Each Knight nodded and placed their hand over the pill. Memories flooded back of when they were together or past memories.

They remembered times of enjoyment and of their pasts. They each put back their pills into their respective statues. Jura put his own back into his statue and his turned to face his followers. Hekate on the other hand watched all of them. "So what now?" Hekate asked. Jura looked at her questionably.

"Where is your pill?" Jura inquired. Hekate shrugged. She went to her statue of a pawn. She frowned slightly thinking that she was only worth a measly pawn. Jura saw her eyes protesting. "Hekate, the pawn is one of the most powerful pieces in the game." Jura pulled out a regular sized pawn. He twirled it on his forefinger.

"When all other pieces are captured the pawn may evolve. To anything but the leader themselves." Jura popped it into Hekate's hand. Jura waited for Hekate to take her pill from the pawn's head. Hekate touched the pill and relived all her past memories in that very moment.

"So J- I mean Lord Jura," Hekate corrected herself seeing the Knights bristle slightly. "What do I have to do to become a Knight like them?"

Jura looked at Thoth. "Is she the one you were scouting?" Thoth nodded. Jura looked directly at Hekate. The eight Knights surrounded her in a semi-circle. Jura walked slowly toward her. "Hekate before I even start this do you have a bankai?" Hekate nodded. Thoth nodded to Jura. Jura raised his sword.

"Do you Mercenary Hekate give yourself and your followers to the Renegade? Even when death is at your doorstep and your last hope has faded will you stay by the Renegade's side? Will you never betray the Renegade by your word, your life, and your soul?"

Hekate bowed. "Course Lord Jura. It sounds like fun." Jura smiled at Hekate's attitude. He brought out Hephaestus and stamped her hand.

"Then by the power of the 5th Leader I pronounce thee Hekate the replacement Knight of the traitor, Knight of Six! Do not forget your vow." Jura sheathed his sword. Hekate looked at her stamp in wonderment. Hekate nodded and bowed. The pawn next to her transformed into a knight and took its place besides the others.

"So now what?" Hekate asked as she got back to her feet. "I mean now what my lord?" Hekate corrected herself as she noticed the other Knights glares.

Jura walked out of the room. The nine Knights trailed after him. He left his room and proceeded down the hallway. The Knights looked at one another for an answer. Jura finally stopped at a room. Two burly guards of Jura's bowed and opened the door. Jura stepped in along with his Knights. Inside all the other Warlords were seated at a round wooden table. Oranos was bored out of his mind, Isis had a calm face, Hades well was Hades, and Odin was fuming mad.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business to take care of," Jura said nonchalantly. He sat down. The nine Knights lined up behind him. Odin slammed the table as he gazed at Hippolyta.

"Why in the world is that traitor here?" Odin asked venomously. Even though she wasn't in his faction anymore she still was very much afraid of him. Theseus shielded Hippolyta.

"Now, now Odin, you did try to assassinate her. She is fair game after that." Jura grinned. Odin regained his composure after his lose. Isis held Odin's hand as she tried to calm his smoldering rage. Odin muttered about Jura being a pest and insolent fool.

Oranos yawned. "Yeah, alright now let's cut the boring talks and get down to the real business." Oranos produced a map from his back and unrolled it on the table. It showed the castle, the renegade factions that were stationed, and the four entrances to Soul Society.

"Alright now that Jura's forces have brought down this point." Oranos pointed at one of the gates. "We'll need a group of warriors to make sure that place stays open. We can't let it close again."

"I'll send Ares and a hundred of the mercenaries to hold the position," Hades volunteered. Jura shook his head.

"They'll be ready for that attack again. Besides I bet there captains will take to the field this time." Odin nodded in agreement if reluctantly.

"Then I'll send some of the captured shinigami and my riders. We'll just have them fight one another," Oranos supplied. Odin shook his head.

"Your men are not use to buildings and roads. They'll be at a great disadvantage with the close quarters fighting." Oranos pouted.

"That leaves me, Odin, and Isis then," Jura said. He and Odin having both the same idea looked at the calm Isis. Isis sighed as she retracted her hand away from Odin's.

"Yes I do believe that it is my turn. I'll send some of my warriors." Jura grinned.

* * *

Soul Society

The shinigami at present were fixing the gate. "Easy there, easy!" A shinigami director yelled as he motioned forward a couple of layers of stone. "Alright stop!" The stone fell down and landed on top of another wall of stone.

"Break time!" Masumoto yelled as she jumped down from the rocks. She had a sake bottle in both hands.

"MASUMOTO!" The shinigami workers sweat-dropped as Masumoto ran for her life to get back into her division before Hitsugaya does anything to the sake bottles she hid.

The shinigami workers laughed at their Vice-Captain's dash. One of the workers took out one of his sake bottle and placed it on the ground. He laughed at a joke the other shinigami had said and went to pick up his bottle. He looked down to notice the sake was bouncing from vibrations. He was about to look up but a shuriken embedded itself into his head. The shinigami fell over quite dead.

"Hey man, bring the sake already!" a worker complained good-naturedly. He looked around with a smile on his face. It quickly disappeared as he saw renegades. They looked like slaves. Each one of them had a white tunic with brown shorts. Most were very dirty. All of them carried a regular sized shield along with a broadsword. They numbered to over thousands. They were being pushed on by female ninjas.

"Move it slaves!" A ninja shot her whip at a slow moving slave. The ninja's all wore red jump suits. Most of them have their zanpakuto strapped to their back. Their main weapons were the shuriken, whip, and the daggers they wielded. The ninja was about to whip the slave again when a hand shot out.

"That is enough, Captain Sekhmet." Sekhmet looked behind her shoulder. She saw a man in his mid-twenties. His right eye had a scar going down it. He had a rough looking manner. Unlike all the ninjas he wore a kimono signifying his high rank. He had silver hair and silver eyes to boot.

Sekhmet eyes widen. She then bowed. "My apologies, Prince Horus!" Horus nodded and walked toward the gate. Sekhmet trailed after him. The shinigami were already cut down by the slaves. Though the shinigami were able to kill two slaves for every one they lost they still were defeated. Horus looked at a veteran slave.

"Ptah," Horus said. Ptah face Horus. He like the other slaves wore the white tunic and brown shorts. Though instead of a broadsword and shield he carried wand and orb zanpakuto which symbolized a promotion from his slavery. In Isis' faction slaves can become one of the regular warriors. The slaves that are proven fighters are usually more respected and treated better than warriors born in their caste. Any slave that wants to be freed needs to have a zanpakuto at shikai form.

"Yes my milord?" Ptah asked as he bowed. Horus looked at the slaves who were looting the gate repairs.

"Stop those slaves before they ruin everything. We may need those supplies." Ptah nodded. He went over to the slaves and beat them with his wand until they finally got back in their lines. Horus shook his in dismay at the unruliness of the slaves.

"Like always slaves do have a tendency to destroy and pillage things," an educated voice said behind Horus. Horus looked around to see Thoth walking to him with his book open.

"Hello Thoth it has been awhile hasn't it." Thoth nodded in agreement.

"Almost twenty years since Joan and I left this faction." Thoth flipped a page in his book revealing two figures leaving Isis and joining Jura.

Horus looked behind Thoth. "No Horus, Joan is not here right now, she is in the front lines with the slaves," Thoth told him as he flipped a page. Horus excused himself and shunpoed to find Joan.

Horus ran in front of twenty slaves followed by Sekhmet. He looked around. He saw Joan checking a body of the shinigami. In her hand was over ten zanpakutos. "Joan!" Horus called.

Joan looked at him. At first it was a face of happiness but then it turned solemn. "Oh, hello Horus," Joan said unemotionally.

"Um…" Sekhmet watched as the most serious person she had ever known turned to pudding in Joan's hands. "How has it been?" Horus asked shakily.

Joan sighed. "No Horus I will not reconsider." Horus faced blanch slightly by regain his composure.

"Why not Joan? You belong with me—I mean us," Horus implored. Joan shook her head and looked at Horus straight in the eye. Horus blushed slightly.

"I only fight for Lord Jura now. No one else will get in between us." Joan looked dangerously at Horus.

Horus smiled weakly. "Well have you considered my offer then?"

Joan turned her back to him. "I told you time and time again. I will not join and I'll never become your bride even if you are the son of Warlord Isis." Joan walked away from a rejected Horus. Sekhmet patted Horus' back in pity.

"Maybe next time milord." Horus thanked Sekhmet. Sekhmet wasn't paying attention and had her eyes on Joan. _"I can't believe she rejected Prince Horus. Anyone in our faction would love to become his bride." _Sekhmet went to follow Joan to teach her a lesson. Horus's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I know what you are thinking Sekhmet. Even if you did beat her she would never change her mind." Sekhmet looked down at Horus who still watched Joan. Horus sighed. "Maybe she'll notice me later." A horn sounded in the distance.

"Prince that is the sound for the charge! Who in the world sounded the horn?" Actually that was Jura who had come by to check on Joan and Thoth but blew the horn by accident thinking it was an odd-looking straw for a milk shake. Hundreds of slaves ran in to Seireitei. Shinigami went out to meet them.

Two slaves faced off against a blond haired shinigami. One of them slashed at the shinigami's side. The defender blocked the sword and lunged at his attacker. The slave slammed his shield against the zanpakuto while the other slave finished the shinigami off with a slash to the throat. Three slaves took on a veteran shinigami. The shinigami still unused to being outnumbered quickly lost any advantage that he could have taken and died quickly from sword thrusts that fell upon him.

A green eyed man faced off against three shinigami. "My, my, why do I have to fight? I was just visiting Joan and Thoth." The three shinigami charged at him. The man sighed as he ducked under a slash at his head. He plunged his sword into the shinigami's body. The shinigami died instantly but not without a parting gift. The shinigami's body blocked the view of the man.

"Now die!" The second shinigami ran at the man. The man sighed as the he pushed his blade through the corpse on the blade. The shinigami ran right into the blade.

"Revenge!" The last shinigami charged at the man who tried to lift his sword with two corpses on it.

"Now this is just getting awkward." The man sighed. He pushed his blade upward so that the shinigami like his counterparts plunged himself onto it.

"Heavy! Too heavy! Help!" The man flailed backwards into a smoking building bringing the shinigami corpses with him.

"Now you are dead," a slave yelled. Three slaves faced off against a shinigami. The slave slashed downward at the shinigami. The shinigami side-stepped the attack and cut open the slave's stomach. The other slave tried to sneak up behind him but the shinigami kicked him in the gut. The slave made a desperate attack from his bended position. The shinigami got his sword up just in time. He deflected the sword and embedded his own into the slave's head.

"What greenhorns." The shinigami felt a cool blade penetrate his stomach. "Fools every last one of them." The slave slipped his sword out of the shinigami. The shinigami landed to the ground with a thud.

"Anubis what is going on?" Anubis turned around to see Ptah running to him. "I never called for a charge."

Anubis shrugged. "I'm just following orders." Ptah sighed and placed his hand over his head.

"Call them back Anubis. We need to hold this position. Nothing more, nothing less." Anubis nodded and took out a wooden whistle. He blew into it. It created such a high pitch sound that Ptah had to cover his ears. The slaves stopped their advance and complied with the retreat.

"I hate that thing so much now as I do when I as was a slave." Anubis stopped blowing into the whistle.

"My, my, that was very unpleasant," a voice said. Ptah and Anubis turned around to see a man come out of a smoking building. He wore a black kimono with two swords at his side.

"Shinigami!" Anubis yelled as he drew his sword.

"Where!" The man looked back and forth. Ptah pointed his wand at him.

"Grab, Shifting Sands!" A huge dust cloud surrounded the man. It then became smaller and smaller until it created a cocoon around him.

"My, my, I have gotten myself in quite a mess." The man shrugged his shoulders. "A well it is almost lunchtime. I wonder what they got for lunch around here." Ptah sighed at the man's odd behavior and pulled him along.

"Ow, not quite so tight. This kimono just got washed." Anubis sighed with Ptah as they dragged him along by a sand made rope. The man was dragged while he sat cross-legged. "I wonder where my tea is," the man wondered.

They came into a tent. Outside there was two ninjas. They saluted Ptah and let him walk in. Inside were a chair and a light. Ptah and Anubis strapped the man onto the chair. "Now who are you?" Anubis interrogated.

The man looked around the tent ignoring the question. "My, my, no wonder no one likes to be interrogated by Isis' faction, they have nothing around here to make themselves comfortable."

Anubis was about to hit the man but Ptah stopped him. "Let's get Prince Horus. He'll know what to do with him." Anubis nodded in agreement. They both stepped out of the tent to find Horus right in front of them.

"What is this about a prisoner?" Horus stepped in to find the man had slipped out of the ropes. The prisoner sat cross-legged on the ground with a Japanese style cup in his hands. There was tea inside it. The man drank ignoring Horus' existence.

The prisoner finally after a few seconds looked up. "Hiyo!" he said cheerfully as he waved his hand at Horus. Horus felt like he should have known him but knocked the feeling away.

"Get Joan maybe she knows something about this odd prisoner." Anubis and Ptah nodded and shunpoed away. "Prisoner who are you?"

The man looked up from his cup. "My name is a given but I'm not really a prisoner." The man disappeared. Horus looked around the tent and was about to call for the guards when someone tapped on his shoulders. He looked around to see the man standing up. "If anything I am free as the bird in the sky." Horus was about to grab him when the man sank into the ground.

"The priests said once that the heavens and the stars revolved around the Earth." Horus looked back at the man who sat in the chair. "They said that God was the strongest among any race in the stars. They forgot one small race. The race of Titans." The man got to his feet. "My, my where does the time fly. Joan should be here any minute." Right on cue Joan shunpoed in front of the man's feet in a bowed position.

"My lord, I'm sorry for my absence," Joan apologized humbly. Horus's putting two and two together eyes widen.

"Eh, no problem Joan. I was just giving this guy a little history lesson." Joan looked dangerously at Horus who waved his hand in front of him.

"Did that bumbling fool do any harm to you, Lord Jura?" Joan asked concerned. Jura waved his hands at her.

"Nothing of the sort, Joan." Jura winked at Horus whose face turned white. "Though it isn't nice to call a prince a bumbling fool," Jura told her while grinning.

"Just stating facts my lord." Jura chuckled at Joan's blunt answer. Horus's blushed red.

"Prince Horus isn't doing so well," Ptah whispered to Anubis. They were both outside the tent eavesdropping.

"Should we help him?" Anubis whispered back.

"Joan never liked Prince Horus in the first place. We know he doesn't stand a chance against Lord Jura. So it wouldn't matter if he tried to beat, my lord." Anubis and Ptah nodded in agreement. Their eyes widen in shock as they looked to their right. They saw a bored Thoth reading his book.

"It is not good to eavesdrop on others conversations." Thoth closed his book and looked at both of them straight in the eye. The two spooked and went around to the tent's front entrance. They heard Jura talking.

"As a race of Titans we may only mate among ourselves and not from others. That has been our way and always will be." They both looked in to see Jura kissing Joan and the cheek. Horus' brimmed with jealously. Joan on the other hand went hot red and quickly got out of Jura's range. She sent him a few kicks to the shin which he promptly ignored.

Horus brought out his sword. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Joan every again Jura!" Horus exclaimed in rage. Joan slapped Horus across the face. Horus rubbed his cheek as he looked at Joan surprised.

"Our princy just got bitch-slapped," Anubis whispered from the side lines. Ptah sent him a glare but agreed with him.

"That is Warlord Jura to you Horus." Joan turned her back on him and stood next to Jura.

"Twenty dollars on Warlord Jura!" Anubis whispered to Ptah. Ptah hit him on the head.

"Then you have been blinded Joan. Mother has told me that power corrupts people. It seems that the most powerful person in the Renegade has corrupted you. I'll bring you back into the light Joan!" Jura started to laugh. Horus sent death glares at him. "Did I say something funny?"

"Well yes, but let me finish that saying for you." Jura cleared his throat. "Power corrupts; absolute power equals a whole lot of fun."

"Shit that. Even if you are the leader of the Renegade I challenge you to the right of Joan's hand." Horus walked out of the tent instead of waiting for an answer.

"Since when did this conversation go to marriage?" Jura asked Joan. Joan shrugged.

"So are you going to take the challenge my lord or shall I?" Jura shook his head.

"He finally has the guts to call me out. I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Joan nodded respecting her lord's wishes. They both walked out. Ptah and Anubis waited for them to go out.

"I'm going to double that on Warlord Jura," Anubis whispered to Ptah. Ptah sighed and walked away from Anubis. Anubis ran after him in desperate hopes of Ptah continuing the bet.

* * *

A huge crowd of slaves and warriors alike gathered around the area. Jura and Horus both stood on opposite ends. Joan was behind Jura while Sekhmet and Ptah were behind Horus. If a person looks closely Anubis's head popped out on Jura's side.

"My lord please be careful out there. Prince Horus always waits for an opening. He will wait for your attack." Jura nodded.

A large slave came in with a gong. A blond woman wearing only a bikini stood beside him. "Let the match begin!" She hit the gong so hard that it flew into the audience and knocked down a couple of onlookers.

"Good luck my lord," Joan said as she walked toward the audience. _"Lord Jura is acting strange though, I wonder what is on his mind." _Joan thought to herself. She saw Horus pull out his zanpakuto.

"Whirl, Avenger!" Horus' sword became a broadsword. It whirled around in front of him. Jura looked suspiciously at the sword.

"Where are the wires?" Jura inquired as he looked around Horus. He shunpoed around Horus a few times to check for any wires. Jura then started to cough violently. Joan eyes widen as she looked at the tea kettle on the ground. It was completely empty. The coughing stopped. Jura took his tea kettle out along with his tea cup. He poured some tea into the cup as he checked for wires. Jura finally gave up looking for wires. He coughed violently again but drank some tea. "That is much better." The coughing subsided. Joan sighed in relief.

"Fight me already!" Horus exclaimed as he waited for Jura's attack. The sword spun faster as Horus became angrier.

Jura looked at him straight in the eye. "Now, now my dear friend don't be too hasty." Jura pulled out Prometheus. "Prometheus wasn't very hasty when he stole the fire of Zeus." Prometheus turned into a fire made of clay.

Jura crushed the clay in his hands. He opened it once more to reveal a human figure. "He then gave the fire to humans in order to live and thrive."

Jura changed his zanpakuto into a scimitar. "So how do you plan to fight the savior of humanity?"

"History has nothing to do with us now, Jura!" Horus sent his sword at Jura while it still twirled. What happened to waiting? Jura dodged the sword and stepped backwards.

"Zeus then ordered Hephaestus to create a trap which ensnared Prometheus," Jura continued. He ducked under the whirling sword. "Prometheus was eventually saved by the warrior Hercules. So these two god/titan have a little history together. So tell me how do you plan to fight the wielder of both?" Jura inquired. Horus stopped his barrage.

"As the warrior I am now!"

"Fool!" Jura changed the clay in his hand to a Japanese style musket and a katana. "Though I disapprove of firearms I make an exception with my favorite gun." Jura pointed the musket at Horus. Horus panicked and put the sword in front of him.

Jura grinned as he shunpoed out of Horus' sight and to his back. He pressed his musket to Horus' neck. "Game over."

"Not yet, Jura!" Horus whirled around and pushed musket away from his neck and caught his whirling blade. Horus chopped at Jura's arm. Jura grinned as his katana met Horus's.

"You are in my territory Horus." Jura motioned with his eyes to look down. Horus backed up and looked down on the ground. The earth shifted slightly. Horus was about to face Jura when he felt himself getting smaller. He looked down to see the ground swallowing his legs. Horus tried to pull his legs out but to no avail.

Jura walked up to him. "No eagle can fight the earth that it lives on." Jura raised his sword.

"You're right," Horus agreed. "But this eagle flies above the earth!" Horus pointed a hand at his feet. "37.7, Warp Sign." Horus disappeared from the ground.

"Interesting." Jura pointed his musket in the air. "Now it is over Horus." Jura was about to pull the trigger when a young rider came in.

"My lords a message from, War chief Oranos!" The young man panted. His horse glistened with sweat from a long journey. Oranos' horses were known as the best in the world. They could have gone for three days at a gallop before they started to sweat.

Horus came floating back down from the sky. "Why is there a disturbance with the match?" Unfortunately Horus couldn't hear the messenger when he was up in the sky.

"I'm sorry my lords," the messenger panted out, "but War chief Oranos has been captured along with our faction." The audience gasped at the news. Oranos the Elusive, aka the Flirt until he got settled down by his wife, had been captured.

End

**Well, well, looks like our dear friend Oranos is in a pickle. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The author signing out. R&R! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello once again, this is preceptormyth101. Well I've been thinking about how many chapters I should put in this story. Well I guess it will come to me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and always R&R!**

**Also I forgot to mention. I've been redoing some of the chapters, not enough to make much of a difference to the story mind you, but it does changes some perspective. So please read it again. I've gotten to Ch.7 so far, but I plan to redo the rest later.**

Chapter 18: To Free the Riders

"What do you mean that Oranos has been captured?" Jura inquired, surprised though he did not show it in his face.

"Warchief Oranos was visiting his tribe when the shinigami ambushed the whole village. They held his whole village hostage. Warchief Oranos is strong but he can't be everywhere at once. They were outnumbered and undermanned." Horus shook his head in amazement.

"So the rumors were true. The shinigami have no honor between their legs," Horus commented amazed at the gall of the shinigami to even try such a cowardly maneuver.

The messenger ignored the comment. "Please my lords, I beg of you to help get Warchief Oranos." The messenger got down to his knees and put his head on the ground as he groveled for help.

Jura sheathed his zanpakuto, thinking about what the man said. "Maybe, well." Jura looked at the groveling messenger with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Sure why not." The messenger rose his face was lit with happiness. The messenger crawled on his hands and knees and kissed Jura's foot.

"Thank you my lord," the messenger said in between kisses. Jura grinned as he put his other foot out to be kissed. Someone coughed behind him.

"My lord, I believe that we should get going instead of being kissed on the foot," Thoth reminded him. Thoth and Joan stood side by side with knapsacks on their backs. Presumably it carried their supplies.

"Quite right, Thoth." Jura pulled the kissing messenger to his feet. "Now my dear lad, take us to Oranos."

The messenger had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry my lord but we must take a detour before we can save Warchief Oranos." The messenger mounted his horse as he waited for Jura's answer.

Jura nodded. The four of them were about to leave when Horus asked behind them, "What about me?" They all turned to face him. Joan motioned for them to go on ahead. They complied though Jura imitated kissing at her which caused her to throw a rock at him. He deftly dodged it, only to fall in the hands of Thoth who carried him away.

Joan walked up to Horus. "You are the heir to Isis' faction. It is your duty and privilege to work with us to the best of your ability and right now your best ability is strategizing not combat." Joan turned; her hair flowed to her shoulders, and walked away. "So leave it to the professionals."

"Joan!" Joan turned around. Horus saluted her. Joan smiled sadly and copied the salute. "If I can hold this pass will you see me in a different light?" Horus inquired.

"_When I finally thought he grew up he just went lower." _"Yeah, maybe." Joan shunpoed to catch up with the other three.

Horus wiped the sweat off his brow. He turned to look at the audience. "Back to your posts," he ordered sharply. The audience scurried away like a bunch of mice running away from a large predator. Sekhmet brought a towel to Horus. He thanked her. Taking the towel, Horus wipped his sweat-ridden face and walked toward the newly won gate.

"Prince Horus!" a thrall cried as she ran toward them. She had blood painted on her face and arms.

"What is it?" Horus asked annoyed at the sudden disturbance of a thrall.

"The enemy," the thrall panted out. "The shinigami are back! They move to take the gate!"

Horus' face paled. "Get all the slaves moving! Summon the thralls! Get the Guardians of the Sun if you have to! Get the entire camp moving, we must not let this gate fall!"

* * *

Grassy Plains

Jura looked down from the cliff. There were hundreds of small villages scattered among the plains, though they all circled around a large one. Shinigami patrolled the village in a circle, leaving the other smaller villages alone.

"Warlord Jura," the messenger called from the ground. Jura looked down at the fifty-foot drop. "Please hurry. We have no time to dawdle."

"My lord, though the messenger is right, we can't take on all those shinigami in the village," Joan protested from behind him. "With a lack of reinforcement, I'm afraid that Warlord Oranos' life would be in peril as will the men and women who follow him."

"Thoth how many shinigami would you say there are in the village?" Jura asked as he ignored Joan's protest.

Behind Jura, Thoth whispered to a small sphinx. After a minute or so the sphinx flew into the air and circled over the village. Thoth's eyes glazed over as he went into a trance. Anytime a sphinx is moving he could take over its body with his mind. Unfortunately it leaves his regular body wide open to attack. It took Thoth about a minute to survey the village before returning to his own body.

"There are about three hundred pawns, maybe a bishop and knight here and there, but they have a rook or queen level around here," Thoth reported. "My guess, the former."

"Well, well, do you guys think we can take them on?" Jura asked as he jumped from the cliff. Joan and Thoth followed his example. They landed lightly on the ground.

"This isn't our fight my lord. We can help them, but to liberate Warlord Oranos completely is only done by his people," Thoth answered as he turned his zanpakuto into his book. He flipped it open and turned to a page where a there was a picture of riders. "You know their way. It has always been a group of Chiefs from each village. They decide what the course of action should be. But at times of warfare they chose a Warchief to lead them all into battle. Unfortunately if the Warchief gets captured or loses a serious conflict, they must select another one. So we can save Warlord Oranos but the people must also back him up on his position as Warchief." Thoth flipped to a different page, his part done, and began to review other facts unknown to Jura.

"Alright, alright, I get it Thoth." Jura put his hands on the sides of his head. His face showed that he was in much pain from the lesson. He didn't bother looking to the messenger when he asked, "So about that detour?"

The messenger perked up. "Yes of course right this way my lords." The messenger kicked his horse into a gallop. The three of them shunpoed after him. Jura watched amazed as the horse could keep up and hold its lead on them even when they shunpoed.

They soon came upon one of the smaller villages. The village held twenty longhouses. A longhouse was a house in general except that it was all one room and was generally much longer in length and width than a normal house. Villagers bustled about as they went on their daily lives. The men wore only pants. They didn't wear shirts for shirts were only for rich men or warriors who were on duty. The women wore cloth around their breasts and leather pants.

"This is quite odd. They don't seem to care that the Warchief is imprisoned in the nearby village or maybe there just ignorant," Joan noted. A villager woman passed them by. She turned to greet them with a warm smile but it suddenly faded. She screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away. Joan and Thoth looked at Jura who waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't look at me. I never met a woman who screamed at my face…well actually there was one in Soul Society, then at my house, then at the plains..." Jura went on, listing the girls who had screamed at him before. While he talked ten guards ran toward where the woman screamed, wondering what the commotion was about. They were all clad in leather breastplates and leather pants. Many of them carried javelins and sabers. Seeing Jura and his party they charged toward them. Each one of them had their saber unsheathe and pointed at the four travelers. The guide jumped off from his horse. He then unsheathed his saber and joined them.

"I'm sorry my lords, but you must die." The messenger lunged at Jura. Jura sidestepped the attack and kicked the messenger's sword away. The messenger jumped backwards and brought out a javelin.

"Thoth, take care of these traitors, Joan come with me." They both nodded. Jura shunpoed away from the battle followed by Joan. Thoth fixed his glasses as he opened up his book. The warriors charged at Thoth. Fools.

* * *

Jura and Joan shunpoed away from the battle. They could already here the dying screams of the warriors. "Thoth doesn't beat around the bush very much does he?" Jura asked, amused from the lack of mercy Thoth had for his opponents.

Joan nodded in response. They shunpoed in front a very large longhouse. It was basically a longhouse stacked on another longhouse. Two guards were in the front with javelins by their sides. They immediately raised them as they saw the two renegades. Joan dispatched them with two sword thrusts to the neck. They crumbled to the ground. "Almost too easy." Jura walked into the longhouse. He felt a sword press against his neck from the side. He looked at the room. Inside were about twenty men each armed with a saber. In the back was a man on a chair with a large table with food. The man was almost as tall as Theseus but not as broad. On his back was a large halberd with a blood red hilt. The halberd was almost as tall as Jura was.

"So the rabbit has come to the fox this time." The man got up and walked toward Jura. His own men followed his lead.

"My, my, a fox lair, I thought I was coming into a nursery," Jura countered, unconcerned with the blade against his neck. The fighter holding the sword against Jura's neck pulled back, about to give the finishing blow to Jura, but the leader stopped him by catching his hand.

"I'll admit that was rude of me and the welcoming party wasn't very warm, but come sit with us we are all friends." The leader let go of his subordinate's hand and motioned for Jura to sit around the rectangular table. Jura was about to go in when Joan shunpoed in front of him.

"I'm going first my lord. If anything happens you run for it," Joan whispered to Jura. Jura smiled and shrugged. Joan walked cautiously toward the table, once in a while checking for traps or hidden caches of poison. Jura followed close behind grinning at every rider he saw. They both sat down on small cushions. The leader of the riders sat across from them two of his men behind him. He brought out a flask from his cape and took a hearty drink from it.

The leader sighed contented. "I believe we haven't exchanged introductions yet." The leader got to his feet. "I am Atlas the leader of the Wind Riders!" The men around cheered the name of their tribe.

"My, my, the Wind Riders…who are the Wind Riders, Thoth?" The riders jumped as they saw Thoth appear next to Jura with his book in his hand. Thoth fixed his glasses and opened the book. He scanned a page.

"Wind Riders the arch-enemy to the Void Riders. The Void Riders is where Warlord Oranos comes from. Right after the Void Riders the Wind Riders are the strongest of all the other tribes. Their leader Atlas has been known for his deadly use of his halberd earned him the nickname The Hurricane."

"Alright that is well and all but I only need to know why you haven't help Oranos yet." Atlas bristled at the name. The other riders spitted on the ground in contempt.

"We are the Wind Riders. We look out for only those who are worth being called our allies. Chief Oranos can die in a ditch for all we care." The warriors around Atlas cheered him on.

"My lord, this isn't good." Thoth turned a page in his book. "If a tribe is at war with another even when the Warchief comes from it, they will not heed the Warchief's call. As long as that chief is in command, I'm afraid that we may have to look for allies elsewhere."

"My, my, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Jura stood up abruptly. The warriors next to him pulled out their sabers. Atlas shot him a curious look.

Jura drew his sword and stabbed it into the table. "I demand the right of the title of Chieftain of the Wind Riders! I challenge Chief Atlas to a duel to the death!" The room fell silent as they waited for Atlas' answer. Atlas closed his eyes in thought.

He opened them up suddenly. "By what grounds?" Atlas asked thinking he got the better of Jura.

Jura took out his other blade. He slammed it into tapestry behind him. It went through a rider that seemed to be made of the wind. All the Wind Riders grunted in surprise of the declaration. When a tribe's symbol was attacked it meant a declaration of war.

"That was a foolish mistake Warlord Jura." Atlas brought out his halberd from his back. "We'll do fight outside." Atlas calmly walked out of the longhouse his men trailing behind him. Thoth beckoned for Jura's ear.

"Watch out for his halberd my lord. There is something odd about how he holds it." Jura nodded, but suddenly he started to cough loudly and quite painfully. He took out his tea cup from his kimono and drank some. He sighed as his coughing went away. Joan snatched the cup away from Jura.

"No Lord Jura you will need your strength," Joan told him as she fended off the pitiful attempts by Jura to get the cup back.

"I want my cup back Joan!" Jura whined childishly, grabbing Joan's arm and reaching for the cup. Joan pushed his head back with her leg. Jura finally calmed down after five minutes. Joan let her guard down for a second, but at that moment Jura jumped on top of her and wrestled for the cup.

"Hello, are you guys taking a dump in there or something?" Atlas hollered from outside, getting impatient from the waiting. Joan finally kicked Jura off and tucked the cup into her kimono.

"No!" Jura wailed pitifully. Thoth watched as the only man he respected turn into a whining spoiled brat. _"This is going to be a long day." _Thoth sighed as he decided to go out of the tent before the other two.

Joan pulled a sitting Jura to his feet. "I'll give you your cup back after we're done with this match ok?" Jura nodded sadly. Joan, saw him reluctant to go out, dragged him behind her. Tossing a ball of clay, while pouting, he suddenly grinned evilly as the ball of clay turned into a cup with liquid inside.

Atlas was stretching his legs as Joan dragged Jura out of the tent. Two warriors ran to block the entrance while the others created a circle around the combatants. Joan dropped Jura on the ground and placed herself in the circle of warriors. All eyes were on the two combatants.

"Let's get this over with," Jura said as he sipped his cup. Joan's eyes widen as she found the cup she took was missing. Jura unsteadily got to his feet. He hiccupped in a fashion that was anything but somber.

"_This is bad," _Joan thought as she saw Jura's tea cup fall to the ground. _"Theseus forgot to put Lord Jura's regular tea in and instead put in a mixture of sake and gin when we left to help Horus." _The one thing Jura couldn't handle was alcohol. Jura smiled goofily as he swayed back and forth.

"Dah, dah, dum, dah, dah, dum," Jura sang off-pitch. Atlas shrugged his shoulders thinking it was some kind of ritual. Atlas rolled his shoulders and took out his halberd.

"Arm, Heka Gigantes!" Atlas sprouted two arms from behind his back, giving him a total of four arms. He smashed the pommel of the halberd to the ground. The halberd bounced back up and produced two halberds of the same size. He grabbed one in both sets of the arms and waited for Jura to attack.

Jura smiled and nodded stupidly. "M-m-old, Prometheus." Jura copied Atlas exact movement. Unfortunately the arms that Jura created couldn't hold the weight of the copy-cat halberd. The two halberds fell to the ground as did the two clay arms holding them.

"Yeah…is this some kind of joke or something?" Atlas asked Joan. Joan slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Hold on a second." Joan walked up to Jura. He smiled dumbly at her. Joan punched him in the gut a few times. Atlas eyes widen as he saw flakes of dullish colors fall to the ground. Joan brought back her arm once more and punched Jura in the gut causing him to fly into two riders. Joan pulled out her zanpakuto as Jura was placed on the ground.

"I'll be your opponent."

Atlas sighed. "I don't care who my opponent is! I just want to go back inside already!" Jura snored loudly as he fell asleep.

"Fly, Valkyrie!" Joan twirled her spear above her head as a warm-up. She then pointed the tip at Atlas as the spear's pommel dropped to her mid-section. "Let us begin then." Joan lunged at Atlas' stomach.

"Boring." Atlas deflected the attack with a twist of his halberd and chopped at Joan's shoulder with the other. Joan spun around the halberd and smashed the pommel of her spear onto Atlas's chest. Atlas grunted and stumbled backwards.

"Damn that was a good shot," Atlas complimented as he coughed out blood. "But let's see how many more of those you can get in." Atlas charged at Joan barraging her with blows from his halberds.

Joan ducked under a halberd and used her spear to parry another. Atlas grinned as he lunged at Joan with the tip of his halberd. Joan jumped backwards in an attempt to dodge the attack, the halberd barely scraping her shoulder. Atlas stepped backwards wondering if he got her or not.

Joan placed a hand over her shoulder. She brought it to her face. Blood stained her hand. "Looks like I don't have to hold back anymore." Joan lifted her spear in front of her. "Bankai, Deliver the Dead, Valkyrie!" Atlas covered his face as light enveloped Joan. Many of the raiders mouthed compliments about Joan zanpakuto's beauty. In the raiders ranks the most beautiful zanpakuto was Oranos's because it couldn't be seen. The others were too grotesque or disturbing such as Atlas's.

"I heard of you from Chief Oranos! Joan the warrior with the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Renegade!" Atlas exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. He had already heard of some of Joan's powers and knew what to look out for.

Joan shrugged off the description and lunged at Atlas with one of her tridents. Atlas tried to grab the trident but Joan pulled it back causing him to stumble forward. Joan kicked him in the chin which caused Atlas to land on his back. "Yield." Atlas felt a trident against his neck. He sighed.

"I yield but that battle was sad. I lost quicker than a bug to an eagle, but I can't just fight against a bankai." Atlas wiped the dust off his leggings as he got up from the ground. Joan sheathed her zanpakuto and took her place beside a still sleeping Jura. "I rather lose than to die though." Atlas's put his halberd behind him and bowed. Instead of bowing in the direction of Jura he bowed towards Joan. Both knees were on the ground as well as his fists. He didn't look at her, but only at the dirt under him.

"We of the Wind Riders now pledge our allegiance to Chief Joan." The raiders bowed to Joan in the same manner. Joan blushed slightly at the attention from all of the people. Thoth gave her an appraising look.

"I forgot to mention about the trial of leadership didn't I," Thoth commented. Joan was about to slap Thoth, but he calmly hid behind Jura. Joan pulled back her hand and growled in frustration.

"So what do I do with these guys then?" Joan pointed at the raiders still bowing their heads. Thoth shrugged helplessly behind Jura.

"Our goal here is complete. We have the men we need to free Warlord Oranos."

"Atlas!" The said head sprang up to face Joan. "How many men do you have?"

"If I summon my allies we can have five-hundred spears here in an hour, maybe more if we had enough time to get everyone."

"Make it fifteen minutes." Atlas paled but nodded. He whispered something to a rider behind him. The rider nodded and ran into a longhouse. He came out with a bull's horn. He blew into it five times in rapid succession. Another horn answered its call. The whole plain was filled with the sound of the horn as they were blown.

"What, what! Did I miss lunch again?" Jura shot up to an upright position.

"At this rate you'll miss the war," Thoth said out loud. Jura pretended to ignore him and went in search for his lunch.

Joan grabbed him by the collar of his kimono as he tried to walk away. "You helped in this mess and you have to help us get out of Lord Jura. Whether you like it or not."

Jura sighed but nodded. Joan sighed in frustration at the immaturity of her leader. If Leto was here, she could have easily looked after Jura, but because she isn't, Joan was starting to get a headache. Atlas tired of bowing walked toward Joan. Atlas looked toward Oranos's village. "We can take it by sunset, but you will still need to have Chief Oranos to be reelected for the Warchief position." Atlas turned toward Joan for a sign of notice. Joan nodded but ignored him as she tried to hold an exploring Jura.

Jura turned around when Thoth tapped his shoulder. Jura could see a small sphinx flying away from them. "I've received a report from Knight Leto. The three-hundred mercenaries you have ordered are on their way to Castle Exile. There have been rumors about a couple of strong squad leaders among them." Jura nodded. Jura was about to say something when all of the sudden five-hundred riders of panting horses appeared in front of them.

The riders were geared with their leather armor and javelins or bows. They sat on their horses in an easy yet trained manner that screamed out born riders. All of them saluted Atlas by raising their javelins and banging it against their breastplates. Atlas shook his head and pointed in Joan's direction. The riders shrugged and saluted in Joan's direction.

"Warlord Jura we are yours to command!" they declared in ragged unison. Atlas slapped his forehead.

"No bumbling morons; Knight Joan is your leader now." The riders fell down in shock. Trying to compose themselves, they milled about from the yelling and quickly if clumsily saluted Joan.

The riders hesitantly and even quietly said, "Knight Joan we are yours to command…" Atlas slapped his head in frustration muttering about putting his men through hellish training. Jura laughed, still slightly buzzed. Joan unnerved by the riders looked toward Thoth.

Thoth opened his book. "Apparently they accept women as leaders unlike the other factions, besides Warlord Isis' obviously. The reason dates back to the early stages of the riders. When a husband came back home he wouldn't argue with his wife who provided a meal and bed. They figured if they kept their women happy they would be happy. So women actually can hold high ranking places such as Chief, but I believe it is forbidden for a woman to be the Warchief, thanks to our Lord's mother, the traitor of the Renegade."

Joan saluted them with the alliance style. "Now what my lord?" Jura smiled.

"Go on be a leader. I will join you guys after you freed Oranos." Jura laid on the floor. The riders gasped as Jura's whole body melted into the ground. "Wake me up when you're finished."

Joan stomped the ground where Jura disappeared in frustration. "Thoth can you get some reinforcements?"

"Already done," Jura grumbled from the ground. Joan felt a large wind current behind her. She turned around to see Kronos walking off from a brown-colored turtle.

"Great him," Atlas muttered as he spat onto the ground in contempt. The other riders did the same. It was not widely known, in fact only Jura and Thoth knew about, that Kronos was a chieftain long ago in the tribes. He later joined the Renegade for a better environment for his child and wife who both died in a fire. Now he owns an orphanage for homeless kids, opened to all children no matter what faction. It was even noted that Kronos would take his own life than take a child's.

"Hello Atlas." Kronos saluted him. "It has been a long time." Atlas charged at Kronos with his halberd. Kronos ducked under Atlas's chop to his head. Atlas growled in frustration and took out his second halberd.

"Traitor! You dare come back to us!" Atlas sent a barrage of halberd chops at Kronos. Kronos smiled warmly as he blocked all of the attacks with ease using his daggers. Atlas jumped backwards and threw his halberd at Kronos. Kronos's eyes darkened.

"Whelp, do you think you can use my own technique against me!" Kronos caught the halberd in midair and wretched it. Atlas fell forward. His other halberd fell to the ground and slowly was dragged by Kronos using Atlas's wire. Kronos took the halberd and planted both of them into the ground. "Nice try though." Kronos reverting back to his usual self.

The riders lifted their javelins. "Don't you even think about it. I fought alongside half of you before and the other half I knew your parents!" The riders looked at one another in fear and even in awe. They lowered their javelins quickly. All of them had heard of Kronos's prowess or had seen it first-handed.

"I'm at a loss here Thoth. Who exactly is Kronos?" Joan looked at Thoth confused. Thoth flipped a page in his book.

"Kronos; long time ago he was a chieftain, but he controlled one-third of the tribes under his iron rule. Though for an unknown reason he left the tribes when war came upon them from another tribe. Later the tribes learned that Kronos had joined the Renegade because of his new-founded child and wife. They have never completely forgiven him for his betrayal." Thoth turned the page to a different topic in boredom.

Atlas pulled a dagger from his animal-skin shoe. He was about charge at Kronos but he started to sink. "What the hell!" Atlas slashed at the ground but the dagger's point broke off.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Jura's face popped out of the ground. "Follow Joan and save Oranos for Renegade's sake and no fighting with Kronos!" Atlas's legs resurfaced from the ground while Jura disappeared again.

"Your will be done Lord Jura." Kronos threw Atlas's halberds toward their wielder. Atlas caught them easily and strapped it to his back though he scowled at Kronos who merely smiled in return.

"I, Kronos, ex-chieftain of the Wind Riders call you to battle! Follow Chieftain Joan to save War chief Oranos!" The riders shrugged their shoulders. "THAT IS AN ORDER RIDERS!" The riders straighten their backs and saluted Kronos. Apparently, Kronos still had the chieftain touch in him.

Atlas ran behind his longhouse and came back with four horses. "As chieftain you must set a good example." Atlas shoved the reins at Joan. Joan caught them in her hand.

"Lord Jura please get up." Joan slammed her other fist into the ground. Instead of making a hole like the riders expected the fist sank into the ground. Joan groped inside the ground until she felt something soft in her hands. "Wake up now lord." Joan yanked Jura out of the ground. Joan held him up with arm. Pretty amazing feat, since he weighted much more than she did. She turned red for Jura's butt was only two centimeters away from her face. Unfortunately for her, she had grabbed Jura's butt instead of his arm.

"My, my, I didn't think you were so energetic Joan," Jura said as Joan gulped and placed him lightly on the ground. Jura yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes though he didn't expect the kick from Joan in his butt.

Jura asked lying on the ground, "Where's my tea?" Thoth produced a cup from his kimono and gave it to Jura. Jura drank deeply still lying there finding the dirt much more comfortable than standing up.. Jura smacked his lips together. "That is some good… woah." Jura's head hit the ground.

Joan sighed as she threw Jura on his brown horse. She expertly mounted her own as did Kronos and Thoth. They rode out from the village with the riders behind them.

"Let's move." Joan whipped the reins and her horse shunpoed away. The others followed her lead except for Jura who was finally waking up.

"Giddy up horsy!" Jura laid on the horse with his face lying on its butt. He took the reins and lightly slapped the butt. "Giddy up!" Kronos reappeared next to Jura and took the reins.

"It is a wonder how you get drunk just by a sip of alcohol." They both shunpoed away to the village.

* * *

Oranos's village.

"You think they'll ever attack?" the bored shinigami asked as he looked at his partner. They both stood in front of the only entrance with a road. His partner shrugged and brought out a knife and a piece of wood.

"Attack or not I still got to make a souvenir for my boy." The shinigami scrapped off a wood piece.

The shinigami laying on his sword perked up. "Really…how old is your little boy."

"He's going to be twenty-two months this May."

"So what do you plan on carving then." The shinigami with the knife stopped carving.

"A small horse. We don't have many of those and he always was fascinated with them well at least he always looks for books with pictures of horses in them." He resumed carving. He cursed softly from scratching himself with the knife.

His partner watched a wood curl fall to the ground. "Well there are a ton of real ones just around the corner. We could just bring him one."

The shinigami shook his head. "I won't resort to stealing. I'll get the money for the horse eventually. Then after this is all over…well, I plan to give it to him when he is five at least." The shinigami whistled a tune while he carved the block of wood.

His partner sighed. "I wish I had a son though, but I don't have the ti…" The shinigami looked up in puzzlement waiting for his partner to finish his sentence.

"What's up?" His partner fell down with a javelin sticking out. "Hell! What's happening?" The shinigami pulled out his sword and went over to check his companion. "Answer me man. You can't die now. What about your wife?" The shinigami on the floor didn't have any life left in his eyes.

"Dammit!" The shinigami looked around to see five riders. All of them had their javelins pointed at the shinigami. The shinigami looked at the rough, wooden horse he held in his hand. "Sorry son. Looks like I won't be coming back any time soon." The shinigami sighed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

Jura stopped the riders as they were about to throw their javelins. "Hold on." Jura walked toward the shinigami with his eyes closed. Jura had a good feeling. It couldn't really be described, but he found the courage and acceptance to face death more than just amusing. Maybe he was one of them. Yeah, he had to be. Placing his hand over the shinigami's head, Jura slowed down his breathing to match the shinigami's. The riders watched as Jura fell into a trance with the shinigami.

Jura found himself in a green pasture with horses galloping or munching on grass. The sky was clear and the air smelled of summer trees. There was a slight breeze that made the heat from the sun bearable and quite enjoyable. "Wow and I thought my place was cool. This place sure takes the cake." Jura looked around for the man.

"Well I don't get many visitors here." Jura turned around to find two men next to a tree. One of them was the shinigami who was asleep. He was sitting against the tree, his expression in serene peace. The other was a man on a large black warhorse with multiple crowns on his head. He carried a bow on his back along with a quiver of arrows. He wore chainmail and leather armor leggings. "I am called the Emperor of Emperors, Supreme Ruler Khan. Who dares trespasses?"

Jura grinned. "I am Warlord Jura of the Renegade. I have come to see the shinigami."

"Warlord Jura?... Ooh! I know you. Hephaestus and Prometheus talk about all the time when we go drinking." _"Stupid loud mouths." _Jura sighed at his zanpakutos' drinking habits. Jura=low tolerance of alcohol, Hephaestus and Prometheus=gets so drunk that they don't get hangovers anymore. "They haven't invited me for a while now. I hope they didn't forget about me."

"Right… so I'll complete my business and I'll get out of here." Jura smiled and walked toward the sleeping shinigami. Khan drew his bow, his horse barred Jura's path.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. Temuchin is having a breakdown right now and I can't let anyone stop him from concentrating. He needs to gather his thoughts." Jura sighed.

Jura took out a small ticket that made Khan's eyes bulge. Jura waved it around, "Well it is a shame. I was hoping to talk to Temuchin, but if I can't I might as well throw this 'All you can Drink' Ticket for Zanpakuto's Heaven away." Khan's licked his lips as he eyed the ticket eagerly.

Khan shook his head. "I won't be swayed by bribery!" Khan closed his eyes reluctantly and shook his head even harder.

"I'll throw in a horse cleaner ticket to."

"Deal!" Jura threw the tickets at Khan who caught them in mid-air.

"Make it quick though." Khan stepped to the side. So much for guarding your master. Jura walked calmly towards Temuchin.

Jura whispered into Temuchin's ear, "Stay alive, don't look back, and keep moving forward." Jura placed his gloved hand onto Temuchin's head. "I give you my power, freely, willingly, and for the future. When you awake you shall be no man, but a Titan among mortals. Wait for my arrival and take your place among me and my comrades."

Khan looked back wondering what Jura was doing. He faced them and suddenly felt a huge tremor go through his body. He then felt a large amount of energy coursing through his veins. _"What's going on?"_ Khan saw Jura wobble back from Temuchin who glowed with energy.

"Live on Temuchin..." Jura disappeared from the plain leaving Khan wondering about the new energy. He checked his partner and noticed a faint sign on Temuchin's head. It was the sign of a rider.

"What the hell did he do?"

Jura held onto the body as Temuchin fell down. "My, my, fainting after such a small spark of power." Jura handed him to the raiders. "Don't kill him. Just escort him back to Soul Society."

The lead rider shrugged as he was handed the body. He threw Temuchin on the back of his horse and shunpoed away from the village. The other riders followed his lead.

"Now where to get lunch." Jura walked into the village in an attempt to find a lunch.

* * *

A shinigami cut an arrow down in midair. He and five others were back-to-back, facing ten riders who rode circles around them. If the shinigami wasn't fighting for his life, he would have appreciated watching the horses' majestic movements.

"Where's Vice-Captain Tetsuzamon?" The shinigami asked as he blocked a thrown javelin.

"He's guarding Warlord Oranos right now. As long as we hold here they won't get to him," an informed shinigami answered as he was shot in the leg with an arrow. "Shit!" The shinigami pulled the arrow out and wobbled. A trickle of blood went down his leg.

"He's down! Fire!" The riders stopped galloping and each pulled out two javelins. The fallen shinigami hanged his head as he waited for the javelins. None came. He looked up to see the five riders fallen to the ground with their horses gone from them. A man with black glasses squatted next to a corpse.

"Vice-Captain Tetsuzamon!" The shinigami saluted the best they could from their injuries. Iba saluted them back.

"Fall back for now. We're gathering in the middle of the village." The shinigami nodded. One of the shinigami helped the fallen up and limped toward the middle.

Atlas watched Iba and his group leave. "Well this is going to get interesting."

"You think Atlas?" Atlas turned around to see Jura fiddling with his sword. "Then let's make this more interesting." Jura gave him a mischievous smile.

Atlas grinned. "You sly fox. So what's the game?"

Jura thrust his sword into the ground. "Let them fight against each other. Whoever wins can leave here alive."

Atlas thought about the idea. He smiled wickedly. "Evil, Warlord Jura very evil, and I like it." Jura grinned and twisted his sword.

Iba surveyed the survivors of his squad. There were only two-hundred of them left. The fourth seat was killed at the start and the third seat sustain many injuries, but none were life-threatening. Most of them were bloodied while some were lying on the ground with fatal wounds.

"Vice-Captain!" Iba turned toward the third-seat behind him. "The village is entirely surrounded by riders. We can't get out!"

"Gather our forces and—!" Before Iba could finish three hundred riders appeared in midair. They surrounded the wounded shinigami force. A brown-haired man walked calmly toward them.

"I can give you an exit, but there is a price." Iba shook his head. He had a very bad feeling about this guy.

"Anything! Anything I'll do anything to save my comrades," the third-seat answered desperately as he looked back at some of his dying comrades.

"Then let's play." Iba suddenly remembered the man's face.

The third-seat however did not. "We'll play your game!" Jura nodded.

"Don't! He'll kill us all!" Iba tried warn his men but Jura already smiled. Three stories walls appeared around the shinigami in a circle. A shinigami slashed the wall. The zanpakuto, instead of cutting the wall, bounced back toward the user who barely got out of the way.

"What the hell!" The shinigami backed up. Jura clapped his hands.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear riders to the Shinigami Death Bowl!" Iba looked up to see the riders all sitting on the walls. Most of them had alcohol in hand or food such as mutton or lamb. "I'm your host Jura! Today we have an exciting attraction! We have two hundred shinigami warriors! Ready to fight to the death for your entertainment!" The riders cheered. "And our special guest judge today Oranos!" The riders cheered louder as Oranos waved to the nearby riders on the wall. "Oranos is going to be our ref. If you don't follow the rules you don't play!"

The shinigami looked at one another in confusion. Iba looked at his men in fear. He had no idea what Jura planned but he knew that it wasn't going to be an exit without a price. Before he could warn his men Jura took out a brown gong. "Round One, Kronos come on out!"

Iba saw a man with blue eyes jump stood up on the wall. "Bankai! Convert the Heart, Rheia!" Kronos's zanpakuto transformed into wires wrapped around his legs and arms. The wires started to move on their own in the air, surrounding Kronos in a storm of wires. Iba could still make out Kronos's body, but he had a hard time trying to see past the wires.

"Let the round begin!" Jura hit the gong loudly. Kronos pointed his hand at a shinigami.

"Convert!" A wire pointed at the shinigami. The shinigami straightened up from his fighting stance and looked at Kronos. "Who do you serve?" Kronos asked.

"I serve Knight Kronos!" the shinigami roared as he saluted Kronos with his sword. The shinigami then slashed at a nearby companion. The companion fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face.

Kronos's wires pointed at three more shinigami. "Who do you serve?"

"Knight Kronos!" they yelled as they slashed at nearby shinigami. The other shinigami ran about, too confused to defend themselves. The four possessed shinigami kept slashing the ranks of their old companions. They killed anyone wounded or not, pleading or begging, friend or comrade. Iba grimaced as he hit one of the shinigami with the back of his blade. The shinigami stumbled backwards. The possessed made a desperate swing at Iba who dodged it easily. Iba pushed his advantage forward as the other shinigami stumbled, making wild swings. Iba saw his chance and knocked the shinigami's sword out of his hand. The unarmed shinigami stumbled to the ground.

Jura applauded as he gave a nod to Kronos. Kronos pointed his hand at the fallen shinigami. The wires wrapped around him. "For Knight Kronos!" Kronos closed his hand into a fist. The shinigami screamed loudly as he was chopped/straggled to pieces.

"What the hell!" a shinigami screamed as he looked at what was left of the corpse. Iba closed his eyes. There were blood stains all over the ground. Piles of dust and bone marrow were around it. The other three shinigami took no notice to their comrade's demise and kept killing the wounded shinigami.

The shinigami finally calmed down and used restraining kido spells on the three possessed ones. Kronos shrugged as he withdrew his wires. The three possessed shinigami went unconscious. Iba sighed in relief thinking that his men were safe. They had only been fighting for a couple of minutes, but already they had lost a half of their force. It was incredible and sickening at the same time.

Jura hit the gong. "Round 1 is over. The surviving hundred shinigami now face against the 2nd Round, but before that let's have an intermission." The riders of the walls jumped down to the outside. Most of them took a leak or got some food from the other longhouses, but they were still human. Some of the younger riders tried to hide the fact that they had barfed form the carnage.

Iba looked at his men worried. If it they kept taking losses like that they wouldn't be able to get out the deathtrap. Some of the shinigami able to stand went to get the bodies of their fallen comrades. What they found was only the earth under their feet.

"You won't find the bodies." The shinigami looked up to see Jura and his three Knights eating lunch on the wall. Kronos brought Jura's tea with him from the Renegade. Joan poured some into Jura's cup as he ate some fish. "I have already disposed of them," Jura told them off-handily as he took the cup from Joan's hands.

"This isn't a game! You can't control lives like a toy!" a shinigami yelled at Jura. The other shinigami joined the first one. The shinigami were about to make a stand but the one who yelled first fell to the ground with a javelin sticking out of his back.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" The shinigami looked up to see Oranos with another javelin in his hand. "We of the Five Warlords hold thousands of lives in our hands. We are gods compare to you lowly mortals! So you would never understand our methods." Jura sighed loudly.

"There he goes again, Oranos and his theatrics." Jura sipped his tea as he watched Oranos go into lavishing detail about the life and duties of a Warlord. Jura got to his feet. Oranos stopped talking.

"Look there is only one winner in the game and we are looking for him/her. So it is a game of survival and if you don't play." Oranos hefted his javelin. "You die!" Jura grinned.

Iba and the other shinigami gulped.

End

**Well, well, looks like the Jura is very ruthless. Besides the point I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always this is preceptormyth101 saying good-bye folks! R&R! **


End file.
